Donna Meets Lily
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey wants Donna to meet his mother. What will one think of each other? How will that help/hinder Donna's relationship w/Harvey? Does Harvey even know what Donna meeting his mom means? Set after 6x12.
1. Chapter 1

Donna Meets Lily

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because when I made things right with my mom, she asked me, 'Why now?'," Harvey started to explain as he made his way over to where Donna stood in the middle of his office. "I told her someone very special to me said that it was time I did. I just thought maybe my mom would like to meet the very special someone that coerced me into making up with her." Harvey smiled widely as he stated this. He used the word "coerced" on purpose to gain a reaction out of Donna.

"Coerced? I convinced and coaxed. I never coerced," Donna stated emphatically waving her forefinger back and forth simultaneously shaking her head.

"Well, however, you got me to do it. I think my mom should meet that very special person," Harvey said stepping toward Donna and taking her hand briefly.

As he walked away from her, Donna's eyes followed his back. Ever since Jessica's departure and the night they held hands, brief touches had become a part of their behavior. It was not anything dramatic like a kiss or an embrace but just brief squeezes on the shoulder or a brief hand holding moment like just now. Donna was unsure of this new show of affection between them. Did it mean anything for them? Was it just a natural show of affection they had for one another?

She could still intuit that Harvey's state was still a bit fragile. Jessica leaving and his relationship with his mother reconciled yet still shaky but then again so was she. Coming away from her breakup with Mitchell which could have led to a different personal life. However, she made the decision to return fully to her familiar place as the glue who kept this particular disparate family operating in one cohesive unit.

Harvey felt Donna walk up behind her and turned. Seeing her expression he said, "However, if you don't want to go to dinner, you don't have to..."

Donna jumped in and responded, "I didn't say I didn't want to. I was just curious as to why you wanted me to go."

Harvey really looked at Donna and just knew there was something on her mind.

"What is it? Donna? Is it because you were close to my father, too?"

"Well, I did talk to him almost every day and we had the occasional meal together when he visited here."

"You're the one that said I should forgive her. Don't you think you should forgive her, too?"

Donna grimaced and said," You know, Harvey, that's not why I hesitate."

"So, don't, and just come," Harvey pled with large soft brown eyes. "Please. I really want you to be there."

Donna raised her head and looked into Harvey's eyes and asked, "What time is dinner?"

Harvey's whole face lit up with his wide smile then while squeezing Donna's hand he bent and kissed her cheek.

Harvey had Ray retrieve Donna from her apartment the next night.

"Hi Ray," Donna greeted the chauffeur as he held the door open for her.

"Hi Donna," Ray said as he noted the fancy dress she wore. "Special night?"

Ray wondered what was happening between his boss and his assistant.

"Didn't Harvey tell you?" Donna asked standing on the curb before she entered the backseat as Ray held open the door for her.

"No, he just said and I quote 'pick Donna up at her apartment at 7:00 pm sharp'. Not my place to ask him."

"Well, it's no secret," Donna said looking furtively side to side as if being assured no one near was listening. "Harvey wants me to meet his mother and apparently his stepfather."

Ray's eyebrows arched almost painfully with his surprised expression. Even he knew that Harvey's mother had always been a sore subject with Harvey and one never to be broached. Also when a guy wants a woman to meet his mother, there is usually more familiar ulterior motive.

There she said it. What it really meant she could only imagine. She and Harvey were not an official couple just two long time good friends who happened to have had an exhilarating one night stand a million years ago. Donna's mind briefly touched on Scottie and wondered if she knew as much of Harvey's mother as she, Donna, did. Logically Scottie must have known Gordon, Donna thought. However, stemming from a conversation Donna herself had with Harvey's younger brother, Marcus, he and Gordon may have met and known Scottie and liked little of what they knew. I knew Gordon had mentioned to Donna on the sly that he could not understand the attraction Harvey had for her except for her loveliness and perhaps competitive brain.

Gordon on the other hand always complimented herself and loved when Donna accompanied Harvey to dinner with them. Gordon knew his son and he knew why Harvey loved Donna so much. However, Gordon could never know about the complications which beset their relationship and set it to the level it was now 13 years later.

After smirking at one another, Ray waited for Donna to situate herself in the backseat and then he closed the door and returned to the driver's seat of the Black Lexus Town Car.

Harvey met Donna at the reception desk of the Old Homestead Restaurant. Donna was not Rachel in that she was not a "foodie", so food and ambiance did not matter to Donna as much as good food, good wine, and the company that surrounded her.

Harvey smiled as he saw Ray hand her out of the car. Her beauty always took his breath away. Many more times than he wanted to admit. She was wearing one of the dresses he knew she had bought with this credit card. It was a light blue off one shoulder and just the right length to show off her long legs and black four-inch heeled pumps.

Occasionally he and Donna were thrown into the "invited guest plus one" situation at the last moment without the time to finding anyone else. So each knew that the other could be counted on for that purpose. At the end of the occasion anyone who would meet them and see how easy and knowledgeable they were of each other would think they were truly more than just a boss and his secretary or just two good platonic friends. Contrarily those occasions would end with each going to their respective apartments and beds alone despite the somewhat longing on Donna's part. Harvey was always good at covering his desire and always observed her rule of not sleeping with the men with whom she worked. However, Donna had always been the "ying" to her "yang" or vice versa.

For some reason, Harvey always associated Donna with his own biological family although she was an integral part of his firm family. Well, she had always been a part of him stemming from their time at the D.A's office. As Harvey watched her come to him, his mind suddenly wandered back to the dream he had of them just last week after Jessica's quick departure. It was a wonderful dream but ended when Donna said she would no longer work for him as they had slept together again. She had assured him she was not leaving him just not working for him which led Harvey to wake up in a cold sweat. Harvey asked himself: _Was there a difference between not working for him and leaving him?_

"Come here much?" Donna asked. She smiled as she watched Harvey jump at her words.

"You, ok?" Donna asked seeing how lost in thought he had been. She lay a hand on his arm which leaned on the reception desk.

"Of course. My mind was just wandering..." Harvey admitted quietly.

"Just wandering which hostess you wanted to take home with you later, I'm sure," Donna said and winked at him.

"Are you finished?" Harvey snarled back. "You ready to meet my mom?"

"Of course, show me the way," Donna said allowing Harvey to take her hand in his.

Lily, Harvey's mom, sat at the small round table set for four. Sitting across from Lily was her husband, Bobby. As she looked up in the direction where her son had gone to retrieve his other dinner guest, she saw him returning with a striking redhead holding his hand. This beautiful woman could have walked out of a Botticelli painting. Her red hair was swept to one side and maintained there by a large sparkling barrette resembling feathers. Slim build with beautiful figure Lily noted and realized just why Harvey had called her very special to him. Lily was sure there had to be more than just the physical attraction between although that was the primary item one noticed when they were together.

"Mom, Bobby, I would like you to meet Donna Paulsen. Donna, my mother, Lily and my stepfather, Bobby," Harvey said as he made the introductions and held the chair out for Donna.

Once Donna was settled, Harvey returned to his seat across from Donna. He smoothed down his tie and unbuttoned his jacket as he did so. Harvey was dressed in his dark navy blue suit which Donna instinctively knew he would wear as this was the one suit he reserved for a formally casual dinner meeting.

"What's good here, Harvey?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I know it's probably nothing compared to Marcus' place, but I guarantee you that you will not regret your meal."

Donna interjected, "Try the trout. It is spectacular."

Bobby looked back at Donna and then at Harvey who smiled a little smile loving that Donna had impressed his stepfather.

"How did you know I was a trout man?"

"I just know people. That's all," Donna said humbling her "I'm Donna and I'm Awesome" speech.

Harvey said, "Donna's right. She's always right." This last bit he said staring straight and gratefully into her eyes.

This look was not lost on Lily. She may have been out of Harvey's life for quite some time, but he was still her son and mother's instinct is not one to ignore. _He's in love with her only he doesn't know it. She's in love with him, too, only she knows it but there seems to be a barrier between them._

After the food had been ordered and the server had served their drinks, Lily began to courteously interrogate Donna.

"So how do you and my son know each other?"

"It's complicated but to simplify it we work together. I'm his assistant. We've been together for 13 years between the D.A.'s office and the firm."

"Well, we had a short time where you didn't work for me," Harvey interjected.

"Ok, we had a short six months where I was working for the other managing partner," Donna explained.

"What happened?" Lily asked knowing now why Donna had said their relationship was complicated.

"It's a long story, mom, no need to go into it," Harvey said giving his mother a short smile which underneath said _it's none of your business._

Lily eyed her son and then his "assistant". As Lily had grown older and more mature, she became a more intuitive woman so she could spot lovers when she saw them. The electricity between Harvey and Donna was palpable. Harvey and Donna also bantered but yet shied away from direct eye contact and admitting the real crux of a matter with each other while in others' company and being reticent to say anything too deep about what their actual relationship was to each other. Harvey had called her "very special" to him. Lily knew not to press too hard because her newfound relationship with her son was still on a fragile foundation. She was surprised and pleased that Harvey had this beautiful woman to be there for him and guide him and support him in a way that was invaluable.

Lily was also happy to have had her husband, Bobby, accompany her to the trip to NY to see Harvey. To actually include Bobby in the invitation knowing the past and also knowing that Harvey's own father, Gordon, had accepted the relationship years ago allowed Harvey apparently to accept him also as part of the family. Well, maybe not total acceptance yet, but Lily could see at least Harvey was making an effort.

While Bobby and Harvey were having a conversation about cars, Lily turned once again to Donna and began questioning her again.

"Donna, did you know Gordon, Harvey's father?"

Donna swallowed her drink as she placed the wineglass in front of her before she answered.

"Yes, I did. We spoke on the phone a lot and when he came into town, Harvey, Gordon and I would go to dinner at least once during his visit. I, unfortunately, was the one who had had to break the news of Gordon's death to Harvey."

"So I assume you know Harvey's brother as well," Lily asked.

"Yes, but not quite as well. I have only met Marcus maybe twice in the entire time I've known Harvey. Marcus was the one who called to tell Harvey their father had passed," Donna said haltingly.

"Well, then, I guess you know the Specters pretty well," Lily said looking at Donna trying to ascertain if she were being judged.

"Pretty well. Yes." Donna said.

Donna then laid her hand on top of Lily's arm as it laid on the table next to her.

"I'm very glad I was able to meet you and your husband tonight. Thank you."

Lily smiled and said, 'No thank you, Donna, for taking good care of my boy all these years. It's apparent how much he loves and relies on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Last year, I think, I posted my take on what a reunion might be between Harvey and Lily. However, I think the Suits writers handled it much better. This version of what could have taken place after his reconciliation is the crux of this fiction. R &R. Thank you for all my followers and the ones that have favored me. Shout out to Crazy Cas (Caroline). I appreciate it. - Carebearmaxi **

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 2 – Confronting Harvey

Harvey drove his "parents" home or back to their hotel. He still was not comfortable with inviting his mother and Bobby to stay at his place during the visit. However, he did insist on paying their bill and had Donna make the best most expensive accommodations for them. Harvey figured he could do that much for them especially his mother has he tried to work through the still latent resentment for her affair with Bobby during his father's lifetime and Harvey's regrettable role in the subterfuge.

Donna had not been lacking in her efforts at Harvey's instructions. She never disappointed him. Therefore, when he pulled up in front of the Ace Hotel in the heart of New York City, he was not surprised to be told that there was a small art gallery off the side of the hotel to which Lily planned to visit next day. _That's Donna all right. Always knowing what would please my guests most of all._

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you until tomorrow night?" Harvey said. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his mother but realizing he had to include Bobby as well. With the knowledge that Bobby was considered "grandpa" to his brother's children, Harvey thought he had better make an effort with him as well. It seemed that his mother really loved Bobby, and Harvey was pretty sure that his mother had realized what fidelity meant just in time on her second attempt at matrimony.

"At the hockey game, yes," Bobby piped in. "You'll be surprised how big a fan your mother has become."

"So I've been told," Harvey said smiling. "I'm looking forward to it. I haven't attended an NHL game in a long time. It just happened that the Bruins were in town. Just thank Donna when you see her. She arranged for the tickets."

"She's very lovely, Harvey. You've known her for a very long time. I can see why you think she is very special, "stated Lily. She stopped herself before she said _"why you're in love with her."_

Harvey, for no real reason, found it difficult to discuss one woman with the other at the moment. All evening he had surreptitiously examined his mother while she pumped Donna for information. Only once did Donna give Harvey a look as a cry for help in knowing what to say and what not to say.

"Will Donna be accompanying us to the hockey game?" Bobby inquired.

"No, she teaches a weekly Yoga class around that time. However, she is a big hockey fan. She spent much of her teenage years in Connecticut.

"She told me she had been an aspiring actress when she decided she wanted to work for you," Lily interjected being surprised at how diverse Donna's interests were.

"You really did have a good talk with her, didn't you?" Harvey asked surprised himself how much Donna shared of her past. He supposed it was to protect their own relationship status. _What was their status?_ He could detect a couple of questioning looks from his mother when the conversations went quiet.

Harvey parked and accompanied his parents into the hotel.

"Good night, Harvey, honey. I had a very nice time tonight," Lilly said as she reached for a hug from her son.

"I did, too, mom." Harvey said quietly hugging his mom.

"Thank you, Harvey. See you tomorrow night," Bobby said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Yeah, me, too. Well, goodnight," Harvey said again and left them in the lobby.

Harvey walked out of the lobby and looked back and thought again that it had been a nice evening and it was even nicer because Donna had been there. He regretted sending her home via Ray, but he felt obligated to drive Lilly and Bobby back to their hotel. Harvey took out his phone and sat in his car.

"Hey, you still up?"

"I just got back. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure. Is it ok?"

"Since when have you had to ask me?"

"Thanks, Donna. I'll be there in about 15 mins. By the way nice going with the accommodations, Mom and Bobby were really impressed. Can't wait to see my credit card bill."

"What can I say? I'm awesome." Donna said. "See you in a few"

The anticipated knock came and Donna answered the door.

"Come on in," Donna said gesturing with her hand.

"Would you like a nightcap?" Donna asked gesturing for Harvey to sit on the couch. "I was just having one more glass of wine before I headed off to bed."

"No, I'm fine," Harvey said sitting on Donna's plush couch. He had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He opened his jacket before he sat.

"I'm guess you are dying to find out what your mother and I talked of all evening and wondering if it concerned you and how. Am I right?" Donna said taking a seat next to him and retrieving her wineglass she had placed on the table when she went to answer the door.

"No and yes. I really wanted to know what you thought of her," Harvey asked. Regretting now why he had come here so late and bothering Donna. They could have talked about it off and on in the office tomorrow. Maybe not. Harvey did not like to discuss anything personal in the office unless it was very late and he had been pushed into it by you-know-who.

"Well, she seemed like a lovely person. I guess I had been picturing someone like the wicked stepmother in Snow White. You know, all green eyes of envy and ruby red lips and just really evil looking. You can't imagine the picture I had built of her in my mind before tonight. Now I know where you get your looks. You resemble your dad, but have more of your mother's looks."

"Ok, you can stop now…" Harvey protested. "I can tell you one thing. She really liked you and so did Bobby. I told him you were a big hockey fan."

"I'm sure that impressed him," Donna retorted sarcastically. "Lots of women are hockey fans and you know some even play it."

"Ha, ha," Harvey responded with the same note of sarcasm

"What did you tell him when you told him I wasn't coming tomorrow night?"

"I told him that you were teaching your weekly Yoga class."

"Great way to stretch the truth there, Harvey. I'm subbing tomorrow night and it isn't my class. However, I thought you and your family needed some time by yourselves without me hanging around as a shield."

"Is that why you turned down my invitation? You thought I wanted a shield?"

"Then why did you ask me?" Donna asked chuckling a little.

"I don't know. I guess I was pleased that we all had something in common."

After a few minutes pause where they both sat back against the couch and Harvey just stared into space in front of him, Donna shifted.

"You know, Harvey, you came here because your mom thinks our relationship is more than just friends and coworkers. I could tell every time she looked at me and then her eyes would sweep over to you."

"I got the feeling she was waiting for a big announcement."

"Maybe it's just wishful thinking that since Marcus is married with children that it's about time you were, too"

Harvey jumped up from his seat and stared down at Donna. "What!"

"Harvey! Honestly, do you think it has never crossed your mother's mind that you might marry like Marcus and produce little Specters of your own?"

"No, it hasn't! That's not who I am. I'm not the marrying type."

"You don't know that. You avoid emotional commitment because of believing you were like your mother and not capable of being faithful. Now you're older and grownup and, now, you have reconciled with your mom and know that underneath she still loved you. That she grew out of that need of being unfaithful. She admitted her mistakes. She forgave herself. She forgave you for avoiding your family all these years…"

"Well, she was to blame!" Harvey interjected.

"Harvey, calm down. I am not the enemy here. I am just trying to analyze what you really want to know."

"What is it that you think I really want to know?" Harvey said looking down at Donna who had now come to a standing position when Harvey started to lose his composure.

"That it is time to forgive yourself."


	3. Chapter 3 - Next Question

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 3 - Next Question

Harvey sat at his desk in the office. He must have read this draft about one hundred times; however, he just could not digest it or decipher what was his true argument on this case.

"Donna!" Harvey shouted.

Donna came in directly at her master's voice and immediately admonished him.

"You know, there's no need to shout for me. The intercom is on. What do you need?"

"Where's that other case file? You know the one for the client that I just signed yesterday?"

"Here it is," Donna said spotting it immediately on the small coffee table across from his desk in the spacious office. Donna took a step backward and retrieved the file. She then placed it in front of Harvey on his desk.

"Is that all you needed?" Donna asked knowing he really wanted to discuss something but was covering his frustration by shouting for something he normally would have found for himself. He was never that lazy or imperious in shouting for his secretary to find a file he placed across the room.

Donna took a seat on the couch across from the desk where Harvey had remained seated.

"Yes..." Harvey answered hesitantly.

Donna tilted her head and smirked at him. She knew he was bottling something inside himself. It had been a week since she and Harvey and his parents had dined together. Donna had received a beautiful Thank you card from both Lilly and Bobby thanking her for the beautiful accommodations and how great it had been to acquaint themselves with the very special lady in Harvey's life. Donna shook her head knowing now for sure they had gotten the wrong idea about she and Harvey.

Harvey rose from behind his desk and came to sit next to Donna on the couch. His position indicated real frustration. He folded his hands and laid his head on the top of them as they were clasped between his spread knees.

"What's wrong, Harvey?" Donna said realizing he was really struggling with something.

"Well, it's been a week since Mom and Bobby left. When I drove them to the airport, my mother kept repeating how happy she was that I had found you. I tried not to allude to any tie stronger than our long friendship and working relationship. I tried not to tell her of _that other time,_ but I did allude to it."

"Harvey!" Donna exclaimed.

"So? You told Louis we slept together once a long time ago. I'd say we're even," Harvey yelled back.

"Shh! How did you know I told Louis? He swore he would never tell anybody and he used it as leverage a long time ago after he found out about Mike and we were all at odds with one another."

"It doesn't matter that I know he knows. It does matter that my mother figured it out."

"So I assume she's waiting for us to announce an engagement or that we've actually been married for the last 13 years!"

"Yes, she started along that path and then I mentioned about your rule."

"Harvey, how the hell did you happen to become such a flannel mouth? With your mother of all people? You don't talk to the woman for seven years and then you open yourself up like a broken dam! No wonder she wanted to pump me for more information the day before she left. She and I were on the phone and..."

Donna then stomped out of Harvey's office and over to her cubicle. She picked up a large vase with a beautiful mixed bouquet of roses. There were colors of every hue and shade of the rainbow surrounded by Baby's Breath and smaller roses of white and green leaves. She carried the vase and held them in front of Harvey.

Harvey rose and took the vase from Donna's grasp because he was afraid she would accidentally drop it. Not that he felt sentimental about roses, but they were beautiful and Donna did enjoy them he could see.

"These were from my mom?" Harvey asked.

"...and Bobby. Yes, I left the card in there because I wanted to thank them. They are beautiful, aren't they?" Donna said in a subdued voice.

"What did the card say?" Harvey asked intrepidly.

"Donna picked the card from the higher branches. She read it aloud:

 _Dear Donna_

 _This bouquet is to thank you for everything. From your loving care of my son to our beautiful accommodations. I hope you visit soon with Harvey._

 _Love,_

 _Lilly and Bobby_

"Goddamn it, Donna! What did I do?" Harvey asked himself angrily. The last thing he needed was his mother calling him every five minutes to see if he and Donna had decided to take the plunge.

Donna took the bouquet back from Harvey before he dropped it.

"I think, inadvertently, you have made your mother a very happy woman."

"We've, inadvertently, made her a very happy woman," said Harvey with something like regret in his voice.

Later in the day, Mike Ross had decided to see his old boss about a case he was taking at the legal clinic. Mike missed interacting and working with Harvey on a daily basis, but what Harvey did not seem to understand was that Mike had always wanted to be a lawyer to help common people. Harvey it seemed wanted to be a lawyer for a more base desire of accumulating wealth for himself and increasing income for his clients as well. It was still a desire to help people. It was just a different sort of people.

On the way to Harvey's office, Mike happened to stop and chat with Donna whom he really loved as a big sister. She was a fierce guardian when Harvey was not in the office. No one went past her unless she said it was all right.

"So, where is he?"

"He's at a client's office. Betadyne. Apparently the CEO fell on a skiing trip and was unable to come here," Donna said not looking at Mike.

Her head suddenly came up and she looked at Mike straight in the face.

"By the way, dinner with Harvey's parents was lovely," she volunteered knowing that he and Rachel had probably spent a couple of sleepless nights wondering what transpired at the dinner.

Mike pretended to act nonchalantly until he hunched over her cubicle crossing his arms in front of him.

"So how's the wicked witch of Boston?" Mike asked jokingly. He really thought how wonderful it was that Harvey finally acknowledged and forgave his mother for her atrocities against him. Mike still remembered the night when Harvey told him about his parents. That was the night when they both had gotten high and figured out that Hardman and Tanner had worked hard to trap Harvey into losing his law license. Unfortunately, the only casualty was Donna who had gotten fired in finding and then destroying a planted document in trying to protect Harvey. She also had suffered humiliation at the mock trial in preparation for Harvey's real trial that had been settled before it hit the court.

Luckily, Mike and Harvey had proved the ruse and Harvey was more than grateful when Donna agreed to come back and work for him once again.

"She's actually a very lovely woman. Bobby is a nice guy, however, I can't see the attraction after knowing Harvey's father."

"Oh, I think you're prejudiced because you were so close to Harvey's dad," Mike said.

"How do you know how close I was to Gordon Specter?" Donna asked giving Mike a quizzical look.

"Oh no reason. Just something Harvey said once to me," Mike said smiling realizing that Donna would keep him standing there until he owned up to what he meant.

However, just in time, Harvey came trodding down the hall to his office.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I have something I need to run past you," Mike said as he followed Harvey into his office.

"This isn't over, Mikey. You don't get out of this that easily," Donna said pointing her finger at Mike as he closed the door to Harvey's office.

He eyed Donna as if to shut her up from saying anything else about their dinner with his mother and Bobby. That seemed fine with Donna because her wordless retort to Harvey through eye contact only was not a kind one. Mike felt a chill come between them.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Donna?" Mike ventured after the door closed behind him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Donna," Harvey said truculently. He walked Mike to the other side of his office near his massive record collection in the hope that the intercom, if on as it was usually, would not pick up what Harvey wanted to tell Mike concerning the current climate between he and Donna.

"Ok, sorry," Mike said knowing that something must have happened between them because of that chill in the air.

"Listen, I don't want to go into it right now. Let's just say my mother is over enthusiastic about my relationship with Donna.

"So? What's so secret about it? I don't know how you guys keep your hands off one another. It's so obvious how crazy you are about each other."

Harvey smirked and quickly changing the subject asked, "So, hot shot, why did you want see me?"

"Harvey I wanted to talk to you about help on a case and maybe help pro bono?"

Harvey sighed heavily. With the recent losses and gains, PSL's financial ability lending their time and resources on pro bono cases was precarious at best.

"Why pro bono? You know just because you worked here doesn't give you the right to involve the firm in your charity work," Harvey reasoned. Harvey knew that at times he has foregone his own fee as a favor to a particularly poor client or one that was appreciative of not having their ass completely handed to them, but blatant pro bono cases were particularly abhorrent to Harvey. Although essentially a kind man, Harvey kept that part deeply hidden because after all he plays to win.

"These people have just started their corporation and the last thing they can afford is a hefty legal fee which is one reason why they came to the clinic."

"What did you tell them?" Harvey questioned.

"I told them I had to consult with another attorney and get back to them as to what we can do," Mike responded taking a seat on the couch across from Harvey where Harvey sat at his desk behind his open laptop.

"Ok, what is the case?" Harvey asked

Mike smiled and proceeded to tell Harvey of his dilemma.


	4. Chapter 4 - H & D's Dilemma

Author's note: Thank you to all the new followers of this story. I plan for a little more action but must lay the groundwork first. I hope you enjoy!

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 4- H & D's dilemma

Mike sat in his small drab office at the legal clinic where he worked as a legal consultant and groomed associates for the big bad world outside. Essentially it was the same type of position that Harvey had offered him when Mike emerged from prison. Only Harvey wanted to pay him as much as he was earning as a Junior Partner. For all intents and purposes, let's just say Mike's present position paid a whole hell of a lot less, but Mike gathered much more satisfaction when he was able to help the common people to whom they had no one else to turn for their legal troubles.

Sitting across from Mike was a huffy Harvey. Huffy because he was trying to avoid his secretary at all costs. The thing between them which began as a thank you to Donna for making him reconnect with his biological family had suddenly turned into another reason to avoid her.

"So, are you going to stare at that brief all day or do you have something to add?" Mike said to Harvey as he sat with his legs crossed and the multi-page brief open on top of them. Mike observed that Harvey had turned exactly 1.5 pages before just sitting staring at the floor.

Harvey shook his head and eyed his "partner".

"I apologize, Mike. I'm a little preoccupied and every time I think about who typed and proofed this voluminous document I get a little distracted."

"That's not like you. When it comes to work you're obsessive. What's the problem?" Mike asked hoping and not hoping that Harvey would confide in him. Hoping because they could deal with it and continue on with this patent infringement case and not hoping because he knew that Harvey was too complicated to let things happen naturally.

Harvey closed the brief and threw it on Mike's desk.

"Oh, shit!" Harvey said suddenly. "I forgot. See I depend on her so much I didn't even remember the RSVP was due for my mother's 65th birthday."

"I'm sure Donna has it under control. It is your mom, after all. I'm sure she would forgive you even if Donna didn't respond for you since you've come through a lot more recently than just a missed RSVP."

"I don't think I told Donna about it, though. I didn't want Mom to call and talk to Donna directly because she'll think I will be bringing Donna with me. By the way, would your mother-in-law forgive you without a lecture?"

"Laura? No way in hell. She and Robert are a bid formidable. I still don't want to stay alone in a room with Daddy Zane. I'm afraid he'll beat the shit out of me." Mike smiled and sniffed a laugh.

Harvey smiled. He was certainly glad he decided to see Mike in his office rather than have Mike at the firm. Donna would have turned off the intercom had Harvey insisted but he knew from his great dependence on her that was the one way she maintained so much control over Harvey's schedule and used it as a barometer on Harvey's condition during the workday.

"All right. It really looks like we're getting nowhere on this," Mike said and took a look at his watch.

"Hey, it's lunchtime. How about you take me out for lunch and we can talk about you, Donna, and your mother's hope that you're secretly married," Mike suggested.

"Are you really hungry or do you just want to gossip like two school girls, Michelle? Hey, I treated last time. I think it's your turn," Harvey joked rising and buttoning his suit jacket.

Mike grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and said laughingly, "I always knew you were a cheap son of a bitch!"

Harvey smiled because there were few people that really knew of Harvey's care and generosity. Mike was one and, of course, Donna was another.

That was the crux of the whole problem-Donna.

"So you're mother and her husband send this beautiful bouquet of roses to thank Donna for all she did for them and now she assumes that you and Donna are together?"

"Well, the card thanked Donna for taking care of me all these years besides thanking her for the accommodations," Harvey said through gritted teeth. He knew it was high time to do what was expected of him (marry and carry on the Specter name), however, Harvey never liked people pressuring him into doing anything. Harvey pressured others; he was not pressured. Let alone make an honest woman of the woman who had been sharing his daily life for the past 13 years. The only time not stepping over each other 10-12 hours a day was the time she had worked for Louis following the debacle of him telling her he loved her but not how.

Harvey also knew that he could not let on to Mike that for the second time in six months he had dreamed of her being in his bed and kissing her lovingly and knowing that she was his both in and out of the office. Donna's rule was something that was between Harvey and her. The only time she ever broke it was when she was sleeping with that murderer Stephen Huntley from that disastrous merger. At the time when he asked her why she broke her rule with Stephen, she said she would not apologize for who she was and that she had to live her life. Harvey knew she had every right to bed whatever man she wanted. She could have the pick of them he knew if she only would let him go. Well, she had been going with a man recently, so maybe she had let him go. After all he never did make a formal personal claim on her.

Harvey had to decide whether he wanted Donna to move on professionally so he could have her personally. Because he knew as soon as they crossed the line, Donna would leave him permanently and this time not return without Harvey acknowledging how he loved her. This time, Harvey feared silently, there would be no reprieve or excuse that they had to join forces to help Mike .

"Lily?" Donna asked.

"Yes, it's me, Donna. Is Harvey there?"

"No, he's on a consultation. Then he's due at a client's office. I don't expect him back here until after 5," Donna responded pleasantly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lily. By the way thank you so much for the beautiful vase of roses. I love them. You didn't have to thank me, though. It's my job," Donna said.

"No, I think you go above and beyond your professional capacity for Harvey. I hope he appreciates it."

Donna did not respond immediately. Harvey was generous. After all he paid the difference of her salary out of his own pocket. Even through all her defection to Louis for those six months, she knew Harvey had still continued to pay her difference. No paperwork had ever gone to HR with Louis' signature on it. Louis had said he had given her a 2% raise, but Donna did not care because she knew was paid more than any other secretary in the firm. She had not needed a raise anyway. That was absolutely not the reason she had removed herself as Harvey's assistant for those six months.

"Yes, he does," Donna answered simply.

"Well, I hope you're coming to my birthday party next week here in Boston."

Donna perked up at Lily's statement. Harvey must have received the invitation privately because she knew nothing about it, or was she slipping?

"What?"

"My birthday party. I know that Kate, my daughter-in-law, sent invitations to everyone including Harvey and I had asked him to bring you with him next time he visits. So I assume he told you about it."

Donna decided to avoid any confrontations between Harvey and his mother and said, "Of course. I just am trying to be sure that I can get away."

"Of course. I'm sure you and Harvey are very busy away from the office," Lily said.

It seems Lily was on a fishing expedition. Donna tried to answer the probing.

"Yes, well, we work so late many, many nights. Lately we're so tired we just go to our homes and sleep."

"Really?"

"Really. It was so nice speaking with you, Lily. How's your husband?" Donna asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Bobby is great. He's visiting his grandchildren today. Bobby was married previously as well. He has two grandsons from his daughter with his first wife."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

There was an overwhelming silence which erupted between them.

"Thank you for calling, Lily. I will be sure to get on Harvey about the trip to Boston for your birthday," Donna said motioning to hang up the phone.

"I look forward to seeing you both. Don't let Harvey take advantage of you. He's a fierce personality," Lily said.

"That he is. But don't worry, I'm pretty fierce myself," Donna volunteered.

"I'm sure you are. That's why Harvey is so in love with you."

At about 5:00 pm, Harvey walked to his office and prayed that Donna, for once, was not waiting for him either at her cubicle or in his office sitting patiently on his couch for his return. He held his breath as he turned the corner and looked through his glass office walls. Whew! No Donna sat on his couch or behind his desk.

However, as soon as he sat behind his desk, he heard a voice.

"You must be kidding. You didn't think you'd escape me, did you?"

"Donna!" Harvey said with a heavy sigh and sat down in his chair.

Donna paced slowly into the office and up to Harvey's desk.

"I talked to your mother today."

"You did? What did you talk about?" Harvey tried to ask innocently.

"Well, it seems that you and I have an invitation to Boston for her 65th birthday party. Now it's odd because I had to pretend that I knew all about it."

Harvey looked up into her unsmiling face and tried to hedge.

"I didn't tell you about it because I thought I would go by myself. I mean she is my mother and if you show up again with me she is definitely going to think we're more than what we are," Harvey stated trying to sound matter-of-factly but knowing he failed. He anticipated a firestorm from this very special woman standing across his desk.

"Are you going?" Donna simply asked. "The only reason I ask is that I normally make all your arrangements and I have to know whether I should make reservations for one or two."

Donna looked at him and she was practically begging for an answer.

"Look, Harvey. I know you don't want me that way. I truly understand if you don't want me to accompany you to your mom's birthday party. It's nothing to do with me as you say." _If he's so in love with me, now is the time for him to speak up. But this is Harvey old habits are hard to break._

Donna walked out of the office.

"Goodnight, Harvey. I have an audition."

Harvey remained silent but wondered if she had an audition tonight why she had not mentioned it to him previously. _Maybe she's creating this sudden audition for my benefit._ Harvey also wondered if he should catch up with her before she hit the elevators and let her know that he would love for her to accompany him to Boston.

Not just a shield between he and his mother either.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 5 - Feelings Nothing More Than Feelings

Harvey rang the bell at his brother's house. It was the day before the birthday party and he had travelled by train cancelling the plane reservations that Donna had made for him. He enjoyed the train trip because it gave him time to contemplate his family's reaction when they noticed his very special redhead had not accompanied him.

"Do my eyes deceive me? My big brother is standing at the door!" Marcus exclaimed giving Harvey a big hug. Clamoring between them was Marcus' five year old son, Marcus, Jr. He loved when Uncle Harvey visited because M.J. could have a playmate all to himself and not have to vye for attention with his big sister.

"Uncle Harvey!"

"Hey, M.J." Harvey said as he almost fell into the doorway as little Marcus hugged his uncle's legs.

Kate came in from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. Harvey had arrived just in time for dinner. Marcus had to leave shortly for the restaurant, but he was staying long enough to have a family dinner with his brother.

'"M.J., allow your Uncle Harvey in the door," Kate admonished gently. As she did this her seven year old daughter ran past her and collided with Harvey and her brother tumbling them all to the floor.

"Did you bring me a present, Uncle Harvey?"

"Of course, I did, Lynnie" Harvey said as he lay on the floor of the living room with both children sitting on his chest.

"Me, too?" Marcus, Jr. echoed.

"You, too, buddy," said Harvey trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile his brother and his wife enjoyed the fact that their children loved their Uncle Harvey and was happy to see him again after such a short time had passed.

"Yay!" The children both cheered.

"Ok, you two, get washed up for dinner and Uncle Harvey can give you his presents after you eat," Kate said as she watched both Lynnie and M.J. take leave of their uncle and swiftly head to the bathroom to wash their hands before dinner.

Giving a hand to his brother so he could help him up, Marcus laughed. Kate came over to Harvey and gave her brother-in-law a hug. Harvey held her close and remarked how happy he was to have had the welcome he did from the kids.

"They love you, you know," Kate mentioned. "They would probably like it even more if you could get them an aunt and have some cousins for them to eventually play with..."

"Kate..." Marcus said with a warning look at his wife's hinting that Harvey was nearing settling down.

Harvey hugged her close and just whispered, "Someday." Granted Harvey had had a three hour train ride to assess his relationship status with Donna. However, it was not enough time to decide what he really wanted to do and how it would affect his law practice. He knew Donna's rule was staunch and in order for her to break it, especially with him, would probably need a good backup plan or at least logic that would make her see that they could have both without him taking her for granted.

Kate had finished cleaning the dishes for the dishwasher. Marcus had been at the restaurant for a couple of hours, and Harvey had just tucked the children in bed giving his sister-in-law a few minutes to herself.

Harvey came into the living room to find a tired Kate dozing in front of the TV. She woke up when she heard Harvey's footfall.

"Kids finally asleep?" Kate said yawning and stretching a bit before settling back in her chair.

"Yes, I bounced between rooms telling stories and reading their favorite books. I finally decided to bring Lynnie in M.J.'s room so they could both fall asleep. Lynnie finally drooped and I tucked her in her own bed," Harvey said smiling.

"You really did not have to bring them presents again. You'll spoil them," Kate said to Harvey.

"Well, I'm making up for lost time. Besides I love doing it," Harvey said sitting down and took the remote from Kate.

"Watch anything you want, Harvey. Your room is all prepared and I will be sure to have breakfast for you."

"Kate, let me cook. It's the least I can do. I didn't do any of that last time I was here," Harvey said looking up at Kate as she turned to go to bed.

"Ok, Specter specials all around," Kate said. "I remember when you cooked for Marcus and me when we were first married and stayed at your condo."

"That's when I first bought it. Not much has changed," Harvey said quietly.

Kate sat back down and decided to say what she knew would be the topic of conversation when they joined Lily at her birthday party tomorrow night.

"Harvey?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Katie," Harvey said. He knew what was coming. He could feel it.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Harvey said looking at his sister-in-law. She was a petite woman with dark hair and large dark eyes and dimples in her round cheeks when she smiled. Marcus had met her in Gamblers' Anonymous. She was helping out with the refreshments when Marcus had mistook her for another addict. They soon had a date which led to another and before you know it Harvey was the best man at his little brother's wedding. Eight years later and here they were, Kate and he ready to have a conversation concerning Harvey's own marital aspirations.

"Are you in love with Donna?"

"I'm not sure. I spent three hours on the train trying to decide that very question. I know that I love her. I've told her which only led to her leaving me to work for Louis Litt."

"She's working for you now, though, right?"

"Yes, she came back after six months to help me out in a crisis you could say," Harvey extrapolated. No need to explain about Mike and his trial for fraud and the other involved areas of that dynamic.

"Were you glad?"

"Of course. I fell apart almost literally without her. I was so happy I wanted to reach out and hold her and demand she never leave me again," Harvey said sheepishly eyeing his sister-in-law.

"That's the first time I ever said anything like that out loud."

"Do you think she's in love with you?"

"I don't know. I know she loves me. She told me right before she turned around and walked out the door of my office to go work for Louis."

"Kate, why are you bringing this up now?" Harvey asked with a question in his eyes.

"Well, mom, will bring it up tomorrow at the party since she was really looking forward to speaking with Donna again. She'll be a tad disappointed that she's not with you. Consider it a warning," Kate said with a smile showing all her dimples.

She walked over to Harvey's chair and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Harvey. Sleep well. Don't stay up too late."

Harvey smiled and said, "Good night, Kate. I probably won't sleep a wink tonight, but thanks."

While Harvey slept at his brother's house, Donna had a little soul searching of her own to do. She stayed for dinner at Rachel and Mike's apartment. The latter returned to the clinic where he could accomplish a little more work on the case he and Harvey were working. Besides he knew that Donna need a little girl time with his fiancee.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel returned to the kitchen and took the dish out of Donna's hand has she started to wash them.

"Come, you need to talk. Now that Mike's gone you can tell me what is really going on with you and Harvey."

"I don't need to talk. We're fine," Donna insisted and then the plate slipped out of Donna's grasp and crashed to the hardwood floor shattering into bits.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel! This piece wasn't part of an heirloom or anything, was it?" Donna asked trying not to panic.

"No. My mother is saving my grandmother's china for my wedding," Rachel joked. "Here let me. Pour yourself another glass of Merlot and sit down and relax."

Donna thought it strange that right now she was the one seeking a sounding board as yet she had served that purpose for everyone: Rachel, Mike, Louis, and especially Harvey.

Soon, Rachel had finished vacuuming the shards of glass from the floor. She was dressed in her jeans with bare feet and her long dark hair just hanging loose. All evidence of the soon-to-be lawyer having left her demeanor. She poured herself a glass of Merlot and sat down on the couch facing Donna.

"So, what is happening between you two? I can't have the Maid-of-Honor pissed at the Best Man at my wedding. It doesn't bode well for the next matrimonial couple," Rachel said with a smile taking a sip of her wine and eyeing Donna to see her reaction.

Donna did not look at Rachel on purpose. Donna took a long look into her wineglass and then a long sip of the dark sweet intoxicating liquid.

"Well, if you are referring to Harvey and me, I know your radar is off. Harvey and I are not a couple let alone prepared to walk the aisle," Donna stated finishing off her wine. She rose to pour another. At this moment, Donna did not care if she even went to work on Monday. She was still pissed at him. He did not even say goodbye to her or apologize for cancelling the plane reservations she had made. He cancelled both of them. She was so sure that he was going to ask her to come with him she could have bet a million dollars on it. However, that night when she claimed she had an audition, she had really spent by the telephone in her apartment waiting for the invitation to come. After four hours of waiting by the phone, Donna ventured to her local bar and flirted drunkenly with a stranger whom she had seen at the place for a while. Later not caring if she was taken for a hooker, she invited the man to her apartment for a nightcap and drown her sorrows in an emotionless act of sex. It was not even great sex, but at least she could exercise her love for Harvey out of her system until he returned and all that feeling returned with a vengeance.

"You know he had the gall to cancel both plane reservations without even consulting me or letting me down easy that he didn't want me to go with him!"

Rachel shook her head. She had known, of course, about the dinner with Harvey and his parents. However, Mike had told her that the dinner was lovely. He also indicated that Harvey's mother had gotten the completely wrong idea of the relationship between her son and Donna.

"Donna, come here. Sit down. What's wrong? Did you expect Harvey to ask you to go with him to Boston?"

"I guess I did. He would not even define our relationship. I felt we had grown a little closer. I should have known. This is Harvey. He is still harboring trust issues after reconciling with his mother." Donna took a long swig of her wine.

"Well, you said yourself he was still fragile."

"Not with me. He's always trusted me. I've always trusted him," Donna said looking at Rachel.

Rachel put her wineglass down on the glass coffee table and laid a comforting hand on Donna's arm.

"Donna, are you in love with him?"

"Who, me?" Donna asked making a face.

Donna then sighed heavily. "Yes. I have been in love with him for a long time. The funny thing is I know he loves me. He's told me. He just never told me how."

"I assume you told him you love him?" Rachel asked. She had never really known for sure but she had assumed a long time ago that Donna had told Harvey she loved him. Rachel was pretty positive that Harvey loved Donna, too, but in being a womanizer he was inherently afraid and mistrusting of attempting to being faithful and hold onto the one woman in whom he could trust completely and loved him despite all his faults and fears.

Donna turned on her seat crossing one leg in front of her on the couch and faced Rachel's concerned gaze.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had told Mike to break up with you?"

"Yes. I was rather angry when that happened. Why are you mentioning that now?"

"Well, during my previous conversation with Mike encouraging him to break up with you, he asked me how would he continue to work with you. Do you know what I said?"

"No. I have no idea."

"I told him that you can. The feelings just go away."

"Your feelings for Harvey didn't just "go away", did they?"

Donna's eyes misted and a tear fell from her face.

"I lied to Mike. I dampened down those feelings, but they are still strong and I think that if he ever wanted to break my rule I would be putty in his hands because I know I need him as much as he has always needed me."

"Your rule of not sleeping with men you work with," Rachel confirmed.

"Yes. That rule. It served a purpose. However, in Harvey's case, I think it served him too well. I think he sees it as a relief that I don't expect more from him. That's what's so exasperating! I do expect more from him! I know I shouldn't, but I do."

Rachel shook her head.

"You two make love so complicated. Mike and I have always thought that if you can't be or find a way to be with the one you love than what's the use in life? I know Harvey isn't romantic, but I know he loves you and cares for you so much."

Donna was silent. Then her cell phone rang. She frowned at the number it displayed. She did not answer her phone but let it go to voicemail. All at once, Donna placed her wineglass on the coffee table and then rose swiftly from her seat.

"Thanks, Rachel. I have to go. See you on Monday, I think." Donna kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her.

Then like Mercury Donna had flown out the door. What was her destination, Rachel could only guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 6 – Mother's Intuition

Donna was no farther than outside Rachel's door when she returned the call.

"Hi, Lily?" Donna ventured surprised to hear from Harvey's mother.

"Donna," Lily sounded exasperated as if frustrated. "I just discovered from my son that you did not accompany him. I guess I did not make myself clear."

Donna looked at her watch. It was after 11:00 pm on Friday.

"Oh, didn't Harvey tell you? My own parents are coming in this weekend for a visit from upstate New York. Of course, I would've come had that not been the case. I'm surprised Harvey didn't tell you," Donna fibbed protecting Harvey. She would not deliberately make him look ignorant in front of his mother although she should.

Donna had given Harvey the opening he needed to invite her but he had decided to decline. Harvey was so afraid of what his mother really thought of Harvey's relationship with her that he assumed it was easier to avoid the whole situation of defending himself and their relationship rather than just be together. Therefore, he just forgot to include Donna.

 _Well, here I am again in this old familiar place_ : _protecting Harvey from his mother once again._ Donna had thought she and Harvey might have been growing in a new direction; however, Harvey has retreated behind that emotional wall he was so wont to erect. Only this time the wall prevented Donna from breaking through.

Previous to Lily's call to Donna, she had called Harvey to confirm he was coming and bringing Donna with him.

"Mom!" Harvey said suddenly surprised to hear his mother's voice on the other end of the line. "I didn't expect to talk with you until tomorrow night at your party."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you made it to your brother's house."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Harvey said sincerely. He truly loved his mother, but he was still having some difficulty not allowing her acts of infidelity when she was young to be brought to the forefront of his mind. Harvey had to remember that it felt good to be back with his biological family as well has having his firm family, too.

"Can I speak to Donna?"

"Donna?" Harvey questioned in an odd voice. The minute her name came out of his mouth he knew he was in for an explanation why she was not with him.

"Yes, Donna. She didn't come with you?"

"No. I forgot to tell her she was invited. I'm sorry. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not, honey. I am glad you made it. I was just hoping that Donna was coming as well. Did Kate not make it plain that she should come?"

"She did, mom, but the firm is going through a big rebuild and it slipped my mind to include her."

"Would you mind if I call her? I can re invite her. I am sure you would like her to be with you, right?" Lily encouragingly asked.

Harvey hesitated. "Ma, I'm not sure she's free this weekend. I know she has several activities outside the firm. She had an audition this past week and she didn't…." He did not get to finish his sentence before Lily interjected.

"Well, I'll just find out if she can come when I call her."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes, I do. She gave it to me as a precaution when I couldn't reach you directly."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll let you go, so I can call Donna. It's almost eleven. She's doesn't go to bed too early, does she?"

"Mom, how would I know?"

One could hear Lily's shrug before she asked, "You don't know?"

"Ma, she's my assistant and my friend. Not my girlfriend," Harvey said breaking it gently to his mother.

"Mmhmm… and red and blue doesn't make green," Lily said disbelievingly. She saw how he looked at her that night at dinner. He was in love with her. He just did not want to acknowledge it.

"Okay. I love you. I'm hanging up now and I'm calling Donna," Lily said forcefully.

Harvey sighed heavily because he knew Donna's wrath and his mother's stubbornness. Those were the last things he needed from both Donna and his mom right now.

Lily hung up with Donna and was disappointed. She just knew that something had happened between them since her visit. She was not blind. She knew they were not an "official" couple, but she knew they loved one another desperately. He had called Donna "someone very special" before Lily had even met her. Lily saw the way Harvey and Donna looked at each other at the dinner not so long ago.

Well, maybe, Donna's parents would cancel or that was just an excuse because Lily could feel Donna would love to be with Harvey as more than just his assistant or platonic friend. Lily could not be that wrong in her intuition or reading of the signs, could she?

"So, Harvey okay?" Bobby asked coming up behind his wife as she sat at her desk.

"Yes. He's at Marcus' and fine," Lily said a little dejectedly.

"So what's wrong? I thought that's what you were looking forward to most of all. Harvey actually being here for your special birthday," Bobby asked laying comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, yes. I am very glad he's here. However, I was hoping that Donna would be with him."

"Oh, I see…"

"What do you see?" Lily asked looking up at her husband's face.

"Playing matchmaker, are we?"

"No. I think the match is already done. They just haven't realized it."

Bobby shook his head and squeezed Lily's shoulders. "Maybe they do realize it and they know it isn't what you think it is."

"Bobby. You are many things. However, a man who recognize two people in love is not one of them."

"Thank you very much," Bobby said sarcastically. "I disagree."

"Well, I bet you, if I can get Donna up here this weekend, she and Harvey will be a couple before they even head back to New York."

"You're on," Bobby said and sealed the deal with a handshake and a kiss for luck.


	7. Chapter 7

HI Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but my mother just died two weeks ago and it has been difficult for me to want to write especially a fan fiction concerning a mother. Anyhow, this chapter is a little bit of a filler. However, a quick update is in the works! Thank you to all the faves and followers. I really appreciate it. Thank you - carebearmaxi

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 7

Who Invited You?

Donna rode the train into Boston against her better judgment. _He's going to be furious with me. He'll get over it._ Donna thought she did not want to disappoint Harvey's mother and in that way she would not be disappointing Harvey. _I've always known what's good for him, and I am always good for him_ Donna thought. She resumed looking out the window of the train as the miles sped by.

It was early Saturday evening and Harvey was dressing for his mother's party. It was to be a family formal occasion given at Marcus' restaurant in the private dining room. All of his mother's students were to attend as well as some cousins, aunts, uncles, and other non essential relatives that had not seen Harvey since his brother's wedding many years ago. _I am sure every one of those people were wondering where the hell I've been for the last 20 years. Do I care?_ Harvey thought. _No, there's only one person I care to be here and I really should have invited her. After all, my mother was expecting it and I don't want to really have another 20 year argument with her._ Harvey kept thinking and regretting that he had not asked Donna to accompany him.

The private room where Lilly's party was being held was in the larger banquet room in the back of Marcus' expanded restaurant. When Harvey had obtained the money for his brother's restaurant it was nothing but a small diner but after 20 years' of good investments and a location where people would frequent it became the center of the universe for many people. Marcus kept investing any profit back into the business to improve it. It now had three banquet rooms, a gourmet chef, and could entice the most elegant of guests.

The lights were dimmed and conversation was brimming quietly as they saw Lilly enter the room not only escorted by Marcus but by Harvey as well. All eyes were on Harvey and he knew it and, for once, he was uncomfortable. He looked all around not realizing he was searching for someone until he spotted her.

There she was. She was sitting way in the back at the bar. She was wearing a stunning dark green plunging halter style dress which brought out the dark emerald of her eyes and her luxurious red hair was swept to one side with a large rhinestone comb. Harvey's eyes when he finally spotted her were captivated. He smiled broadly in his happiness at seeing her feeling that she, as always, had anticipated his needs.

Harvey and Marcus escorted their mother to the table where her closest sister, Sally and her husband John sat to one side and Bobby was on the other. Marcus released his mom's arm as Harvey did from the other side and then he looked at the place card and noted that he had not been seated near Donna as he had hoped.

Instead he was sitting next to his cousin, MaryBeth, whom he had not seen in over 20 years.

MaryBeth was dark haired and blue eyed like her father. Harvey never got on well with most of his cousins, but he did this one. So he was mildly happy that at least he was able to sit next to someone with whom he was fond.

"Harvey!"

"Is that you, MaryBeth?" Harvey exclaimed.

"In the flesh. I am so happy you came to your mom's party. I suppose this means you made up with her?" MaryBeth asked. Harvey had complained to no one of his mother's infidelities growing up, but MaryBeth had always known something was off in his relationship with his mother. Hence, why she asked.

"Just did not too long ago. I gotta tell you. It is fantastic to see you!"

Donna searched the tables for her name and finally found it at a table next to the one where Lilly and immediate family sat. A large older man happened to be placed next to her.

"So how do you know Lilly?" The older large man inquired of Donna.

Donna swallowed, "A friend."

"Really. I thought you were going to say a student." The man must have partaken of too many fishy appetizers because when he spoke the odor reeked from his breath. Donna tried to turn her chair so she could not inhale it and also so she could focus on Harvey and the dark haired woman with whom he was animatedly speaking.

"No. Not a student," Donna said succinctly. Normally she flirted with most men who seemed attracted to her, but tonight the last thing on her mind was another man and another empty night. She knew her purpose here. She would not abandon it for any distraction.

Tonight she was determined that either Harvey and she would be a couple or she would have to look for employment in some other field or at some other firm.

In an attempt to find out more who the beautiful woman was speaking to Harvey, Donna decided to utilize the odorous gentlemen sitting next to her.

"So, what's your name, big guy?" Donna said flipping her head in a flirtatious way. Somehow he reminded her of Louis although not as full of himself.

"My name is Giles Lorcroft, milady," Giles said bowing over Donna's hand in an overweening way.

"Well, Giles, how do you know Lilly?" Donna asked.

The big guy winked and said, "Well, let's say we're a little more than co-workers."

"Really?" Donna said. She hoped that he did not come into contact with Harvey. It was bad enough for him when he found out that Bobby had married Lilly after having an affair for years behind Gordon Specter's back. Harvey had confided in Donna that Marcus' cancer had come out of remission and Bobby and she did all the heavy lifting and kept any trouble away from Harvey. Harvey felt bad because he had not really understood how deep the rift had been cut between he and his family until that moment. If no one had informed him of his brother's illness maybe seeking help from him then Harvey knew that they had survived without him. He felt bad that no one could even tell him, so Harvey decided to finally forgive Lilly and accept Billy as part of the family.

Donna proceeded with her pumping this former lover for information.

"Giles?"

"Yes, beautiful lady," Giles said in a most flirtatious way.

"Do you know who that dark haired woman is who is speaking with Harvey?"

"Yes, that's his first cousin, MaryBeth. I hear those two were really tight when they were kids. At least that's what Lilly used to tell me," Giles said laughingly with a wink.

"Really? I didn't know Harvey had cousins?"

"How long have you known Harvey? Do you know him in the biblical sense?" Giles asked still trying to flirt with Donna and get her story with the infamous son of Lilly.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Though I hope to make it your life's work because you may be disappointed," Donna said and then prepared herself for the toast to Lilly's continued good health.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly!" Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. First Bobby said something about how happy he had been all these years with Lilly. Then Marcus, Kate, and his kids toasted her. It was now Harvey's turn.

"Well, mom, I am so happy that I could be here for your special birthday. I love you, mom," Harvey said and kissed her cheek and then he raised his glass and they toasted her again.

Before the formal dining began, Donna watched as Harvey approached.

"Who invited you?" Harvey said smarmily.

"Who d'ya think, hot shot? It certainly wasn't you. If I didn't know better, you _are_ happy to see me," Donna said.

"You know I'm happy you're here. I'm sorry for not inviting you. Yes, I know my mother had included you in the invitation," Harvey said looking straight at Donna and then taking a sip of his champagne.

"Thank you, Harvey. I'm glad I came, too," Donna said rising. She took Harvey's hand in hers and said, "See ya later, Giles."

Then to Harvey she said, "Take me to your mother. I want to let her know I arrived."

Harvey sniffed back a laugh and captured Donna's hand tightly in the crook of his arm.

"I will take you to see the birthday girl."

"Donna!" Lilly said opening her arms and giving Donna hug. "I am so happy you came. I am sure I am not the only one."

"Who else would be happy to have me here except you? Harvey doesn't matter. Happy Birthday, Lilly," Donna said patting Lilly's back as they embraced.

"What do you mean, "I don't matter?" Harvey piped up faking hurt.

"You know, Harvey," Donna said.

"Mmmhmmm," Harvey said and then was distracted by his cousin who had claimed him for a dance before the formal dining began.

"You're next," Harvey said pointing to Donna.

"Sure I am. Don't forget," Donna said noting the questions in his cousin's eyes.

Turning back to Lilly, she said to Donna, "Can you come with me for a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, if it's anything about my ensemble, I can't take the credit," Donna quipped.

Lilly just laughed and then taking Donna's arm led her to the Ladies' lounge.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to all those sent me condolences for the loss of my mother. I am very touched at your thoughts and prayers and hugs. Here's my update and hope you enjoy it! :=) P.S. Thank you for correction a few chapters back on my color mixing. I can be a painter with words as I am a singer, but not on paper - Carebearmaxi.**_

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 8

Harvey swung MaryBeth out and then back. They were dancing a little bit of a ballroom jive but of their own creation. Harvey had always been a good dancer and had been partnered with MaryBeth at many family affairs when they were younger in which Harvey's dad would play his sax.

"So who's the redhead you're so fond of?" MaryBeth asked her cousin as he swung her out again.

When she rolled back to him, he said, "She's my assistant...well she's more than that. She's very special to me," Harvey said looking seriously into MaryBeth's big blue eyes.

"That's Donna, isn't it?"

"How do you know about Donna?" Harvey asked screwing his face at his cousin.

"Let's just say a large bird named Marcus tweeted it at me when I asked who was on the guest list. He wanted to make sure that I knew about her."

"So?" Harvey asked. The music had ceased which led to them standing still as the slower music began.

"I think he was looking for my approval," MaryBeth said to Harvey and then grabbing his jacket persuaded him off the dance floor.

"Approval? Why?" Harvey asked although down deep he knew why.

"Because your mother has convinced your brother that you are thinking of settling down. I have to say Harvey. It's about time!" MaryBeth exclaimed kissing her cousin on his cheek.

"Well, as fond as I am of Donna, I don't think either of us are ready for marriage," Harvey said putting his arm around his cousin and leading her to the bar. He badly needed a drink. He had not realized what a trap had been set for him.

"I approve of her. From what I know of her and _you_ , you belong together. As a happily married woman I recommend the marriage state entirely," MaryBeth said as her husband swept by to claim her for the first slow dance before dinner.

Harvey greeted his cousin-in-law with a manly hug and then joked around about how he had envied what he and MaryBeth had in their relationship.

"Harvey," MaryBeth said in his ear before abandoning him for her husband. "It's there for you, too. All you have to do is tell her."

Harvey semi-smiled and said quietly in MaryBeth's ear, "Maybe."

Meanwhile in the Ladies Lounge, Donna felt a tad cornered by the matriarch. There were very few people that could intimidate Donna, and it seemed Lilly was one of those people.

"Ok, Lilly, it's been ten minutes. I've finished my cocktail and we've exchanged pleasantries, so tell me the real reason why you are depriving me of Giles' company," Donna asked a little defensively.

Lilly had been pacing around the room. Luckily they were and had been alone for quite some time.

"Oh, you met, Giles, huh?"

"Yes, I must say he's quite a hunk," Donna said smiling wondering what exactly she saw in Giles to submit herself to him. Donna judged but, perhaps, it had been a long time ago and both people were quite different.

"You mean hulk, right?" Lilly said laughingly.

Donna nodded laughing along with her and then stopped after she heard Lilly's next remark.

"You are so right for him. You do know that, don't you?" Lilly inquired taking in Donna's perfect fashion sense and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Harvey. Of course, I've known it a long longer than you have. He does, too. He's just oblivious and very afraid of commitment."

"Has he told you he loves you?"

Donna sniffed a regretful laugh and took a seat on the arm of a well overstuffed chair.

"Yes, he has.."

"Well, I guess.."

"Look, Lilly, I appreciate that you want to play matchmaker with Harvey and me. Harvey would not appreciate it and it would only open old wounds that are still trying to scab," Donna said as she took a sip of her drink.

Lilly walked to Donna from her trek around the room and placed a comforting hand on Donna's crossed arms.

"Do you not love him?"

 _How to answer?_ Donna looked up at the woman who inadvertently caused Donna's heart so much pain for so many years. No matter how many or what type of man she may have dated, Donna's heart was always bound to Harvey. This devotion or obsession, each with the other, achieved no satisfaction for either herself or Harvey. How to answer that question without revealing so much more.

"Lilly, I am trying my best not to tell you to mind your own business but Harvey and I have been dancing around this subject for so long and I have got to tell you. It is getting old. So as much as I know you want to help us, I am pretty sure that Harvey would not appreciate it."

"What about you?"

"Lilly, just leave it alone." Donna said rising and taking her drink with her striding toward the door.

"No, I won't." Lilly's voice held a tone of rebellion like she would not lie down and let her efforts be futile. Not if she could help two people who obviously want to be together but were too stupid or dumb not to let that happen.

Donna stopped dead in her tracks. Donna turned around and was barely holding herself together. She was shaking. She walked up to Lilly and stared her down as Donna was a tad taller.

"Excuse me?" Donna said raising the timbre of her voice at the end.

"I want to make it up to my son. I know his commitment issues are directly due to what I did to him. However, I want him to know he was not to blame for my mistakes. That what I did when I was married would not necessarily be his fate. He must know he is worthy of a woman's faithfulness and love. I want him to be happy."

Donna smiled. A kindred spirit who knew the real Harvey like herself. Not the facade he liked to show the world. Underneath the handsome confident demeanor dressed in expensive suits and a fancy hairdo beat the heart of a kind and gentle man who was scared of committing himself to one woman for fear of being hurt thereby hurting no one but himself and those who really loved him-like _Donna did_. Harvey who had emotionally grown so much from Donna's viewpoint was still evolving, but he was evolving into a man whom any woman would love and protect if only he would let one.

Before turning back to the door, Donna said, "Well, Lilly, I'm happy that you want to do something for your son. However, Harvey is stubborn, complicated, and all I can say is Good Luck in trying to get the real Harvey to commit. I have wanted nothing but his happiness since I can remember. Even if he was not looking for happiness with me. However, he is so scared that he would rather sit behind a wall of conceit, selfishness, and cunning than let any one see how good a man he really is."

Lilly remained quiet as she watched Donna walk back to the couch.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Donna sighed heavily. "Yes, I do, unfortunately."

" You've sacrificed your own desires and needs for his. That's real love, Donna," Lilly said. "I admire that. I only wish I had known what that meant when I was married to Gordon. I loved him and tried to tell Harvey that, but he never understood. I think that's why he is afraid to make another move. He doesn't want to lose you again."

Donna took another swig of her wine tasting only remaining drops of the wine. Donna wished she had a glass of Scotch and feeling the burn instead of the dryness of the remaining Chardonnay.

" I don't know why I am telling you these things. However, I came here this weekend determined to have Harvey make a decision about "us". I have a rule that I don't sleep with men I work with. Harvey has kept his record perfect in the last 13 years since that other time. However, in the last couple of years, we have become close to becoming more than that. I know I am tired of not getting satisfaction. He has spoiled me for just about every other man I ever came close to loving. Just to let you know that I will either come away this weekend with some type of personal commitment from him or I am looking for employment elsewhere and I will leave him."

Lilly looked at Donna and knew Donna's heart was more fragile in regard to Harvey than she ever confided in anyone.

Lilly walked the short distance to Donna and hugged her.

"I am so sorry for hurting you."

Donna held tight to Lilly and was sad that Lilly had also grown so much in her mother's love for her lost child that she had decided that Harvey's own arrogance was due to her own behavior when he was a child.

"The way he is doesn't all come from you," Donna said. "There's a lot of Harvey's and mine own attitudes wrapped up in this convoluted affair."

Lilly released Donna and said, "Tell you what? How about I try to help Harvey's decision?"

Donna smiled and rubbed Lilly's arm up and down. "That's ok. If there's one thing I know that is all Harvey's own, it is stubbornness and total lack of emotional awareness or confusion. This has to be our own decision whether we are together or not. However, I do appreciate the thought."

"Thank you, Donna, for accepting me a lot quicker than Harvey has."

"It's part of my job description to protect Harvey from being his own worst enemy. It all stems out of my love for him. This weekend the only person he will need protection from-is me."

Donna then swiftly walked out of the door taking her empty wineglass with her.

Harvey met Donna at the door of the Ladies Lounge.

"Where were you?"

"I was privately wishing the birthday girl a happy birthday. Did you enjoy dancing with your cousin?" Donna asked.

"How did you know that was my cousin?" Harvey asked. "Why couldn't've been some fantastic looking brunette to make you jealous?" Harvey had a sly smile on his face to gauge Donna's reaction.

"I'm Donna. I don't get jealous," she lied. She had been jealous every time he had known he had gotten "lucky" or especially when he had decided to be committed with Scottie. Donna knew she could have remedied the problem all by herself by making herself available, but that would have only culminated in them both never connecting again. Harvey would have tired of her or only kept her around because she was convenient not because he truly valued the woman she was and the job she did as his assistant. Donna would have tired of waiting for Harvey to take the next step and be so preoccupied that she would have lost her job as his assistant and thereby lost him. It would not have been a good situation no matter what.

" I know that's your cousin. Thanks to the gentlemen I was speaking with before your mother cornered me."

After a beat where they both hung their heads almost embarrassed at their jibing one another.

"Do you still want to dance?" Harvey said quietly taking her hand in his. A little doubt showed in his dark eyes.

"It's a slow dance, Harvey," Donna said almost fearfully. She felt so vulnerable right now. Her legs always turned to jelly whenever he smiled, but the way he was looking at her right now was so intense that she felt she could melt right into him if he held her too close.

"So? I want to dance a slow dance with you. I can be a perfect gentlemen when I want to be," Harvey countered.

"Don't I know that…" Donna mumbled to herself.

Harvey raised her hand and kissing it led her to the dance floor.

Harvey and Donna swayed in their own little box. The tune was an old one in three-quarter time which made it easy to waltz. Neither one knew really how to waltz but they kept up a fair pattern until Harvey accidentally moved his hand from between Donna's shoulder blades to lower down in the small of her back. Harvey moved his head a little to see her expression expecting to see a raised eyebrow silently questioning his move. Instead her eyes were down and when she raised her head she seriously stared into his eyes with a question but not a sarcastic one.

"What are you doing, Harvey? I'm not one of your one-night stands,.." Donna said wanting to know if he really thought she was just going to sleep with him again without thinking of ramifications or even, dare she say it?-commitment.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Harvey said placing his hand back higher where it had been.

Donna decided not to say anything and just let things happen. She was praying that Harvey, if he felt comfortable enough again to make a move, would tell her what he really wanted. Accidentally she found herself moving closer to him, her hand on his shoulder caressed his neck in a soft sweeping motion and she moved close enough to whisper in his ear. His own clean washed scent drowing in his Aramis cologne made Donna swoon effortlessly. That's when she felt him hold her closer. She told herself he had done this because he felt her almost fall; however, she liked to think because he knew he really wanted her- _in that way_.

Harvey was confused. _Does she or does she not want me?_ _I am so trying to figure this woman out. I love her. I dream of kissing her, loving her, and, definitely, not wanting her to leave me. I have always been confused by women and she is so complicated herself that I am doubly confused. God, woman, what do you want?_ Harvey's thoughts were scrambled.

He felt her falter for just a moment and he held her closer. Her touch excited him. The chills that emanated from her touch burned him leaving him to want more. That's why he held her close. Donna was always so confident he felt she would never swoon over a momentary out-of- place touch especially from him.

They slightly moved their heads to gaze at one another. Just once Harvey detected Donna's real desire in her eyes. Donna could see Harvey's want in his eyes. The heat between them was chilling in its affect. Donna shivered. Harvey could feel goosebumps on her bareback. Her dress was sexy and she was absolutely stunning but the dress did little to keep exposed skin warm.

"Are you cold?" Harvey asked breaking the silence. "Do you have a wrap to go with this?"

"Yes, I am cold," Donna said. She wanted to say " _Not when you hold me."_ Then deciding that that sounded too adolescent she went with the truth.

The dance had come to an end and dinner was shortly to be served. Silently they separated and Harvey walked her back to her table so she could retrieve her matching wrap.

"Thank you, Harvey," Donna said as he placed the wrap around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm only over here if you need anything," Harvey said but as he moved away his fingers remained on her shoulders a little longer than usual.

Donna's eyes followed Harvey's back all the way to his seat. Turning back she smiled to herself. Things were becoming interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! I am getting such a kick writing this story. Here's the next chapter ! Hope you enjoy it! - Carol**

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 9

Dinner and More

Dinner was being served to Donna. She was on the main course, and she was sure that Harvey would have walked over by now to at least see how she was faring. Was he really not affected by their dance?

Donna was the only female at her table. There were four other people-three men and one little boy. Apparently the little boy was the son of a Mark Swenn who was a modern art student of Lilly's. The story went that he could not get a sitter. He was a blonde young man in his 20's and a single father at that. Donna listened to his story with a lot less compassion then she normally would have. Harvey's presence was in foremost in her mind. Swenn's son was green eyed, red haired, and possessed a cute little chubby 3-year-old face fraught with freckles. Not unlike Donna herself when she was that age.

Luckily Donna's freckles had not been so prevalent later in life, otherwise, Donna thought she would have developed an inferiority complex.

"So, Donna, you said you were friends with Lilly. She was my art teacher when I was in high school and now college…" Mark had started the conversation.

"So, where does Mark, Jr get his red hair?" Donna inquired. "I can see why he is so cute but you are certainly not a red head."

Mark, Sr. laughed and colored at Donna's indirect compliment. _So impressionable for a guy,_ Donna thought.

"His mother was a redhead," Mark said with a rueful smile. _From giddy to mature, what's his story?_

"Was?" Donna inquired further taking a piece of pork into her mouth and chewing slowly.

"His mother, my wife, died in a car accident about a year ago. Markie was lucky to have come out without a scratch," Mark Swenn said with sadness still in his voice.

Donna was feeling a little more compassionate when she heard that story. She also thought maybe he was older than he looked.

"I'm sorry about your wife. Mark, Jr., is very well behaved for three," Donna said a little more interestedly.

"Believe it or not, I think he became more mature when he realized that his mother was not coming back," Mark, Sr., said and turned away hiding his face from Donna.

"Well, I think if Harvey isn't coming back to claim you for the next dance, I will", interjected Giles who was not too happy at the turn of the conversation or where Donna's attention was presently situated.

Donna ignored Giles and continued to push food into her mouth. The pork was succulent, the vegetables were tender, and the fancy Rosemary potatoes melted in her mouth; however, Donna did not notice much of it as she contemplated Mark Swenn's load of being a widower and a single father. This young man must have really been in love and happily married and in a minute it was gone. Here she was at least 20 years' this man's senior and she had been dancing around a life with a man who for the last 13 years had done exactly what she had wanted him to do-never talk about that one night. That same man took one other courageous step only he could not articulate how he loved her.

The other man who sat at the table on Donna's left hand as Giles was on her right and the Swenns across from her was a man around Donna's age and he was definitely a professional something. Donna saw his name was Dr. D. Martens. He was a handsome dark-haired man with a large aquiline nose which did nothing to take away from his looks. His hands, Donna noticed, were long fingered with clean, neatly manicured fingernails. His scent penetrated Donna's nostrils more than her dinner had. Dr. Martens' appearance and reserve manner did nothing to drive Harvey from her thoughts.

"I'm Dr. David Martens, by the way, Ms. Paulsen," the man stated dabbing at the corners of his mouth with his napkin and shook Donna's hand.

"Donna," she said correcting him.

"I'm Marcus' doctor and I have treated Lilly for a couple of small ailments. I guess you could call me the "family" physician."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Martens."

"David. Call me David, Donna," David said to Donna. He was obviously attracted to Donna, too.

Then as an aside only for Donna's ears, David said, "Look, if Harvey doesn't show and I can tell you don't want to dance with Giles, I will gladly rescue you."

Donna smiled and sighed. She placed a last piece of pork into her mouth and looked upwards toward the ceiling summoning divine intervention.

"Please God. Let Harvey know I'm still here."

 _Meanwhile at the head table..._

"Aunt Lilly," MaryBeth addressed her relative between bites of swordfish on her plate.

"Yes, MaryBeth," Lilly answered her niece. She smiled because she saw how happy Harvey had been when he saw MaryBeth was here. Unknown to Harvey, Lilly had always been a little more attuned with her children then she was given credit. She knew the special bond that Harvey and his cousin had shared when they were growing up. Harvey had almost been coerced to escort MaryBeth to her prom long ago, but at the last moment Kevin who eventually married MaryBeth stepped up to the plate much to Harvey's relief if Lilly remembered correctly. She remembered Harvey's resignation and then relief that he could take another girl instead of his cousin to the prom.

"So when are you opening your gifts?"

"Why, MaryBeth, are you so eager? Did you get me something extra special?"

"Sort of," MaryBeth answered and side glanced at Harvey who had no idea what his cousin was talking about.

Actually Harvey had not shared much conversation with any of his relatives sitting at the table except for Marcus and that was because Marcus had addressed Harvey on subjects related to all of the Specters and their mother's family. Harvey's eye kept drifting behind and to his left trying to catch Donna's eye. However, every time he looked over at her she was in conversation with one of the men sitting at her table. _Who in the world placed her at a table with only men? Surely that was not correct table etiquette._ _Who would bring a child to one of these parties? Since when did my mom start teaching preschool?_ Harvey thought.

Harvey shoveled a shrimp into his mouth and although delicious he did not notice. He took another side glance at Donna. Again she was talking but to the man on her direct left—not Giles. Harvey thought Donna was safe with repelling Giles' advances and the father of the little boy across the table from her would have no time to make a move on Donna. However, the man with whom she was just speaking was more her type. Harvey was jealous. He was always jealous when a man would come into Donna's life. Sometimes he let her know it and most times he did not. Harvey always figured as long as they were not involved personally then he had no right to be jealous.

That was until recently when he had found out she had been dating a man after the "I Love You" incident. It had only been six weeks after that incident! During those weeks, he had been experiencing such separation anxiety that he could hardly get through a day without throwing up his guts or sweating like he had just run a marathon. Of course, he did have a one night's respite after Esther Litt had employed his legal services for her divorce. The memory was still there, as were all his conquests including Scottie, but it spurred him to feel nothing more than that it was great momentary sex. The event had not changed his life as he was coming to recognize after so many years since that other time with Donna. Harvey had been convinced since similar events that he and Donna made love that night-not just sex.

"Harvey".

"What can I do for you mom?" Harvey asked at hearing his mother's voice coming out of his thoughts.

"I like to speak to Giles for a minute. Why don't you trade places with him and talk to Donna or have dessert with her?"

Harvey smiled and lowered his eyes. "Ok, mom, but don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Just go over there. She looks like she needs rescuing."

Harvey removed his napkin from his lap and placed it on his plate and took a few steps behind him. He was secretly wanting to do that all evening but he did not want anyone to get the wrong idea.

As he approached, Donna looked as if she were fending off physical advances from Giles pushing her into a dance as well as being persuaded by the other guy. Harvey came upon the seen and made it easy for Donna to decide in whose company she wanted to be.

"Gentlemen," Harvey said with his most smug smile and superior manner. "It looks like Donna wants to sit this one out and wait for dessert. Am I right?"

Harvey gazed into her eyes and was gratified that his arrival was not unwelcome.

When the gentlemen had cleared the area, Harvey said in his way he reserved only for her, "Hey,".

"Hey. Thank you for rescuing me. However, you really didn't need to do that. I can handle dolts like that," Donna said attempting to cover her happiness at seeing Harvey come to her rescue.

"Yeah, sure looked like you were handling them just fine," Harvey said with a little raise in pitch tone. Then he smiled and Donna answered it with her own and they shared a big laugh.

When they were finished, Donna asked, "So to what do I owe this visit? You haven't so much as looked at me all evening."

"Wrong. Every time I looked over here you were immersed in animated conversation with one of your gentlemen friends," Harvey said as he signaled the server for help.

The server drew near.

"Yes, Mr. Specter, what can I get for you?"

"Macallan 18 and…a glass of Merlot," Harvey said.

The server nodded and then left to fill Harvey's drink order.

"Thank you, Harvey. Now I won't have to have dessert. I'll be too sick to eat it," said Donna.

"It's just birthday cake from what I heard. Very rich birthday cake if I know my mother. She loves sweets," Harvey said remembering how much candy, cookies, and cake he ate as a child.

"Well, your mother is as thin as a rail. One would never think she was addicted to sweets," Donna observed.

"I think I know how she counteracted the calories," smirked Harvey.

"Harvey! That's your mother you're talking about," Donna exclaimed surprised that Harvey was still harboring thoughts of his mother's infidelities.

"Well, it's the truth!"

"I thought you forgave your mother," Donna said.

"Yes, I have, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't float back up to the top of my thoughts every now and again."

"Mmhmm," Donna said. "Say, do you know Dr. Martens?"

"No, who's that?" Harvey asked shaking his head.

"He's the dark haired rather swarthy gentlemen who was sitting here." Donna pointed to the seat where no one sat for the moment.

The server came with their drinks. Harvey tipped him which under the circumstances was allowed from what Marcus had indicated.

"So you were saying?" Harvey asked when the server moved away.

"He apparently was Marcus' doctor when he was sick and is also a "Family" physician," Donna told him.

"So?"

"I just thought it would be good information if you were concerned with your family's health. Especially Marcus' remission could relent at any time."

Harvey looked at her and then lowered his eyes. He did not want her to think he was staring at her.

Too late she caught him! That was why subterfuge was useless against her. His eyes had been captivated by her cleavage and her now again bare shoulders and back. Donna was too quick for her own good.

"Thank you. I'll remember," Harvey fibbed.

"No you won't, but I will," Donna said. Then sweeping her head to Harvey's direction asked.

"So why did you come to my rescue?"

"I wanted to talk to you and my mother sent me over here," Harvey confessed.

Donna nodded her head and sat up moving her chair closer to Harvey's. She wanted to touch him so badly. Their dance had left her badly wanting him to hold her. She just was not sure of Harvey. The want for each other was plain as the look on their faces only they both chose to ignore it. Donna moved her chair a little closer to Harvey's and she ran her finger up and down Harvey's arm which lay on the table. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves as it was warm in the room.

At her touch, Harvey shivered slightly raising goosebumps on his skin and then he placed his other hand on top of hers. He looked at both of their hands. He clasped it and moved it onto the table and held it. Their eyes rose to look at one another and the look said so much that their words could never have communicated.

"Donna?" Harvey asked in that intimate way he had with her.

"Yes, Harvey," said Donna with no sarcasm, no quip, just plain desire escaping from her eyes and the tone she reserved only for him.

"Where are you staying?" Harvey asked intently.

"At the Sheraton. Are you at your brother's?" Donna asked breathlessly as she and Harvey kept clasping and unclasping their hands.

"Yes. Say the Sheraton's a little far from here, do you want to go somewhere closer. I don't think we should be away too long," Harvey said moving closer. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Whoa, we should stay until at least the cake is cut. Your mother would be upset," Donna said trying hard to be logical and thoughtful. _Who am I kidding? Lily probably coerced Harvey into coming over here and proposition me._

"Are you crazy? Who do you think really sent me over here?" Harvey said smiling wide and laughing a nervous laugh. He felt like a teenager trying to get laid on prom night.

Donna laughed in return loudly and smiled because his questions had echoed her thoughts.

They both rose simultaneously and then Donna put a restraining hand on Harvey's chest.

"Really, Harvey, it is not right. We at least have to wait until the cake is cut," Donna said.

"Why, Donna, do you have cold feet now? Are you suddenly afraid of me?" Harvey asked.

Donna did not want to enter a long discussion here that it was not him she was afraid of but the situation with him. However, maybe if she did not take this chance, maybe the opportunity would never rise again and she really would have to leave him never to return.

The thought of leaving him as she looked up into his deep dark eyes the color of dark chocolate and his chiseled jaw intensely clenched impatiently waiting for her to decide what their fate would be saddened her beyond belief. She felt now that leaving him would be the worst thing she could do until she knew what his "I love you" had meant.

Harvey looked at his mother and she was so happy that he did not want to disappoint her by leaving. No matter how much he wanted Donna right now. The desire had always been and it was not dissipating any time soon. He looked down at Donna's perfectly coiffed hair and took her hand in both of his.

"Ok, you're right. Even if she was the one who started this," Harvey agreed. "Come with me. You sit with me the rest of the night. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Donna said with relief and happiness in her voice.

They walked to the head table hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Thank you for following this story and the great reviews! Here is a chapter you probably have been waiting for but the story is not quite over yet. Love you all. - Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 10

"A trip to Spain!" Lilly exclaimed as she unwrapped the box with two plane tickets and other accessories for the trip. MaryBeth figured that her Aunt Lilly had never been to Spain and wanted her to see the unique and antique architecture of the Basque and ancient Spaniards.

"I love it! Can't wait to go!" Lilly came over to hug MaryBeth and then her husband Kevin.

Meanwhile Harvey had laced his arm around Donna's waist letting his hand rest on her hip. Donna leaned into his side embrace. She felt safe like she belonged there, yet the place where Harvey's hand lie burned her with the electricity flowing from him. Harvey had to keep maneuvering his hands off and on from their pleasurable hold as the opening of the gifts and amusing thank-yous followed. The longer he stood near her the more he wanted to just slip away and take Donna with him to some unknown love nest. He was so aroused right now he had a hard time hiding it. He knew Donna could feel his desire as her elbow lay against his tightened trousers.

Finally, at long last, most of the gifts had been opened and it was time to cut the birthday cake. The guests had already sung to Lilly, so all Harvey and Donna had to do was say their proper goodbyes and they could be on their way. As Harvey was handed slices of cake for both he and Donna, he handed them back to his mom and Bobby who was helping to serve.

Harvey kissed his mom's cheek and shook hands with Bobby.

"Hey, mom, Bobby, Donna and I are leaving. We just wanted to let you know."

Lilly gave them a half smile and then looked up at her husband who also had a very curious smile on his face as well.

"Thank you for everything," Lilly said coming around the table to hug Donna and Harvey.

"See you tomorrow for dinner at our house, I hope," Lilly stated.

Donna looked up at Harvey because she was not sure what type of state they would be in after tonight. Donna clutched at Harvey's jacket as his hand had slowly swept up her rear landing again in the small of her back and igniting those flames that refused to be dampened.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly. Thank you for inviting me," Donna said as Harvey pulled her away and out of the crowd.

Bobby looked down at his wife's gray/brown hair and said, "Well, I guess you won."

Lilly looked up at Bobby and smiled. She took his hand and said, "Let's hold off payment until Monday morning. By then we'll know if I really won."

Donna and Harvey were laughing like carefree people in love as they jumped into Marcus' Mustang which Marcus let Harvey borrow since the minivan was filled to the brim with children, parents, and the birthday girl. Harvey did not mind the situation; however, on the way over he lost the argument of riding alone to his nephew who insisted on riding in the fast car with Uncle Harvey. The minute they arrived at the restaurant the young boy disappeared with some of his second cousins never to be seen until Grandma's birthday cake had been sliced.

Harvey and Donna sat breathless in the car. The evening was cold and they could see their breaths as they sat submerged in each other and feeling nothing except the warmth and electricity between them.

Without hesitation, Harvey bent toward Donna and kissed her tenderly and slowly. He wanted to crush her lips beneath his but decided he rather have it slow and long. Donna kissed Harvey back and immediately realization hit for sure. This man was the only man she had ever really wanted. That one magical night a baker's dozen years ago had been no fluke. Donna reached for Harvey and he increased the ardor of his kiss opening his mouth to taste the wine Donna had drunk. It was sweet and Harvey savored it.

"Har… Harvey!" Donna said breaking the kiss. "Where are we headed?"

"I know a place. Hang on," Harvey said turning the key and revving the engine. The Mustang roared into life. Donna put a hand on Harvey's thigh and she knew he could feel her love and willingness to follow him anywhere.

He looked down at his tightening trousers and thought _what this woman does to me!_

"Hang on!" Harvey said as he pulled the Mustang out of the parking lot.

"Welcome home!" Harvey said as he stopped the engine.

"Whose house is this?" Donna asked eyeing the two storey duplex with a small fenced in yard and enclosed porch.

"It's mine. It's where I grew up," Harvey said quietly.

"Your father left it to you when he died, didn't he?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Marcus told me he kept it up for me after he and Kate moved out about six months ago. He handed me the keys and told me mom wanted me to have it. She never needed to go back after marrying Bobby."

The atmosphere had suddenly gone quiet between them. The electricity still there but on quiet. Just a moment of reflection for Harvey and a moment of discovery for Donna. She was surprised that he had wanted to bring her here. Maybe not, she always associated him with security and home and, perhaps, inadvertently that was she became for him.

Harvey removed the key from the car. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's go in." Donna could not mistake the mischievous gleam had returned in his eye and the passion in his kiss.

Harvey came around to Donna's side of the car and she gave him her hand and as she alighted from the vehicle he kissed it and squeezed it between his own.

The night was dark and each could barely etch out the other's face as the only illumination was the one street lamp about twenty feet away. Harvey walked up the three concrete steps and unlocked the door. They stood inside the glass enclosed porch. At once the smells of childhood hit Harvey's nostrils and he was again that child with insecurities and grudges. Donna must have felt this from him as she squeezed his hand and drew him to look at her. Harvey looked at Donna and smiled recognizing that she was here for him.

"So why did you want to bring me here?" Donna asked quietly. She knew he was sentimental but she did not think he was sentimental about his childhood since he had been trying to cover those hurts from so long ago with bravado and arrogance.

"It's not what I want to show you. It's just that I wanted to be here with you. I wanted you to see this place since you of all people know what all this meant to me."

Donna was speechless. He loved her. She realized now how he loved her even if he never said it. She was his home as much as he was hers.

Donna turned suddenly and grasping Harvey's jacket lapels pulled him to her and kissed him deeply so he would not mistake her intentions now.

"Donna," Harvey murmured taking her face in his hands and kissing her back with fervent kisses. They held onto each other as Harvey opened the door to the small vestibule. Their kiss reigniting the flames which brought them here in the first place.

Between breathless kisses, they dropped their coats, kicked off their shoes and outer garments.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Donna laughed wondering.

"I don't know and I don't care. I want you and I'll make love to you right here on the floor if we don't find anywhere else." Harvey said pulling Donna closer and crushing her lips with his own. He found the clasp to her halter dress and she continued to pull his shirt from his trousers and tried to undo his belt, but Harvey kept pushing her further up the stairs and down the hallway of the second floor.

They managed to make it upstairs leaving a trail of Donna's shoes as well as Harvey's socks and shoes. Harvey pinned her to the hallway wall holding her arms apart with his own. They clasped hands and the heat between them was enervating.

"Harvey... I love you... want you..." Donna gasped as their kissing was deepening and encouraging.

"Donna," Harvey sighed heavily. "I want you." He pulled away for one minute yet still had her pinned. He looked straight into her eyes. He took one of his hands and held her chin.

"I love you. I am in love with you. It just took me too long to figure it out. I don't care any more if you don't work for me any more. Just don't leave me, please. I need you."

He kissed her tenderly this time and both breathed in happily.

Donna's tears of happiness flooded her eyes but did not fall. She could not believe what she had heard. She had her arms around his shoulders and said straight into his face.

"I love you, Harvey. I fell in love that first night so long ago. I will never leave you as long as you love me."

With that he kissed her fiercely and picked her up and carried her to his boyhood bedroom. He lay her on the bed. She was still dressed but the halter portion of her gown was loosened revealing even more of her full white breasts. Harvey kissed his way to a standing position and removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. His eyes never left Donna's and hers never left him. He bent down and she immediately reached for him and ran her hand down his still clothed chest creating more gooseflesh for Harvey as he shivered from her soothing touch.

Donna came to a sitting position and helped him pull his shirt off his shoulders and his undershirt over his head revealing the gleaming white skin of his heaving torso. His nipples and sparse hair the only dark spots in the dim light. Donna went wet with anticipation of feeling his naked skin against hers in the final act. For now, Donna cherished every inch of his bare chest as she kissed it down to his belt line. At that point, Donna felt the heat from Harvey at his sex and as she began to undo his belt to finally see evidence of his desire Harvey's hands stopped her and raised her to his chest. Donna wrapped her long arms around him and kissed his neck, ran her hands through his hair which was short and soft. The bristles of his beard leaving gooseflesh in the their wake as he brushed his face against hers and kissed her giving her his tongue and she giving hers in return. Harvey tasted like the Scotch he had drank but he was intoxicating. Donna wandering lips turned to his warm neck kissing it where it met his shoulder. She could feel him shiver as he bent his head against her mouth. He sighed her name. Donna continued to suckle his warm neck inhaling his scent simultaneously raking her fingernails lightly over his back and down to his still clothed rear end. Harvey had knelt down with his face just at her breasts and took one into his mouth and played with her nipple until it stood erect again. She was putty in his hands and held onto his head for dear life as the rushes came again and again. He stood again their kiss was deep and sensuous.

Harvey's spine tingled with Donna's touch. He burned and felt gooseflesh simultaneously. Never had he felt such intense desire for any one including Scottie. Harvey's hands completed the unclasping of the dress which fell in one beautiful green pile at her feet. He then opened his eyes and held Donna's thoroughly kissed face in his hands. The streams of light emanating from the streetlight outside streamed through the blinds allowing him to see some light in her eyes and the curve of her now kiss swollen lips. As he held her lit face in his hands, he looked down at her still upheld hair. He then carefully unclasped the rhinestone barrette and her luxurious red hair cascaded down her naked back completing his vision of her. She stood against him. Her hardened nipples increasing his desire. She a little shorter without her stiletto heels looked up at him so sublimely that Harvey smiled and was not sure he could bear the sweet joy that was presently penetrating his very soul.

"You are so beautiful," Harvey sighed and kissed her deeply.

She looked up at his words and said, "Do you love me like that, Harvey?"

"Yes. I apologize it took me so long to realize it. Do you still love me, Donna?"

Silently, Donna led him to the small twin bed with its clean black bedspread. She lay down while Harvey stood. He took one of her long legs and carefully undid the garter from the stocking and rolled it down carefully. He kissed the inside of her thigh and her whole leg as he progressed with removal of the barrier garment. He held her foot in his hand and released it only for it to fall completely to one side. Donna raised her other leg to him and he grasped it running his hands along her thigh and this time trailing his tongue along her leg as he progressed removing the stocking. After kissing one perfectly polished toe, he released that leg and it fell automatically to the other side allowing a wide space for Harvey to fill.

"Do you.." Donna started. Harvey placed two fingers over her mouth.

"Shh... I want to do this."

Harvey pulled at the now empty garter belt and took Donna's thong with hit revealing her womanly mound. As he pulled her garments further down her legs, he allowed his knuckles to brush against her clitoris noting how wet she was and how ready she was for him. Hungrily, Harvey stood and undid his belt completely and dropped his trousers and his boxers into the same shining pile of Donna's clothing. His erection finally was freed and he and Donna sighed heavily.

"Harvey, do you have a condom?" Donna asked. She really did not want to interrupt this moment with reminding of safe sex but Donna was afraid of becoming pregnant and she still carried doubt of what Harvey's reaction would be had that happen.

"No. I don't care Donna. I haven't had sex for months," Harvey said logically.

"I know that, but I haven't been on the pill for months," Donna responded as Harvey placed himself naked between Donna's splayed legs.

Harvey smiled widely. His smile reached to his eyes. It was so infectious Donna smiled back.

"Why does that make you smile?" Donna wondered as she ran her hand down the side of his face and leaning up giving him a kiss. His erection was millimeters from being inside her. She felt his hardness and she wanted to relieve him like never before.

"Because if you get pregnant, I will be the happiest man alive. Truthfully, Donna, it is about time I had some Specters of my own. The only woman I have imagined could be their mother would be you," Harvey kissed her then and maneuvered himself into her opening.

They both gasped for air at that moment and looked into each other's eyes. Donna held onto Harvey's shoulders as each thrust of his body inside hers brought her tears of happiness.

Harvey could feel Donna's tears on his neck and he was so happy to be alive and with this woman whom he loved more than any other that he cried, too.

Gasping for air and crying his name in coming ecstasy, Donna looked into Harvey's face and he slowed his body to tease her. He did not want to come out of her warmth yet but she was so close he could feel her muscles contract around his organ.

"Harvey!" Donna cried.

Harvey was now close. His thrusts sped up again and the rhythm was so much that the headboard of the bed kept banging with a steady beat against the wall. Harvey cried out with his last thrust and emptied himself into Donna. She clasped her legs tightly around his waist trying to maintain all of Harvey's essence in the hopes that if she did become pregnant he would be as good as his word. Donna could always trust Harvey to be has good as his word.

Harvey rested his perspiring head into Donna's shoulder and allowed tears to spring from his eyes. He whispered, "God, Donna, I love you. Thank you for loving me."

Donna smiled silently and cupped his head against her neck.

Finally spent, Harvey's erection finally softened as he just lay there within Donna's embrace for a minute.

Spinning back into reality, Donna looked up at Harvey's beautiful brown eyes and asked, "So who's sleeping in the wet spot?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Mary (Guest). I am so flattered that you think I could write professionally. Thank you to all those who like this story. Here's the latest - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 11 - Loving

Donna woke with a warm arm around her. She blinked from the dim light coming from the window blinds shining in her eyes. She noticed wet drops on the window. She kissed Harvey's arm holding her safely against him. She could feel his deep breathing in her hair and his legs intertwined with hers. His morning erection against her backside.

Harvey turned gathering her closer in his arms and inhaled her hair. It still smelled like the lavender shampoo they found in the bathroom. Lord knew how long it had actually been there, but the bottle had not been used and Harvey and Donna wanted to shower together because each did not want to be separated and desired to experience the delicious pleasure of washing each other. It was unlike their very first shower together more than a dozen years ago. There definitely was more love, passion and need to cling to one another. Previously, their shower was mainly to remove the sticky residue from their whipped cream experiment.

"Good morning," Harvey whispered in Donna's ear and kissed her hair which lie just under his chin as he spooned against Donna's back.

Donna turned over and she could see his morning scruff and the sleepy lusty look in his eyes and the big smile that brightened his whole face. She pulled the thin blanket and sheet open so she could maneuver herself on top of him. The swift rush of air momentarily chilled Harvey after the wonderful warmth of being spooned together. Donna quickly replaced the covers and placed herself on top of him. She swung her hair back and then ran one finger down the whiskers that covered his chin and kissed him on his well kissed lips.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? I'm ravenous," Donna said smiling. Sex always spawned her appetite for other things especially nourishment.

Harvey laughed as he looked at her beautiful clean morning bright skin and mussed red mane.

"Yeah, I'm hungry but not for food."

They kissed deeply and Donna straddled her legs around Harvey's waist but still lie prone on top of him. She could feel his erection so close to herself. She resisted the need and desire to plunge herself on top of his hard member. Instead she kissed him again and lay her head on his chest. Together they heard the wind blow and heard tinkling against the window.

Holding Donna pleasurably, Harvey said quietly, "If I'm not mistaken, I think it must have snowed last night."

Donna's eyes went big. "Ooo, you think we might have to stay until the Spring thaw?" She said making the prospect enticing for both of them. "We both know how bad it snows here." Donna put her arms around Harvey's head and stroked his hair.

"I bet Kate probably left some coffee around here. Do you want some?" Harvey asked lacing the fingers of his clasped hands on top of Donna's back as she lay on top of him. He was so content and happy to have Donna in his bed for real. Not a dream. It was not exactly like his bed at his penthouse but his boyhood bed. It was still big enough for the both of them.

They both smiled and then Donna said she was going to make the coffee if she found some. She could not promise his dash of vanilla, but she would work her Donna magic on it and make it palatable. She undid the covers, rose from the comfortably mussed bed and completely naked allowed Harvey a view of her backside. The air was very cold as Donna approached the window across the room. She shivered a little before she found Harvey's shirt to cover her.

"Harvey! It really did snow! There must be at least three inches in the yard."

Harvey pulled himself out from the warmth of the bed also naked and found his boxers and pulled them on with his t-shirt. He opened the blinds wider and was rewarded by early morning sunshine which reflected on the snow and gleamed brightly into the small bedroom.

He smiled again and took Donna in his arms from behind so they could both look out the window.

"You know, I'm sending a memo around that stiletto heels need to be outlawed."

"Why is that, Mr. Managing Partner?"

"Because I like you better when you fit underneath my chin," Harvey said as he laid his head on top of Donna's mussed hair.

"Well, that won't apply to me anymore since I won't be working for you," Donna said. She was so happy she forgot that perhaps Harvey had only said those things last night because he was in the throes of passion. It was important he know that her rule still was still valid although they had finally admitted how they loved each other and consummated that love.

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"We'll see," was all he said. "Well, woman, if you're not going to find coffee, I will."

He let go of Donna and turned on his heel on his way down to the kitchen.

Donna screwed her face as she watched Harvey's retreating figure. She then shivered and realized that Harvey's shirt was way too light. She began rifling through the chest of drawers.

"Hey, does the heat in this old house not still work?" Donna called down to Harvey as she looked through drawer after drawer. She was surprised that she found a pair of women's yoga pants and a heavy sweater. Donna pulled them from the drawer and thought they must have been either Kate's or Lilly's. There was no mistake that these clothes were new as the tags were still on them.

"Harvey!?" Donna called walking out of the door and to the top of the stairway.

"Yes? Ouch! Goddamn it!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just stubbed my toe. What did you need?" Harvey said rising remembering Donna called him for something.

"Who left new clothes for me in the top drawer of the dresser?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea."

Donna had put the clothes on and had found a pair of socks as well. She had descended the stairs and stood in front of Harvey as he had found coffee and was actually making it.

"Lilly", both said simultaneously.

Upon searching the house for what had actually been left there, Harvey and Donna found a treasure trove of items. Food in the refrigerator enough for at least a week. Groceries in the pantry again enough for at least a week as well as a bottle of Macallan 18 and a bottle of Chardonnay. Also enough firewood in the shed so they could have roaring fires all weekend.

Around 10:00 am, Harvey's phone rang. He had left it on the kitchen counter when he was making the coffee earlier that morning. When the phone range, he and Donna were watching an old movie on the television. Also left had been a stereo complete with Harvey's favorites of his dad's recordings. Donna and Harvey decided to keep those for a little later in the night.

Harvey answered the phone leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Hi Mom," Harvey said smiling. Donna had come into the kitchen when she heard Harvey answer his phone.

"How did you figure I would bring Donna here?"

 _"I am still your mother, you know. I just knew how much the house meant to you, so when Marcus moved the kids and Kate to their new house and you and I reconciled I thought it would be a nice place for you as a retreat and a nice getaway for both you and Donna."_

"Donna and I really appreciate the items you left. They came in very handy. Especially the clothes…" Harvey said smiling.

Donna made a face and rolled her eyes because she could not believe that Harvey could be that blatant about why they would need clothes.

 _"You two come for dinner tonight at our house. Stay a couple of more days. There's enough in that house to accommodate you. I know that for sure. I stocked it myself. So I will let you enjoy the rest of your Sunday until about 7 pm when I expect you both at my dinner table."_

"Thank you, Lilly, we'll be there," Donna had said as she had snatched the phone away from Harvey's ear.

Both parties hung up.

"Harvey we need to go to the Sheraton so I can pick up the rest of my clothes and check out if we're planning to stay here a couple of more days. Plus I can move your appointments from here…"

"Thought you weren't working for me anymore after last night?"

"Well, I am giving you my services for the next obligatory two weeks or until we can find someone suitable for you," Donna said as a matter-of-factly as she could. She only hoped that the work separation would not lead to a personal separation.

Harvey murmured while he made another pot of coffee. "There will be no one more suitable."

"What's that?" Donna asked. "I know no one can compare with me, but if we want our personal association to work than there has to be a separation with the professional."

Harvey's expression took on one of disgruntlement. He stood at the counter with his arms supporting his body in a defensive stance. He did not want to even contemplate not having Donna as his wing person professionally. However, he knew he had her personally and all those things that they knew about one another that had grown their relationship would continue to flourish because he still had her just not in the capacity she had been previously. Preferably he would have liked her with him all day, and that was one reason he realized why he had waited almost thirteen years to come to his senses.

Donna examined Harvey's expression. She knew he had not meant what he had said in the throes of passion. Now the only other thing to prove her mistake is if she became pregnant. _Oh Lord, I hope not!_ _Not that I would not want to have his child but a loyal and contented Harvey is much better than a loyal angry Harvey_ Donna thought.

"Harvey?"

"Do you need to discuss my rule again?" Donna asked carefully.

Harvey shook his head and then smiled a little. He looked right at her with love in his eyes. "No, we don't. I respect your rule."

Donna came over to where he stood and put her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm never going to leave you, you know. Even if you want to leave me. Not this time," Donna said and kissed his shoulder.

"Humphh" Harvey made a noise from this throat. "Just try to get away from me this time. I'm done not fighting for you."

Donna smiled. She hoped that she was wrong and that Harvey had truly accepted their new dynamic. When they returned to the office, she would have to whip out that list of the best legal secretaries again. Only this time, she would pre-interview them and narrow down the list herself. That way she was still helping him. Where she would wind up either in the firm at another department or at some other place remained to be seen. Just now, as long as she and Harvey remained in this blissful bubble for a bit Donna hardly cared where she was professionally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, thank you so much for the reviews and the followers. I so appreciate all of it. I love reading your reactions. Here is a chapter which included Lily and Bobby as I wanted to show that Harvey was still working on that relationship as well. Enjoy!**

Donna Meets Lilly

Chapter 12 -

Dining with the Parents

Harvey and Donna checked Donna out of the Sheraton on the way to his mother's house. They were still enjoying the physicality of their relationship along with great conversation, but Donna did notice that every time she brought up the subject of the firm Harvey's jaw would immediately clench and he would quickly change the subject.

They rode in the Mustang dressed casually for the dinner with Lilly and Bobby.

"I suppose this time your brother won't be there," observed Donna.

"No, I think my mom wanted to just get us alone to see where we stand," Harvey said with a little side smile. Then he looked over at her and saw the concerned look on her face.

"They love you, Donna. What's the matter?" Harvey asked.

"I know they love me. I'm Donna. But do you honestly understand that as of Wednesday when we are back in the office I am no longer your secretary?" Donna asked again. Harvey was being rather reticent and she instinctively knew there was a problem that he was hedging because he did not want to fight this early in their personal relationship.

Harvey looked out the window driving. He shook his head and wondered himself if he was ready to be without her by his side helping him with her wisdom. They were a great team in the office. Now they would be a great team in life. It was just Harvey was too spoiled by Donna's care in the office to forego it for a little while until he could be with her again.

"Donna, it's not that I don't understand. I told you I respected your rule and I still do. Especially because I do still have you," Harvey said.

"Look, Harvey, you know what will happen if we do mix pleasure with business. I have seen firsthand what happens when a boss becomes involved with his secretary and they carry it on during business hours. It isn't always the business relationship that suffers. I don't want that. Do you?"

"No. I've waited too long," Harvey said. "It's my own fault, I know."

Harvey stopped the car on the side of the road which was tricky because there was still snow piled up on the shoulders of the road where the snow plows had placed it.

"Donna, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Harvey! What was it you said last night? 'I don't care if you don't work for me after tonight as long as I know I have you?' Was that bullshit or just something to say so I wouldn't pull back at the last minute?" Donna asked harshly.

"You couldn't have pulled back then if you wanted, too! You wanted me just as much as I wanted you!" Harvey exclaimed.

Then in a more soft voice, Harvey said, "No, what I said last night was not just bullshit to make you have sex with me, it wasn't! I think I've shown you know how I love you. I do know we don't live in a perfect world, but if we did I know we could make it work at both."

There was a few seconds of silence while Donna digested what Harvey was trying to say.

"What are you so frightened of this time, Harvey?" Donna asked earnestly. She hated to see him so worried and upset knowing how much he had suffered with his own guilt over Mike this past year, but he had to understand where she stood. For once, Donna had to think of her own salvation. She would much rather spend her life with Harvey, but if she had to not do it for her own sake, it was time for Harvey to survive on his own. He could do it and did it once, but he just had to be shown that his success was not all due to Donna and also that he still had her as his best friend and the person who loves him best and lets him know when he is going to hurt himself.

"Donna, it is just I know who I am with you at the firm. Without you to help me, I am going to screw it up. I know it!" Harvey had tears brimming in his big brown eyes.

"Harvey Specter, you never needed me to know who you are. Granted I helped you from fallling down a few pits, but you knew in the end that my advice was just common sense. Honey, you know exactly who you are at the firm even without me. You are Harvey Specter, managing partner of Pearson Specter Litt and the best closer in Manhattan. Remember, you managed six months without me before Mike got arrested and you did great!"

Harvey smirked his quirky mouth smirk and shook his head. He thought he would plead one more time.

"Donna, please, I need this. Can we not try this on a trial basis? If we find we are going home and not enjoying being together because of what happened in the office or vice versa, I promise you can leave me and find another position or do whatever you want. Just so I know that I have you in some capacity."

"Harvey," Donna said with a sigh and held his hands in hers. Outside the air was chill, the car heater was up to its full temperature and at times one could hear vehicles whizzing by on the wet slick roads. All Donna could see was this man she had loved for over twelve years was again compelling her to put her needs in front of his, and who knew, maybe, the detriment of their relationship.

Lilly looked out the window at the street in front of their house.

"They're late, Bobby," Lilly said worriedly and she chafed her arms up and down from the cold. It was now 7:30 pm and it was dark. This February night was clear compared to the previous night.

"I'm sure they are fine. Probably got caught up in one another and left a little too late from the house," Bobby said smiling hoping to alleviate Lilly's fears.

"Or they had a fight that delayed them from them leaving the house together and Donna is on her way back to New York or Harvey is going back to Marcus'."

Bobby laughed and rubbed Lilly's arms up and down trying to soothe her.

"Look, you went for years not really worrying about Harvey and now all of a sudden he usurps your every minute?"

Lilly turned and looked at her husband. "Bobby, that's not necessarily true. Granted I didn't need to worry about Harvey as much as Marcus who was physically sick, but I did miss Harvey. He's my firstborn and he is my son. I never stopped loving him even if he stopped loving me."

"Ok, I understand," Bobby said and then he noticed Marcus' Mustang, which once had belonged to Bobby, pull up in the driveway.

"I just want him to be happy. I know Donna is the key."

"From your lips to God's ears," Bobby said as he started for the front door to welcome his guests.

"This was delicious Chicken Parmigiana, Lilly," Donna said wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you. I made it because it used to be Harvey's favorite," Lilly said smiling at Harvey.

"Still is. I didn't forget how great your chicken parm is, Mom," Harvey said putting the last bite into his mouth.

"Any more wine for anyone or water?" Bobby asked with the wine bottle poised over the table.

"No, I'm good. Thank you," they all said smiling.

Once Bobby sat back down and pulled himself up to the table again, Lilly began to see what condition Donna and Harvey's relationship was at the moment. She imagined it was all lovey-dovey after Lilly had figured they had gone back to Harvey's childhood home. However when they walked into the house, Donna's eyes were glistening and Harvey's jaw was just a little too tight. So, she was right. They probably had had a fight before they arrived at her house.

Lilly rose and said "I'd like to clear some of these plates off the table before we have dessert and coffee."

Donna rose and automatically started to clear the table when Lilly said, "Donna, you sit here with Bobby. Harvey, I made your favorite Strawberry Pie. Why don't you help me clear and leave Donna to talk over hockey with Bobby? She missed out on the game we saw together."

Harvey glared at Donna and then looked at his mother. He supposed he should just do what she said...for once. He rose from the table and placed his formal napkin on the table and picked up the water glasses and some plates in his hands and followed Lilly to the kitchen.

Donna looked up at Harvey as he rose and then smiled at Bobby.

"So, the Bruins have really been good this year..." Bobby began.

Harvey began to rinse the leftover bits of food from the plates and stacked them in the dishwasher. Lilly began to get dessert plates from the closet shelf and removed the pie from the refrigerator.

"Harvey, please hand me the pie cutter. It's in the drawer next to the sink."

Harvey retrieved the pie cutter and momentarily looked at his mother cutting the pie.

"That looks good. You really should not have gone to this much trouble for us. I would have gladly taken you out to dinner again."

"Nonsense. It's been a long time since my boy had a homecooked meal. I wanted to do it for you and Donna."

Harvey came and kissed his mom on the cheek. Lilly then reached up and hugged her tall son.

"Thanks, mom. I am very glad you did this for us," Harvey said hugging his mom tightly.

"You are very welcome."

They both went back to their chores and the silence between them was large. Harvey anticipating that his mother would say something, and his mother wondering how to broach the subject.

"Harvey. Is everything all right between you and Donna?"

Harvey stopped rinsing a small dish and rose. He did not answer her immediately. He wanted to lie so badly because he did not want his mother's interference in his love life. After all the issues he's had with women, apparently, according to Dr. Agard they all stemmed from his relationship with his mom. However, since reconciling with her and coming back into the Specter fold which included accepting Bobby as his stepfather, Harvey was a much more contented person. He was not angry all the time now when it came to women and his mistrust of them or mistrust of people in general. Jessica left and she was like his big sister and the most influential female he had to date, and although he missed her wisdom he did not fall apart. Professionally, he was ready to take the reins and manage the firm. However, he now questioned it because Donna would no longer be his right hand person.

"Sure. Everything is fine. Thanks for the house, mom. We are enjoying it," Harvey said turning around to see if his mother believed him. He remembered when he was a little boy his mother had always been able to catch him in a lie. His father had been no better especially when he got older. That's how the whole rift had begun. Because Harvey could no longer lie about his mother's infidelities.

Lilly smiled at her son and picked up the tray with the pie and the plates.

"Could you bring the coffee into the dining room, honey?"

Harvey smiled and answered quietly. "Sure, mom."

As they reentered the dining room Donna's eyes went immediately to Harvey's face. Harvey was a great poker player, but Donna was usually the only one who read an expression on his face and read it accurately. Donna saw he actually smiled at her with the usual soft expression he reserved only for her. She had not heard any raised voices, so Donna thought that a good sign that all was still well between Harvey and Lilly.

Lilly began serving the pie. "Would anyone like whipped cream?"

At that Donna and Harvey actually laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Bobby wondered. Then as Harvey and Donna continued to laugh like two teenagers Bobby resigned himself to say it must have been a private joke.

"You have no idea," Donna clarified as sexual scenes and sensual touches from that other time suddenly appeared in her mind's eye.

Harvey laughed so hard he had to leave the room. He had the same sort of dreams darting through his mind's eye as well. Donna shortly followed Harvey out of the room so they could laugh together and not have to explain.

Lilly and Bobby just sat at the table and smiled.

"Did you see the look on Bobby's face when he acknowledged it must have been a private joke between us?" Harvey asked.

"I didn't think we were going to get through dessert," Donna stated still laughing.

After the dessert and a little more bit of small talk, Harvey and Donna decided to leave. It was getting late and the house was about a forty-five minute drive from Lilly and Bobby's. They were in the Mustang and a smooth jazz station was filling the car with sensual and sleepy sounds.

"Marcus and you must have gotten your culinary skill from your mother. That dinner and dessert were fantastic. I'm surprised Marcus didn't hire your mother to cook for the restaurant."

"I think he almost did. I'm not sure what happened when he started. You know all that time I was so tied up with Forster and you becoming my secretary at the D A's office. All I know is my brother was so happy about the start up money and disappointed he could not get the chef he originally wanted. He probably had our mother start. It would have made sense."

At the mention of the D.A's office where there relationship began to click, the atmosphere in the car took a less tranquil characteristic. Even the music had changed where the jazz became more Dixieland reminsicent of Mardi Gras than the nightclubs of the thirties. Just when Donna was going to broach the subject of the firm again, a song from Gordon Specter's filled the car.

Harvey and Donna recognized it at once leaving the rest of the ride back in silence and appreciation.

The subject of their discussion earlier in the day temporarily forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi All! Here's the latest update. Enjoy! R&R if you feel moved to do so - Thank you to all those who favorited and are following - carebearmaxi

Donna Meets Lilly -

Chapter 13

Back From Paradise

Harvey woke up with Donna in his arms. He was startled at first because they had begun daily and nightly rituals in Boston. They had come home in a typical Nor'easter where the wind and the rain whipped around in torrents and blew them off their feet. Luckily Donna had purchased only one ticket thinking that if she and Harvey had not come together she would have purchased another ticket to anywhere just to get away. Donna praised the powers above that Harvey had made a stand and wanted her in that way. So together they rode the train back to New York and when they arrived, Harvey drove them both home to his condo in the sky.

Donna went in through the door as Harvey held it open for her.

"Oh my word, it's cold," Donna said as she shivered and chafed her arms. "I can't believe it's not snow out there."

Harvey silently shut the door and then helped to remove Donna's winter coat and hat.

"Thank you," Donna said and looked into Harvey's eyes. They were big, brown and filled with love.

He took her into his arms and kissed her softly and let his lips linger on hers.

She opened her eyes and silently questioned him.

"I love you, that's why," Harvey answered verbally. He then released her and removed his own jacket and placed his keys on the kitchen counter.

Donna hesitated. She was dressed in a warm sweater and jeans. She slowly followed him and she looked into his refrigerator and, of course, there was nothing there.

"For a man who can cook, your refrigerator is always empty," Donna observed and called to Harvey who had retreated to some other part of the condo.

"I'm never home to eat, Donna, we're usually at the office eating some shitty Thai takeout," Harvey returned to the kitchen and pleasantly rubbed against Donna's protruding rear as she bent over looking into his refrigerator. He slid past her to see if he had anything in his pantry.

"Are you really that hungry?" Harvey asked looking at her. During their extended time together, he did notice that after making love she had to eat. It was almost like she expended all her energy during sex. All Harvey could manage after their extended love sessions was to cuddle for a few minutes and then drift into a peaceful slumber. He made a comment to her about his observance and, she, of course, had had a clever retort.

 _" 'Ok, let me ask you a question.'" She had said after another long lovemaking session in front of the fireplace._

 _" 'What is it?" Harvey asked with a smile as he had looked down at her lying next to him on the floor. They had both been wrapped in blankets and sheets now as the perspiration began to cool on their skins._

 _" 'Did you just enjoy all that we just did?'" Donna asked seriously holding his hand onto her left breast close to her heart's location._

 _" 'You know I did. You were awesome.'" Harvey retorted._

 _" 'I know I was. The defense rests, counselor,'' Donna retorted. She then kissed his hand and turned over. Harvey then could not resist touching her again and spooned himself almost on top of her and they began all over again._

Suddenly there was a knock on Harvey's door. Donna went to answer the door and said, "Thank you" to the person and carried a huge box back to the kitchen counter. Harvey saw her trying to carry the heavy cardboard box and took it from her and carried it back to his kitchen counter.

"You didn't have to get me a present, Donna," Harvey joked.

"It's for both of us, silly man. Open it," Donna said as she retrieved the scissors from the butcher's block.

Harvey cut the tape and there were groceries in the box. Fresh fruit, vegetables, meat, and some other little stuff like gravy mix and some other pantry snacks.

"Fruit snacks, Donna? What are we, three years old?" Harvey asked sarcastically.

"It's a treat for when your blood sugar goes really low," Donna said seductively as she came up and ran one long finger down the side of Harvey's face. She accentuated the "blood sugar really low" in a deep voice, and rolled her eyes enticingly.

That was all Harvey needed as he picked Donna up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Needless to say, the food discussion had been tabled for a later time.

It was now Wednesday. As Harvey lay in his bed with Donna in his arms and the sunshine peering in through the closed blinds. He instinctively pulled her closer as if he did not hold her tight enough she would disappear and not return.

"Harvey, we're going to be ok," Donna murmured as she swept her hand gently over Harvey's chest. They had made love and petted all through the night. Harvey's moves were desperate and clinging as if they were going to be separated for good. Instead of him eventually turning over and going to sleep, he cuddled her the entire night. Donna enjoyed it but she knew it was because Harvey's separation anxiety was in full force.

"What time is it?" Donna asked. She instinctively knew it was about 6:30 am because her body automatically woke up at that time during the weekdays. Her body somehow knew it was Wednesday and that she was expected back at work. The last two days when she awoke at that time she pleasurably woke Harvey and they would made love again. Yesterday after their early morning loving they showered and then packed for the train trip back home. However, she knew the difference today.

"It's 6:45 am," Harvey said quietly and dejectedly. He could just see the big red digital numbers on his alarm clock next to his head.

Donna raised her head from Harvey's chest where she had felt his heart begin to race and feel the vibration of his deep voice as he told her the time.

"How about I make some coffee?" Donna asked gazing down at the man she loved so very much. She only hoped they were still in this context after the first day back at the firm.

"Sure. You know the way I like it."

"Wait here," Donna said and she retrieved Harvey's shirt from the floor where he had discarded it in his wanton desire for his woman the previous night.

Harvey sat up and then decided the air was a little chill in the open room and put on a T-shirt he had retrieved from his drawer. He also found a clean pair of boxers and then dove back in bed waiting for Donna to bring him his special coffee.

"Hey, if it takes this long, I can just get some on the way," Harvey had echoed with a suddenly feeling of deja vu. Then just like his dream, Donna came in covered only in his white button down shirt carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hold your horses, mister," Donna remarked as she proceeded to his side of the bed and handed him a cup of the hot liquid. Harvey took it and smiled. He sipped it.

"How is it?"

"It's the best cup of coffee I ever had," Harvey echoed from his dream and then just like his dream he placed the cup on the bedside table and smoothing Donna's hair from her face with one hand leaned in and kissed her softly again letting his lips linger.

"That was nice," Donna said opening her eyes.

"It was, and as much as I would love to do it all day, we have to get going," Harvey said. He was beginning to think his dream was more of a premonition.

"Harvey, you do understand that because we now have a personal relationship, I no longer work for you," Donna just wanted to reinforce that with him. She wanted to be clear.

"You're not leaving me, right?" Harvey asked because he had woken up with a start when Donna had told him in the dream she was no longer leaving him and that Jessica had left him.

"No, I am not leaving you. I just won't work for you anymore. However, my first job as interim secretary is to find you a good replacement in the next two weeks."

"You'll still do your job for me in the meantime, right?" Harvey asked not panicking quite as much as he thought he would have when it came time for them to separate their personal from the business.

"Of course. I would never leave you high and dry. I tried that when I went to work for Louis, but you got so huffy and told me to just go. I'm glad you're not behaving like that."

"No, I was angry then. I understand a little better now, I think," Harvey said and kissing Donna retrieved his coffee and got out of bed.

Rachel was in her office when Donna came into see her.

"Well, look who is lit up like the Fourth of July!" Rachel said happy because she knew what Donna was planning to do this weekend if things did not work out with Harvey.

"Yes, we've never been better. On all accounts...if you know what I mean," Donna could not help but gloat. She was ecstatic. She did ensure that she and Harvey maintained some proper office etiquette the minute they stepped onto the 50th floor. Harvey had a little bit of trouble with that as he reached out and pinched Donna's bottom on exiting from the elevator to which Donna could not help but squeak and slap his hand.

"So, what's next?" Rachel wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'm beginning to call secretarial candidates to take my place for Harvey . I have to decide where I am to go next professionally," Donna said to Rachel very matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean 'secretarial candidates for Harvey'?" Rachel wondered aloud. "Where are you going?" Rachel;s pretty tan complected face show concern. She could not fathom Donna not working for Harvey.

Donna looked at Rachel. "I never told you about my rule?"

"Your rule? I don't remember anything about a rule especially where Harvey is concerned."

"I don't sleep with men I work with. The first time Harvey and I slept together, well before it, I told him the rule"

"So, you're actually enforcing it? How does Harvey like it?"

"Well, he respects it and he is trying. I have to keep reassuring him I'm still there for him, but I don't _work_ for him. I'm spending the obligatory two weeks finding him a replacement."

"...and he is okay with this?" Rachel said. She took a deep breath and turned her head toward her computer screen to hide her concern.

"What is it?" Donna asked feeling and seeing that Rachel was not pleased with Donna's decision to enforce her rule.

Rachel pursed her lips and turning back toward Donna said, "I'm just concerned that Harvey will become the same argumentative, wildly arrogant, and insufferable person he had been last time you left him. It's more dangerous now because he is the managing partner."

Donna lowered her eyes and smiled slyly. She could not believe that this was coming from her best friend.

"So, are you saying that I should continue to endanger my personal relationship with the man I love because it may not be good for him as the managing partner?"

"No, Donna, that's not what I'm saying. Harvey was one step from a heart attack from what Mike told me. You did knew about his anxiety attacks, right?"

"Of course, I did. I found about them on Louis' dictaphone. Why do you think I threatened Louis when he wanted to use that knowledge to get Harvey permanently suspended by the partners after Louis and he fought? I have and will continue to protect Harvey from himself and whomever would do him harm as well as I can from the position I will be in. It just may not be outside his office in a cubicle everyday. I actually hope it's more than that, but it is early and Harvey is still uneasy."

"I can imagine he's scared. As I have said before, you are his everything here. I'm also sure you are his _everything_ period _._ "

"I know I am," Donna agreed smiling widely. "Seriously, it is going to be a bumpy ride until we've worked our way through it. I have faith that we can. We love each other way too much not to."

"I hope so, Donna. Oh, I am so very happy for you and Harvey." Rachel said this and rose from behind the desk and gave Donna a huge hug.

"My greatest hope is that you are happy with Harvey as I am with Mike."

Donna hugged Rachel back and prayed silently for the same thing.

After Harvey separated from Donna, his day was not quite so warm and welcoming. He had come back to his new office still feeling the newness of the unfamiliar view from the windows which he only had occasion to view when he was visiting Jessica.

Donna had somehow managed to redo his calendar before they left and then noticed the changes since their delayed return. Harvey sat down behind his desk and, of course, like clockwork his first visitor was none other than Louis. The other name partner.

"Good morning, Louis. What can I do for you?" Harvey asked attempting to be jovial when all he really wanted to do was take Donna and go back to his comfy bed at home and stay there all day just making love. Just the thought of them together got him hot and bothered like a teenager not a mature man. However, he did still have a firm to manage and clients as well as other partners to see.

"Good morning, Harvey. I hope you and Donna had a wonderful honeymoon," Louis said with a mixture of bitterness and resentment in his voice. Since he had just experienced another tumultuous end to an intense love affair, Louis' behavior was just that much more heightened and overly focused on Harvey and his continued success with women.

"Honeymoon? We didn't elope, Louis. We came together on a personal level. Yes we did have a wonderful time. But it is now time to get back to work. So what can I do for you?"

Harvey smiled widely and tried to not get rattled by Louis. He and Louis did work more like co-partners now but sometimes Louis' jealousy over Harvey's relationship with Donna could still rear its ugly head.

"We need to sit down with Katrina and discuss Chemical C Corp."

"That's her biggest client. Did she not bring them over from Zane's?" Harvey wanted to know why Katrina Bennett a very astute and clever lawyer suddenly needed help from the managing partner.

"They are being sued for harmful chemicals in a chemistry set. The set contains certain non-combustible compounds and when mixed with water or a rubber base substance the substance becomes gluey."

"Gluey? So what's the problem?" Harvey asked sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Well, the substance did not turn into glue but into a toxic smokey substance and it endangered about 15 children. The children's parents filed a Child Endangerment Suit against Chemical C Corp."

"Ok, so is she not gathering evidence from the company to prove the incident was not due to the chemicals in the set?"

"Well, against my better judgment, she wants to settle which will probably tank any success this year for any profits being earned right now."

"Ok, so why do you need me? She is a senior partner. She doesn't need you to tell her what to do unless she asked."

"That's it. She didn't ask and now I am afraid she is tanking a client."

Harvey shook his head. Harvey's strength in being a lawyer was that he was a good negotiator for his client when the consumers or whomever tried to take advantage. Louis liked going to court and fighting. Louis was successful when it came to his style and Harvey was excellent in his style. The problem here was which was the most correct for both client and the plaintiffs.

"Ok, I will see her in a few minutes and see just how she feels she wants to settle. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, Harvey, it will," Louis said inadvertently picking at his fingernail which he had accidentally clipped to close to his skin. It was paining him and he was not in a happy mood. When Louis did not move, Harvey asked him if there was anything else.

"Yes. Don't hurt her like you hurt Esther, Harvey. Because if you do, it will be me throwing you through the glass table," Louis said frowning at Harvey.

Harvey maintained his good mood and only said in a threatening way, "Mind your own goddamn business, Louis. Our relationship outside these offices is none of your concern."

"Just don't do it," Louis said deeply and swiftly left Harvey's office.

Mike was Harvey's next visitor. He stopped by Donna's desk first and noticed she was making a list.

"Let me guess: you're making your honeymoon trousseau list and then you're going to use Harvey's credit card to go purchase it." Mike smiled.

"Rachel told you I see," Donna said not looking up from her list. This list was to organize and update the secretarial candidate list she had composed more than a year ago. Some of the women on the list were no longer available which had not surprised Donna at all. A few had decided to attend law school themselves and one actually went into business for herself and was looking for corporate lawyers. Donna did the best thing and sold Pearson, Specter, Litt as the perfect lawyers for her start up corporation. She was waiting to hear back from them so she could point the company to one of the new partners that had joined the firm in the interim after Jessica's departure and Harvey's new tenure.

"So?" Mike said leaning his arms on the top of Donna's cubicle. He was happy that Donna and Harvey had finally decided to capitulate and let nature take its course.

Donna looked up with a mock disgusted look and said, "Numero Uno," (pointing to the list in front of her) "is not my trousseau. It's an updated list of candidates for Harvey."

"Candidates? For what?" Mike was truly puzzled.

"Legal secretarial candidates?"

"Yes, you can figure that now that since Harvey and I are in a personal relationship that we can no longer work together?" Donna said while examining Mike as if he did not have a brain in his body.

"No, but that's between you two. You know how Rachel and I feel..." Mike indicated.

"Yes, I do. However, I don't think it should be that way with Harvey and me," Donna stubbornly stated. Her dark green eyes became even more dark with her determination.

Mike came around and kissed Donna's cheek and said, "I hope you and Harvey stay together long enough so you're not pissed at each other at my wedding."

Donna smiled and said, "We won't."

Although she sounded positive, in her heart, she began to have doubts.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who are following and have favorited this. I truly appreciate it and I look forward to your comments each time I post a chapter. I am working on another story in my Adventures of Mr and Mrs Specter series; however, I am still critiquing it. Until I post it please enjoy this. Chapter 15 will up very shortly. It is half written all ready - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 14

A Break Into Action

Harvey and Donna rode home that first night together in Harvey's car driven by Ray who was very happy that the boss finally got the woman who should have been with him all along. They left not too early and arrived not too late.

"Donna, it's 6:30." Harvey said coming out of his now bigger office.

"You want me to call Ray to take you home." Donna said succinctly.

"Correction," Harvey said approaching Donna's now more spacious cubicle. "Call Ray to take _us_ home."

"What did you have in mind, big boy?" Donna asked giving Harvey one of her "come hither" looks.

Harvey looked around and entered Donna's cubicle. He put his mouth close to her ears sending shivers down Donna's back as he spoke.

"Let's finish this case up and then about nine we can take a bath together, make love, and then we drop into our big comfy bed."

Donna breathed in heavily. "You're on, lover."

Harvey swiftly kissed Donna on the lips without any one else looking.

"I want more of that later," he said to Donna as he quickly popped up with a great big grin on his face and walked swiftly back to his office to pack his brief case.

Donna had to admit that this was much more pleasurable. They could eat together and work while they ate like they did at the office but it would not be pressurized since both she and Harvey did not have to separate to go to bed.

It was now a couple of nights later. Presently, Harvey sat on the couch with his legs stretched out the length of the couch with his socked feet crossed and laying next to Donna's side who own long legs were stretched their full length with her bare feet crossed and laying against Harvey's hip where once in a while his hand would stray and give her perfectly painted toenails a soothing rub.

"I told you. I'm sending an official memo around the office that sky high heels are no longer required and are against the law at PSL. Have you looked at your poor feet lately? They are red and pinched and you have a blister starting on the back of your ankle." Harvey stated concernedly. He was so concerned that he put his laptop on the table at the back of the couch and took both of her feet in his hands. He looked despairingly at them and then looked at Donna.

"I don't understand. Why do women do this to themselves?"

"Vanity and sex appeal. You can't tell me that women don't look better walking in high heels than in flats?"

Harvey shrugged. "I do appreciate a beautiful woman in heels. I have to say."

"Again, counselor the defense rests. But you can keep rubbing my feet if you feel that guilty about it," Donna said pointing but not looking at Harvey. She just kept her eyes peeled on her laptop.

Harvey smiled and felt so happy that he and Donna were together and at home and at ease with one another. He still respected Donna's rule and had faced the reality that she would, in two weeks, be somewhere else during the day, but he tried to remain happy in the moment in knowing that she was still his in the office and his at home for the time being.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting company?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know," Donna said and swinging her bare feet from Harvey's grasp padded her way to the door.

"Scottie?" Donna asked seeing the shorter dark-haired woman. Donna always felt a little jealous over Scottie's relationship with Harvey. A little jealousy and a little wariness because Scottie's relationship with Harvey had been selfish. Harvey was not perfect either but basically that came from immaturity and an inherent mistrust in women thanks to his mom. However, Donna knew the real Harvey had a conscious underneath his huge ego and seeming selfishness. Donna knew Harvey could hurt and she also knew Scottie had hurt him.

Scottie did love Harvey in her own way and had wanted a relationship with him, but too many obstacles stood in their way. Harvey thought he loved Scottie but upon examination he loved Donna much, much more as Donna was the one always there for him when he needed a friend.

"Donna!" Scottie said surprised to see Harvey's tall redheaded assistant standing on the other side of Harvey's door in her bare feet.

"Scottie, what brings you here?" Harvey said when he finally got to the door. Scottie noticed that he was dressed casually down to his socked feet.

Harvey eased his way past Donna and ushered Scottie into the condo. She was dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie with her parka covering her as it was still very cold outside. February was being stubborn in allowing NYC to have a day in the 50's once in while. Scottie's thin round face was still red from the cold and she was still crouched as if she stood outside trying to conserve body heat by making herself smaller.

Perhaps, it was just the chill in the room when Donna and Scottie eyed one another from across the threshold of the condo. This was, perhaps, what made Scottie almost crouch and Donna stand taller.

"Look I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to Harvey about a case that's going to hit PSL soon."

Donna walked behind Harvey and Scottie as suddenly at the sight of Harvey's ex-lover captivated his whole attention forgetting that Donna was even there or what he had said to her during their ebullient time together.

"What case is going to hit soon?" Harvey asked again. He turned to look at Donna and noticed she was getting her heels on and grabbing her coat. Harvey's focus became so engrossed in what Scottie had been saying that he did not even notice when Donna turned around and left his apartment.

She had called a cab and stood shivering in the lobby of Harvey's building waiting for the cab she called.

"Everything ok, Ms. Paulsen," Harry the doorman said.

"Everything is fine, Harry. I need to get home. Mr. Specter is a little preoccupied at the moment," Donna responded to the kindly young doorman.

 _I will not cry...I will not cry_ was Donna's determined mantra. Finally the cab pulled up and Donna shivering in her bare legs and heavy pink woolen coat quickly entered the back of the cab. She gave her apartment as her destination and watched the bright streetlights as they dwindled dimmer and dimmer on her way back to Brooklyn.

 _What was I thinking? Observe the rules and you will have the man you love. The only problem is that it looks like Harvey loves both of you. He's had both of you so it doesn't take a genius to know who Harvey will choose for love when he's lonely. He chooses you for the tough love, but when you need love and affection from him he gets too easily distracted by his former lover who by the way made him cheat on her one time fiance Steven by sleeping with Harvey. I know that still burns in the back of Harvey's mind. I was such a fool for telling him to get over his issues with infidelities back then I was willing to let him be happy with Scottie. Of course, all this was before he reconciled with his mother._

Shortly, the cab stopped and getting out she paid the man. She found her key and walked the two flights of steps. When they had arrived from Grand Central a few days ago, she had taken her luggage and placed it just inside the door of her apartment grabbing some clean clothes for the office from her bedroom. Now, she tripped on her suitcase bumping her sore feet, and in her high heels, it did not tickle to have hit them against an immovable object like her overblown luggage.

Donna's normal reaction upon seeing Scottie would be to tell the little whiny bitch to stay away from her man knowing Harvey's weakness for Scottie's "damsel in distress" call. However, Donna did not think she would have to resort to Scottie's tricks to keep Harvey her own. Scottie had mentioned the only other thing that Harvey would have stopped time for. The firm. PSL. Jessica's legacy left to him to manage and maintain.

She decided to wait for a few minutes in case Harvey tried to call. How could he let Scottie come between them? Donna thought Harvey and Scottie had been on the outs ever since he told her too late in their relationship about Mike's fradulent law practice and then had to use her knowledge as a bargaining chip as a favor to soon-to-be Mike's father-in-law, Robert Zane. Scottie returned once during Mike's investigation before his trial, and Harvey did his best to say he wanted to call her if he came out the other side in tact. That was another moment that Donna had perceived Harvey's feelings for Scottie were may have been more than passing. It hurt Donna then because it had not been that long since he said he loved Donna but could not tell her how. Donna was always the one that Harvey ran to for a heart to heart or a bearing of the soul. Never once had she even known he had called Scottie for something more than a dinner and easy sex.

 _It could have been different if I had not had my rule, but Harvey is Harvey. He would have taken our relationship for granted then. If I had given in and been there for him that way would he depend on me for being his friend and be that moral compass that kept him from hurting himself most of all. Oh God, I love him so much and I thought he loved me the same way._

 _I guess I was wrong..._

Donna fell asleep on her couch still dressed in her office dress and when she woke up it was the middle of the night. She checked her phone, but Harvey had not called.

Scottie had left shortly after she had arrived. The case was a Class Action Suit for Child Endangerment. Scottie's firm was the legal firm for the customers whose children were harmed by the toxic smoky chemical of which Katrina's client was the defendant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I thought you should know that I am the lawyer on the other side of this. Had I known it Pearson Specter Litt's client I would have declined taking the case," Scottie had said.

Harvey had invited her for a glass of Scotch and momentarily wonder where Donna had gone. He saw she had been putting on her Louboutin's but he thought she would have returned by now. Harvey's attention to Scottie began to wane as she prattled on trying to engage him. He said it was Katrina Bennett's client directly not his but then it was his firm and he had to do his best for the firm's client.

 _Where is Donna? She should be here. Not only as my girlfriend but she is still my assistant and I need her to observe and do her Donna shit that she does at the office. Donna can perceive body language and words like no other. Her intuition is very much needed. I also can't wait for Scottie to leave because I want to take a shower and jump into bed and feel Donna warm beside me._

"Ok, well, I know we're not done with discovery on this," Harvey said to Scottie. "As a matter of fact, Donna and I just returned from Boston a few days ago and I have only spoken to Katrina on this a couple of minutes yesterday. Understand, Scottie, I will speak with Katrina and let you know what we find," Harvey said rising and finding Scottie's parka.

"Do you want me to call you a cab? Nonsense, I'll drive you home. My car is below in the parking garage. It needs a little drive anyway," Harvey said seeing Scottie's concerned face light up.

"Look, I don't want to put you out of your way. It looks like you and Donna were rather comfortable. Are you happy with her?" Scottie asked allowing Harvey to help her on with her coat.

When Scottie turned around, Harvey looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I am. I really love her," Harvey told Scottie.

Scottie looked up at Harvey and standing on her tiptoes kissed him on the cheek.

"I always knew you belonged together. I am very happy for you," Scottie said. "By the way, where did she go?"

"She probably went to get something at her apartment. Let me take you home and I will tell you about Boston."

Harvey looked at his watch after he dropped Scottie off at her apartment. He declined an invitation for a drink because he was in a hurry to get back home.

 _Donna must have returned by now. It's 11:00 pm Damn! I must have left my phone on the counter at home, so I can't call her. I have to get a car phone. They still install those, don't they? Harvey thought to himself. I'll just drive home._

When Harvey returned home the place was just as dark as he left it.

"Donna!" Harvey called out. "Donna?"

He looked in the bedroom and the bathroom and found she was not there. He found his phone on the counter and immediately retrieved it and began dialing.

 _"This is Donna. Leave your awesome number and I will call you back!"_

"Donna? Where are you? It's 11:00 pm. Where are you?" Harvey asked. He did not want to panic.

 _I should just drive over to her apartment. She must be there._

A few minutes later, Harvey retrieved his keys and descending once more to the parking garage jumped back into his Aston Martin. Coming out of the parking garage underneath his building, he looked both ways and saw that all was clear. He began to pull out of the street. Harvey remembered he heard a huge crash before everything went black.


	15. Donna Meets Lily - Chapter 15

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing and following. Shout out to D1huluvsDarvey : Yes, it is OOC for Donna not to be involved with the firm. However, I am explaining this that Donna is working to separate her role as just secretary and be Harvey's girl. She also feels a little hurt for Harvey to become immersed with Scottie. Face it: when we love someone even though on the outside we think they think we are fabulous there is sometimes a little insecurity. Just wanted to clear that up! Don't worry bright skies ahead! - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lilly -

Chapter 15

Trading Up Or Hiding Out

Donna took a cab into the office the next day. She had checked her phone again but noticed it was out of juice. She would have to recharge it at the office.

 _I hope Scottie and Harvey had a wonderful time last night. She probably woke up I Harvey's arms and he caressed her head and whispered how much he had missed her in her ear. It was supposed to be me. It was me only yesterday._

The first person she ran into when she alighted from the elevator on the 50th floor was Louis. He was the last person she really wanted to encounter.

"Louis, whatever it is, I do not have the time," Donna said giving Louis a look which Louis knew from experience that Donna was not in the mood for anything trivial.

"Well, Donna, dear, I am looking for your boyfriend, boss, husband, master in command... I need him to talk with Katrina on this Child Endangerment Case," Louis said trying to be imperious and pull rank on Donna.

Mike then appeared and said, "I was looking for Harvey. Did you tie him to the bedpost before you left?"

"Not funny, Mike. What's your problem?" Donna said rubbing the temples of her head with her fingers. Her head was pounding. She had not eaten yet and she had not had her standard three cups of fragrant French roast before she ventured in.

"Look. I don't know where Harvey is. I didn't spend the night with him last night," Donna said aloud to two people who were familiar with her newfound intimacy with the new managing partner.

Louis looked at Mike and said, "I'm outta here. Feel better, Donna. If you see Harvey tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will, Louis," Donna said sighing heavily.

"Donna, what happened?" Mike said with concern in his voice. "You two have a fight?"

Eyeing Mike and then looking down at her hands, "No. Scottie came over."

"Scottie as in 'Dana Scott'?" Mike inquired.

"Yes," Donna said. "I didn't stick around to see if Harvey remembered me or not. He was absolutely immersed in Scottie because apparently she is Katrina's opposing council on her chemical case."

"So, what did you do?"

"I saw how the land lie, so I went home to my place in the hope that Harvey would remember our so recent love affair and call me to apologize for forgetting that I existed for two minutes." Donna said with an air of sarcasm. As she spoke, she was planning her escape before Harvey landed his handsome smug grin in her face.

"I'm sure nothing happened between them. Harvey is so in love with you and has been for a very long time," Mike said watching Donna's bowed head and fast hands as she prepared to write on Harvey's calendar.

Donna suddenly looked up at Mike. She had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Once I would have believed that."

Harvey woke and looked around him. He knew he was not in his own bed. He looked around at the sterile environment and felt the narrow hospital bed on which he lay. He was not sure why he was there. A young blonde nurse entered his room. She was dressed in green scrubs and a bit on the chunky side. Yet she had a very cute face with a smile, Harvey noticed, that lit up the whole room.

"Ah, Mr. Specter, you're awake! That's wonderful. I will call the doctor so they can check you out."

"Loretta? Is that your name?" Harvey asked as he tried swiftly to read the I.D. which hung from the pocket on her scrub shirt.

"Yes, Loretta's my name. Do you know who you are?" Loretta asked. Loretta knew that Mr. Specter had suffered head trauma as his head had hit the dashboard upon impact a couple of days ago when he was hit by a car speeding in traffic. Apparently, the other driver walked away because no other victim was brought in from the accident scene, Loretta knew. Unfortunately, the age and classicism of Mr. Specter's car precluded and provision of airbags.

"Yes. I'm Harvey Specter. I need to get out of here," Harvey said as he quickly began to get out of bed hurriedly ripping out the IV's that had been sticking in his arm.

"Mr. Specter, please, wait until the doctor gets here. You've suffered a concussion and been unconscious the last two days. You need to lie down," Loretta said taking Harvey's arm and helping him back to the bed as Harvey began to collapse as he had stood up way too fast after lying prone for two days.

"Here drink this. Dr. Leiam should be here soon," Loretta said as she carefully handed Harvey a cup of cold water and then changed the used needles for new ones to reconnect the IV's which had been placed in Harvey's arm. Harvey tried to command but he was feeling rather weak.

"Now don't worry about your office, Mr. Specter. I'm sure your secretary has everything under control"

"You don't understand..."

"Yes, now, rest and wait for the doctor."

Harvey needed to find Donna. She must have misunderstood how he had been engrossed with Scottie. He had to tell her that Scottie was no longer anything more to him than a colleague. Not the woman he really wanted in his life.

By the time the doctor came into Harvey's room, he had fallen back to sleep.

Donna, in the meantime, tried to contact Harvey but received no answer. It just kept going to voicemail. Donna wanted to panic but thought this was Harvey just being Harvey. He was probably off with Scottie some place having delectable sex and had forgotten all about those words he had said to her when they were in Boston. When his hands helped themselves deliciously to her body and her hands had been completely enveloped in savoring his body as well.

 _Don't think about him, just pack. You're going to LA and see your friend Brenda whom you haven't seen in about 10 years. She's said there were some good roles out there for women who were in Donna's age bracket. There were sitcoms and some little bits in movies, but Donna was not letting that stop her from finally letting go of Harvey Specter and all the bullshit complications that went with him._

Suddenly, Donna was startled by her phone ringing. She was at home and had not ventured into the office now for three days. She had ignored any calls from everyone connected with Pearson, Specter, Litt fearing it was someone that Harvey had coerced into calling her so she could resume her secretarial duties with or without the fringe benefits.

The phone continued to ring.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing? It should have gone to voicemail by now."

Donna looked at the phone as it rang on her coffee table. It was Rachel. Donna's best friend. She would have told Rachel first but Rachel would not lie to Mike about Donna's swift departure and then, of course, the news would get to Harvey. So she had to avoid anyone connected to the firm and to Harvey as a matter of course if she were to make her departure secretive and swift.

 _She probably read the letter I left on her desk yesterday when I was able to sneak back into the office without anyone's knowledge. I know that must be why she is calling me._

Donna's letter to Rachel was the only one she left for any one at her firm family.

 _Dear Rachel:_

 _Please understand why I have not spoken to you before my decision to leave. You knew that this was where I would be heading if Harvey had rejected me back in Boston. It now seems that Boston was just a fairy tale place with Harvey masquerading as Prince Charming and I was his helpless and sublime Snow White. Not a role a strong woman like me likes to play._

 _I do not know where Harvey is but it seems he has not realized that he is the managing partner of the firm. His blatant shirking of his duty says too much that, perhaps, we were all wrong about him. In the meantime, I am, not again going to cover for him. I am leaving. He humiliated me for the last time. I hope he and Scottie are happy._

 _Please do not tell Mike of this letter until tomorrow. By then I will be long gone in California and ensconced with old friend from theater class, Brenda. She is a casting director and says there may be a couple of roles that I may be good enough to fill. I like theater better, but I would be a fool not to jump at this chance._

 _I am sorry I will not be able to be your Maid Of Honor at your wedding. Tell Mike he's like my baby brother and I love him. I love you, like my other little sister. Tell Louis I will send him something from Hollywood just right for him._

 _If you see Harvey, tell him nothing of where I am, in case he has the tiniest inkling to come look for me. Maybe I'll be able to talk about his betrayal, but not right now._

 _Well, so long, here's seeing you on the silver screen._

 _Love,_

 _Donna_

Rachel broke into tears and ran to see her fiance. She realized halfway to his office that Donna had sworn her to secrecy until tomorrow. Upon reading this letter, Rachel tried to call Donna but it did eventually go to voicemail or Donna decided to ignore her call.

"Hi, honey," Mike said as he saw his fiancee coming through the door of his office which used to belong to Harvey. "What's wrong?"

Mike rose and took Rachel into his arms and held her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just missing you. You left before me today and I was afraid something was really wrong." Rachel fibbed.

"Nothing's wrong. I had to stop at the clinic first and put a couple of the associates on high alert with this Child Endangerment Case. Louis came to me to help Katrina in Harvey's absence."

Mike held Rachel tightly and felt her trembling. He knew something was amiss but he would not pressure her to tell him. He instinctively knew it was to do with Harvey and Donna, so he would not pressure his girl into giving secrets before it was time.

Rachel leaned back in his embrace and peered into his baby blue eyes.

"I am so glad you love me," Rachel said and hugged him one more time.

Mike, bewildered, said, "Yeah, I'm glad I do, too."

He held her tightly before smiling and releasing her back to her office.

Harvey was released from the hospital two days after waking up in the hospital bed. He was still unable to reach Donna and no one seemed to know where she was or what had happened to her. It was very unnerving because he felt information was being intentionally withheld from him.

He had Ray drive him to Donna's apartment first thing after being released from the hospital. He walked slowly up the two flights because he was still having some residual effects from his concussion. Harvey approached the door marked 206 in gold numbers and banged as hard has he could.

"Donna! Donna!" Harvey shouted. He did not care what or who heard him.

No feeling of the air movement coming from her light footfalls or hear her shouting for Harvey to stop banging on her door. Nothing but silence. He remembered he had gotten a key a long time ago in case of emergencies but he no longer carried it on his key ring since the short time Donna had gone to work for Louis. Harvey felt that he needed complete closure from her and discarded the key. He wished had not done that now because obviously now there was no one home. If he had the key now, he could enter her apartment and maybe get a clue as to what was happening.

"Miss Donna's gone, Mr. Harvey," the little neighbor boy said to Harvey as the little boy looked up at Harvey's tall figure.

"Hey, Carl, do you know where Miss Donna might have gone?" Harvey asked crouching down to the little boy. Harvey frequently waved hello and goodbye to the little 8-year-old when he would come visit Donna.

"No, I don't. My momma didn't know either. She just said she was gone."

"Ok. Thank you, Carl. Tell your mom thanks, too."

Harvey turned away and with great concentration and care descended the stairway to the waiting car.

"Take me to the office, Ray," Harvey said barely containing his fury.

"Sure, Harvey," Ray said as he pulled away from the curb.

Ray really thought Harvey should rest and go home. He wondered where Donna was. It was unlike her to leave Harvey without protection or care. Well, it really was not any of his business. He got paid to take Harvey where he wanted to go not ask questions. At the present state of things, Harvey was in no mood to answer them anyway.

The current managing partner was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater when he alighted from the elevator. He was half hoping to see his errant secretary in her cubicle with a good explanation why she was avoiding him. However, he was disappointed not to see her there and in her place, once again, was Gretchen who was probably doing double time between him and Louis in Donna's absence.

"Gretchen," Harvey said.

"Mr. Specter, where have you been? We were all so worried," Gretchen said with relief etched in her dark face.

"I had an accident, but I'm fine. Where's Donna?" Harvey hurriedly asked.

"I don't know, sir. I haven't seen her for at least three days," Gretchen told Harvey honestly.

"Ok, thanks, Gretchen. If you can, please catch me up on Katrina Bennett's Child Endangerment Class Action Suit and if there is anything I need to do on that." Harvey said and walked toward Rachel's office.

"Sure, Mr. Specter," Gretchen said as she sat down at Donna's desk. Harvey told Gretchen he would be right back he had to go see Rachel first.

"Rachel," Harvey said as he ventured into his new third year associates' office.

"Harvey!" Rachel squealed as she saw her boss and her best friend's love stand in the doorway. She noted he looked a little pale and his eyes were a tad red.

"Are you feeling ok, Harvey?" Rachel asked concerned and rose from her chair.

Harvey took a seat in front of Rachel's desk.

"I'm fine," Harvey insisted. "Where's Donna?"

"I don't know where Donna is, Harvey," Rachel fibbed not looking Harvey in the eye.

"That's bullshit. If she were to tell anyone, she would tell you. Did she tell you not to tell me?"

"She did. However, that was two days ago, so I guess it is ok to show you this," Rachel said and she was glad when she saw Mike come into her doorway.

"Harvey, it's not Rachel's fault. Don't…." Mike said.

"I know it's not her fault, Mike. I wasn't about to take it out on her," Harvey said fondling the letter but not opening it. He noticed when he did open it there was only the one letter addressed to Rachel and nothing to him.

"She doesn't answer her cell phone. I suppose she had the number changed. Do you know what it is?"

"No, I don't. She hasn't contacted any of us," Rachel said sad for Harvey because he and Donna really truly loved one another and belonged together. Rachel and Mike knew this in their heart of hearts.

"She wouldn't tell Louis, would she?" Mike asked thinking out of the box as was his nature.

"No, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell Louis, Mike," Harvey said.

"She didn't tell anyone," Louis said as he also joined the entourage in Rachel's small office. Louis was also notably sad at the loss of his special female friend. He loved Donna and admired her and he had been afraid that Harvey would hurt her. She deserved so much better than him Louis had always thought.

Louis stomped from Rachel's office with a gigantic scowl on his face. Harvey followed on the way to his own office. Harvey figured he should talk with Katrina first about the progress of discovery. He had not known anything since he had spoken with Scottie before his accident.

"What did you do to her? You malevolent womanizing piece of shit!" Louis said raising his voice as he went attacking Harvey who was keeping pace with him.

"It's none of your goddamn business, Louis. However, this Class Action Suit against our client is. How far has Katrina gotten?" Harvey asked as he stopped before Louis' office doorway.

"I don't know. Talk to Katrina. I know the opposing council is Dana Scott, do you?"

"Yes, I do. She came to see me at my condo before Donna left, then I had a car accident wherein I've been in the hospital with a concussion the last five days. I was just released today and I went first to see Donna who was not home and then I came here. So I need a little help catching up," Harvey implored hoping that Louis would please calm down so they do a little work while he was here. If Donna was nowhere near him, he still needed to do his job. Work was Harvey's only solace at the moment.

Louis invited Harvey to sit down. Harvey was glad that Louis was mature enough to see how badly Harvey needed to work. They could talk about Donna later if Louis really pushed.

Right now, all Harvey wanted to do was to make sure that his firm would not implode with the pending Class Action Suit.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you don't hate me for throwing this monkey wrench in, but believe me things will get better! Please enjoy this chapter..R &R!**

Donna Meets Lily –

Chapter 16

Hindsight

Donna arrived in Los Angeles on a clear day. The temperature was in the 70's and much different than the cold February weather she left behind in New York. The whole plane ride Donna's mind kept thinking she acted prematurely and had not given Harvey the benefit of the doubt. For once Donna was way too submerged in her own needs to pay too much attention to the complicated relationship which was she and Harvey. She planned to call Rachel to let her know she arrived safely but in no uncertain terms is Harvey supposed to come find her. That is if he should want to.

As Donna was dialing the phone to talk to Rachel back in New York, Brenda, Donna's friend, a tall red headed woman like Donna only a little more plump in all the right places met Donna at the airport.

They hugged as they came together.

"Brenda, it is so good to see you!" Donna said loudly over the crowd's din.

"It's good to see you, too, Donna. We have no time to waste. Are you ready for an audition?" Brenda asked.

Donna whipped her head in amazement.

"That was fast! What's the part?"

"Actually it's a Shakespeare in the Park production, so theater, your favorite."

"What play?"

"MacBeth!"

Donna thought for a second and asked, "The part?"

"Lady MacBeth, of course," Brenda responded. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, I'm Donna. I was born ready. Just point me in the right direction."

With that last comment, they retrieved Donna's one suitcase, got into Brenda's car wherein she handed Donna a script, and sped off to the theater where the auditions were being held.

Donna had forgotten about contacting Rachel let alone anyone else in New York.

Meanwhile, Harvey was trying hard to concentrate on his job. He had met with Katrina and she had filled him in with all the aspects of the case. The only thing she did not have was a settlement or a way to please the opposition without having to go to court. The case was making the news which was even worse since PSL could afford no additional bad press.

However, they could not just settle because the costs would amount to millions which would surely bankrupt Pearson Specter Litt this time.

He sat at his desk holding his sore head in his one hand. The other hand was poised with pen in hand over a pad of a lined legal pad. He had to come up with a way to settle this satisfactorily. _What was it that Donna had said I do? Make people do what I want by giving them something else? Other people call it being a bully._ Harvey thought to himself.

Harvey's forehead hit the desk with a dull thud. Gretchen came running in and asked if he was all right.

"Yes, I'm ok, Gretchen. Thanks," Harvey said. "Doesn't Louis need you, too?"

"No, he's found some help in the temp pool," Gretchen told him with a smile. "So, I'm all yours if you're ok with that."

"Sure. Since when do we have a temp pool again?"

"You created it before you went to Boston," Gretchen said creasing her brows with worry.

"It was really Donna who created it. I just signed off on it. I thought it an excellent idea,"

"It was. What about the central calendar for all the new associates and partners? I think that was a Godsend until each partner and senior associate can have their own secretary and/or paralegal."

"She did that?" Harvey asked bewildered. _Why don't I remember any of that?_

"If there's nothing else, Mr. Specter…Harvey, I'm going to lunch."

"Sure, Gretchen. No problem," Harvey said with a little smile.

Mike walked into Harvey's office and sat down.

"So, when you are going to look for Donna?" Mike asked.

"I'm not. Obviously the woman doesn't want me to find her or she would have told your fiancée where she is," Harvey said barely containing his fury, at himself, mainly.

"Nonsense. Donna wants you to find her. She just doesn't know it yet," Mike said.

"Well, maybe not. Donna isn't like Rachel. Donna obviously can do very well without me!" Harvey rose and threw his pen across the room where it landed quietly on his leather couch.

"Rachel can do pretty well sometimes without me. She just likes having me around. I know Donna feels the same way about you. What about you? Don't you miss her?" Mike said trying to illicit a heartfelt response from Harvey who was trying his best to revert back behind that stolid wall which now contained holes from constant piercing in the last three years.

"Mike, don't…"

"Why not? Donna walked out of here with your heart and you are too hell bent on not finding it."

"Look, Mike, I know you're trying to help, but Donna and I are not you and Rachel."

"Bullshit! You're worse than Rachel and me. You love each other as deeply as Rachel and I do but you make it so damn complicated instead of being direct and just love each other."

Suddenly Dana Scott appeared in the doorway.

"Mike, Harvey…I have a meeting with Katrina to go over a settlement offer I wrote up."

"Katrina should have come to you," Harvey said. "Why did you come to see me first?"

"I thought the managing partner would like to sit in the meeting with his senior partner to see what the settlement may contain," Scottie said a little bitterly. She understood that Harvey, in his new position, was under stress but he had never allowed his personal life to intertwine with his professional life.

"Look, Harvey, if you don't want to attend the meeting, it's really ok. I think this settlement is fair for both parties," Scottie said.

Harvey remembered how sneaky Scottie could be. He remembered how cunning she was when trying to negotiate that hotel deal about seven years ago. She almost pulled it off until it blew up in her face. So Harvey was not taking any chances with the firm now that it lay in his hands to maintain and grow.

Harvey turned around and said, "No, no, Scottie. I'm going to this meeting."

Katrina was already in the conference room when Scottie and Harvey entered. Katrina would rather have had Louis by her side, but he seemed too preoccupied by another case or Donna's departure. Katrina felt hurt because she and Louis had been a team. Katrina's giving Louis her full attention was one reason why Jessica had fired her in the first place.

"Hello, Ms. Scott, it's finally good to put a face with a voice," Katrina greeted Scottie and shook her hand. It was true that she had never had an occasion to be across the negotiation table with Harvey's infamous ex-girlfriend and ex-partner of PSL.

"Ms. Bennett. Thank you for taking this meeting. I think it's best if we negotiate in person. I hope you don't mind I asked Harvey to attend this meeting as managing partner of your firm."

"No, I totally agree," Katrina acquiesced.

"Katrina has kept me up on most of the circumstances of this case. We have agreed that our client was neglectful when inspecting all the containers for the correct expiration dates on the chemicals. However, these chemicals are harmless and in the last ten years that this product has been on the market no one else has reported a chemical breakdown nor harm," Harvey said sitting back from the table and crossing his legs. He had trouble focusing on the matter at hand and his vision would blur every now and then. He just sat there and absorbed as much as his present state of mind would allow him.

Scottie passed across the table two copies of the proposed settlement. Harvey and Katrina perused it carefully watching for any item which would catch their attention.

Harvey then looked at Katrina to see what her objections may be. At the present time Harvey was reluctant to just sign off on the settlement because he knew Scottie better than Katrina did. He was sure if he really dissected this settlement there was a catch that Scottie would think no one would have caught. Harvey taught this part of negotiation to Scottie, so he always was leery of any dealings with Scottie or one of her lawyers from her firm.

"Well, it looks, good," Harvey said to Scottie and then decided that her face did not look quite right. Distorted as if all the features of her face were skewed.

"You don't mind if we look this over before signing, do you, Scottie?" Harvey said and then he took a step forward and crashed to the floor.

"Harvey!" Both Scottie and Katrina yelled simultaneously.

Scottie bent down and gathered Harvey in her arms and made sure he had a pulse but he was unconscious for sure. She called his name again and again and slapped his face to no avail.

Katrina had called 911 and when the ambulance arrived she explained what had happened today and a few days ago. Scottie asked if she could ride in the ambulance with them, but they declined her as she was not a relative.

Scottie called Ray who picked her up and rushed her to the hospital immediately behind the ambulance.

When Ray arrived, the attending physician came out to them.

"Are you two here for Mr. Specter?"

"Yes. I'm his ex-girlfriend and this is his driver," Scottie explained.

"No one from his immediate family?" The tall and blonde bookish looking doctor asked.

"His family is in Boston and his "wife" is missing," Scottie explained. She knew that Donna and Harvey needed one another and they loved each other on many levels. Scottie had seen it firsthand and if anyone could bring Harvey back to them it would be Donna.

Ray decided that Ms. Scott was on the right track.

"Well, is there any way of finding her?" Dr. Anderson (his name) had asked. "I think she needs to be aware of her husband's condition in case we have to take him to surgery."

"Well, I'm his lawyer, so I am privy to his health needs in the absence of his wife. However, I will try to contact her or his mother," Scottie said in an official voice She handed the doctor her card.

"Ok, good. Please let me know as soon as you have contacted them. I really need to speak with them."

Dr. Anderson began to turn away and Scottie reached out with her hand to stop him.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure. Not too long, though. He's a little drowsy as we need to keep him as sedated as possible without putting him out unnaturally."

"Thank you, doctor." Scottie said.

After Dr. Anderson walked down the hall Scottie looked at Ray and they both walked the few steps to Harvey's door.


	17. Chapter 17 - Donna please

**One note: Italics means a telephone conversation and the person is voice only. Ok - now back to our story. "I love Soap Operas, too" - carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 17 -

"Donna, please.."

 _"Lily Specter?"_

"Last's name changed, but yes. Who is this?"

 _"This is Dana Scott. I don't think you will remember me. I was Harvey's girlfriend from law school."_

"Oh, yes, I remember now. We met before Gordon and I divorced. How are you? To what do I owe this call?" Lily asked somehow befuddled but instinctively knowing that something happened to her son. _Why didn't Donna call? Uh-oh._

 _"Well, Harvey is in the hospital,"_ Dana said bluntly because she did not know how else to address the woman or the situation.

Lily was grateful for the call. She was very glad that someone besides immediate family new of her renewed relationship with her firstborn. She was also very alarmed at Harvey's condition since he was not making the call himself.

"Hospital? Why? Where? When?" The questions flowed with an urgency from a mother's heart. Lily never stopped loving her son even if he had stopped loving her at one point in time.

" _He had a car accident a few days ago. He was released from the hospital but is now back at the hospital as complications have set in,"_ Scottie explained.

"Oh my God, Harvey," Lily said haltingly starting to feel frightened that she may lose her oldest son permanently. Lily took a chair as Bobby noted the tone in her voice and came to her side to lend support as best he could. Bobby and Harvey had been getting along much better now, so Bobby was concerned as well even if it was just to be there for his wife.

"St. Vincent's? Of course, I'll be on the next train or plane out whichever is fastest," Lily said.

Before Lily hung up the phone, she asked Scottie of Donna's whereabouts.

"Do you know Donna Paulsen?"

" _Yes. I also know that Harvey and Donna were having some complications in their relationship. I know they belong together, so I am not calling to get between them."_

"She is Harvey's assistant, so why did she not call me? Did something happen to her as well?" Lily could not help but ask.

 _"She's missing."_

"Missing? So you know the nature of their relationship then?"

 _"Yes, as I said I am not here to come between them,"_ Scottie said regrettably. " _Donna seems to be missing. However, I am going to try to find her because I know how much Harvey needs her."_

"Do you know what happened?"

" _Not really. I only know he had a car accident a few days ago. I only called because the doctor thinks it imperative that someone from Harvey's immediate family is here as he may need surgery. By the way, I told the doctor that Donna was Harvey's wife and I am his lawyer. Otherwise I would never have been able to call you at all."_

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Scott."

" _You can call me Dana or Scottie. Here's my number 212-xxx-7846. You call me when you get into New York. I will have Ray, Harvey's driver, pick you up from the train station or the airport whichever one."_

"Thank you, Dana."

 _"I look forward to seeing you_."

Lily finally hung up and immediately made reservations for the train trip to NYC.

Scottie left the hospital and made her way back to PSL with Ray's help. They saw Harvey and he mumbled something about the firm and called for Donna. It broke Scottie's heart that Donna was not there. Scottie still loved Harvey, but she knew that Donna was Harvey's true love.

Scottie swiped a tear away from her eye when she saw her former lover. He was such a complicated man but right now he looked like a lost little boy mumbling in his sleep for Donna and then reverting back to his firm and how Jessica might be disappointed with him.

"Listen, Harvey, its Scottie. I'll find Donna. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Scottie," Harvey said having a moment of clear lucidity.

"Hey, Ray, it's good to see you," Harvey said giving Ray a little wave.

"Hey Harvey. Don't worry about anything."

"I won't. These drugs work better than Scotch," Harvey joked.

Scottie felt a little better when she left seeing Harvey conscious and joking. He was drugged that was for sure or he would be fighting everyone so he could get out of bed and go back to work. The real tell was that he asked for Donna point blank. If Harvey was himself he would think it and if he really wanted her he would find her himself-not leave others to do it for him.

Scottie went to Mike's office. It was still strange for her to see Mike's things in the spacious office instead of Harvey's Harvey had been ensconced in that office for a long time. Too long, perhaps.

"Mike, did you know that Harvey was in the hospital?" Dana asked as she bypassed Amy's cubicle. Amy had gone home early as she had a family emergency herself.

Mike immediately rose from his seat behind his desk.

"Which hospital? I'll get Rachel…"

"Hold it, Mike. That is one reason I came to see you."

"Thanks for pitching in, Scottie, but if Donna finds out you're in the midst of this…"

"She will thank me for taking care of him. Look, I know they are together. I saw them the other night looking very comfortable. Harvey drove me home and told me how she convinced him to reconcile with his mom and all about how he and Donna had became a couple in Boston."

"So?" Mike said playing innocent.

"You need to find Rachel and see if she can contact Donna or at least find out where she is."

"Ok, but you really don't have to stick around. I can takeover," offered Mike.

"Well, I already told the doctor I was his lawyer. How else do you think they would let me see him?"

"So, what is the diagnosis and the prognosis?" Mike asked as he turned around from leaving.

"The doctor is waiting until his mother arrives," Scottie said becoming rather impatient with Mike's attitude like she did not have a right to be there

"Well, if you're his lawyer, I'm his younger brother," Mike said and then left his office leaving Scottie to loose ends.

Donna, in Los Angeles, made the audition and was the best Lady MacBeth that the Shakespeare in the Park Company had seen in a long time. So before she could put down permanent roots, she had obtained a theater part. Not much money, but she had not needed much of that. Harvey and the firm had been extremely generous in her salary and her annual raises.

So tonight after a grueling rehearsal, she sat outside the terrace of her hotel room and drank a glass of wine. Her opening would be next week. Then her real schedule would start. Brenda had also set up a couple of other auditions for her. Donna was also thrust onto an agent who was not _not_ happy to meet her and definitely set up a photographer for head shots. He thought Donna beautiful for a mature woman and said 'yes, sweetheart,' there is definitely work for a beautiful woman like you'. Donna was not sure that she should not be offended but decided that since this was California she would take it as a compliment.

It was twilight, now, and Brenda had left her in the lobby of the hotel. It was only now, after a couple of days and she saw the California sky that she contemplated Harvey and Scottie.

 _To tell the truth why do I keep linking them together? Harvey never made any overt move to sleep with her, but I guess old habits die hard. Oh my! I forgot to call Rachel, the other day, and let her know my new number and where I am. Seven-thirty, it must be 10:30 or 11:30 in New York. I can never remember. Is it three or four hours' difference? I would think Rachel and Mike are still up. I will give her a call in a few minutes._

 _The sky is so beautiful tonight. I do so wish it would have worked with Harvey. We were happy in our little cocoon in Boston. Oh well, get over it Donna! You're here and you have an actual professional acting part...Shakespeare nonetheless! Wait until Louis hears._

At the thought of Louis and how proud of her he would be, her thoughts immediately remembered Harvey. Donna felt rather guilty that she had not stayed in New York to confront Harvey and see what his explanation was for the other night when Scottie had come between them.

Donna rose and retrieved her phone. She had had the number changed for the main purpose that she wanted to be in control of who called her. For many, many years everyone had her number and some just used her for her skills at doing the impossible.

Donna took her phone and went outside to continue to enjoy the beautiful sky and warm temperature. The sun was setting and a little chill was in the air, so she grabbed her sweater and went back outside.

" _Rachel Zane_ ", Rachel answered.

"Hey, Rache, it's me," Donna greeted. "You are not going to bel-"

" _Donna! Thank God! Where are you?"_ Rachel asked frantically.

"I'm in California. I got a part already. Can you bel-" Donna was cut off again.

Taking another tact, Donna really heard the tone of Rachel's voice.

"What's wrong, Rachel? Is it Mike?" Donna asked prolonging the question she really did not want to ask.

" _No, we're fine...It's… Harvey_ ," Rachel said with difficulty.

"What's happened to Harvey?!" Donna asked feeling the old panic and overwhelming love she reserved for Harvey.

" _He had a car accident a couple of days ago. He suffered some head trauma. We thought he was fine but during a settlement conference he fell unconscious. Scottie and Katrina called 911. The ambulance took him to the hospital and he's been there for the last two days."_

Donna was all ready and set to come home until she heard Scottie's name.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be all right?" Donna asked trying not to panic knowing that as long as Scottie had been there he did not _need_ her except as an old familiar crutch.

" _He has a subdural hematoma which translated_ …." Rachel began to explain.

"I don't need an explanation. He has bleeding on the brain. I'm familiar with that. My sister is a nurse, you know," Donna said bitterly trying hard to be cold and unemotional as Harvey sometimes would be when he was complicating his next move.

 _"Donna, why are you so bitter? Are you not coming home now_?" Rachel asked.

"Why? You said Scottie was there. He obviously doesn't need me," Donna said.

 _"Donna, Scottie called his mother. The doctor specifically wanted his immediate family near him. I believe Harvey's mom is with Harvey right now."_

"Well, that's great, he definitely doesn't need me," Donna said but was hiding her panic or trying to hide her panic and concern.

 _"Donna, Scottie was only able to get information because she posed as his lawyer. Mike is over there and his mother is going along with the story that he is Harvey's little brother."_ Rachel explained and could not really understand Donna's apathetic attitude. _This_ was Harvey whom Donna had sacrificed and loved unconditionally. _Perhaps that was it,_ Rachel thought. _Donna misunderstood and had had enough of Harvey's ineptitude and fear of being committed to one woman._

"No, Rachel, you can call me with updates, but I got a part and I can't leave LA," Donna explained.

" _Part, already_?" Rachel asked

"Yes, my first day here Brenda, my friend, threw a Shakespeare script in my hand and drove me to an audition. I got the part!"

Rachel shook her head and did not want to seem uncaring, but right now Donna's love of her life was hovering between life and death and all Donna cared for was a role she managed to snatch on her first whirlwind day.

" _Donna, Scottie told the doctor that Harvey's "wife" was missing. Scottie specific called you his wife, so you are expected back_ ," Rachel explained as if she were confronting a child with bad behavior.

"Bullshit, Rachel! Were you there when she did that?" Donna asked refusing to be sucked into helping a man who had made it somewhat clear he really did not want her _that_ way after all.

" _No, I wasn't there_ … _Ray was there, though_ ," Rachel said using all the facts that she knew.

"How do you know that?"

 _"Mike went to the hospital and talked to Ray who told him he was standing right next to Scottie when she told the doctor you were his wife and you were missing. She used your name to the doctor. Now I know that Harvey's mother has arrived, so I suggest if you really want to know what happens to the man you love than get your butt back to NY_!"

"Rachel, please understand. If Harvey really wanted me he would have called me. He never lets anyone fight his battles for him."

" _Donna, I am only talking to you about this once because I think I can make you understand how much Harvey needs you and how much you really want to be with Harvey if you have the chance"_

Donna scowled at the other end of the line. She refused to be called back under false pretenses. Donna was contemplating a way to confirm everything Rachel told her as truth.

"Listen, Rachel, thank you for telling me. It's not that I don't believe you, but I have to be absolutely sure what you tell me is the truth. I am calling Harvey's mom because I know how much she loves Harvey and wants to see him happy. She also knows Scottie and can confirm what you tell me."

" _Under the circumstances, I won't take offense to your disbelief. However, you can call her she will only confirm what I told you about Scottie_." Rachel hung up loudly.

Rachel was very angry. _Donna is not thinking straight. She could not be that resentful of the situation that it would keep her from thinking with her heart. She will think differently once she talks with Lily. I am sure._ Rachel thought.

Donna hung up her phone, but she did not call Lily immediately. Instead she pulled out her script from her portfolio for the small but important role in a TV Series that her Brenda had obtained for her. Her audition was tomorrow; and Donna told herself that no matter what was happening in New York with Harvey's situation she was not giving up this dream for herself.

As she started to page through the script, Donna's tears fell and stained the pages of the script.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Here's a quick update! I hope you like it! Thank you to my followers and favoriters - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily –

Chapter 18 -

A Mother's Plea

Lily fought the urge to break into tears as she approached Harvey's bedside. She had spoken with Dr. Anderson just a few minutes previous and he indicated that Harvey needed to stay calm as possible as the bleeding was not quite coagulated and he was hoping that Harvey would not need any surgery intervention.

"Harvey, it's mom," Lily said softly in Harvey's ear. "Scottie called me. The doctor told me you might need surgery to stop the bleeding in your brain. You were aware of that, were you not?" Lily took a seat next to Harvey's bed and held his hand.

"Hey, mom, it's good to see you. Have you seen Donna? She hasn't come. I wonder where she is," Harvey said sleepily. His big brown eyes were dulled with the drugs and red rimmed from exhaustion.

"We're all trying to find her: Mike, Scottie, Rachel, all who love you are looking for Donna. I'm sure she would be here if she knew," Lily said kissing her son's hand.

"Thanks, mom. Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine," Harvey said again sleepily. Lily's mind wandered back to a couple of months ago when Harvey had come to where she taught and decided it was time to forgive and forget. _He was so strong. He cried, too! I love you, Harvey. Always have, always will Lily thought as she lay her hand on Harvey's forehead and ran her hand over his creases which were minimal in his drowsy state._

"Donna…" Harvey whispered in his sleep.

Lily's heart broke and she wept.

Unfortunately, Lily's husband was not able to accompany her at the last minute as there was an issue which needed his attention at his shop. Lily understood, but she could have used his strength to help her with this crisis. She would call him later and it would help just hearing his voice.

"Oh, Harvey!" Donna exclaimed as she slammed her script down on the table. The audition was in two days. Her mind could not absorb any additional information or not enough to spit it out for a successful audition. She could not help to think how Harvey was probably lying prone in a hospital bed maybe asking for her. Then again maybe not?

Donna finally decided to contact Lily. She had slept on it as best she could and now Donna had decided she would rather know the worst then not know anything at all. That was the only way she could decide what to do for herself concerning Harvey.

Donna estimated the time to be about three o'clock in the afternoon back in New York. Rachel had told her that Lily had already arrived last night. Donna dialed Lily's phone number.

"Hi Lily?"

" _Donna?"_

"Yes, it's me."

 _"Where the hell are you?_

"I'm still in California.

" _Rachel said you were probably in California."_

"Yes, how's Harvey?"

 _"He's not well. When are you coming back?"_

"I'm not sure. Why?"

" _Because he keeps asking for you. He doesn't know why you left. Now I know it is essentially none of my business, but what the hell happened between you two? You were so happy together. You didn't want to leave Boston as I remember."_

Donna stopped talking and bowed her head. A tear ran down her nose. She sniffed and then looking at her surroundings in her hotel room she wondered why and how she had gotten there in the first place.

In her mind's eye she saw Harvey's childhood home and she experienced again the thrill of having Harvey all to herself for two whole days. She also remembered the conversation they had when he broached the subject of marriage.

'" _Donna, I'm not joking this time. Will you marry me?" Harvey asked her holding her hand across the small dining room table in front of the roaring fire in Harvey's boyhood home._

 _"I thought you weren't the marrying type." Donna had foolishly led Harvey into a discussion that she knew would ultimately turn them around._

 _"Ok, if you want to marry me, hotshot. Where's my ring?"_

 _That's when Harvey whipped out his mother's engagement ring. Lily had slipped it to Harvey after he came to see her at the university. Harvey had mentioned the "someone very special" and Lily knew it was a woman, so she gave the ring to him so he would have it before he left for his return back to New York. She knew that Harvey would treasure it because it had been Lily's engagement ring from Gordon. It was not large or ostentatious but it was real and it would carry sentimental value for Harvey and any woman whom Harvey loved enough to make his wife._

Donna's mind crept back to the present. Lily's questions kept flowing like a litany in Donna's ears until she could stand her voice no longer.

"Enough!" Donna shouted through the phone. She did understand Lily's concern, but all of a sudden Lily had become ignorant of Harvey's sharp tongue and disdain when she herself was ostracized by her own son.

" _Oh God, Donna, I am so sorry_ ," Lily said with tears in her voice. " _I just came from his room and he looked so helpless. Not like that angry man who came to see me a couple of months ago. I held him just like when he was a little boy when he was sick. He didn't resist."_

Donna pursed her lips hard and tried to keep the tears from her voice.

"Ok, Lily, I will come home. Only until Harvey is better, though. He won't need me after that. He has Scottie. She loves him. She'll stay with him," Donna said cracking at the last word her heart breaking.

" _That may be, but he doesn't want Scottie, Donna. She was only taking care of him until you get here. Why did you say that? Didn't Harvey want to be with you after all?"_

Donna sniffed. Her heart which she thought had been purged of all feeling for Harvey had suddenly burst forth with all her love and concern. However, Scottie's nagging presence was the only barrier she still causing her not to capitulate completely.

"I thought he wanted to be with me and then Scottie came to the door the other day and Harvey was right back captivated with her. He forgot all about me. I can't compete with her. Harvey knew her a long time before we knew each other."

" _Donna!"_ Lily said. _"Harvey loves you so much! You know how scared he is of losing you! He asks everyone for you. He knows he needs surgery so I think he wants to make sure he sees you before he goes in which is another 27 hours from now. He's scheduled for 6 am."_

"Lily, you don't understand. Harvey is afraid of commitment. He's been that way for a long time. He tried with Scottie and failed and I have seen him use women. He's used me in a way, but I'm the only one who loved him and sacrificed everything for him. I don't want to come back and then realize that he just wants it to be like it was. I want more from life and from him. I love him, Lily, but if he doesn't want to be with me or go halfway I will leave him for good!

" _He asked you to marry him, didn't he? Who's scared now?"_

When Donna did not answer, Lily continued, " _Please, Donna, he needs you. I am sure he's changed. You told me he's changed a lot from that man I knew twenty years ago. I can see that and I can see how much that man loves and adores you. Everyone can,_ " Lily pleaded. " _Scottie called you his wife because she knows that is how your relationship seems to everyone. Don't you feel sometimes that you are married to him?"_

"Familiarity breeds contempt' as the old saying goes," Donna quoted. "Yes, Lily he did ask me to marry him, but he won't want it after a while. That is if he gets better."

" _Just come home, Donna. Contact Ray and tell him when your plane arrives_ ," Lily said in a quiet sort of demanding voice.

"Ok, I will," Donna said.

"Oh and Lily," Donna said to Lily wiping away the tears from her eyes.

" _What's that_?" Lily asked quietly

"Tell Harvey, I'm coming home and I love him,"

" _Wild horses couldn't keep me from giving him that message_ "


	19. Chapter 19

**I appreciate any one still sticking this one out with me. Thank you. You all are my motivation to keep writing. Thank you - Carebearmaxi - Enjoy!**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 19 -

Surgery Realizations

Harvey was in no pain except for his head. He kept his eyes shut most of the time because the light hurt his eyes and to focus on anyone's face was painful. He had a lot of visitors in the short time that he had been in the hospital. Scottie, Mike, Rachel, and even his mom maintained a constant vigil. However, he longed to see the face of the one person for whom he constantly requested-Donna.

 _How did this happen? Why did she leave and not tell me where she was going? It must be something to do with Scottie. I know she never liked Scottie with me. She did her best, though, to throw us together if I remember correctly. Whatever happens after this surgery, I cannot let myself not remember that Donna is the woman I love and want to make my wife. I hope it's not too late._

"Hey, buddy," Mike said patting Harvey on the shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok and I hear that you will have a surprise when you wake up from surgery."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it. You know how much I hate surprises." Harvey said groggily.

"I'm betting you won't hate this one," Mike said squinting and looking away and then smiling on his mentor.

"Can't wait to get you back to the office," Rachel said as she also laid a comforting hand on Harvey. "Louis is driving us nuts with his "temporary managing partner" bull." Rachel smiled because she knew Harvey would get a real kick out of that.

"Yeah, tell him not to get too comfortable. I'm coming back. If only to undo all the screw ups," Harvey joked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said and then sniffed and turned away. She did not want Harvey to see how upset she was. Until Mike and her own associate status, Rachel had not much contact with Harvey unless she had been the specific paralegal on a case. Rachel had been, in the past, the victim of his wrath and also the recipient of his gratitude and realization that she was a very intelligent woman who was now a fine intelligent lawyer. She was very thankful for Harvey's outside-of-the-box tutelage as well.

Harvey ran down the cases he needed Rachel to first chair in court. Rachel informed Harvey she was all over it.

"You know what all over it means..." Harvey warned.

"In this case, I am all over it. Thanks to Gretchen and Amy," Rachel proudly stated. Gretchen and Amy were pulling double duty since Donna's departure.

"If we don't win, I will have to kick your butt," Harvey joked. "Truthfully, you are a very good lawyer, Rachel."

"Thank you, Harvey," Rachel said looking at her fiance. He smiled back at her but they both knew that if Harvey were in his regular state the compliment may not have come as easily.

"Where's my mother?" Harvey asked. The drugs were making him very groggy and he felt he could not keep his eyes open much longer.

"She's talking to the doctor," Mike answered. "She'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you, Dr. Anderson. I really appreciate everything you are doing for my son," Lily said gratefully.

"No problem. He should come through just fine. We have a very good neurosurgeon. You met him, correct?"

"Yes, he went over the procedure with us yesterday," Lily said. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as if she were impatiently waiting for someone.

"You seem agitated if you don't mind me saying. Is there a problem?"

"Well, I was able to locate Harvey's wife. She is trying to get here before he goes into surgery and I realize time is ticking fast," Lily said as she looked at the door to anticipating Donna's rushed appearance.

"Oh, I am so glad that Harvey's wife will be here. We can delay a little bit but not too long. Every minute is imperative," Dr. Anderson reitereated for the sixth time in three days.

"Yes, Donna is aware. She is coming from California."

"Oh, I see. Well, I will hold off for a couple of more minutes. I will come see you when we can wait no longer."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, but Donna would not trade her travel time for Harvey's life. So please proceed when you are ready."

Donna looked at the car's clock from the backseat. She had felt very badly in contacting Ray at 5:30 am to pick her up at JFK airport. Ray said he did not mind because he was awake anyway as he was worried for Harvey as well.

"His surgery is still scheduled for 6 am and Harvey's mother just texted me and told me that if they can go on time they will. Lily felt you would not want them to wait until you arrived, " Ray said talking to Donna sitting in the backseat looking in the rearview mirror.

"Absolutely not. I will be there for sure when he wakes up," Donna said. _Hopefully he'll remember me. Lily told me that he might have some memory lapses after he wakes up._

Donna looked at herself in the mirror. After hanging up with Lily the previous night, she hurriedly texted her friend, Brenda, and then her director to let her know of the family emergency on the East Coast and promised she would return as soon as she could. Donna decided that she could not promise she would be there for opening night next week and encouraged the director to use her understudy who was very good.

The director was not a heartless man and said that there would be a part for Donna in the next production. He especially wanted her for "The Taming of The Shrew" wherein she would play the heroine, Katherine. Donna could not promise she would be back, but she told him that if she decided that she could not come back then she would definitely tell him in plenty of time.

Donna resumed looking at herself in her compact mirror. _Not exactly dressed to the nines, I'd say. My hair is up in a ponytail. My skin looks like I sprung an oil leak. These jeans are so uncomfortable and the top button on my blouse keeps popping open. Luckily I wore a camisole to bed last night; otherwise, Lily may think I was turning tricks instead of playing Lady MacBeth when I finally arrive._

Donna shut her compact after rectifying what she could. She asked Ray how Harvey looked last time he had seen him and if Harvey had been in his right mind when he talked with him. Ray told her that Harvey had been a little drowsy the last two times Ray had accompanied Lily to see Harvey. He was still coherent but knew that he was not in good shape.

"He asked for you several times, Donna," Ray said looking back at Donna's expression. Her big green eyes looked guilt ridden which was exactly how Donna felt.

"Thanks, Ray. Please hurry. Don't get a ticket. Just drive as fast as you possibly can."

"Absolutely, Donna. I haven't stopped since I got out of bed at 4:00 am."

Everyone waved to Harvey as he went into pre-op. Harvey was not totally unconscious yet. His head had been shaved in the event a complete craniotomy had to be performed not just where the surgeons were to drill into his skull and drain the blood from around his brain. Everyone said he should start a new style. Harvey's ego was not what it usually was right now, so he just laughed along with them. Now a few minutes before he was to be pushed inside and have his skull drilled, he thought about what had happened and what might have driven Donna away.

"Harvey?" Dr. Anton Ralkov asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember me? Dr. Ralkov. I'm the doctor who will perform your suction and evacuation of your hematoma. I just wanted to let you know again what's happening."

"Ok, thanks, Dr. Ralkov," Harvey said. He felt cold and vulnerable. Harvey hated feeling cold and vulnerable. His head was freezing. He then forgot that the nurses decided they needed to shave his entire head not just the part where the hole was being drilled.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Ralkov asked.

"Cold, sleepy, awake, scared, a whole shitload of stuff," Harvey said. Normally not so blatant with his emotions, Harvey just wanted this whole experience to be over.

"That's normal. Don't worry. We'll take good care of you and then you can return to your wife."

"She's not here. I'm not even sure she's coming," Harvey said with a sad sigh.

"That's not what I saw. A striking redhead, somewhat disheveled made it into the family waiting room. Is your wife not a redhead?" Dr. Ralkov asked.

"Yes, she is," Harvey said with a smile. At this point he was confused as to whether he actually did marry Donna or they were still pretending. Harvey did not care. It brought him comfort for the doctor to address his very special lady as Harvey's "wife".

"Well, good, relax then, you're going to be awake during this procedure and then we'll have you rest up before we let you go. So without further ado, here we go….."

Harvey began to talk a little while the surgeon did his work.

Donna walked with a controlled flurry into the hospital. Ray could hardly keep pace with her. After many twists and turns, they both managed to find the elevator that led them down to the surgical floor. As they arrived in a hurry, both looking disheveled, Donna hurriedly asked where was Harvey Specter.

"Mr. Specter was just pushed through to surgery. Are you a relative of Mr. Specter's?" The nurse said politely but a little coldly. She was a trim older woman with experience. In her position she had become wary of people wanting access to the surgical floor.

"Yes, I'm his wife, Donna," Donna said.

All at once the woman's demeanor changed from contempt to comfort.

"Mrs. Specter! Of course, just follow me. The rest of your family is waiting in the family surgery waiting room."

Before turning to make her way with the nurse, Ray stopped Donna and implored her or someone to contact him once the surgery was completed.

"Of course, Ray," Donna said and then they embraced briefly. Donna then flew through the swinging doors which automatically opened as the nurse pushed the large button on the wall.

"He should be a couple of hours. The pressure in his skull did get to be pretty bad, so the doctor's ordered the boring to relieve the skull.

Donna cringed at the thought of any one drilling a hole into Harvey's head. She assumed they shaved his head. Donna smiled because even without hair she knew that Harvey's smile and beautiful dark eyes could make her knees turn to jelly. He could charm the panties off any woman-no matter how he looked. She was determined to be right by his side when he awoke. She wanted to apologize for her unthinking behavior. They would talk it through just like they had done everything previously when they were just friends.

When the nurse showed Donna into the waiting room, Donna found Scottie, Lily, Mike, Rachel and even Louis who had abandoned the office for the life of Harvey Specter. All exclaimed their surprise at seeing her, but the first one to run to her for a hug was Lily.

Donna held the older woman tightly.

"Thank you for coming and coercing me to return home. I think he does need me," Donna said softly into Lily's ear and then rubbed her back with comfort.

Lily leaned back and said, "Yes, he does. You are very special to him."

When Lily was finished embracing Donna every one took their turn and then Scottie shyly approached.

"I know you blame me for a lot of his unhappiness and anger. I know he loves you and I know you could not bear to return and he not be here for you. I'm so sorry, Donna for any pain I may have caused now and in the past," Scottie said.

Donna smiled through watery eyes and almost felt a little sorry for Scottie because she knew that Scottie also loved Harvey very much.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful you were here when I was not. He does love you, too, in his own way. He's a complicated man as you know. I was certain he really wanted you to be his..." Donna began to say.

Scottie squeezed Donna's hand and said, "Donna! Harvey told me what happened in Boston between you two. Tell him, 'yes,' you'll marry him. He loves you so very much. He only wants to make you happy."

Donna wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I'll take it under advisement."

Scottie smiled and then Donna and she separated. Donna went to the seat between Lily and Rachel and they each took one of her hands and held tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify that italics are someone's thoughts. Ok, R &R, please. Thank you so much all the readers and reviewers - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily –

Chapter 20

Back to the Living

Harvey started to wake. He remembered the pressure of the doctor pressing into his skull and the good news that they would not have to cut his head open. The drilling alleviated the bleeding. He groggily reached for his head and found a bandage there instead of his bald head or his hair. He looked at the nurse sitting at a desk and heard machines and felt the presence of other patients the more he became aware. _I must be in recovery. I made it! Harvey thought._

"Oh, Mr. Specter! You're awake! You are doing so well. I will call the doctor and I'll see if your wife can come in here, so you don't have to wait to talk to her."

"I'm not married," Harvey tried to set the record straight.

"Of course you are. There's a very beautiful redhead who's been waiting on pins and needles for you to wake up. I don't think you could get that mad that you could deny your own wife," Matilde said.

"Donna is not my wife, Matilde," Harvey said noting her name on the tag which happened to be in his line of vision.

Then Harvey remembered what was happening before he went into surgery regarding his marital status.

 _Donna._ At the sound of her name, memories flooded Harvey's mind. Some from many years ago and some very recent like how she looked so sexy and beautiful in the slinky blue dress at his mother's party; the wild ride in his brother's Mustang to his childhood home; every aspect of the time they spent in that house including the first night they made love; and, especially, a couple of nights later when he proposed to her. Donna played coy and had not given him an answer, and he was not exactly sure why although he had his suspicions. Now that he thought of it those suspicions manifested themselves after Scottie showed up at the door a few days ago and Donna left him for California.

"Hey," a soft familiar voice whispered to him.

Harvey wanted to turn his head toward the voice. He turned as best he could.

"Hey," Harvey answered weakly. He could just see her red hair from the corner of his eye and felt her breath on his skin.

"I guess you're my surprise?" Harvey asked closing his eyes in relief that she had returned to him.

"Yep. Do you like it?" Donna asked.

"I love it. I love you," Harvey said softly as a tear escaped from one eye and fell against the side of his face. Donna bent and kissed his cheek which had a considerable amount of beard on it. The nurses shaved his head but on instruction from the doctors they were not to disturb his face. The doctor was afraid any unnecessary motion would trigger increased bleeding.

"Why did you leave and not tell me?" Harvey asked.

"Shh.." Donna said and bent to kiss him on his lips to quiet him. "No more questions. I love you, Harvey. I'm here. We'll talk when you get better."

"Ok," Harvey quietly acquiesced. He was tired and he was no longer in pain or scared to fall asleep.

Donna left the recovery room and returned to the waiting room to inform them of Harvey's condition.

After returning to the room and conferring with the surgeon that the procedure went as expected without any complications, Donna smiled a relieved smile as did everyone in the room. Mike punched the air and said "Yes!" Lily broke into tears as did Scottie. Rachel hugged Donna.

"Now you can be together!" Rachel exclaimed hugging Donna again.

"Yes," Donna agreed. "Let me call Ray. I know he wanted to know the minute any news came down. Let me tell him he still has Harvey to drive at his beck and call."

Donna joked but she contacted Ray who was standing by the phone and was happy that Donna had called with good news.

Soon after the initial good news was spread to everyone, Donna went to a corner chair and dialed her friend, Brenda, her new agent, and the director of the Shakespeare In the Park Theater Group. She told them all that she would not be back this week, but to be sure to keep looking for roles for her and that she would return for the Taming of The Shrew production for sure.

"Harvey and I need to talk when he gets better." Donna said aloud to no one but herself.

"You're what?" Brenda exclaimed and asked on the other end of the phone. "Hollywood waits for no woman, my dear, even one as beautiful and talented as you."

After a beat of silence where Donna just shook her head, Brenda asked, "I thought the man didn't want you after all?"

"It's complicated, Brenda," Donna explained. "There really is no way you can understand the special but complicated relationship Harvey and I have always had."

"After 13 years it sounds more like procrastination of both parties," Brenda responded bitterly. "You are a beautiful, vivacious woman, Donna. You have a chance for something big here. Don't let him take that away from you."

"I won't, but I love him, Brenda. I think about a life without him and it's like I can't breathe. So, if I have to make a hard decision, I will," Donna explained to her friend as best she could.

"I only hope you make that decision without regret," warned Brenda.

At least Donna's other phone calls went more smoothly than the one with her friend. Donna reasoned it was probably because neither person really cared if she came back or not. Brenda cared too much. Brenda did not have a husband or children or she never wanted to or just never found the right guy.

Donna's realization that she truly wanted a husband and children and that Harvey was the facilitator of those realizations were solid. She thought she had put it out of her mind a long time ago that it was a possibility. The timing never seemed quite right. Rachel and Mike always knew or assumed the relationship was more than just boss/secretary and best friend. Donna realized those two were far from oblivious. They rooted for her and Harvey and since they knew of Harvey's lack of emotional availability and Donna's protection and care of Harvey and their stubbornness to admit they were in love they both allowed Donna and Harvey to come to that realization on their own. Sometimes Donna thought maybe Rachel and Mike had set too good an example wheb two people loved each other.

Donna looked up from her phone as Lily approached.

"The doctor said we could see him now. He's back in his room. I know you went to see him in recovery. Was he happy to see you?"

Donna nodded. "I believe he was."

Lily stroked Donna's arm up and down.

"Of course, he was."

Harvey was released a couple of days later. Donna did her best to dissuade Harvey from returning too quickly to working twelve hours a day. She even teased him about his lack of hair and having another hole in his head which led to him teasing her back about why she left and how she could not resist him.

They fell on the bed then and Harvey felt relieved and happy for the first time in days. He fell on top of her. Dressed only in his boxers and an undershirt as they were retiring to bed, Donna was scantily clad as well. She was wearing his favorite negligee-his Harvard mock football jersey.

 _Donna reached up and looked at the man who had held her captive. She suddenly softened and stroked his cheek. Harvey responded and kissed her deeply_

 _"I have wanted to do that ever since I heard you at my bedside," Harvey growled deeply in his voice. "I want you now."_

 _"I'm here," Donna said removing his white t-shirt. He rolled up the jersey until her beautiful breasts were in his view. They both slipped the barriers from their bodies. Harvey stood up and Donna removed his boxers and he took one hand removed Donna's panties while slipping himself between Donna's legs. He stopped once because his head started to pain him._

 _"Are you sure you should be doing this so soon after your operation? You're not going to burst a blood vessel, are you?"_

 _"Look, I'm going to make love to you if it is the last thing I do...and you're going to love it!" Harvey growled in his throat._

 _Donna held him close and let him continue until the rush came for both of them. Donna knew that if she and Harvey broke up permanently now she would never find another lover so satisfying. She fell hard that one time and she never recovered. She did hope it was the same for Harvey. She did not want to hurt him, but hopefully he would understand that she needed the chance that she had been given..._

Donna temporarily returned to her position as his secretary until a new full time replacement could be found. She wanted to remind Harvey of the new "norm" but restrained herself as he was still not back to himself yet. She dare not broach the subject of California either since she knew this would probably result in a setback in their relationship; or, worse, Harvey's head begin to bleed again. Donna just wanted to cherish the time she was currently enjoying with Harvey in the hopes that he would understand when the time came that they would need to temporarily separate.

Donna and Harvey stepped off the elevator to the 50th floor. Harvey took a deep breath and squeezed Donna's hand as they walked to his office. He temporarily forgot that his office was directly forward from the elevators instead of having to make a turn to the left.

"It's over here, remember?" Donna said out of the side of her mouth so no one would notice that Harvey was still a little shaky and had a temporary lapse in memory. His hair had started to grow back. The small head of hair that Harvey was now fashionably wearing did not deter from his handsomeness.

"Just testing you," Harvey mouthed back out of the side of his mouth. He just wanted to ensure Donna that he was not that enfeebled since his surgery.

"Hey, Harvey, glad you're back..."

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Specter..."

"Harvey when you have a minute..."

"Oh, Donna, I'm glad you're back!"

That last person that greeted Donna was, of course, Louis. She shooed him away and promised she would talk to him later. Louis did shake Harvey's hand and was happy to see him. Louis was also eager to give Harvey a complete review of the cases they were now handling as a firm.

There were so many that had appeared in Harvey's path on his way to his office. Harvey had never noticed before how many people they were actually employing again at the firm. Most of them were associates and some were on loan from the clinic but PSL looked almost back to the same condition before Mike's fraud made the firm notorious and the partners and support staff desert.

As soon as he sat down, Donna sat on his desk.

"So, are you ready for your calendar?"

"I'm more ready than you."

"Never, mister," Donna smirked at him and kissed him. "Here's your calendar. I had to rework it since I was gone for a few days. I don't know what system Amy and Gretchen worked out but I can't make heads nor tails of it."

"I didn't try. I just did as they said."

"Good boy. They can train you as well," Donna said with a smile.

Harvey eyed her in his old sarcastic way when he knew he was the butt of her joke.

"You finished now?"

"Yes," Donna said as she started to walk away.

"Good because I would like to get some work done today."

As Donna was walking away, Harvey grabbed her hand. He stood up and being careful that no one was watching took Donna's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you for last night and for coming back. I missed you."

Harvey, of course, referred to the previous night. He felt victorious and a return to his old self and he was so touched so deeply and felt truly honored to be with Donna that he almost burst into tears. He saw that Donna had.

 _"Why, the tears?" Harvey asked thumbing away one as he looked down at her in his arms. He still lay on top of her so close and warm inside her that he did not want to leave her._

 _"I'm so happy you're here and that you want me," Donna said and kissed him as she noted the water in his eyes._

 _"No other will I ever love as I love you, Remember that. OK?" Harvey said and then rolled over and took her with him. They slept with her head comfortably pressed to his chest and his head pleasantly on top of hers smelling her scent of vanilla and lavendar._

"I missed you, too, Harvey." Donna's eyes were lowered so all Harvey could see was her eyelids and her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks.

Suddenly, Donna looked up and smiled.

"How about I call in your first appointment?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as it isn't Louis, I'm ready for him yet," responded Harvey giving her that old charming Specter smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! Here's the latest update. I hope you enjoy this! I worked exceedingly hard to make it visual as possible. Let me know how I did. R/R. Thanks to all my followers and favoriters - Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 21 -

Phone Calls and the Big Question

"Marcus!" Harvey answered his cellphone one late winter March evening with Donna lying across him. They were enjoying the lazy Sunday night together. It had been a worrisome week for them at the firm preparing for yet another settlement meeting with the client they were representing in the big Children Abuse case coming up later Monday afternoon-the next day.

 _"Hey, big bro, how are you these days?" Marcus asked._

"I'm good. Doing better all the time doc says," Harvey said proudly.

 _"Good to hear. Say, is Donna there?" Marcus asked trying to hush his voice._

"Of course, she is, where else would she be?" Harvey asked stroking her arm as he spoke. Donna responded by kissing his hand and holding it against her as she lay horizontally against him.

 _"Hey Harv, would you mind going into another room? I have something private to ask you."_

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You have something private to ask me or mom put you up to asking me something private? Mmm?" Harvey wondered. In the month, since his operation his mom and Bobby called him every other day at first and now at least twice a week to see how he was faring and making sure he was not having any other symptoms. What was even funnier is that Lily began to give Donna lectures, too. Donna just stood it all with good humor and placated Harvey by saying it is wonderful how much his mother loves him.

 _"Ok, you got me. Mom has something she wanted me to privately ask you," Marcus admitted._

"Ok, give me a minute. You know I'm sitting here with my girl watching a hockey game and you have the gall to bother me," Harvey complained sarcastically. Actually he was thrilled that his brother called him more frequently and that his mother wanted to be a part of his life. He thought he would resent the importuning, but he found he did not. He felt loved. Something he had not felt from his biological family in a long time even if it was partially his own fault. Since he began to allow himself to love Donna and subsequently become reconciled with his family, Harvey had become a much more contented man. His true self, Donna would say. She, previously, was the only one to know that good, loyal, contented man lie deep in Harvey covered by a womanizing, faux sophisticated, disinterested hot shot lawyer.

"Donna," Harvey bent and kissed her. "Please get up. My dear brother needs to discuss something private with me."

"Tell Marcus he owes me since he is depriving me of my comfortable cushion," Donna retorted loudly enough so Marcus would hear as she relinquished her hold on Harvey's hand and rose her head from Harvey's lap and summarily removed her whole body from him like a rising gate allowing the captive out.

"Ok Marcus..." Harvey's voice could be heard fading as he went to the bedroom.

Donna continued watching the hockey game. It was the Bruins (of course) and the Rangers (who else?). As Harvey talked to his brother the second period ended and Donna changed the channel. She hated sports talk and analyses. She loved the sport, but she hated when all they did was analyze it. Either the team was good or not or the opposing team was good or not. To her, analyzing a hockey team and how it played a period of hockey was not earth shattering.

She turned the channel to _Lifetime_ and found one of those mushy movies in lieu of one of those woman-wronged-kill-man movies which was usually shown on _Lifetime_. In the movie there was a little girl with red hair who had a mother who had matching red hair and the little girl's daddy had just died. He just happened to be a lawyer, so it was all about how the mom and the girl survived and accepted the man's death. After being captivated and thinking of her life's similarities and possibilites for about ten minutes, Donna quickly turned the boring hockey analysts back and placing the pillow where Harvey's lap had been lay down and stared at the screen.

Donna offhandedly wondered what was so private that Harvey had to run to another room to speak to Marcus.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Harvey started to answer Marcus' (Lily's) question.

 _"So did Donna say yes, yet?" Marcus asked excitedly_. Marcus really loved Donna and thought she was great for his brother. Being a happily married man with children himself, Marcus was somewhat curious to see what Harvey and Donna's children would look like. Would they be redheads or blondes? Would they have Harvey's chocolate eyes or Donna's dark emerald ones? Marcus' curiosity could not compare with Lily's who only wanted her eldest son to be happy. Both Marcus and his mother, thought Donna was the vessel of that happiness. All of the Specters saw how Donna loved Harvey. Donna was so much better suited for Harvey than Scottie who they knew had loved Harvey very much. However, Scottie and Harvey were too much alike to really be happy.

"No, but I haven't asked her again. I don't want to screw it up, you know?" Harvey said. He did not know why he had not asked Donna again. They had settled down to a pleasant and loving routine both in the office and at home. Donna had not found a replacement for herself yet, so Harvey hoped she had been proven wrong about her theory and rule. Harvey still had his mother's ring in safekeeping and he attempted to broach the subject at least three or four times since he got out of the hospital, but Donna quickly and, purposefully it seemed, changed the subject when he was even hinting at it. Maybe Donna would not want to marry him, after all?

 _"Well, stop wasting time. Don't worry, Harv. That woman has stuck by you for years through thick and thin. I know I don't have to tell you that," Marcus reasoned. "She loves you very, very much."_

"As I love her, you know," Harvey said surprised at how much he was willing to reveal his feelings. Once speaking of his emotions was hard and sometimes he still found it daunting, but he was trying because now he knew how important it was to not only him but to the one who harvested most of his emotions. Speaking of his feelings and facing them was becoming easier especially now when he was a mostly contented man and did not keep hidden any animosities or deflect and project his feelings from one person to another as he had done for many, many years as in the situation recently with Mike and Louis. Harvey had been frustrated in his inability to find anyone who would speak for Mike for the Character and Fitness portion of the Bar Exam and then taking those frustrations and projecting them onto Louis and how Louis had committed another one of his nonthinking acts in making an enemy of Robert Zane.

After promising that Lily and Marcus would be the first ones to know what Donna's answer would be, Harvey hung up and walked back into the warm living room. He poked the fire a little and then looked over and saw that Donna had fallen asleep.

"Brenda!" Donna exclaimed surprised to hear her friend's voice on the other end of the line. "What's happening?"

"You're what's happening! I have gotten four phone calls from that agent looking for you. What did you do? Change your number? He's had to let four other hot jobs go because you weren't here to audition for them. What's the scoop?"

Donna had been dreading a call from California. She and Harvey in the ensuing weeks had been so wrapped up with each other and the big toy company chemical suit between Scottie's firm and theirs that Donna had not given her return to Calfornia one thought. Now with Brenda's phone call all those mixed feelings of staying and leaving were brought to the forefront.

"Harvey needed me and before you ask both professionally and personally," Donna stated. "I know you think this is silly but I have to take care of that man. Besides he always pays me back in kind..." Donna smirked.

"If it just sex, Donna, you get any guy you wanted..." Brenda blurted.

"Brenda, I don't want another guy. I only want Harvey. But, no, it's not just sex, He confides in me and listens to me and then he thinks he has to compensate me by buying shoes, dresses, and handbags," Donna said making it sound like their relationship was based solely on selfish purposes. _How does she explain how complicated their love story is?_

"So you have a Sugar Daddy..." Brenda said.

"No! Absolutely not. You don't understand the half of it,' Donna defended. "You just don't know him nor do you even seem to know me!"

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know him. How about you come back to California on a trial basis and bring Harvey with you?"

"That's a great suggestion, but I know he can't get away for too long. He's the managing partner now and I am the managing partner's office manager and secretary."

"Then I can't guarantee that there will be anything waiting for you when you do get back," Brenda said resigned to the fact that her friend was never coming back to be the actress of which she were capable.

Donna hung up her phone and frowned. She hoped Harvey had not heard or seen any of that exchange. Most of the time she could have been planning a firm takeover and he would never have known. However, now that they were together, he was much more tuned to her feelings and willing to talk about them.

"Donna!"

"Yes, Harvey, coming," Donna answered when she rose and went to Harvey's door.

"Are we arguing with a client?"

"No, Harvey, it was not a client. It was an old friend who happened to track me down."

Harvey looked up at Donna from his desk and smirked.

"That person didn't sound much like a friend. Who was it?" Harvey's face now showed concern.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Can we just get some work done?"

"Sure. But if it were me, you wouldn't let me get away with it," Harvey said looking at her.

"You forget. I'm Donna. I don't have to do what I say," she hedged.

"Oh, I see. So now you're a hypocrite," Harvey said giving her sly look.

In answer to that, Donna slinked to his desk and assumed a sly expression for him. She leaned over his desk seductively and pecked him on the lips.

"That's the last public display of affection, Mr. Specter, until we get some work done around here."

Harvey just smiled and laughed as he watched Donna turn around and walk back to her desk.

"Not fair. You never used to change the subject like that."

About 7:00 pm, Harvey returned from seeing some additional scientists at the Chemical Company the firm represented in the large law suit which if not settled out of court could possibly bankrupt Pearson Specter Litt making their firm a ghost town once again. Katrina, of course, had accompanied Harvey as it was her case. He felt she was an amazing attorney, but like Jessica he wanted to be part of every twist and turn to affirm his firm's assurance that they were doing everything in their power to come to a good settlement.

"Hey, Donna," Katrina said as she went by.

"Hey, Katrina, how did things go?" Donna asked seeing if Katrina would give her an answer. Sometimes Donna felt like her relationship with Katrina was a little strained stemming from Katrina's once hostile relationship with Mike and her condescending attitude toward Rachel. Things had now vastly changed between Katrina, Mike, and Rachel, but Donna felt sometimes Katrina still harbored resentful feelings toward her. Donna did not care if Katrina responded, but Donna felt office life was much more enjoyable if everyone operated from a base of good feeling and appreciation.

"How about I let Harvey explain," Katrina said smiling.

Before Harvey could approach Donna's cubicle, Katrina bent over the cubicle and with a wide smile, she said, "He was brilliant."

"I know I can tell it went well just by the look on both of your faces," Donna said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Donna. Now I am going to find Louis and celebrate. See you later," Katrina said as she continued on her path to Louis' office.

Harvey looked up and watched as Katrina disappeared around the corner. Donna focused her eyes on her computer knowing that Harvey was approaching her from behind. Just as she was turning around, Harvey grabbed her waist practically lifting her and turning her around he hugged her very tightly. Her feet had left the ground.

"Wow! Being victorious certainly has the best affect on you," Donna said and hugged him back. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Donna. I want to celebrate. Let's go home," Harvey said and kissed her deeply.

"We're going home to celebrate? I know how you want to celebrate," Donna said stroking the back of his head with her hand. They nuzzled noses and then he lowered Donna to the floor and Harvey kissed the top of her head.

"How else would I want to celebrate?" Harvey asked as he dialed the phone for Ray while holding Donna with the other.

Ray put up the divider glass between the front and the back of the car. It was not long before Donna moved into Harvey's arms and they were kissing like two teenagers on prom night. When they were not kissing Harvey held Donna and she lay against him. As they traveled through the streets, Harvey told Donna about the settlement talks and how Harvey had found a loophole which would negate the opponents argument and, therefore, any evidence brought into play would be inadmissible or questionable.

"So how did you find the evidence that the treatment that the chemical manufacturer was creating bad chemicals before they were sold to our client?"

"I didn't. Rachel was the junior associate on this and because of her brilliant research skills she not only discovered the evidence she cited a precedent which would support the argument. Mike better watch out. She may make Senior Partner before he does."

Donna sat up a little under Harvey's arm and placed her other arm around his waist and looked up lovingly at him.

"You never get tired of this game, do you?"

"You mean knowing I'm better than the lawyer across the table from me? You'd better believe it. It's nice to have a win wherein I didn't have to visit the "Dark Side"."

"I guess the Force was with you, Young Skywalker," Donna semi-quoted.

Harvey's answer was to lift her in his arms and out of the car when they arrived at his building.

"'Night boss," Ray called.

Harvey and Donna had only eyes for one another as he carried her into the building.

Things progressed quickly when they entered Harvey's condo.

"Mmmm, let's get this dress off," Harvey whispered turning Donna around and unzipped it slowly down the back. As he unzipped, he kissed every inch of her uncovered skin. Donna could feel his hot breath down her back sending chills through her once again.

Once Donna's dress was removed she quickly turned around and quickly whipped Harvey's tie from his neck with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other carressing his neck with little sucking kisses and was gratified to feel goosebumps raise at her touch. Then, she lightly caressed his abdomen with her fingertips pulling out his undershirt from his trousers simultaneously. They had managed to make it to the living room of the condo still somewhat clothed. To gain privacy, Harvey pulled the drapes around his wide windows covering the beautiful view of the cityscape. The apartment now was draped almost in total darkness with the exception of the dimmed track lighting from the kitchen area and the glow from the fireplace which Harvey had started with a remote.

In the middle of the living room, Donna went to her knees after untucking Harvey's undershirt.

"Donna," Harvey said as he started to lower himself to her lowered height.

"Shh...Harvey," Donna demanded softly. "Sit down, now."

She pushed him over to his couch and he knew what she had in mind. She leaned into him allowing him to see her still covered cleavage.

"Let me do one thing first," From his sitting down position he leaned back over Donna and unhooked her bra allowing the black lacy undergarment to float to the ground. She then stood and Harvey embraced her legs and kissed her flat abdomen. As he did so, he took his fingers and pulled down her black lacy panties. He could feel her heat against his nose. Raising his head back up from being sure her panties were kicked free he kissed her curls there and beckoned with his tongue for her to open her womanhood to him.

"Ahhhh," she sighed wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her moving within her core and driving her over the edge. She ran her hand over his still short hair and noticed the puckered portion of his scalp noting his surgery had not been that long ago. She almost burst into tears at the emotions knowing what caused him to be physically hurt in the first place.

"Harvey," she whispered. "Let me..." She pushed him gently back against the couch. His erection was so large that it looked almost painful through his trousers. Donna then went to her knees once again and continued to undo his belt and and whipped it with ease from his beltloops. She licked her lips as she unzipped his trousers and her hands ran them over his hips encouraging him to raise them so his trousers could be kicked away as easily as her panties.

"Oh, not done yet, I see,..." Donna teased as she turned her ministrating hands back to Harvey's boxers. Harvey's focus was on Donna's large breasts which hung over his thighs as she adminstered to him. His erection was peaking out the top of the waistband and Harvey drew it out easing his boxers off with the help from Donna's hot hands. Harvey's short breaths were nothing compared to Donna's mouth encompassing him fully licking and sucking him. He held her head and manueuverd his hips in appreciation. Her mouth teased him and mimicked the thrusting he could not wait to do with her writhing beneath him.

"Donna! I can't hold on..." Harvey started to complain when she was driving him to the edge with her tongue and her mouth. Suddenly he felt a rush of cold air and then a sudden pulsating warmth encompassing him from above and around. He opened his eyes and Donna's eyes were closed as she savored her movements with him fully impaling her. She bent back as Harvey held her. He was amazed at how far she could bend back without their bodies disconnecting. She rode him unmercifully. First bouncing and then letting him guide her movements as he held her hips in his hand maneuvering them with his own as he felt her warmth pulsate around him.

Eventually still joined together they were able to lie down on the floor where Harvey thrust gently and then gathered more rhythm. Donna's full breasts with fully erect nipples bounced with Harvey's counter thrusting making the experience more erotic for him.

"Ugh... Donna...oh baby..."Harvey signed heavily as his orgasm emptied him completely into her.

"Oh, Harvey," Donna said holding him close embracing and kissing his head as it lay between her shoulder and neck. Her hips had been raised and she moved with him inside her hard and erect still savoring the feeling.

Finally they both sighed and smiled into each other's eyes as they came back down to earth.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked rising and leaning against the couch. She swung her head moving her now tangled red mane away from her face.

"I like the view," she called as she watched Harvey's shapely posterior walk toward the bedroom.

"I know you do," Harvey called back. When he rose from Donna's warmth her skin was so translucent and glowed with the firelight. He was loathed to leave her warmth but he thought now would be the best time to retrieve the ring from his safe and pop the question again. Being considerate he retrieved her pale blue negligee robe and his own dark velour bathrobe. If Donna became cold, he could warm her.

He unlocked the safe with the code he created. It was a combination of both his birthday and Donna's. Harvey pulled the little velvet box from the small shelf and opened it. Inside was his mother's engagement ring. He had had it cleaned when his mother gave it to him so many months ago, so now the little diamond sparkled in the far off light emanating from the bathroom. He knew it was not a large diamond but Donna would love the fact that it had been his mother's and touched to know that he loved her so much he wanted her to wear it forever as his wife.

When he returned Donna had put on her high heels and sat on the floor leaning against the chair which faced the bedroom doorway. She was still completely naked with her full breasts swollen and her legs open showing all of her female offerings. One finger positioned over her pink folds. Donna's eye make up had become smudged giving her green eyes a glowing look. Her beautiful red hair engulfed her head as a cloud and with a pout to her lips she uttered, "I need you, Harvey." Donna whispered again as she splayed her legs wide showing her flexibility playing the hot whore only for him. If it had been anyone but his girlfriend he would have immediately been disenchanted with the woman. However, this woman was his Donna, now being the actress she could be, so different than ever he saw her before. Harvey's erection shot through his robe and bent toward the ceiling. He placed the precious ring in his bathrobe pocket and slowly allowed the tie of his robe to free his erection all pulsating and swollen. Harvey joined her on the floor. He went to his knees.

Donna loved seeing his reaction to her brazenness and smiled while biting her bottom lip. When Harvey went to his knees she raised her shoed feet one over each shoulder. Harvey's reaction was to gently take her somewhat raised buttocks, slipping his hands underneath while squeezing the taut but soft skin and slip her down until she lie flat down on the floor. With her ankles on his shoulders, she bent her knees wider and opened herself wider. His eyes burned into hers and they moaned together at the pleasure of seeing each other's blatant love and desire to possess. Not moving her focus from his face, Donna placed one of her fingers on her clitoris and started to massage causing her feminine juices to flow, so Harvey's member could enjoy the a warm, moist, easy entrance into her.

Harvey looked down at her face. Her face was so sublime and beautiful he smiled. He lowered himself to his knees sliding her hips onto his thighs.

"You know how hard it is to resist an invitation like that?"

"So don't," Donna murmured pushing him to a prone position. She brought herself to lay in front of him and lie against him as spooning. She lifted her leg over his hips allowing Harvey a free side entry which he took and began to thrust easily. Donna's swift intake of breath sent shivers down Harvey's spine. His hands were shaking as he massaged Donna's breasts and squeezed at her nipples. Donna brought her leg over to join the other one on the floor essentially squeezing Harvey's fullness inside her. The pressure increased the pulsations on her clitoris. _Ohhhh that was an incredible feeling_ Donna thought as she sat into Harvey's rigidity. Harvey felt so warm and captive within her. He slid in and out and hearing her moan of pleasure spurred him to do something before he came. He did not want it to be over yet.

"No, not yet," Harvey moaned with his teeth against the white skin of her neck. Before he felt her orgasm begin to tighten around him, Harvey flipped Donna on her back and swiftly thrust himself deeper into her yet again. They lie flat together. Donna's beautiful body pressed against his. Donna's bent knees encompassed Harvey's ass as he carefully made his way again to that warmth he loved so much. Donna unclasped her ankles and instead reached one hand and around Harvey's butt cheek and assisted in Harvey driving harder into her.

"Come on, baby, harder," Donna whispered in his ear.

"Uh-uh," Harvey moaned and took one hand at a time slowing his force into her. He stretched her arms over her head and moving his hands up her arms to eventually clasp her hands with his own. He pushed up. "Ohhh you feel so good. I love being inside you," Harvey growled and then with concentrated effort his thrusts increased again. He raised up and swiftly thrust and pushed while Donna writhed and moaned below him. The sweat glistened off their bodies and the firelight lent a golden glow to the warm color and texture of their skin.

"Oh my God, Harvey..." Donna said as she felt that edge start to manueuver. Her early thoughts of somehow leaving him behind while she still pursued her acting career began to dissipate. She returned her hands to his buttocks between her legs while he seemed to push harder and harder increasing his rhythm. Her panting breaths increased as Harvey pushed harder and harder into her. Donna's conscious mind was left behind as the rush from her orgasm threatened to engulf her once again.

"I'm home," Harvey said sighing heavily as he finished and his contents spilled into her one more time that night.

As Harvey's earth shattering orgasm began to dissipate and he came back to reality he looked into Donna's sleepy eyes and said, "Wait right here."

He rose wiping the sweat from his face and found his bathrobe where it had been discarded five minutes after seeing Donna sitting there enticing him with her femininity. He fished in the pocket, naked and sweating, brought the small box back and sat back down sitting against the couch crossing one leg under him and the other bent upwards and leaned the hand containing the ring on top of the bent knee. Donna looked down admiringly at Harvey's toned body and she noticed that finally he had enough because his member was now back to a normal size and lie there limp between his legs. She could not help admiring his physique. He kept himself in shape as she did with her Yoga. It seemed he had appreciated it as well. She then looked up and eyed the box.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, again, I love you so much in _that_ way," Harvey still panting from nerves and the night's sexercise. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make up for all the stupid time I wasted not fighting for you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Donna smiled brilliantly. At Harvey's question, her hand rushed to her mouth where she felt her kiss swollen lips and sweaty face, but she was elated. Her happiness only overflowing when Harvey asked her again to be his wife. Harvey took her left hand. Her body shook as she waited impatiently for Harvey to take the ring from its velvet setting and then place the ring on her finger. She held her hand up and admired the glimmering diamond.

"Yes, Harvey, I will be your wife."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I bet many of you though that was it in the last Chapter. Nope! Just remember what the title of the story is. Hang in there. Thank you again for all the reviews and favoriting. Love it! - Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 22 -

Crying

It was early Tuesday morning. Donna lay in bed watching Harvey's sleeping form. Somehow Donna and Harvey had made it to the bed after his marriage proposal the previous night only to make sweet tender love even more heightened now that Harvey knew Donna agreed to be his wife. His loving of her was tender and subtle. This time he lacked no compunction in showing emotion to his future wife by thanking her and kissing her tenderly as a tear had escaped down his cheek while he kissed her. Donna sweetly kissed that tear and kissed him in return as she held his face in her hands as he lay above her transmitting wordlessly into his big brown eyes how much she loved him and wanted to be his wife.

"More than anything in the world, Harvey," Donna finally whispered before the final climax and pleasure of falling asleep in each other's arms.

Donna now lie awake tired, alive, and very elated. She lie next to Harvey who had turned over in the night to face the wide window of the bedroom. However, as he slept his one hand remained on Donna's thigh. When Donna woke, she picked up Harvey's hand gently and kissing it placed it back over his waist. She then bent and kissed his forehead as she continued to watch him sleep.

As she laid her hand lightly on Harvey's hip a slip of light shone from the curtained window and reflected the facets of Donna's diamond ring. The facets sparkled catching Donna's eye. She then held her hand up and letting the sheet fall from her bosom she continued to examine the precious yet fiery stone. Donna's mind kept drifting to all the events that happened last night. So different from that night a month ago when enjoying a night together, Scottie interrupted them dropping the bombshell of the suit standing between her firm and theirs. Donna regretfully misinterpreted Harvey's pleasure at seeing his former lover, so Donna left his apartment swearing never to return.

She looked at her engagement ring again. She was so thrilled and elated that she had answered "yes". Donna then resumed looking at her fiancee as he slumbered peacefully. She smiled at the thought that she finally had gotten the man with whom she really wanted to spend her life and could actually picture a life. Then as she pictured the future with, hopefully, perhaps, a couple of little tow headed children traisping underfoot, Donna's expression turned from one of happiness to consternation. She bit her lip and knowing that if she were ever to accomplish anything of her own she would have to do it before she became 'Mrs. Harvey Specter'.

Donna found she would have to make the ultimate decision. Stay and marry Harvey and become, once again, superabsorbed in his career and complete submission of your own joys. The alternative was breaking their engagement, perhaps, and returning to California to pursue her dream which may ultimately be just that-a dream. She was determined to make a compromise of both solutions. The only one thing she was sure of was Harvey's reaction. The argument he would give would be spectacular and Donna found she would have not a leg to stand on.

Suddenly Harvey's voice, drowsy and deep brought Donna out of her dark thoughts.

"I know I'm gorgeous but please stop watching me sleep, Donna," Harvey teased through a half closed mouth and shut eyelids.

"How long have you been awake?" Donna asked hoping he did not feel that she had something on her mind except him.

Harvey turned over. His hair which was normally so stiff and spiky in the morning was all which ways soft and short. Harvey's beard was prevalent on his face. Harvey felt his face and disliked having a beard but he has been so open to different things that he was thinking maybe he should grow one.

"What do you think of me growing a beard, Donna?" Harvey said as he turned over and smiled liking the view of Donna sitting up next to him with her beautiful breasts unclothed. He turned all the way over and took one into his mouth as Donna sat up against the backboard.

"Harvey, I don't remember you being this unsatiable before," Donna could not help but tease him.

"I've never been engaged to such a beautiful woman before," Harvey purred sucking harder and massaging with his hand.

She loved what that man could do with just his mouth. Titillating. She breathed in with with the depth of the feelings he stirred in her once again. Her breathing only expanded her breasts expanding the tingling that emanated there.

"Mmm," Harvey moaned as he placed a hand on the one fully round breast as he suckled to hold it in place.

Harvey let go and kissed his way off her breast and then he looked up at her and noticed she was pensive.

He sat up more attentive and pulled the sheet up around his thighs.

"Ok, Donna, tell me right now what is bothering you. This has something to do with your friend from yesterday, doesn't it? Is your friend a man or a woman?" Harvey asked softly hoping it was a woman and not a man because he really did not want to have to beat the shit out of someone. He would if he had to, though. No one would ever hurt Donna again.

Donna bit her lip and then sitting up straight against the backboard tucking the sheets around her armpits again hiding her body from Harvey's view. Donna felt cold outside of Harvey's embrace or, perhaps, a chill had set in knowing the enormity of what she faced when she would confront Harvey. Her nipples were painfully erect caused by Harvey's ministrations and now the moistness hitting the air, so the warmth of the sheet did not feel too unwelcome.

"It was a woman. Brenda, a woman I knew from theater class in college. She's a casting director in L.A.," Donna explained.

"So what did this Brenda do to get you two into an argument?" Harvey wondered. His eyebrows were arched and his forehead wrinkled in questioning fashion.

"Nothing," Donna lowered her head and pouted out the word.

"Come on, Donna, you changed the subject and walked out of my office yesterday and then let me get distracted because you knew that I would bug you until you were straight with me. So before I get really pissed off and ruin the first day of our engagement, you come clean with me right now." Harvey logically demanded.

"Brenda thinks I should return to California. She said she had talked to my agent and he has had to give four potential roles to his other clients because I was not there."

"What?" Harvey sat up in bed a little taller and moved away from the backboard.

"Let me repeat. What? Wait a minute. Is that the guy who keeps calling you on that burner phone you brought back with you? I just thought that phone was one you bought because you told me you misplaced your phone in the office when you came home. What's going on, Donna?"

Donna swung her legs over her side of the bed and hid in the bathroom. Harvey could hear the shower water running.

"Donna! You're not getting away that easy! I just want to know. I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me so I can help," Harvey pleaded getting out of bed himself. He walked to his bathroom and the door was locked.

"Donna, this door's lock can't prevent me from coming in there."

"I know, Harvey. I just wanted two minutes while I worked this out, ok?" Donna called from the shower. He could hear the echo of the tiles.

Harvey undid the lock in lieu of breaking it and came to sit on the toilet. He was momentarily distracted by Donna's form just standing in the shower. The bathroom was steamy and the mirror all fogged up.

"Look. Just tell me. It can't be that bad, is it?" Harvey wondered. He rose from the toilet and put on his bathrobe and tying the knot he waited for a response from his fiancee.

"Harvey. Brenda keeps calling me because I said that I would return and continue pursuing my dream. She begged me not to return here, so did my agent, and the director of the theatre company where I had won an audition the first day I was there. I told them all I would be back once you were better."

"Ok, so that's changed now. We're engaged. What's the problem?" Harvey asked as he came to the door of the shower and opened it. He eyed Donna sitting on the side of the shower floor allowing the water to once in a while hit her body. Her knees were drawn up and she held them in place by crossed arms. Her eyes were puffy and red. He was not sure if she had been crying or if her eyes were just puffy and red from lack of sleep. His own were red rimmed and his head hurt a little bit with all their extraneous activity last night. Harvey lowered his head hiding his expression from Donna. The memories they made last night would not leave Harvey's mind that easily. Especially the moment Donna said yes to his marriage proposal. He wondered, though, if her agreeing to marry him now was in jeopardy.

"The problem is that I want to go back to California. Maybe not stay permanently but maybe a little while and try my hand at the acting roles there. I was supposed to be back weeks ago because the director of the Shakespeare in the Park Theatre Company was holding the lead of the _Taming of The Shrew_ for me. I had to sacrifice my Lady MacBeth role because you were so ill and..."

"You felt guilty! You felt bad because you left without giving me an explanation or an answer to my marriage proposal," Harvey said with the volume of his voice rising the more he became enraged.

"No, Harvey, I came back because I love you and I misunderstood your feelings for Scottie. I couldn't bear to be there knowing how sick you were here! I came back because I love you," Donna reasoned.

Harvey closed the shower door. He heard the water shut off and then Donna came out of bathroom wrapped in one of his long blue towels.

"Harvey?" Donna asked softly treading up behind him.

"Do you want to go back and leave me now?" Harvey asked quietly. He really did not want to argue with her. He now knew that a lot more was accomplished if he were more quiet and understanding rather than bellicose and loud.

"I want to go back and see what I can do. I was hoping you could come with me. Maybe take some time off...for me. Do you understand?"

Harvey swiftly turned back to the bathroom. He took out his razor and started to put the cream on his face. A hard silence erupted between them.

"I'm going to catch a cab and go back to my place, so I can get ready for work. I'll see you there, Harvey."

"Donna, take off the ring and leave it on the kitchen counter before you leave," Harvey said haltingly.

"Harvey, I..." Donna began to question and then as she dressed in her clothes she had so gloriously shed the night before she remembered to remove her engagement ring and leave it on the kitchen counter.

Harvey leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom. He hid his face from the mirror because even he could not look at the tears beginning to stream down his face.

Two hours later, Harvey walked through the elevator doors on the 50th floor. His face held a scowl such had not been seen for quite a while even with all the turmoil of getting Mike out of jail and making sure he was admitted to the Bar. As he walked to his office, he dreaded seeing his fiancee-not-fiancee sitting at her desk resuming the position she had agreed to take many years ago and done for so long. _What a fool I was thinking she'd marry me? She said she wanted more after that "The Donna" fiasco. I know she loves me, but I know that if she goes she won't come back. So I guess I will have to let her go._

However as he arrived at her cubicle the only thing for him to see was an envelope with her key to his apartment and an amount of cash to pay him back for all the wonderful things he had given her.

"She left it about an hour ago, Harvey," Rachel said as she spotted Harvey heading for his office. Rachel had received a call from Donna and explained not a lot of what had happened and where she was headed. She said all her explanation to Harvey would be in the letter she was leaving him. Also the replacement that she had interviewed without Harvey's knowledge was to start that day and if she would not mind to show her around she would be grateful. Rachel knew not to ask and that an explanation would come later agreed that she would take care of everything. Rachel broke into tears because she knew that Harvey probably popped the question again, but this time disaster not happiness ensued apparently.

"Thanks, Rachel. Is there anything else?" Harvey said barely seeing Rachel standing there and holding Donna's letter. He stared at her familiar handwriting and let the envelope burn his fingers the longer he stared at it.

"Melissa, your new secretary starts today. I showed her around as Donna asked me. I know Donna's not being here is going to be a shock, but please try not to scare your new secretary," Rachel stated.

Harvey then saw Rachel and smiled ruefully and said, "Of course not. Business as usual."

"You must be Mr. Specter," a sensual female voice said behind Harvey.

"Yes, I am," Harvey smiled into the big blue eyes of a very attractive, tall, blonde woman dressed in a knit blue dress. She was beautiful Harvey thought. _Did you do this on purpose, Donna? Hire someone very attractive. Never as beautiful to me as you, but she is stunning._

"Melissa Carlson," the tall blonde woman held out her hand. "I just want to say that I am here at your disposal. Rachel has filled me in on some of your current cases and introduced me to the portions of the staff that I will be involved. Donna showed me your calendar and it seems you have an 11:30 which is in about 15 minutes from now."

"Thank you Melissa?" Harvey inquired in the event she did not like to be called that.

"Missy...you can call me Missy. I prefer Missy. I never liked Melissa," she said gaining more confidence as she stared at Harvey.

"Oh, well, I never minded my name. It's one of my best features." Harvey then turned on his heel and headed straight to his desk.

Rachel had witnessed the exchange between Harvey and Melissa and wondered what the hell her friend was thinking when she hired the tall, statuesque, blonde woman. _Donna what were you thinking? He's going to sleep with her because you hurt him, Donna. Please return. You thought Scottie was the threat. What were you thinking?_

Rachel turned and walked back to her office to continue working on the briefs that Mike had assigned her.

"Harvey, you have a call on four. It's your mother," Missy said over the intercom.

"Thank you, Missy." Harvey picked up the phone and was dreading talking to his mother.

"Hi, honey, it's mom," Lily said cheerfully. She was expecting him to call her. "Why didn't Donna answer the phone?"

"Hi mom. It's wonderful to hear from you, but I'm really busy right now. Can I call you later?" Harvey hedged.

"Well, it depends. Are you due in court?"

"No...but mom I don't have time to go into anything right -"

"Didn't Donna say yes?" Lily interrupted jumping right to the point of her call.

"Uh..yes and no..." Harvey allowed himself to say. "It's complicated."

"It always is with you, too. Look, you call me as soon as your day is finished or I will be on the first plane to you. Understand?"

"Mom, I'm not five years old anymore," Harvey began to whine.

"Yes, I know you're a grown man. However, I am still your mother and I think you need me," Lily explained.

He wanted to argue and say that he had not needed her for twenty years, but he really did need to talk to someone and he was finding that his mother was a wonderful confidante.

"Ok, it's a deal. I'll call you around seven tonight," Harvey said laughing gently.

"I will be standing by my phone. I am teaching a class, but I will cut it short because my son needs me," Lily explained.

"Love you, ma," Harvey said.

"Love you, too, Harvey," Lily answered.

Meanwhile Donna hopped the first flight to LA. She arrived in LA at noon Pacific Time which was three Eastern Time. When she had finally settled on the plane, she fell asleep. She was not surprised since she and Harvey had not had much sleep the previous night and the uneasiness she had with Harvey drained her body of any remaining bits of energy.

Brenda met her at the plane as she had a month before.

"You look terrible. Were you up all night?" Brenda asked. "Bernie wants to see you and then so does Charles. Which one you want to see first? You are in time because _The Taming of the Shrew_ doesn't open for months yet and they just started rehearsals."

Brenda rattled on but Donna's thoughts were back in New York with Harvey. _Harvey. He hasn't changed as much as he thought he has. He didn't even let me explain just told me to leave the ring and go. Well, Specter, I don't need you. You'll see. You will be sorry you didn't hear me out. Never can compromise with him. It's always black and white._

"Donna!" Brenda said and stopped the car. "Why are you crying?"


	23. Chapter 23

**HI! All Darvey fans, here is an update on my story. I refer to "Harry and Emily". These are two real like friends of my adult children. They grew up with my kids and they call me mom. Just wanted to let you know. Please R & R. Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 23-

No One Like Mom

Donna removed the stage makeup from her face. This had been the tenth performance of _The Taming of The Shrew_ and every time she removed that makeup she swore she could detect a new wrinkle or worry line in her forehead. It was now May. Almost exactly two months now since she had returned to California. For the most part, she was kept far too busy to wonder what was happening in New York. She had spoken to Rachel a few times since she left; however, Harvey never called or even texted her. It was not like her initial leaving. This time all of Donna's numbers and contact methods were in tact and Harvey knew every one of them.

Over the years, Harvey had certainly taken advantage of her availability when he needed her for something-even if it was just to say goodnight when Harvey was feeling unusually lonely. She had always been there for him. Now the one time that she needed him to be there for her, to support her, he jumped ship and did not want to tow the line with her. Unlike when Donna faced prison, Harvey had no capacity or ability in this area to help her. He just needed to be there for her which apparently was still seen as an emotional crutch that Harvey was not prepared to be.

Sometimes Donna thought she had imagined her whole affair with Harvey. Stemming from the moment she met Lily to the minute she had to leave the engagement ring on Harvey's kitchen counter. She thought he would have understood why she needed to go to California. Donna was not sure what she would do once the show closed in a month. Go back to New York? Audition for new roles? The answer was clear to Donna but she was not sure if Harvey still felt the same.

One item that became a nudge in he back of Donna's mind was the woman that she hired to replace her as Harvey's secretary. Donna did not remember Melissa Carlson being all that attractive when she interviewed her. According to Rachel, the woman went through a complete makeover with a set of tits and ass throw in for good measure. Rachel sent Donna a picture of Melissa and Donna was horrified. At the time of her interview, Melissa Carlson was a properly dressed but down-at-heel mousy blonde. Donna hired her because of Ms Carlson's past experience with legal eagles and the law. Donna, though not insecure on a daily basis, was not stupid and would never hire a beautiful woman without skills just to appease the office setting. Being beautiful for Harvey was Donna's job or had been because she was his special lady-not just his secretary. Harvey appreciated beautiful, smart women because he always he needed to depend on them. Also being nice too look at or even have a personality did much to help advance the PR of the firm.

In all fairness, Harvey was always proud of how loyal he was but that was before he forgave his mother for her indiscretions. Maybe Harvey was capable of having more than one woman at a time, maybe not. The subject was no longer high on Donna's agenda as it seemed Harvey never really meant to marry her.

Charles, the director, of the theatre group entered he dressing room that she normally shared with three other women. Donna had been the last one off the stage after the third curtain call. Charles was born in England but raised in California. His own parents were always in the theater. His father had been one of the featured actors in the British Shakespearean Company. His mother had had a few early movie roles and then devoted her life to bringing up Charles and his sister Caressa moving to California when Charles was a child because there had been more opportunity there than in England.

Charles came up behind Donna and looked at her in the mirror. He put his hands on her shoulders. Donna found his touching not uncomfortable but strange. The only hands she had ever really permitted there in the last couple of months were Harvey's, and she missed his hands, his mouth, his body, and his soul terribly.

"Wow, luv, that was the best performance yet. There's going to be a Shakespeare Revival yet maybe even a remake of the movie version. What do you say, luv?" Charles asked in his British accent which sometimes he affected because he knew he could.

"Well, I guess that would be ok if they wanted a red-haired Catherine instead of a dark haired woman like Elizabeth Taylor," Donna responded as she combed her long red locks out. She had heard this before she returned to California, so she knew he was using it as a seduction method-again. She was still dressed in her costume, and she was not about to give Charles a free look. He had been trying this ploy to see her undressed since he had given her the part. _What does he think? I'm that much on the rebound that I am willing to sleep with this guy to keep my part? He's such a schmuck. Great director, but schmuck nonetheless. Louis would have had a field day with him. Not to mention Harvey who would have put this guy in his place by now. Oh well, girl, that ship has sailed. Get on with your life. Now that it looks like you may have one._

"Sure they would if the redhead was you, luv," Charles kept saying in his annoying affected British accent.

When it looked like Donna was not giving Charles another night without a free peek at her naked body, he took his leave and sent Rebecca in. She was Donna's dresser and sometime understudy. Rebecca was a little shorter than Donna and a brunette. At first there was resentment between the two women because Charles had initially promised the part to Rebecca. However, when the fiery flamehaired Donna Paulsen returned, Rebecca was out and had to settle for being understudy and dresser to the new blood.

What turned the tables between the two was when Rebecca realized that Donna did not want anything to do with Charles himself and was not willing to sleep with the director to keep her presitigious part. Rebecca admired that because she was the same type woman.

"He's bouncing around in here again, huh?" Rebecca said as soon as Charles walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Well, luv, you know he only wants to look at me goodies," Donna said affecting the same cockney accent that Charles used.

Rebecca giggled and began to help Donna out of the gown she had been wearing in the last act. It was extremely heavy and the corset left red marks on Donna's waist after Rebecca untied them.

"I'm glad we only have six more performances of this," Donna said. "I'm getting pinched by all the cinching of this corset. Look, I now have red welts on my back and belly."

Donna looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Becky, do I look ok?" Donna said as she pinched her cheeks to get color and tried to rub a worry line from her forehead.

"You? Do you really need to ask? You look beautiful. A little tired, but still beautiful," Rebecca said honestly.

"Thank you, Rebecca. I needed that," Donna said turning around and reversing positions with her friend in front of the mirror.

"You're beautiful, too. So where's your man tonight? I didn't see him out there," Donna asked.

"Harry?" Rebecca asked. "He's with his mom tonight. She's been sick, so he felt he should spend some time with her."

"Really?" Donna said. It sounded like an excuse to her, but, not every man had mother issues like her man (ex-man) did.

"Yes, he is really close to his mom. She was a single woman and raised Harry and his sister, Emily alone."

"I hope she is ok then," Donna said and gave her friend a hug.

"Say, since you haven't got your guy right now, and I don't have one, you want go out for a drink?" Donna heard herself ask.

"Sure. It's only after 10. We have a day off tomorrow, so why not?" Rebecca said smiling.

Harvey lay in his bed alone. His thoughts were constantly of Donna. Harvey felt only a small bit of doubt in letting Donna go. _If she had rather be out in California pursuing a career in a shallow industry than with me beginning a life together then so be it. I can get any woman I want. Maybe I'll hit on Missy. She doesn't seem to have any hiccups in a boss/secretary mutual advantageous relationship. Not like Donna. Goddamn it! I had to wait until we were both not working for Cameron Dennis before I could even get in the front door let alone share her bed!_

Suddenly Harvey's cell rang, he looked at the clock which read 1:00 am and then he looked at the number on his cell. It was his mom's number.

"Mom? Everything ok?" Harvey asked horrified to think that something was wrong with his mom after they had just gotten back to a point of being mother and son.

"Yes, Harvey, everything with me is ok. I was just worried and Marcus said you cut him off earlier. What's going on?"

"Well, Donna hasn't come back if that's what you were wondering. As far as I know she's still in California pursuing her acting career." Harvey said a tad bitterly. _Donna. Who am I kidding? I can't come on to another woman let alone try to sleep with my current secretary. It seems now that I have had mindblowing sex with Donna again she has ruined me for all other women._

"I know this is going to sound foreign to you because you didn't talk to me for 20 years, but here goes. Did you try to call her?" Lily asked.

"No. Why should I? She left and that was it. So I assume that although she said yes she would marry me she had cold feet or decided acting was more important. I don't know," Harvey's voice raised in volume noting the rage he held inside. The fury because Donna was the only woman whom he ever wanted to marry or even conceived of having that type of commitment. Not even Scottie. When he and Scottie were together, albeit briefly, Harvey made it point blank he was not ready to put a ring on her finger.

Donna was different and always had been. It was just that it had taken too many years and too much anger to realize she was whom he needed in his personal life outside of work. Reconciling with his family and his mother especially brought that home to him. His mom had found Bobby. His brother, Marcus, had Kate. Donna was his _home_. He meant it when he whispered it into her sweet smelling skin the night he proposed.

His mom had asked him a question.

"What did you say?" Harvey asked.

"Did you ever read that letter she left you?"

"No. I just threw in my desk drawer at work. I figured she could say nothing in that letter that I would want to read. I think she wanted to mentioned everything before I told her to leave the ring on the counter and get out of my apartment."

"Harvey!"

"What?!"

"This is the woman who has loved you since you were nothing. She helped you become successful. She guided you to do things the right way. She made you come back to me. What was that you said that time when Cameron Dennis was burying evidence and he was blackmailing you to practically keep him in office?"

"Yes, Donna provided proof to Jessica to get me off the hook." Harvey explained.

"And you resented her for it as I remember the story goes," Lily said to her son.

Harvey shook his head. "That was different. She went behind my back..."

"Because she knew she couldn't do it with your knowledge, Harvey. Donna knows you better than you know yourself. She loves you in spite of that fact."

"Mom!"

"Harvey, read the letter she left you. If there's nothing in there to change your mind then fine. She's gone forever. However, I know that woman loves you and all she wants to know is that you still love her and support her for what she wants to be."

Harvey lowered his head and reconciling with himself and to appease his mother, he said "Ok, mom. I will read it first thing in the morning."

"Goodnight Harvey. Love you," Lily said yawning.

"Goodnight mom. Love you, too," Harvey said and hung up the phone and scooted down the bed to assume some comfortable sleeping position. As he scooted down the bed he ran his hand down the empty side of the bed where Donna had slept so many nights just a few months ago. Memories of the night he proposed flooded his brain and before going to sleep he _almost_ wept.

Later that morning around 8:00 am, Harvey reported to his office.

"Missy," Harvey said as he walked into his spacious office. After a few months of residing in Jessica's old office, Harvey still felt out of place almost like he was only a substitute until the right resident returned. He did not think for one minute (maybe he did) that it was because Donna was not the first person he saw before he ventured into his office for the day. Not that Missy was bad on the eyes, but it was not Donna. When Donna worked for Louis, Harvey knew that he only had to walk down the hall and she would be there.

As soon as Harvey sat behind his desk, Missy sauntered into his office with his calendar and a pad to write down any new requests. Harvey looked up to see the tall, blonde, very attractive woman standing before his desk and longed for it to be Donna. Although Donna would not necessarily come in every morning to go over his calendar for that day, she would sometimes share what she had done the previous night. This always provoked a teasing session between he and her. It was only in the last few months that that teasing contained a little touching affection. Harvey now realized how he missed it. It had no place in the office, but he missed it and Donna, anyway.

"Harvey, you have a 10:00 am and I have this brief ready for your perusal," Missy said as she presented Harvey with the finished pack of paper.

"Thank you, Missy," Harvey said.

"Anything else?"

Missy still stood before his desk and just gazed at him.

"Are you all right?" Missy asked. She noticed how much more quiet he had become since she started her tenure at PSL. Harvey was not hostile the day she started, but she definitely was seeing a bad side to Harvey. Never talkative except to Mike or Donna or other specific people, he seemed to have shut down altogether.

She did not wait for an invitation but she decided that he needed some loving. Silently she came to sit on his lap. She tried to kiss him and Harvey was not thinking for a minute and let it happen. She was definitely a good kisser. Unthinkingly he was kissing her back.

"Harvey!"

He quickly upended Missy at that moment, and she landed on her rump on the carpet.

"Mom?" Harvey saw and could not believe it was her.

Missy regained her feet and was horribly embarrassed. She fled out of Harvey's office to an unknown destination.

"Harvey, you're a grown man I know and what you do in your office is your own business, but what the hell was that?"

Harvey lowered his eyes like he was a naughty boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Instead of retaliating and projecting his frustration onto his mother, Harvey only responded. "I lost my mind for a minute."

"Is this how you and Donna started out?" Lily wondered. She knew it probably was not because he had told her about Donna's rule. However, the last few months she knew the "rule" had been abolished.

"No, mom, you know it didn't!" Harvey responded disgustedly. For a moment he thought back to his old resentment and wanted to say " _How dare you?"_ However, he managed to put his mouth through a filter this time and looked down at his fingertips splayed over the papers on his desk.

Looking back up and realizing that the woman, in fact, now in front of him was his mother, he asked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"There was an exhibit in the Museum and I wanted to see it and take some pictures for a lecture I'm giving at school."

"You didn't think to tell me at 1 am that you were coming?"

"No. I had not decided to actually come until after our conversation."

"Well, a little warning would have been good. I could have had Ray pick you up at the train station or airport. How did you get here?"

"Bobby and I drove down together," Lily said firmly giving a challenge to Harvey should he ask any more questions.

"So, you didn't call me from Boston you called me from a hotel?"

"Yes. I thought since we were pretty close that it would be safe to call you."

"Well, I guess you have a knack for being secretive. I just would have liked some warning."

"I'm glad I didn't give you any warning after what I witnessed. Did you read the letter?"

Harvey sighed heavily and sitting back down leaned back in his chair. After a minute just staring at the desk drawer in which he had placed Donna's letter, he opened the drawer slowly and opened the seal. It was a good long letter.

"Do you want me to leave while you read it?" Lily asked kindly.

"No, mom, that's ok. I don't mind," Harvey said as he slowly unfolded the parchment he held in his hands. He read it aloud softly. He felt he had nothing to hide from his mom.

Lily appreciated the fact that he trust her enough to read it semi aloud.

 _March 18, 2017_

 _Dear Harvey,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be on a plane back to California to pursue my acting career that I put on hold for the last 13 years (except for six months)while I was dedicated to supporting you, guiding you, and promoting your career. I never minded it because I fell in love with you from the moment we first talked in that bar. However, I decided never to be a fool for any man, but apparently my love for you and your care of me blinded me into thinking I could look forward to more._

 _I love you, Harvey. I know you love me or you would never have asked me to marry you. I want to be your wife. Hell, I feel like I've been your wife for the last 13 years. Above all else, I want you to be happy. If you feel I am no longer the means for you to be happy please marry someone else like Scottie or continue your womanizing. Then I also give you leave to not finish this letter because whatever I say after this you won't really care. I know you heard me say that all I wanted was for you to be happy once before when were discussing your relationship with Scottie. I know you still have feelings for her and I know she still has them for you. When you were in the hospital she told me that you had told her proudly of our new relationship and that you wanted to marry me; in fact, that you had asked me during that lovely idyllic stay in Boston at your childhood home. She begged me to say "yes" to your proposal._

 _But that is not why I said yes. You know I have had relationships with other men and they all coerced me into a choice - them or you. I have always chosen you mainly because I know you can't live without me and I couldn't picture you out of my life. Why do you think I said I would work for Louis? I thought I was doing something for myself, but Gretchen showed me that I was nowhere near ready to let you go. I'm strong and eventually I would have accepted the fact that I wasn't seeing you on a daily basis or coercing you into emotional epiphanies that you would never have yourself._

 _My last boyfriend, Mitchell, wanted us to move in together. I will tell you what I told Louis. When I started picturing a life with him, I knew he was not for me. However, when you asked me to marry you, I could picture a life complete with a house in West Chester and children running around the yard. My biological clock is ticking and if I ever wanted to have children now would be a good time. However, the only children I could ever think of having would have big deep soulful brown eyes and, perhaps, red hair. To have you as my stallion is not the total reason why I wanted to marry you, either._

 _I want to be your wife simply because I love you and I am in love with you and have been in love with you for a very long time. No one compares to you and I know you may deny this I have never met a more caring man than you. Maybe you kept buying me gifts to keep me under your beck and call, but I would have been your slave no matter what you did to me. It's just nicer that you loved me back in your own way and took me into your confidence because I know I am good for you._

 _Now saying that I want you to know the main reason why I wanted to return to California. You never let me finish my sentence. I wanted to pursue something for myself. You know that after being office manager and the fiasco of "The Donna" I was restless for something of my own. I want something of my own much like you have carved your career as "your own". I didn't need it permanently. Just a temporary fix to see if I could achieve something. I needed to do this before I became your devoted wife and perhaps devoted mother of your children. I would have gladly done this in New York, but it is hard for me to say "no" to you when you need or want something. I have, in essence, spoiled you. I didn't care because you always took care of me in some material way and sometimes in a nonmaterial way when we would celebrate the day I came to your desk. I always looked forward to that anniversary because we were just two friends shooting the shit and having a nice dinner along with it. Sometimes I wished it had gone farther, but you did your damndest not to break my "rule". Even on the night of procuring my freedom on the Liberty Rail faux pas, you respected my rule. Now I realize you were scared to lose me in another way which happened anyway because you were too scared to take that leap._

 _It took courage for you to ask me to marry you knowing what my reaction would be. I applaud you for that. You did grow, Harvey, and I am proud of you. However, I need you to do some more growing and know that I needed this before I would have been known not only as Harvey Specter's fabulous sexy secretary but now as his sexy fabulous wife. Before I submerge myself in you again, I just wanted something that was all me. Something tangible of which I could be proud and perhaps show our children one day. Something that when someone asked about their parents they would not just say: "Oh yeah my dad's this kick ass lawyer and my mom was his secretary until they got married."_

 _Instead they could answer: "Yes, my dad's Harvey Specter a kick ass corporate lawyer. The best closer in Manhattan. My mom? She's the former Ms. Donna Paulsen a wonderful actress who did a lot of Shakespearean Theater. She had the starring role in the remake of "The Taming of The Shrew". (Nothing official yet, but my director (a predator) really thinks that it may come my way, so does my agent, Bernie.) Sorry, I digress. Our children would continue to talk about us: once she did that she married my dad and had us. She had been my dad's secretary. She was also the inspiration for an electronic secretary. Harvey and Donna Specter: The Dynamic Duo."_

 _I hope you understand why I'm here. If you need me for any reason you have all my numbers and can text me to just say goodnight like we used to when we slept across town from one another and was lonely for each other's voice._

 _I love you Harvey and besides your mother I don't think you will ever find anyone who would take such good care of you and love you so unconditionally as I have and would love to continue to do as your wife._

 _Please call or write. Rachel will have my address here in California if you feel the need to actually write a snailmail letter like this._

 _Love you so much with all my heart_

 _Donna_

Harvey folded the letter and carefully placed it back in the envelope. He looked up at his mother and the only reaction she needed could be seen in his big dark eyes.

"Mom, I really screwed up."

"I know, but she'll forgive you. She loves you so much and I know she can never say "no" to you. She hopped on the first plane back when she knew you were in the hospital."

"She hints at being given the lead in a remake of 'The Taming of The Shrew'. I do not know if that's true or not. She'll be gone a long time if she decides to take that job."

"Well, then, it's all the more reason to go out there and claim her. You can wait until she gets what she wants. She's waited more than enough for you, I'm sure."

Harvey looked at his mother. Again he felt reprimanded. Nothing like a 45 year old man feeling like he's been reprimanded by his 65 year old mother.

"How would that look? I'm managing partner now. I can't just get up and leave. This firm is just regaining its credibility. No, I can't go right now. I will just have to hope that she will come back to me without coercion."

Lily rose from her chair and decided that Harvey had had enough discussion about his love life. She desperately wanted her son to be happy. She knew Donna was it for him. She felt Harvey was it for Donna. However, Lily understood where Donna's head was at the moment. It was sort of the same she situation with her art. Gordon was not Harvey, but he may as well have been enveloped in his career and touring and calling home only to check on the kids and telling her from 3000 miles away that he loved her. Lily had affairs and that was absolutely the wrong way to gain a name. She became that "notorious Mrs. Specter" in the neighborhood and everything wrong escalated from there. Especially when it came to Harvey. She felt so responsible for his predicament with women. That was one reason why she had been so happy when she met Donna and heard Harvey talk about her.

"Well, you have my number if you need to talk. Love you, Harvey," Lily said as she turned to leave.

"Mom?" Harvey called back.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Harvey said smiling.

Lily smiled as she left. Glad that she was able to be there for her son.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Here's the latest update. Next chapter up soon! Thank you for all the R &R's and followers. Luv ya - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 24

Hangovers and Lily's Visit

Donna awoke holding her head. _God, what a hangover you're punishing me with!_

She sat up in bed and looked over at the other side. _Oh no! Who is that? I don't remember coming home with a guy?_

She looked over and gently moved the blanket away from the person's face. Fearing to see some strange man that she had picked up in the bar. It would not have been the first time in her life that that had happened. It just had not happened in years.

"Rebecca!"

"Donna!"

"Oh my word! What are you doing here?" Donna said immediately shushing herself and holding her head because her hangover was so bad.

"I think I decided to stay because Harry was asleep and I knew I wasn't in the shape to drive us anywhere," Rebecca said.

"So, how did we get back in my apartment?" Donna wondered.

"Oh, I know what happened. That hot Latino guy was hitting on you and you told him he wasn't Harvey and he was kind enough to put us in a cab and told us to sleep it off," Rebecca volunteered rubbing her own head in the process.

"Why the hell would I have done that?"

Suddenly Donna's doorbell rang way too loudly. She had taken this dinky apartment after she had gotten her first paycheck from the theater. It was smaller than the apartment she had in New York. Donna still felt she may not be remaining here permanently, so she did not want to blow all her income from PSL on a swanky apartment.

Donna looked at Rebecca and thought _Who the hell was that?_ A man's voice suddenly could be heard. It had a distinctive Spanish accent.

"Donna? Are you ok?" The man asked as he banged on the door one more time.

Donna looked down and was thankful she had had the werewithal to put on her pajamas before she fell into bed. Rebecca was dressed in only her slip from yesterday as Donna's pajamas would probably swim in length on her.

"Here put this on, Rebecca."

Donna threw her sweater to Rebecca which she caught and immediately pulled over her head covering her lacy bra.

As Donna tied her sash around her bathrobe, she called, "Ok, mister, hold your horses."

Donna opened the door and standing there was a very dark haired, olive skinned man with scintillating glistening blue eyes.

"Fernando? That was you last night that put us in the cab?" Donna asked happy and relieved that she recognized the man.

"No, that was my cousin Estefan. We have a tendency to fool females into thinking we're the same person."

Donna shook her head before responding.

"W-w-wait! This Estefan is your cousin? Why was he so familiar with me?" Donna said allowing Fernando to step into her small but comfortable apartment.

"I guess because I talk about you constantly," Fernando said. Fernando was the man that Donna sat next to on the plane on the way back into LA. She sobbed all over Fernando and he was kind enough to give Donna his handkerchief and his card. He was a therapist and he was more than happy to be Donna's sounding board. Donna gave him her number and said she would be better company next time they met. _Already let this guy down, well, his cousin, not Fernando exactly._

"Well, if you are not ok, I've got the best hangover remedy. Green vegetable juice specifically kale and spinach." Fernando proudly placed two bottles on her kitchen table.

Donna painfully walked toward the two green bottles and said, "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm just going to make myself my dark French brew coffee. "

Rebecca walked from the bedroom then and Fernando's eyes open wide. "You go both ways?" Fernando asked.

"No!" Donna said and then laughed. "No, I definitely don't. Rebecca is my understudy and my pal. We just happened to pass out together here. She's has a husband and I'm still stuck on my guy in New York."

"Harvey Specter." Fernando said remembering Donna's sobbing on the plane.

"Yes, Harvey. I don't want to talk about him right now, though. My head will hurt worse. I just want a cup of coffee and curl up with a good sad movie."

Rebecca quickly dressed and said, "I called Harry. He' s coming to get me so I can retrieve my car."

"Ok, let me see you out," Donna said meeting Rebecca at the door and gave her a hug. "Say hi to Harry for me."

"Sure will. See ya tomorrow for 1st show," responded Rebecca. Donna followed her to the door and then she hung on the door as Rebecca went down the few steps to the front door of the building.

Donna turned around to still see Fernando sitting at her small dining table.

"Thank you, Fernando, for coming to make sure I'm ok. I'm just going to take a shower and curl up with a movie." Donna said urging or coercing Fernando into leaving. However, he was made of sturdier stuff.

"Donna," Fernando said walking over to the door next to Donna. He took her hand.

"How about I take you to a Fiesta for my brother and his wife. It is their 10th wedding anniversary and they are really making a huge party out of it."

"Fernando, I don't really..." Donna begged.

"Nonsense. You can fade into the background and no one will notice or someone will pick you out and you'll have a great time. Come on. I know you're not the type to sit around when there's life going on all around you."

Donna looked down for a minute and thought. _Who does this chump think he is? I accidentally tell this guy my troubles and he thinks I'm his special friend he can whip out at parties? I think not._

"Look, Fernando, that is great, but I need to take a raincheck. I need to get some stuff done around here and I do have an early rehearsal tomorrow."

Fernando shook his head and then he handed her a piece of paper with the address and his phone number should she change her mind.

"Ok, thanks, but I hope you won't be too disappointed if I don't come."

"No problem. No worries. I won't hold a grudge if you don't."

Donna was in her shower this time when the doorbell rang. She barely heard it over the loud echoing water fall.

"Who the hell is it now?" Donna lamented aloud. She shut off the water and pulled a towel from her rack and wrapped it completely around her body.

"COMING!" Donna shouted as she finally made it to the door.

"Lily!?" Donna could not believe her eyes.

"Hi Donna! It's nice to see you. Can I come in?"

Donna blinked twice and then told her once prospective mother-in-law to come in.

"You caught me in the middle of a shower."

Lily looked at her watch and noticed it was 1:00 pm.

"I was doing Yoga and I got up late as it is my one and only completely day off."

"You have a job?" Lily asked wondering if maybe she made a mistake flying 3000 miles to see the woman that her son really, really needed but was too stubborn with whom to talk .

"Yes, I have the lead in the Shakespeare Company called Shakespeare in the Park. I'm playing Catherine in _The Taming of The Shrew_ right now. We only have about 4 more performances left and then I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"How about..."

"Lily, we can talk in just a minute. I need to get some clothes on." Donna pleaded trying to escape for a short minute to gather her thoughts and comtemplate what Lily's visit could mean.

"Of course. I really want to speak with you."

Donna said nothing but walked into her tiny bedroom and found some additional yoga pants and a tank top and returned to see that Lily had found the coffee and poured herself a cup and sat on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind. It's my favorite brew dark French roast," Lily said holding up her cup to show Donna.

"No, make yourself at home," Donna said.

"How's Harvey?" Donna asked. "He hasn't called me or texted me, so I'm assuming he's not sick, right?"

"No, Harvey is not physically sick. However, his heart is hurting from his mistake and your leaving."

Donna poured herself another cup of aromatic brew, added her favorite creamer and one sugar; and took a seat next to Lily on her couch. She curled both feet under her as she sat watching the woman who had given birth to her one true love. Her true love who had an abandonment chip on his shoulder the size of Gibraltar.

"Lily, does Harvey know you're here?" Donna asked before Lily began her speech.

"No. He doesn't. He probably would not appreciate it if he did. So you won't tell him, will you?" Lily asked hoping to be spared from another twenty year separation from her eldest son.

"Let's see what happens first," Donna said being truthful. She was not lying to the woman. She was happy to see her, but she could not decide whether she was glad that Harvey did not know his mother was there or that she was not. Donna did not want to be in the middle of a family feud. She spent too many years fighting against it and then finally convincing the man she loved that he deserved to be with his biological family as well whether he encompassed her in that circle or not.

Finally, taking a sip of the her coffee, Lily intrepidly began.

"Donna, why did you leave again? Before you ask, Harvey glazed over the details but he told me enough that he practically threw you out of his apartment the day after he proposed to you."

"Well, he wouldn't let me explain that I wanted to come back temporarily to do this part and see if anything came out of it."

"There are rumours that producers are looking to make a remake of the movie and want you to reprise your theater role?"

"Oh good Lord, Lily, my director keeps throwing that out as a seduction tactic. I really don't think seriously that if they are looking to do a remake that they want a woman as old as me to play Catherine. Besides they would probably want to die my hair which I am sorry I would not tolerate."

"Are you sure? Because Harvey seems to think that it was the main reason you left and the reason why you may stay permanently." Lily took another sip of the brew.

Donna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Harvey. You know I want to marry him so badly that I can taste it, but as I explained in my letter...did he read it to you?"

"Yes, but I did not hear everything," Lily responded.

"As I explained in my letter to him, I wanted to put my mark on something. If we are blessed with children, I want them to know more about me than just being mommy or daddy's secretary. I want them to know that their mom was her own person and not just stood behind daddy and supported him. I want Harvey to know that I am more than the sum of my parts that support him. Through the years with his dependency on me that I more or less encouraged, he has forgotten that I am my own person with my own interests."

Donna took a final sip of her cup and then rose and asked Lily if she wanted more.

"I will make a big pot this time and then we can talk some more and, perhaps, you will understand why I can't just go back and forgive him unconditionally this time, this fast."

Lily shook her head and repeated the statement that so many people have stated about Harvey and Donna's love.

"You, two, make love extremely complicated. But I think I understand," Lily said sighing heavily and rose from the couch to join Donna in the kitchen area.

After they had sat down with large mugs of the steaming French roast, Donna said, "Well, we met in that bar and his first thought was that I wanted to sleep with him. He already had a reputation of being a womanizer and had had many of the single girls under his belt."

"I take it was more than that," Lily said smiling.

"Well, he is a handsome man and I was attracted to him, yes, it was. I was intrigued with him and I knew that he was going back to his old firm eventually. I had come to New York to be an actress. In order to stay in New York, I attended secretarial school after studying theater in college and found a job as a secretary in the D.A.'s office pool. I figured Harvey was a free spirit finding his way like me, so I knew that if I worked and did my best for him that he could do some favors for me. As a matter of fact, that is how I proposed myself to him."

"And he went for it?"

"Sort of. We talked about things and I warned him about a shady deal that he finally was able to resolve after 12 years."

"You mean how Marcus got the money for his restaurant." Lily saw the expression on Donna's face. "Yeah, I knew about it. I inadvertently heard from other sources."

"Then you know how awful Harvey felt about that."

"Yes. So when you started to work for him what happened then?"

"I took care of him and he took care of me as best he could in those days. Not like now with material items and special favors. He wanted to sleep with me in the first few years, but I told him that "I didn't sleep with men I worked with."

"Oh, so that rule came up back then..."Lily said.

"Yes, it did," Donna said and took a good long sip and examined Lily surreptitiously from the top of her voluminous coffee mug.

She put it down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch again. Crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Ok, Lily, come clean. Why are you really here? It's not to hear my side of Harvey and mine history."

"Well, I guess I came here to see if you are suffering as much as Harvey and to warn you that his new secretary has no qualms in taking advantage of Harvey in his vulnerable state."

Donna lowered her head and said,"Number one. Rachel text me a picture of Missy and I have to say she must have been in a disguise when I hired her because she sure as hell didn't look like that!"

Lily smiled at the comment.

"Number two. Harvey is not that fickle when he has pledged his loyalty to someone."

"Donna, I caught Missy on his lap kissing him. He didn't look like he was having any loyalty issues. As a matter of fact he wasn't thinking of being loyal to you at all. Who knows what would have happened had I not walked in on them."

Donna shook her head.

"Ok, now I see what's going on here. I am supposed to drop whatever I want to do to save Harvey from himself. I'm sorry, Lily, that's how I wound up in this predicament. Harvey is Harvey and he will do exactly as he pleases whether he thinks about me or not."

"Well, if he does become involved with another woman, how will that make you feel?"

"That I suppose all this pining between us was really never meant to mean anything more," Donna said and raising her shoulders.

"What if it were Scottie?"

"It's not Scottie you're worried about, Lily. Scottie loves Harvey but he hurt her way too many times for her to go crawling back to him. I know that now. She begged me to say yes to Harvey's proposal, too."

Lily scooted closer to Donna on the couch and took her hand. Lily looked into her face and saw the lines under Donna's eyes and the puffy cheeks and the red rims around the beautiful emerald eyes.

"What if I could promise that Harvey regretted how he behaved and that he cannot wait until you come back and wear his ring on your third finger left hand?"

"Lily," Donna said as she really thought about how much she missed him and how if she could have both her acting career and Harvey's love she would even give up the hope of having children.

"What is it, Donna?" Lily asked as she stroked Donna's cheek which was moist from a tear that fell during their conversation.

"I want to go home so badly. This is going to sound so stupid, but all I want to do is to walk into Harvey's office and fall into his arms and have him hold me and I hold him. I miss him, but I can't go back without finishing what I started here."

Suddenly Lily's phone rang. She removed her hand from Donna's and checked the number. She looked up at Donna.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's one of my students who has missed a lot of classes."

Wiping her own cheek, Donna rose uncurling her legs and picking up the coffee mugs went to the kitchen area.

Donna could only overhear Lily's part of the conversation. Donna tried not to listen, but there was not much space to give Lily privacy. Some of the words that Lily uttered did not sound like she was talking to one of her art students but someone more familiar.

Donna quickly sped to her bedroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile in the living room, Lily hung up her phone. She found a notepad and a pencil on Donna's table and left her a quickly written scrawl.

 _Donna,_

 _I had to leave. Call me later. My son and you are not done._

 _Love_

 _Lily_

 ** _(an hopeful prospective mother-in-law)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Again! This is a quick update. An end is somewhere in sight. Thanks for taking this journey with me. It seems all my stories start at as one thing and then they take on a life of their own. Hope you enjoy! R &R - Carebearmaxi. **

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 25

Stubborn on Both Sides

"Donna! You decided to come after all!"

"Yes, Fernando, I did. I decided you were right. There's no reason for me to stay cooped up when there is life going on out here. So where's the happy couple?" Donna asked. She was dressed in her casual but dressy black pants suit. Her hair was sleeked back from her head and its beautiful redness cascaded down her back. Her blouse was low cut in the front and wrapped like a sarong. She decided to go braless except for the expensive little pasties that gave her some invisible support.

After Lily left and Donna came out of hiding, she quickly noted the address of Fernando's invitation and did some research what to get a couple celebrating their ten year wedding anniversary. Donna was puzzled as the traditional ten year anniversary gift was tin. She searched online for a couple of hours and then she found a perfect little gift at a store down the street from her. She quickly slipped into her car and fighting an unusual rainstorm drove to the store.

Now, standing in her three inch Jimmy Choos with dramatic eye makeup and a plunging neckline and holding the little gift, she realized she was living up to her new reputation as the theater "diva".

"Let's get you a drink first, and then I will introduce you to my brother and sister-in-law," Fernando said. He was a handsome man that Donna noted. He was around Donna's age with kind blue eyes and a head of thick black hair. His suit was impeccable. Well, he was a professional Donna reasoned. The suit and only the suit reminded her of Harvey and how great he looked dressed as he strode proudly about the office on any given day. Momentarily saddened at missing him, her face fell which Fernando immediately noticed.

"Donna?"

"Yes, Fernando," Donna said her wide smile back in place.

"You need to keep smiling. This is a Fiesta. Celebrating a happy marriage. Come. I will introduce you to my family," Fernando said taking her hand in his.

After a crazy few minutes of being introduced to his nephews, his cousin Estefan (the one who put her and Rebecca in a cab), the happy couple and finally his abuelita (grandmother), Donna released the death grip on her gift and placed it on the table which was piled high with other gifts and instead was handed a cup of punch. It was orange color and tasted of some type of liquor with a grapefruit twist. She could not remember the name of it but she was told that it contained Sambuca which could be intoxicating if you did not take it easy.

Donna was accompanied by Fernando all night. She was only left on her own twice and that was when she went to the bathroom and then when she sneaked outside to get a breath of fresh air. The happy couple lived in a spacious house which overlooked the Pacific, but there were so many guests and their children that Donna felt suffocated. She walked out onto the wrap around balcony. Donna could see Fernando's brother and his wife as they unwrapped gifts and were toasted. Eduardo and Ana loved the little tin sculpture of "The Lovers" for which Donna had researched and bought at the little out-of-the-ordinary gift shop.

Donna turned around to face the ocean. It was now sunset and the horizon was bathed in fire the color of Donna's vibrant hair. The sea breeze was soothing and comforting in its warmth. As soon as the sun was completely set, the party was carried to the beach where a bonfire was swiftly engulfing a good portion of the beach. She thought then she might leave and return home to get ready for tomorrow.

As she looked down at the happy people dancing and frolicking on the beach knowing she faced an early rehearsal tomorrow, Donna became unusually depressed. Lily's visit hit home so deeply. Donna could only hope that Harvey missed her as much as she missed him. However, before she returned to her little apartment tonight, she would have a little fun and mingle with the kind people she had met earlier and who had treated her like she had known them for years. Perhaps she would succumb to Fernando's flirting and flirt back. She had been lonely for Harvey's company. Long before they started sleeping together on a regular basis, Harvey and she had much in common and could talk well into the night sometimes.

She removed her high heels on the way down to the beach where the fire roared and the ocean brushed up swiftly to the sand.

Harvey, in the meantime, waited in New York for his mother to call him back. He had no idea where she was; but he had a sneaky suspicion she was in California trying to coerce Donna into coming back to him, so he could apologize for his stupid screw up and marry her.

Harvey had a headache. The headaches though not as severe as previous to his operation still hurt and had attacked him more often since Donna's departure. Harvey looked at his phone and decided to call his mother for the ninth time and it went straight to voicemail, of course. He tried Bobby's phone but he had no answer there either.

As he sat in his office staring at his computer screen, Missy slinked her way in and interrupted his thoughts of Donna and his mother and why the hell he had proposed to Donna in the first place.

"Harvey?"

"Yes, Missy," Harvey asked without looking up at her.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I..." Missy said and sat down on a chair in front of Harvey's desk.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Missy. I apologize to you. I didn't hire you for you to comfort me like that. You are an excellent secretary and I very much appreciate that work you do for me."

"Let me apologize, Harvey. I came in here with the intention of trying to get your mind off Donna. I had no right to do that. I just did not want to see you so sad because I know how happy she made you."

Harvey smiled and laughed a quick smirk. " I didn't realize that I was that transparent. I didn't used to be. Donna used to be the only one who could read me."

After an awkward thoughtful pause, Harvey agreed. "Yes, Donna did make me happy. She always did. Thanks, Missy. You can go home now. It's after 8:00."

Missy rose and smoothed down her floral Jenny Packham dress and smiling left Harvey to his own devices.

His phone rang at last.

"Mom! Where are you? I have been trying to reach you."

"Harvey. What's wrong?"

"You are NOT in California, are you?" Harvey asked starting to fume.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am, Harvey," Lily said.

"You know where Donna is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You would, too, if you weren't so damn stubborn and pick up the phone and call or text the woman. She loves you so much and I know she is sorry for leaving but I understand her reasons for leaving so much more now."

Harvey's mind immediately returned to all the infidelities that his mother perpetrated on his father whom Harvey epitomized as the best man in the world. Harvey, for just a minute, thought perhaps that's why his mom understood why Donna left. Maybe Donna had a guy in California now who understood her need for her own career or mark on society. Then he thought that Donna would never have accepted his marriage proposal had she had someone else. She, of all people, understood Harvey's fidelity issues.

"Harvey?" Lily asked. "Come out here."

"Mom, I told you I can't. I'm managing partner now. I don't have the freedom to just go off spontaneously."

"Harvey! Work will always be there. This is your life! Do you want to be with Donna?"

Harvey shook his head. "You know I do, ma. But..."

"You have people that can sub for you. I am sure they want nothing more for you than to be happy with Donna. Ask Louis or Mike."

"Louis! Good Lord, mom, letting Louis manage the firm while I'm gone might lead to disaster! Mike's a junior partner and Rachel is a newly minted lawyer. There's no one I can really trust. No, I can't."

"Harvey Reginald Specter! As your mother, I know I can no longer turn you over my knee and spank the hell out of you. However, also as your mother, I can coerce your sorry butt to get it out here and claim the woman you love for your own good!"

"Mom!" Harvey exclaimed and stood up as if she were in the room to see how frustrated and angry he was.

"What!"

"No, I am not giving her the satisfaction of chasing her down. If she wants me she can come the hell home. Now, that's enough. I appreciate what you have been doing. I really do, but I don't want Donna to come home because she was coerced. I didn't have the strength to protest last time because I was sick. I have the strength now. Although I want her to come home to me, I want her to come of her own volition."

"Yes, well, Harvey, you do realize you were in the wrong, don't you?"

"Maybe...but it's still her decision." Harvey's jaw was set and clenched.

"Harvey! You are the most stubborn man I ever met. Sometimes I cannot believe you're my son," Lily said trying to reason why he was being as stupid and thoughtless as he was being. She knew in her heart of hearts that he knew he was wrong and he was the one to go fight for his woman. However, Harvey would have to move. Lily could not do it for him.

"Sometimes, mom, I can't believe I'm your son either. Don't get me wrong, mom. I love you and I very much appreciate this but I really do not need you to fight my battles for me.

"I love you Harvey and I know Donna can make you very happy. I can tell you miss her. Missy almost took advantage of you."

"She did not!" Harvey noisily protested.

"Well, it sure looked like it to me. Look, if you really wanted to have sex with your secretary I know, Donna knows, everyone knows that you would have done that. It seems that was Missy's whole reason for coming in the office that day. However, you did not have sex with her because you still feel loyal to Donna. Also because you had placed that ring on her finger and she had said yes. Please do not throw that away. I did, but I was so lucky in finding Bobby."

Harvey walked over to the window across from his desk and looked at the night sky. The stars twinkled above the lights from the skyscrapers. Harvey felt lonely looking at them. Many a night he woke up with a start and looking out the skylight above his bed he inadvertently would reach out and feel the iciness of the empty side of the bed and long to feel someone's warm body lying next to him. Maybe that was why he had never wanted to have someone before because he never really had felt alone. He wanted and got most any woman he wanted. However, he only wanted them until dawn and then he wanted them gone. On those nights when Scottie would come to town he would always know that she would hang around until after breakfast and then be off back to England or Boston or wherever her travels took her.

"Ok, mom, I'll think about it," Harvey acquiesced. "Goodnight now."

"Well, I guess that's all I can hope for at this point. Good night, honey," Lily said hanging up her phone.

"Getting them together has been a little harder than you thought, hasn't it?" Bobby said from their hotel bed in California. One of the reasons they had ventured to California was not only to get Donna to come home, but Bobby also had some car deals with a long time contact. Bobby had retired from the everyday of his business, however, he still managed some deals for parts, supplies, and investments in cars to renovate and resell. His contact specialized in vintage cars. The only kind of cars worth renovating and reselling.

"Yes, it has. I know, though, they will be together. I just have to keep pushing." Lily said coming to sit on the bed next to her husband.

"It seems Donna is as stubborn as Harvey," Bobby said.

"Yes, however, in a different way. She does not want to fade into the background again. She does not want to be taken for granted. She wants to know that she is worth something all on her own besides supporting Harvey all these years and then agreeing to become his wife and, perhaps, mother of his children. She wants to be known for something besides being his companion, secretary, or supportive wife."

"You really do understand her, don't you?" Bobby said laying a comforting hand on his wife's arm.

"Yes, I do. That's why I pursued my Fine Arts Degree and became an art teacher. I threw away my marriage to Gordon and if I had just stood my ground and not done what I did Harvey and I may not have lost twenty years."

Bobby smiled and said, "Well, if you had not done what you did, we would never have found each other."

Lily kissed him and said, "If it had not been for you, I would have totally regretted what I did to Gordon."

 **P.S. Thanks to Aaron Korsh for inventing characters that are so well grounded that you can take them anywhere. - Carebearmaxi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Again I hope you enjoy this rather long update. I had a tad bit of writers' block writing this but I think you will like it! Thank you again to all who have continued reading and reviewing and following. I am truly inspired and you make me very happy that you appreciate my efforts! Love you - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 26

Cross Country Purposes

Louis had come into the office early to finish another case wherein investors were threatening one of his clients' companies. Louis was always good at sniffing out the real reason why some clients were susceptible to shark companies and why some were not. It just took a little mathematical calculation and manipulation and Louis could not only settle out of court but he could collect grateful billings from his clients from now to Kingdom Come.

Lately, Louis remained in his office and watched over the associates and asked assistance from Mike or Katrina if necessary. Since Harvey's return from the dead and his brilliant closing of the Class Action Chemical Suit, Louis steered clear of Harvey. He was managing partner and Louis had accepted that. Louis missed Donna, too, because if he had to speak with Harvey then she was always good at running interference or softening if need be. Missy, Harvey's new secretary, did not like Louis at all. She let him know it in more ways than one. Unlike Louis' relationship with Donna which had grown from antagonistic to warily friendly to finally one of mutual affection, Louis' relationship with Missy was purely antagonistic and unfriendly. This made Louis even more resentful of Donna's presence and the reason for her absence from his life. If Donna had needed a friend, she could have come to him and she would have had no need to run to the West Coast again.

As Louis contemplated Harvey and Donna's relationship, Harvey himself stepped into his doorway.

"Harvey," Louis said.

"Louis, I need a favor," Harvey asked. He really did not want to hand over the reins albeit temporarily to Louis, but Harvey thought about what his mom said and analyzed his own feeelings and Harvey knew he could no longer be without Donna. If she wanted her own job and no longer work for him or the firm, he totally understood and would support her in every way. If she even asked him for another position in another firm, he would do that. Just to show her he understood what she wanted and that he still wanted her to be his wife.

"Ok, Harvey, what is it?" Louis asked somewhat hostile because if it was not for Harvey's narcisstic womanizing ways his best female friend in the world would not be 3000 miles away.

"Would you man the firm for about two weeks?" Harvey asked humbly. He felt Louis would jump at the chance, but he wanted to be sure that Louis understood that if anything at all needed his approval he was to contact him immediately not rest on his own somewhat questionable judgments.

"Where are you going? The Bahamas to find an island girl in place..."

"...California to get Donna back and hopefully she will say yes again when I ask her to marry me," Harvey interrupted Louis before he said something hurtful.

Louis smiled and laughed sarcastically and sardonically said, "Why should she marry you? You've never done anything to that woman but treat her like she was beneath you or value her in any way that made her feel like she should want to stay here with you!"

"Louis, you don't know my relationship with Donna. You have no idea what my feelings are. I never treated her callously. I told you I kept paying her augmented salary even when she worked for you for those six months! I would never, never hurt that woman intentionally. I love her and I want her to be with me for the rest of our lives!" Harvey finished vehemently.

Harvey frustratingly walked out of Louis' office and held his head. It had begun to hurt again and his vision had become a bit blurry. Harvey went to his last check up a few days ago and the neurologist noted the quick but slight deterioration in Harvey's rebound from surgery and the injury. The doctor cautioned Harvey and said that if his headaches remained frequent he should have another MRI done to see if the bleeding might have begun again. He also had taken Harvey's blood pressure and was horribly alarmed that it had skyrocketed since his surgery.

"It will go down when my girlfriend comes back and agrees to marry me," Harvey argued when the doctor insisted on prescribing him blood pressure medicine. The doctor handed it to him anyway and told him exactly what would happen if he did not take care of himself; namely, that there would be no man for whom his girlfriend could return.

Louis saw Harvey fall into the chair just outside his office and near Gretchen's cubicle. Gretchen had been sent on an errand on the 45th floor where a new office was being built for Mike's friend Oliver. Louis felt badly now. Having lost two women when venturing into the marriage state, Louis could understand how badly Harvey felt. This was Donna. The epitome and font of womanhood in Louis' eyes. It was no secret how Donna felt about Harvey. She must have fallen hard for him from the moment she touched him. Louis knew but Harvey did not know that Louis knew that Harvey and Donna's sexual life together was not recent but their love had been consummated years ago on a one night stand. Probably before each really realized they were in love.

"Harvey," Louis came out of his office and laid a hand quietly on Harvey's shoulder in a compassionate manner. "I apologize. I had no right to say those things."

"It's ok, Louis. Some of them were correct. I wasn't always as appreciative of her as I should have been. Especially after I realized how much in love with her I am."

"Then you take that two weeks, Harvey, and you bring her back here. Even if you have to marry her before you return. Don't worry about anything here. I know to call you if anything I cannot handle comes my way. I got your back."

Harvey looked up at Louis and said, "Thank you, Louis." Harvey shook his hand before venturing back to his own office to pack up for the day. On the walk back to his office, he called Ray to come pick him up at the firm, retrieving the packed bag in his apartment and then driving him to the airport.

When Ray heard that Harvey was traveling to California, he gave a little whoop and punched the air.

In the hour he had before Ray came to pick him up, Harvey called his premier junior partner and his newly minted third year associate into his office.

"Ok, Harvey we're both here. What can we do for you?" Mike asked.

Rachel was trying not to smile in the event that what she thought Harvey was going to say was not what she had expected. Rachel also thought of her and Mike's wedding only two weeks away and she desperately wanted the Best Man and the Maid of Honor not at each other's throats or worse separated.

Harvey looked up when they both stood before him. They both stood there anticipating his words he guessed.

"Ok, here's the deal. You may or may not know that I asked Donna to marry me some weeks ago. She said yes and then I did something really stupid and I told her to leave me. So on some coercive advice..."

"Coercive" as in making you do something you do not want to do?" Mike confirmed.

"Yes, coercive advice from my mother of all people..."

"Your mother?" Rachel interrupted next.

"Look, if you don't want to hear me out just say so. I am only telling you this because of our responsiblities to you for your wedding."

"Ok, Harvey, get on with it. Your mother is ordering you, more or less, to get your ass to California and bring Donna back with you, right?"

"Yes. However, I don't think she will come willingly with me, so it might take up until your wedding before I can convince her."

Rachel looked at Mike. Then she looked back at Harvey, "You don't have to worry about that part of bringing her back. I talked to her the other day and she said she would make a special trip to come back and then return to California if she had to. Her show runs out in about a week now from what I can calculate, so if you're successful you and Donna will be back in plenty of time to fulfill your wedding obligations."

"You knew, didn't you, Rachel?" Harvey said feeling humiliated in front of Rachel and Mike. Then before he blew his stack he realized these were his two good friends and the two good friends of Donna, so Harvey knew this was not the first time he looked the fool in front of them. The situtation was still a bitter pill for Harvey to swallow.

"Well, in that case, I'll be on my way," Harvey said in dismissal of Mike and Rachel.

Meanwhile in California, Donna woke up early and headed to her rehearsal. First performance again was at 1:00 pm. When she finally arrived, the first person to track her down was Charles, her unloveable director.

"Well, there she is the "diva" Catherine. What possessed you to come in so early this morning, my luv?" He asked all cockney and oozing what he thought was seductiveness.

"I came early to tell you that this afternoon and tomorrow night are my last two performances. I have decided that I have accomplished what I wanted here in California and I am going home," Donna stated standing her full 5'7" height without heels. Charles by comparison was a tad shorter, so Donna felt confident that he would make no protest otherwise.

"Well, what am I gonna do, Donna?"

"Put Rebecca in. She's being playing enough under me. She's great and she is the right color for Kate. Dark, not light and ginger like me," Donna said trying to convince Charles into allowing her out of her last two performances.

Charles stood there with a hang dog expression.

Donna patted him on the shoulder and smiling her best smile, she said, "If that's all, I'll go get ready now."

Donna walked into her dressing room feeling she was flying.

Donna stopped doing her makeup for the performance later that day and examined her face in the mirror. She thought: _I'm going home. Harvey loves me. Even if he doesn't, I know I can be on my own. I'll pursue my acting if there's nothing left for me at PSL._

Her decision to return to New York came to her in a dream after the anniversary party. She once again could picture an everyday life with Harvey and their children spending weekends in Boston at Harvey's childhood home. She dreamt they had a full life and laughed about how they had wasted so much time and could have been together much sooner than thirteen years after falling in love.

As Donna's eyes saw her face again in the mirror after drifting off seeing she and Harvey happily married, she spotted the woman who gave him life in the reflection. She quickly turned around.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a prospective hopeful mother-in-law-to-be see her daughter perform one of my favorite Shakespeare plays?" Lily asked smiling.

"Of course, she can," Donna smiled back and rising gave Lily a huge hug. "I'm so glad you didn't miss my last performance. Did Bobby come with you?"

"Yes, he's talking to your dresser. Rebecca? That's her name, right?"

"Yes, that is right. I only have a few minutes until the last act, but can you stay? I would love to have a drink with you and Bobby or maybe dinner?" Donna asked. "My treat."

"That would be lovely. I'll tell Bobby our plans. By the way, you are a magnificent actress. I believed you were nasty like Catherine."

"Thank you, Lily. We'll talk later," Donna said as Rebecca came in to help her dress for the third act.

Donna received a standing ovation and four curtain calls. Donna had kept the program and written down notes so she would remember that she had accomplished this. She even had signed autographs from her costars. Donna felt good now and planned to tell Bobby and Lily that she was heading home in a day or two. She just wanted to tie up some loose ends and, perhaps, get some references for New York.

"I'm so glad you decided to return to New York. Harvey will be so happy to see you," Lily said taking Donna's hand across the table.

"Well, I am going to talk to Harvey, but I am not so sure he'll want me anymore. I'm different. I am not willing to stand by and let him take me for granted. Besides if he wants me to be with him, then he knows the rule. I will not work for a man that I am involved with. If he's willing to give me a little freedom in this respect, I will continue to support and love him. Do you understand?"

Bobby shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"Women."

Lily turned her head to look at her husband and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just that women strive to find a man who fits them. Then they hook them and make them fall in love with them and then they want to bend them to their will. I just think sometimes men aren't left any masculinity."

"Oh, so you mean, that I was just supposed to let Harvey continue to take me for granted and not have him support me in my endeavors as I have always supported him in his? Am I being a selfish woman then? Am I trying to emasculate Harvey? I'm sorry, Bobby, but you are wrong!"

Lily had watched the color come and go in Donna's cheeks as she stated her case. Then after Donna's little tirade she quickly swiveled to stare at her husband's face and wrangle an explanation.

However, before he could say anything, Lily cut in," Bobby, do you feel emasculated since becoming my husband?"

"No, but we're not Harvey and Donna. I know Harvey can be a bully, but I really think he has some say in how he supports his future-I'm sorry-prospective wife."

"You know, Bobby. I like you. I don't have any longstanding feud with you, but I have to say that Harvey has never played the bully with me personally. He has always had my best interests at heart, but now I think he is just being plain selfish. Furthermore, I know I left him to work for Louis last year for about six months and it did wake him up. Harvey knows I have the hardest time trying to deny him anything, so I think he feels he can play me on that and I will just forget all about my hopes and dreams. Believe me, I am coming home because I want to come home. I love him and I still hope that are relationship can pick up where it left off, but he has to understand that I am not being taken for granted and that when it comes to a professional relationship there can't be one. I don't think I am asking too much because I am always there for him. I would never let anyone hurt him professionally. I have tried my best, and I think I have done a pretty good job. But he has to afford me the same support if this is ever going to work. Harvey knows this, I'm sure."

It was a lot of words for Donna to state her case to Bobby. Although why she had to defend herself was beyond her belief except that she needed to believe it herself. She was Donna. She was awesome. Why not make the man of her dreams realize it a little bit more and understand that she was not to be taken for granted; but she deserved to be loved as any woman wanted to be by the man she had painstakingly loved through thick and thin, smooth sailing, and choppy weather. That's all Donna wanted. She wanted it from Harvey. She knew if he really loved and wanted her in his life she could get it from Harvey now.

Lily laid her hand on Donna's arm once again and looked her straight in the eye. "He loves you, Donna. All you have to do is come back and all the rest will fall into place, I'm sure."

Donna smiled and laid her other hand on top of Lily's where it sat.

"I hope so, Lily. I really hope so."

The next afternoon Donna was picking up some references and checking out things with the theater and promised to stick around long enough to see Rebecca as Catherine in the play which was later that night. Donna had made a plane reservation for 10:00 am flight to JFK in New York which would put her in roughly around 2:00 pm. Plenty of time for her to get home and settled before she decided to face Harvey in the early evening. Donna pleaded with Lily not to tell Harvey she was heading home because she wanted it to be a surprise for him when she showed up outside his office door.

Harvey in the meantime had just deplaned and was settling into a cab and had every intention of surprising Donna at her apartment. He wrestled as much information as he could from his mother the previous night even how she and Bobby had had dinner with Donna and she had broached the subject of coming home. They did not exactly tell him she was coming home, but Harvey surmised it and hoped that this last ditch effort to get to her would not result in them missing each other.

Donna was back at her apartment about an hour later and was wrapping up her month-to-month lease payment with her landlord and then started packing the personal items she was taking home with her on the plane, She then noted the items she was having shipped to the office. She was not shipping anything to her apartment nor Harvey's nor even Mike and Rachel's as she felt it would be too easily lost. She had called a shipping company representative that she had come to know from her years at the firm and he was glad to personally see Ms. Paulsen's items safely shipped from California to whatever destination Ms. Paulsen desired.

Meanwhile Harvey was trying like hell to make it to Donna's apartment before she decided to fly home. His cab had now been stuck in freeway traffic for an hour. Harvey was not a patient man at the best of times and now with his future life hanging in the balance he became almost abusive to the cab driver. The man apologized and explained as best he could how this type of traffic snarl in this part of town was an anomaly.

Donna decided that she needed a treat. She had most of her apartment packed up and ready to go. She only had to sleep in the bed and leave in the morning after she had sealed the final box which the shippers were due to pick up before she left for the airport at 8:00 am sharp. She wanted nothing to delay her flight home.

So saying that she decided to walk down the street and treat herself to ice cream. Normally ice cream was saved as a comfort food, but she had done enough physical activity to makeup for the intake. After all she did not feel like she had gained too much during her two months here in LA. She rarely had had time to eat. The few times were like last night when she dined with friends or at the anniversary party she had attended with Fernando.

She stepped out into the bright late afternoon sunshine, locked her apartment, and started down the many outside stairs of the complex. Whistling a tune to herself, she brushed back her red hair and laying her sunglasses on top of her head stared at a frantic cab pulling itself into the curb. _Oh well, it doesn't concern me. I'm going to get my ice cream_ was where Donna's focus was at the moment. She turned the corner away from the irregularly parked vehicle not thinking anything until she head a familar voice call her name in a tone she knew he only reserved for her when he really wanted her to hear him speak.

 _No, it could not be him! What is he doing here? Lily swore she did not tell him where I was. Rachel. She must have told him because her wedding is coming up and she was afraid I wouldn't be there._

Donna decided to just stay where she was. She did not know whether she was excited to know he had come all this way for her or she was angry because he beat her to the surprise first. Finally she felt him come up behind her and he laid a hand on her bare shoulder where the straps from her halter top did not cover.

He turned her around and pulled her to him. His arms enveloped her securely and Donna had never felt so safe. Harvey sighed audibly and almost wept into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Donna. I should never had told you to leave. I love you," Harvey said pulling a bit back but restraining her from moving away. He just wanted to see her reaction to those words to be sure his instincts were right-to fight for her.

"Harvey," Donna managed to say aloud while he smothered her. She enjoyed this affection but she did not just want to capitulate to him again. As much as she loved him he had to understand she was not the same person. She loved him the same, but she was not allowing him to just walk all over her and disregard her feelings and needs again.

He realized she was not responding as he had thought she might. So he stepped back in the embrace and examined her sunkissed face. She was normally pale but a couple of months in the California sunshine had made her face rouged and her hair less red and more blonde. She was beautiful and he missed her so much.

"What's wrong, Donna?" Harvey asked. He realized they were standing in the middle of the sun drenched sidewalk a little way up from her apartment.

"Nothing, Harvey," Donna said noting how un-Harvey he looked. His hair was not sticking up with product. He had not shaven, so his five o'clock shadow was quickly turning ino a beard. He was dressed casually in a white button down shirt with a pair of jeans and a blazer thrown over it. He was a little overdressed for the California sun, but he must have just come from New York. Frankly, Donna loved to look at him when he was dressed casually. Well, truth be told she liked to look at Harvey no matter how he looked. It would be so easy just to let him hold her and tell him how she had missed him and how much she wanted him.

Harvey's jaw became a little set and he tilted his head, "Donna. I know when something is bothering you. You're not happy to see me, are you?"

Donna rolled her eyes and grabbing Harvey's arm yanked him back up the street and up the three flights of terrace steps up to her apartment. After she unlocked the door she pulled Harvey to herself and kissed him fully on the mouth. She did not know what had come over her but just seeing him there and hearing him she wanted him to know how much she had missed him.

Harvey, encouraged by Donna's kiss, suddenly was all hands and lips. He broke off the kiss and immediately plunged his lips to her neck sending chills down her spine. Harvey's mouth burned everywhere he touched her. He had missed her so much. He mouthed her shoulders softly savoring her scent and flavor of her skin. His hands were at her waist and hers were around his neck.

"Haa..rvey...Harvey," she giggled between his kisses and roaming hands. He cupped her almost bared breast in his hands and caressing her nipple there making it erect and hard. _Oh my God! How I missed you, Harvey._ Just when she thought she would just fall on the floor and open her legs, conscious thought returned.

"Harvey! Stop!" Donna exclaimed.

"What, Donna! You can't tell me you're not happy to see me, now?" Harvey said spreading his hands and shaking his head in confusion.

"No, it's not that I wanted you to stop. It's not that I'm not happy to see you. However, there has to be much more understanding of what I need from our relationship before we go any farther. Besides did you come for me or for your own benefit knowing how hard it is for me to say no to you?"

Harvey was very quiet. His jaw clenched and his head was lowered. He was trying very hard not to lose his temper. He wanted this woman like he had wanted no other. He would never find another woman like her. She was amazing and beautiful and loving. He thought of walking away because he never had to work this hard for anything he had wanted. In true Donna form, she was a challenge, and he loved her the more for it.

Finally he decided to throw up his hands and give in to Donna. After all it was she who held all the cards to his future in his hands.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I will be there for you. I will listen to everything you have to say," Harvey said apologetically giving her his sweetest puppy dog look.

"That's more like it, Mister," Donna quipped. Luckily most of her furniture was staying in the apartment, thereby, giving them a private, quiet and comfortable place to work out their differences.

They kissed gently and Donna sighed loving the feeling of his lips on hers and as she held him in her arms she was so happy to feel him there in person.

"I love you, Harvey," she whispered to him and left a kiss beneath his ear before taking his hands in hers and asking. "How about a cup of coffee?"

"No, I think this is more a Scotch conversation. Do you have some?" Harvey asked tilting his head in that sweet way when he talked with her.

"Now, would I be Donna, if I didn't?"


	27. Chapter 27

**HI! Hello to my new follower(s). I am so happy you are enjoying this! This is a short update. I was going to make this longer but decided the next bit afforded its own chapter. Please R & R. Love to hear from you - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 27 -

Hello, Farewell, and a Proposal

They sat next to each other on Donna's couch with the early evening twilight pouring through Donna's vertical blinds on her small terrace. The warm air was blowing in as they sat there sipping their Scotch. They talked swiftly exchanging happenings since they parted. Now they just sat in silence staring into one another's eyes knowing that they had not combed the surface of the wall standing between them.

"Shit!" Donna said suddenly.

"What 'shit!'? Harvey asked wondering if he had suddenly said something that had offended Donna.

"I'm supposed to attend my understudy's performance as Catherine in _Taming of the Shrew._ It's her opening night."

"Well, you can still go. I'll check into my hotel and meet you when it's over."

"I'd rather you go with me. Your mother and Bobby said they would be there, too. They have grown rather fond of Rebecca, it seems," Donna said pleading with her eyes.

"I thought my Shakespeare days were over when you closed a couple of years ago when you were in New York," Harvey said sarcastically. "No. Really we can go."

"Good. Let me just put on something appropriate. I'll be a second. It's not far."

"More like half hour. I know you," Harvey said looking at his watch which showed 6:45 pm.

"When does it start?" Harvey called from the living room as he stood behind the closed door of, presumably, Donna's bedroom. He would have liked to do nothing more than open the door and take her onto the bed and make love but he felt that his actions would be rebuffed at this point. Rather he would be a little patient for a more affectionate amorous reunion a little later, hopefully.

"Curtain is at eight sharp," Donna said somewhat a little sadly knowing how many nights in the last couple of months, she would be standing in the wings, on pins and needles, waiting for her first scene. Donna smiled and was glad that now her friend would be in that position after waiting so long.

Donna exited from the bedroom to see Harvey still sitting on the couch but this time in a position of anticipation.

"I feel rather underdressed," Harvey said smiling as he admired her.

"Oh, this old thing. I only wear it when I need to take it off quickly," Donna said slyly giving Harvey a most mouth watering "come hither" look. Harvey had to smile and felt a tad uncomfortable.

Harvey cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?" Donna said smiling knowing full well and enjoying the affect she was having on him. Her light blue dress was a halter style as her top had been. This dress, however, had the covering panels come right down to a pleated swinging skirt. Donna wore no pantyhose and her thong which she had donned for Harvey's pleasure was very small and covered only those areas needing covering when venturing out in public.

"Let's go," Harvey said and escorted Donna from the apartment.

Fernando met them at the door of the theatre. He had said he would like to watch Rebecca's performance with her as it would be her last night in Los Angeles. Donna had promised to keep in touch with him, but Fernando was not a man who did not count on empty promises which is what he felt it was with Donna. When she returned to New York, she would be married to the man of her dreams and, essentially, starting her life over .

"Fernando!" Donna called and waved when she saw him at the beginning of the outside theater rows.

"Donna!" Fernando said and kissed Donna on the cheek.

"So this is Harvey," Fernando said without an introduction from Donna. Fernando was a bit surprised because he thought Donna was going home not Harvey coming to her.

"Yes, Harvey Specter. You're...?" Harvey said holding out his hand to shake Fernando's hand.

"Fernando Estrada," the good-looking dark latino man said taking Harvey's hand and shaking it.

"Harvey surprised me a little earlier today by coming to me. That's why he's here," Donna explained.

"Well, I guess it's your parents who are here. They saved a couple of seats for Donna and me, but it is pretty informal here and you are escorting our "diva" so I'm sure they can find a seat near her for you," Fernando said.

Donna took Harvey's arm and with Fernando walking in ahead of them they found their seats.

Upon seeing her son, Lily stood up and hugged him. Harvey bent to shake Bobby's hand.

"I'm so glad to see you, honey. I am also glad you two didn't miss each other," Lily said. Harvey took a seat between Lily and Donna. Fernando sat on the other side of Donna on the end of the aisle. They sat about four rows from the stage. One tear tickled from Donna's eye as she remembered her part thoroughly. Her self-shortenening end to her acting career here was still fresh in her mind since it had only been a couple of days.

"I'm glad we didn't either. Donna told me she is planning to come home tomorrow," Harvey said hugging his mom.

As the performance started, Harvey reached out and took Donna's hand in his.

Donna looked at him and squeezed his hand tightly. She then put her head on his shoulder.

At intermission between the first and second acts, Donna took Harvey to meet the crew and the new star of the show.

"So this is your man," Rebecca said shaking Harvey's hand. "No wonder you missed him. He is so handsome."

"Please, you know I only love him for his personality," Donna quipped teasingly.

"Hey, she thinks I'm handsome," Harvey said giving a sidelong look at Donna to see if the remark made her jealous. Donna just rolled her eyes, but she and Harvey both thought the other the best looking.

"You will have some great looking kids," Rebecca whispered to Donna.

Donna smiled and said," I saw Harry out there. He's so proud. He can't help himself. That's so sweet, and I am happy for you."

Rebecca said, "Do you want to stay back here with me and watch from the wings?"

Donna was tempted and said she would rather be sitting in the audience because it was a better view.

Rebecca then shooed her and Harvey out of her dressing room while she dressed for the second act. Turning around out of the dressing room, Donna turned right into Charles.

"Well, if it isn't the red headed "diva". Missing us already, luv?" Charles said ignoring Harvey's presence altogether.

Donna shook her head and looking down at the smaller man said without regret, "No not really. Rebecca is amazing. It's a wonder anyone succeeds with you hitting on them all the time. Good luck, Charles."

Donna flipped her hair and bounced away knowing how enticing she looked to her former director. Harvey just smirked and shook his head back and forth knowing how his woman could just emasculate a man with one word. He then followed Donna out of the room.

After the final curtain call, Fernando filed out from his seat and invited them all to a late dinner.

"Ok, Fernando, I already cancelled my flight but now I have to call the shipping company and bargain with my landlord for another month in the morning."

Harvey may have winced at the news that Donna was keeping her apartment for another month, but he was out of earshot speaking with Harry, Rebecca's husband.

"I just wanted to give you this," Fernando pulled a CD from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Donna asked pointing to the CD.

"It's a recording of your last performance last week. I heisted it from Paul the technical director. He was going to upload this on YouTube, but I convinced him by payment to make me a copy as a gift for you. I just thought since you may not pass this way again that you would like to show your children."

Donna was touched that Fernando had remembered part of their conversation on her way into LA. She wiped a tear away from her eye and accepted his gift.

"Thank you so much, Fernando. This means the world to me. How can I ever thank you?" Donna asked.

"Be happy. Marry that man of yours, have as many children as possible, and be happy."

Donna just nodded and gave Fernando another hug.

Lily and Bobby who were leaving very early the next morning back to New York also joined them for dinner. It was a pleasant evening until Fernando had received a call from his service about one of his clients in a crisis. Fernando said his farewells and then left the restaurant speaking on his cell phone.

As it turned out, everyone was so pleased with the show and happy in each other's company.

Finally declaring that they were both pretty tired after the crazy two weeks they had spent there, Lily and Bobby left the restaurant leaving Harvey and Donna alone.

Harvey took a last swig of his Scotch and called for the check.

Turning back to his sweetheart, he asked, "So when am I going to see your last performance?"

"You don't have to. I know it almost killed you to sit through another play tonight. I hate to put you through it all again," Donna said.

"I sat through it because you asked me and it involved someone whom you cared about playing the lead. The next time I view it on that disc you'll be the lead and I will be captivated. Besides, I was just trying to be supportive."

"Mmhmm," Donna said. Then seriously turning to look at him continued.

"You really don't need to see this if you don't want to. I'm mean I am awesome, but you hardly understand Shakespeare so you probably would not enjoy it."

"Let me be the judge of that," Harvey said as he scooted over to her in the booth and kissed her and quietly took the disc out of her hand before she could place it in her purse again.

"How are you going to view it?" Donna asked.

"With you, in my hotel room," Harvey said nuzzling his head between Donna's neck and shoulder. He inhaled her vanilla scent and kissed her behind her ear which gratified Harvey because he could feel her tremble and shiver at his touch.

"I brought my computer with me," Harvey whispered taking advantage of the dim lighting in the back of the restaurant. He kissed her again and Donna leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and wanted nothing more than to leave the restaurant and fall into bed. He always had that affect on her.

"Harvey. You know we need to talk," Donna said stopping Harvey in his ministrations.

Harvey moved away and taking a deep breathy sigh said, "Yes, we do. However, you are coming to my hotel room to do it."

"Somehow I don't think we'll get much talking done if I go there," Donna reasoned.

Suddenly Harvey removed his hands from Donna and looked at her with big dark liquid eyes, "No, Donna, I know we need to talk. I am serious. I did not just come here to get you back. I came here to bring you back to New York as my wife."

With that Harvey found the small velvet box he had been carrying since boarding the plane in NY and opening it asked Donna again, "Look, this proposal is not coming from a man who just had mindblowing sex with his girlfriend. It's coming from a man who has loved you for so long and is sorry for taking you for granted and not supporting you or understanding that you needed something on your own. I'm not perfect, but I know you know that. You are amazing which I know you are too well aware of," Harvey said with a little smile.

Then he moved the table a small distance away from them, so he could get down on bended knee. Harvey thought when he was rehearsing this part in his mind that he would be embarrassed; however, in the process of really doing it he was not embarrassed at all.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, would you please marry me?" Harvey asked holding out the box with the ring in it.

"Harvey," Donna whispered. She was somewhat flabbergasted. _He really does love me. How can I say no?_

"Yes, Harvey, I will," Donna agreed and holding out her hand Harvey placed the ring on her finger again and reaching up kissed her deeply.

"Harvey, you do realize that you now really have to listen to what I am going to tell you and not send me away." Donna said. "I couldn't take it again if you did it for a second time."

"I will listen to you until I'm blue in the face. I don't want to be without you again."

"Then let's go to your place," Donna said closing her eyes as she kissed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey fans! This is almost done. Please enjoy this latest update! More soon! Love - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 28 -

Love and Understanding with a Cherry on Top

They did not go straight back to Harvey's hotel. The night had been so clear and warm that they decided to take a walk back in the park where the play had been held. Harvey took Donna's hand and they walked side by side in the moonlight. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the beach could be heard in the distance. It was that quiet. They air between them was peaceful yet electric. Now all they had to do was lend that peaceful feeling to each other and combine their electric energy to fight for who they were together and how much they wanted to finally be together.

Harvey and Donna were silent for most of the walk. Harvey, particularly, found comfort in just being with her again. First and foremost, Donna was his best friend. All of the other feeling for her such as need, desire, and most importantly, love, were just grace notes added to the song of Donna in his heart.

They sat down on a bench and Harvey put his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder and was so happy and surprised that he had come for her. She did not have to play the vamp to get him back. Harvey, her best and most fierce friend, he had always been. Protecting her in his jealousy of other men like Stephen Huntley. He had never met Mitchell, but Harvey probably would have liked Mitchell and pushed her to marry him had he known Mitchell had wanted that. Donna took a moment to gaze up at Harvey without him looking. From this angle all she could see was his strong jaw, his beard which she had told him not to shave until they returned to New York, his ear which she kissed a few minutes before, and then his short barely coiffed hair. She loved this Harvey because this was the real Harvey. The man who had deep feelings and who really only wanted to relax once in a while. He was always a winner and he played hard but anymore it was not all about him. Donna turned toward him and put her arm around his waist as his arm had encompassed her shoulders.

"So how's Missy working out?" Donna ventured to see if he would say anything of what Lily hinted.

"She's a great secretary. She's not you, but then I couldn't replace you if I tried. Did I tell you she came onto me?" Harvey said looking down at Donna to gauge her reaction.

"No, you seemed to have left that out. So did you give in?" Donna teased knowing full well Harvey's loyalty issues.

"Well, I have to admit I was tempted, but good thing my mother was visiting and interrupted us."

Donna wondered if he was still joking. She decided she would play along. After all, he had dropped his professional life which meant a lot to him and traveled 3000 miles to surprise her to propose.

"So what happened next? I mean when you're mother interrupted you," Donna said.

"Well, Missy wound up on her ass on the floor of my office," Harvey winked seeing if Donna was interested asking more questions.

"Ok, so was her ass covered or was the interruption more coitus interruptus?"

"Well, you know as well as me that her ass could be covered and it still be coitus interruptus..."Harvey said laughing.

"Harveeeeeey!" Donna drawled out showing that she knew he was joking.

"Does this mean you won't marry me if it we were having sex in my office?"

"I don't know. It would depend if you plan to cheat on me after I say 'I do'."

Harvey then removed his arm from around her and turned around on the bench to face her. He took both her hands in his and kissed them.

"She was kissing me and them mom came in and I was embarrassed so I accidentally dumped her from my lap to the floor. By the way, she insinuated herself onto my lap. I didn't pull her on my lap like this!"

Harvey quickly put his hands on Donna's waist and hoisted her onto his lap. She giggled and held onto his neck for dear life. She then bent down to hug him and Harvey caught her lips.

Donna could feel herself melt into him. It as if they had never said goodbye or had not been like this always. Donna suddenly remembered that late night thirteen years ago when she instinctively knew he would show up at her door. She no sooner had closed the door that his lips were on hers and her body on his.

Suddenly Harvey released his lips from hers and looked up at her. She had come to straddle his thighs in the dark moonlit night.

"Let's go to the beach," he whispered. He had not been in California in a long time. Not since he was in college.

"You want to go for a swim?"

"Well, we are in California. Besides I didn't say what type of swimming I wanted to do."

"Ok, loverboy," Donna said getting off his lap. "We are having that talk before any more of this (moving her finger back and forth between them) is going to go farther. Do you understand, Mr. Specter?"

"Yes, Judge Paulsen," Harvey said staring up at her. He rose and bending his arm at the elbow he signaled Donna to take his arm as they continue their walk back to his hotel.

"I still think we could have had a good talk on the beach," Harvey said wistfully as they continued up the walk.

He unlocked the room with the sweep of his keycard. Donna walked right in and turned on the lights and found the two glasses in the bathroom. They had bought a bottle of Scotch and a bottle of wine. They could start out soft and if the mood turned ugly they could both imbibe some hard stuff.

Harvey had, of course, booked a five star hotel; so the luxury abounded. The glasses that Donna took from the bathroom and brought to the kitchen area were glass not plastic. The little fridge in the suite part of the room was overstuffed with soft drinks, small bottles of harder stuff, candy, and other assorted small things that would fit in a compact space. These surprises always cost people more than the actual items would be down the street at the newsstand, but nothing was too expensive for Harvey.

He looked around in there a bit because he knew Donna would probably want something although they had dined well a few hours ago. He could not fathom what she would like, so he decided to join her in the kitchen area and sat at the table while she poured his Scotch and her wine.

Donna was glad she had decided to come back here with him. Legally she could still get into her apartment and had to before she came back here with Harvey until they decided to return to New York. Hopefully, they would be together and married as Harvey had wanted.

"So, Harvey, how about you pop the DVD into your computer and we can watch my final performance?"

"I thought you wanted to talk first?"

Donna turned around in disbelief.

"You really want to talk?" Donna asked.

"No, I really want to take you bed right now that you put that ring back on your finger, but I thought you might not still be ready to do that. So, I chose the other option hoping that we will wind up in that spacious bed over there together watching your last performance," Harvey reasoned as he eyed her from across the counterspace.

"I think we can multitask. We'll watch my awesome last performance and then we'll talk from there," Donna suggested handing Harvey his glass of Scotch before she headed into the living room area of the suite.

Harvey took a gulp of his Scotch. He then put the glass down and walked to meet Donna in the living room area. He retrieved his computer case from the back of the door where he had left it. Never taking their eyes from one another, Harvey removed his laptop from its case and then placed it on the credenza in front of them. They sat on the edge of the couch across from it and were pleased that the DVD went straight into the First Act.

Donna watched Harvey as the story unfolded. _Taming of the Shrew_ was not that hard a play to follow. Besides Harvey understood a lot more than for which he gave himself credit having once said that Shakespeare should have been a lawyer for all the extra and enigmatic words he used. Donna saw Harvey smile as she came onto the stage.

"You know this part fits you," he joked to which Donna pushed her elbow into his pretending to be displeased at his remark.

"That's because I'm awesome," Donna rejoined.

Harvey looked over at her and said, "You certainly are."

They then kissed. The performance had suddenly been forgotten.

The sweet kiss ended. Harvey opened his eyes and said, "Do you mind if I turn this off? I promise I will watch the entire thing later, but I think we have more important things to do." Harvey rose from Donna's side. She placed her wineglass on the coffee table in front of her and let her eyes follow Harvey's every movement. He sat back down and they both were suddenly gunshy in what they wanted to do. The video continued to play as background for the both of them.

As her eyes followed his every movement, Donna temporarily doubted herself how to put her letter into words. Harvey, meanwhile, doubted how he could put words to his feelings. They both had hinted of their predicaments earlier in the evening but now each faced their last testimony to each other which would ultimately decide their fate either together or separate. Donna promised she would marry Harvey, and she would except she needed him to understand her position before she returned to New York as his wife.

"Ok, Harvey, let's talk."

"Me first," Harvey insisted.

"Oh, no, counselor," Donna interrupted. "Me first. I have been needing to explain and convince you that I would never abandon you, but I needed something on my own first and then the reasons why I feel this way."

"Now, who's the lawyer," Harvey said.

"I'm an actress, but a lawyer's girlfriend and former secretary. So, I think I learned a lot over the years."

"Ok. You win. Let me have it," Harvey said sitting back still looking into her eyes trying to calculate what the outcome would be. _That's the one thing with Donna. I can always trust her to tell me how the outcome will be._ Harvey thought. _Whether I like the outcome or not._

Donna retrieved her glass from the table. Took a sip, replaced it, and then stood up across the coffee table and looked at Harvey while he sat on the couch in his relaxed position.

"Harvey, I want to repeat again, first and foremost, I love you. I have never stopped loving you from that time thirteen years ago. However, in the last few months, since you went to Boston and reconciled with your family and, at work, with "The Donna" venture: I have come to realize that I am thrilled you want to make me a part of that family..."

"You are already, you know. My mother and Bobby absolutely adore you. My brother thinks you're a nut case for loving me which is his way of saying he loves you, too," Harvey interrupted.

Donna smiled. "I'll have to thank Marcus next time I see him. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I have spent many, many years accepting my position as your secretary because our relationship is built on trust. The bargain we struck way back in the D.A's office became absorbed by me and I forgot all about my original aspirations to make my mark as an actress. You know I had never stepped out on you for anything theatrical until a couple of years ago, as you know..." Donna continued.

"I know this. What's your point?" Harvey was getting restless. He hated lectures in all areas because he understood someone's point, normally, from the first sentence. However, he promised he would listen. He just wished Donna would get to her big point which Harvey was pretty convinced he already knew.

"My point is I needed to make my mark or own something before I become immersed back into your career and support you not only as your secretary, but as your wife and hopefully mother of your children someday."

"Have you felt that you have done that? Do you feel like you have made something your own out here?" Harvey asked noting she used the words _not only...but_.

"Yes, and no. I did come to California and it fed my soul. However, I would like for something to be ongoing, so I can feel a sense of accomplishment day-to-day like you do when you win a tough case or manipulate someone into a settlement that usually turns out beneficial for both parties. Do you know what I mean?" Donna asked coming to sit back down and placed her hand on Harvey's knee.

"Yes, I do know what you mean. So, as managing partner of Pearson, Specter, Litt, I have decided to make you a new job offer."

Donna was flabbergasted now. _He really did understand what I said in my letter._ Donna realized. She bit her lips anticipating some minor position within the legal department, so Harvey could still bargain his way into her doing her old duties although she had handpicked someone that would cater to Harvey's needs. Albeit it sounded rather too well. Donna knew she would have to have a talk with Missy or if that did not work get her away from Harvey. She knew Harvey would not stray willingly, but he might be tempted and Donna could no way live with that knowledge.

Harvey began. "You made some improvements to the partners' calendars and secretarial pool. We really do not have a manager of daily operations. I'm managing partner, but I have way too much to do and I need someone I can trust with doing the minutiae of running the office. You already have experience with hiring and we have not yet attracted a person who can head Human Resources. So, as Managing Partner, I wanted to offer you a newly created position of Operating Manager which would encompass all those amazing skills that you have demonstrated. We've never had someone who can manage in this area previous, so you would be the first person ever to hold that job. I'm not Jessica. I still want to do some lawyering and the big stuff I know I need to be there, but you are so good at keeping all the balls in the air. This position would be yours to develop. You can hire an assistant if you think it necessary. Mind you, Donna, this is for the entire firm, not just the 50th floor or just me. The _whole_ firm. Hopefully, in the midst of all your duties, you can check on me once in a while; and see if your protege is behaving herself. I hope to be your husband and I don't think you want her anywhere near me, right?"

Donna was speechless for maybe the second time in her life. Harvey could see he surprised her and he was happy that he had. He sat forward and took her hand which she had inadvertently removed from his knee and kissed it and looked into her eyes trying to decipher how she would answer.

Harvey was smiling trying to gauge her silent reaction. The video still played in the background. Sounds of Donna and the other actor projecting their voices across the audience. They were both now so absorbed in their talk that the video play ignored.

Donna released his hand and she stood up and paced toward the kitchen area. She grabbed another cup and this time poured some of Harvey's Macallan 18 into it. She was actually shocked. She took a big gulp throwing it back in excellent fashion.

"Holy shit!" Donna finally stated emphatically.

"Is that a good 'Holy Shit!' or a bad 'Holy Shit!'"? Harvey asked frightened of her silence and then sudden exclamation.

Donna smiled and she said, "You understand. I'm surprised, Harvey. You did understand me."

She walked toward him leaving the empty Scotch glass on the counter. She sat back down on the couch facing him. Harvey moved toward her to kiss her and then she had a sudden thought.

"Are you sure there's a need for this and you're not just doing this because you think this will satisfy my need for my own mark?"

Harvey folded his hands and asked, "No. This is a much needed position and there is no one more suited for it than you. Why the hesitation?"

Donna shook her head for a moment and then taking Harvey's hand in hers once again. He looked down at their clasped hands and Donna's ring caught the light and flashed its brilliance for just a moment. Donna then looked into Harvey's big pleading brown eyes and explained her dilemma.

"I know you understand me what and how I want more. Believe me, no one was more surprised than me when you're mother said she thought you understood what I was needing from my life."

"Then why are you doubting me, Donna? Do you know how hard this has been for me? I have missed you so much and I was a fool to just think that things could continue the way they have even after we're married. I thought you understood how much I want you near me, but I understand the not working together part. We're not working together anymore," Harvey pleaded for her to understand.

"See. Harvey. You think you have the right motives, but I think essentially your trying to close me. Now, the reason I ask is that last time one of your clients took a meeting with me about investing in The Donna I had overheard that the only reason he took the meeting was a favor to you. He never had any serious intention of investing in the product because I was nothing but a career "legal secretary." Do you know how humiliated I felt after that? How worthless?"

"Donna, honey, you are not worthless. You know you're amazing, and that son of a bitch is getting a call tomorrow. I'll fly home just to kick his ass or drop his ass as a client because of what he said to you."

Donna placed her hand on Harvey's cheek and smiled.

"You told me when you fought Stephen Huntley that it wasn't a duel. Maybe not, but I'm pretty sure that's your intention with this asshole. Besides I don't want to see you lose a very important client."

"No one..."

"'...puts baby in a corner...,'" Donna quoted smiling.

"That's not what I meant," Harvey tried to backpedal.

"Yes, it is. I think it is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me," Donna said bending forward and tentatively placing her lips on his kissing him softly. Harvey responded just as tenderly brushing her hair away from her cheek and holding her face in his hands.

In the midst of kissing, Donna broke away and said, "By the way, you're missing my best parts."

"No, I'm not," Harvey mumbled deeply.

"No, you're not," Donna repeated.

Donna awoke the next morning from Harvey's phone blaring loudly. She picked it up having to reach over her lightly snoring, deeply sleeping completely naked fiance.

"Harvey Specter's phone," Donna in her secretarial voice answered.

"Donna?"

"Lily," Donna responded sitting up in bed, just as naked, and rubbing her head. "What's up?"

"Our flight has been delayed a few hours, so I thought that maybe Harvey and you would like to join us for some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Donna disbelieved that it was still breakfast. She and Harvey had talked into the night finally letting sleep claim them about 3:00 am. Donna slipped into bed next to Harvey with nothing on but her panties, so Harvey slipped into bed completely nude and completely hard with arousal. So one thing lead to another and they made love for at least another two hours, so Donna looked at her phone on her side. She quickly picked it up and saw that it was 11:00 am. _They had slept for six hours!_ Harvey was still sleeping.

"Well, brunch, then," Lily said hoping to see Donna and Harvey before they boarded their plane for New York.

Harvey suddenly waking up from hearing Donna's voice talking said groggily, "What's up? Who's that?"

"Shh..." Donna admonished. "Lily, do you mind if we take a raincheck? Harvey and I had a late night last night."

Harvey nodded that that was the right move.

"Ok, you two, we understand. See you back in New York," Lily hung up.

"My mother went from staying away from me to clinging to me for dear life," Harvey said shaking his head.

"I think she just wants you to be happy even if she has to manipulate the circumstances. Now I know where you got your negotiating skills."

"Donna..."

"Harvey," Donna said rising and pushing Harvey down while she straddled him with her thighs.

"Give me a second. I'll be right back," Harvey said smiling as he rushed out of bed.

Donna lounged in bed on his side inhaling his scent and waiting for him. She had almost fallen back to sleep when Harvey stood in front of her with something amusing in his hand.

"Look what I found in the refrigerator," Harvey said victoriously holding a can of whipped cream in his hand.

"Yeah, you didn't just find that in the refrigerator. You know how I know that?"

"Because you know I bought it at the store last night on our way back here?"

"Yes. Like you could fool me. I thought for sure you would "whip" it out last night. Especially after I said would accept your wonderful job offer."

"Well, I was hoping to use it during celebratory sex. What would a celebration be like without whipped cream?" Harvey said never taking his eyes from Donna lying naked in his bed. He stepped forward.

Donna opened the sheet and said, "I don't know. Why don't you get in here and show me?"

Harvey slipped in next to Donna and proceeded to do just that.

Meanwhile back in the airport, Lily said to Bobby, "I'll take my payment for our bet now."

Bobby said, "You, my love, are jumping the gun. They aren't married yet."

"I didn't say that had to be married. I said they had to be together."

"Well, if I'm going to pay you, I want to make sure that I don't have to ask for it back again."

"You are one tough customer," Lily said smiling.

"You're one hell of a mother," Bobby responded kissing his wife softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi All! Thanks again for following this story as I keep rambling on. Here's what I hope is not a real filler but is progressing the story. I am determined to get this finished before **Suits** return on **JULY 12, 2017! YAY!**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 29 -

The Trip Home

Donna wrote in a text to Rachel:

Hi! We should be pulling into the station soon. Don't worry about your bachelorette party. It's all in hand tomorrow night! Harvey did the same for Mike. Well, I did because you know I handle that stuff. Anyway, see you soon.

Luv

Donna :=)

"Hey, you didn't spill the beans about us, did you?" Harvey said worriedly as he leaned over trying to see what Donna had texted to Rachel. They were on a five day train trip on the way home from California after two glorious weeks.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said, "You didn't tell them you were married?" asked Lily surprisingly. She felt a little differently than the couple sitting ahead of her and her husband. Lily was happy to have spent this time with her family, but she was also very happy to be finally on the way home. She and Bobby were scheduled on a flight from JFK after the train arrived at Penn Station.

"No, I didn't," explained Donna. "Number one: I don't want to steal their thunder. Their wedding is a week from now and everyone has waited so long for this I just think our news can wait."

"Oh, ok, Donna. You know best," Lily said. "I just think that everyone at the firm has been waiting for you, two, to, pardon the expression, "poop or get off the pot." Lily laughed and Bobby chuckled although he had finally agreed that he had lost the bet he made several months prior with his wife. When Harvey and Donna discovered that their union was an object for betting, Harvey smiled and said to his new wife, "I knew I caught the gambling bug from someone."

Turning to his mother during the same encounter, he said, "Really, mom?"

"Yep, I knew you two were a sure thing."

Donna and Harvey both smiled at Lily's joke and then at each other. They both sighed a big sigh. Harvey took Donna's hand and then kissed it. Lily took that as a signal that they wanted a few moments to themselves even if it was silence and gazing into one another's eyes.

Donna rubbed her thumb over Harvey's knuckles and took a look at him. His beard which had come in very full and thick was now gone. His hair back to being the "official Harvey Specter" style was back in all its spiky glory.. He looked so good still dressed in jeans and for late May New York weather a T-shirt with a light cardigan. Donna kissed him.

"What was that for?" Harvey asked opening his eyes. He was not one for a lot of public displays of affection but he did enjoy it when Donna would surprise him.

"Because of what you are going to do."

"And what is it I am going to do? I already gave up my confirmed bachelorhood for you, so I can't think what else I am going to do," Harvey said and reached out for the drink on his table in front of him. It was seven p.m. and Harvey was having an after dinner Scotch. Harvey hated flying, so he traded in his plane ticket for a train fare back. It would be five days on the train, but he would have his wife and his mother and stepfather who decided they would not mind returning to New York by the scenic route as long as they were not intruding on their pseudo-honeymoon. Harvey and Donna assured both Lily and Bobby that they were more than welcome.

"You are going to keep that promise to me." Donna stated trying to ascertain if Harvey was bluffing about his lack of knowledge. He was the best poker player she had ever seen and he was more than capable of faking knowledge. After all he was a lawyer and subterfuge was the biggest weapon in his arsenal.

Suddenly, Harvey had an epiphany.

"You already got a part in a play in New York, didn't you?" Harvey said seeing her upturned mouth and excited eyes. He took another swig of his Scotch finishing the glass.

"No, not the part, but I have an audition that both Brenda, my friend, and my agent think I could nail," stated Donna biting her lip.

Harvey sighed heavily and then looked away out the window. Then he reached over and kissed her in answer to the affection she had given him only moments ago.

"I guess I wouldn't be a very good husband if I forbid you to do this after I promised you could," Harvey said.

"Well, that's the whole basis for why I agreed to marry you and return to New York." Donna did not mind repeating for the third time that day since they had awoke closely side by side in the sleeper car. She did not mean to keep repeating it to him, but the last few days had been idyllic with hardly a harsh word between them. Somehow she anticipated the other shoe needing to drop.

Her new in-laws had not gotten in the way either as much as a stranger would have thought. Lily and Bobby had decided the newlyweds needed as much time alone as possible. They somehow had found their own activities and gave Donna and Harvey as much space as was necessary.

Donna was not actually afraid that Harvey would not keep his promise. It was just that Donna would not want to think she was neglecting her husband if her acting career suddenly skyrocketed. It was highly unlikely at her age, but anything was possible and now that her marriage to Harvey had come to fruition her dream of a separate career along with his support had suddenly given her hope again. She still hoped in the back of her mind that they would have a child. She wanted to give Harvey a son, so he could be the father that she felt he could be. Gordon had been a wonderful example to Harvey, and Donna knew that if given the chance Harvey would be that wonderful to his own child. Donna carried this knowledge in all her intuitiveness and empathy although Harvey would never admit that he may want to be a father to anyone.

"Hey, where did you go?" Harvey asked trying to catch Donna's eye.

"Just thinking of Rachel and Mike's faces when we tell them what happened in California."

"Donna, what if you get pregnant? What if you are pregnant already?"

"Well, I doubt it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. No sense in borrowing trouble."

"Harvey," Donna said before Harvey could turn his face away.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Do you want children?"

Harvey did not answer immediately, but took Donna's hand again. He lowered his head and then looked behind at his mother and Bobby. He remembered how much fun it was to be at Marcus' home reading his niece and nephew to sleep. Harvey was not sure he would want to do it every night but the looks he received from their little faces warmed Harvey's heart in places he never knew he possessed. To see that same love in a little face that he and Donna produced would probably be more thrilling than the love he received unabashedly from his niece and nephew.

Turning back to his wife, "Donna, I would love to have children with you."

Donna blew out a breath. "I'm glad to know that Harvey. I was worried for a minute and thought I would have to rethink this whole marrying you bit," she said sarcastically.

Harvey just laughed.

Turning around he looked for his mother and then said loudly, "How would you like to be a grandmother again?"

They said their goodbyes at the train station. The last leg of the long trip had been the most difficult as was told by the silence between the new husband and wife.

"You be sure to tell me when your big wedding is," Lily said kissing her son and then her new daughter-in-law on their cheeks. Bobby had said his farewells and was waiting in the cab for the quick trip to JFK. They had plenty of time for their commute; however, Bobby knew his wife well and Lily was not one to cut goodbyes short. Therefore, he said he would hail a cab and wait in the cab with the luggage for Lily to finish saying her farewells.

"Of course, Lily, you're the second person on my invitation list," Donna said.

"Who's the first?" Lily wondered and then she realized Donna still had two parents living and were probably worried sick with her tempestuous relationship with her boss.

"Your parents," Lily said totally understanding.

Donna hugged Lily back and whispered "thank you for what you did for us" in her ear.

Unbelievably, Harvey actually did the same, "thank you for not giving up on me. I love you."

Lily stepped back from her son's embrace and said, "Well if I didn't you two would still be separated and in misery. I'm so happy that you have found Donna and that she makes you happy. I knew you belonged together from the first time I saw you together at that dinner party back in February. "

"Well, what can I say. Your instincts were right, mom."

"A mother always knows even if you doubted it. You'll see."

Lily then kissed everybody again and finally jumped into the cab.

It had started raining and Donna made a face. "I hope that it isn't an omen of biblical proportions."

Harvey chuckled and smirked at his wife's remark and really wondered where that emanated. "We've come through hailstorms. What's a little rain?"

Ray soon arrived to take them to Donna's apartment first. The ride was uneventful except for when Harvey informed Ray that he was now looking at the new Mrs. Specter.

"Congratulations! I thought that would happen when I drove you to the airport two weeks ago," Ray said looking in his mirror at the smiling couple sitting at the back of the car.

Ray decided then maybe the newlyweds needed a little privacy. He pushed the button for the opaque glass to rise separating the front seat from the back. As the glass rose, Ray peaked and could see that Donna and Harvey were already kissing.

They eventually arrived at Donna's apartment. A mustly moldy smell greeted them as the door swung open.

"I guess I forgot to take the trash out before I left."

"I thought you left your key with Rachel," Harvey said wrinkling his nose at the nasty odor.

"No, I mailed it to my sister who lives across town now in her own place. Evidently she hasn't been here in quite a while," Donna said as she inspected the kitchen trash can and found the smelly culprit: a few stale bananas and old vegetable skins. Donna concluded that her sister decided to stay in her apartment for a couple of days but did not clean up her mess.

Donna stood over the trashcan and started to wind up the smelley bag. After completing that task, she turned and looked at Harvey who had stood in the doorway of the kitchen after opening a couple of windows for the odor to escape.

"Don't look at me, Donna," Harvey said shaking his head and laughing.

"Need I remind you that one of your husbandly duties is to remove the garbage from his home?"

"Donna, I haven't taken out my own trash since I was in law school. That's why I have a cleaning service."

"Well, I don't have a cleaning service and I have always removed my own refuse," Donna said.

"Need I remind you that we decided to live in my condo when we returned, so this trash is on you, sweetheart."

"Well, sweetheart," Donna sidled up to Harvey and said. "Consider this your first official act, and I promise if you don't take out this garbage you will sleep on your couch back at _our_ condo."

"What happened to the husband being the head of the house?" Harvey asked as he walked toward the garbage can and removed the trash bag.

"Didn't you know? That's a fallacy. 'Happy wife, happy life' is the real thing. Ask any happily married man, Harvey," Donna said now filing her nails having taken an emery board from her stash in her kitchen drawer.

"Really, I thought being a husband was all about sex on command, putting my feet up after a hard day at the office while you slave over a hot stove cooking my elaborate dinner or playing hostess for my boss and his wife and producing babies year after year."

"Maybe in the 1950's, sweetie, what century are your living in?" Donna said smirking at her husband as he passed her with the smelly garbage bag. "Besides you're the boss and I'm your wife so people should be lining up to kiss our asses not the other way around."

Donna grabbed Harvey from behind and blew in his ear and said seductively, "You know you would be bored with a woman who did what you told her all the time without question."

Harvey placed the bag on the floor and turned around. He took Donna in his arms abruptly so much that they bumped together.

"You know I would be. Why do you think I married you, Mrs. Specter?"

They kissed. Harvey hurried out the door with the garbage in hand and then hurried back to help Donna pack some things for their apartment.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat worried at the firm. She had received Donna's text. She could not say why, but Rachel felt Donna was hiding something because Rachel could read between the lines. Last week when Rachel talked to Donna, Donna said she was coming home but on her own terms.

"Hey," Mike said as he stood in Rachel's office doorway. From Mike's direction he could see dark storm clouds directly behind Rachel through her large unshaded windows. Every so often a clap of deep thunder roared sounding its presence and placing an edge on Rachel's uneasy feelings.

Hearing the thunder and seeing Mike's expression, Rachel turned and saw the sharp pellets of rain hit her window. She turned back.

"I'm glad they took a train back instead of a plane. The weather has been so unpredictable they may never have gotten back in time for our wedding."

"Oh, they would never have missed our wedding. They can't. They are our Best Man and Maid of Honor," Mike said walking over to Rachel and giving her shoulders a massage.

"I wish I could have talked to Donna before tomorrow night," confided Rachel.

"Why, are you worried? Donna never leaves anything to chance. That's why I am confident that my bachelor party will be great." Mike gave Rachel's shoulders another squeeze before walking over to the window to more closely examine the sky.

"Well, she invited my mother to the party.

"So, your mom is older she's not dead," Mike argued back.

"No, my mom is not a prude but what if Donna planned something distasteful?"

Mike came over and taking Rachel by each upper arm coerced her into rising and held her in his arms looking deep into her dark eyes.

"Come on. You're not really worried about the party, are you? Why did you want to talk to Donna before your party, Michelle Ross?"

"Well, let's just say that Harriet Specter seems a little too happy in her text to me. For instance all the reasons why she broke up with Harvey now seem trivial but I know down deep to her they are not."

"Rachel, honey, that's for Harvey and Donna to work out. It seems they have or they would not be coming home together. Donna and Harvey spent the majority of their 13 years together not together, so I think you're worrying about nothing."

Rachel suddenlys said, "I'm calling her tonight."

She looked at her watch. "I'm sure they are in by now. It's 9:00 pm."

"Yes, and they could be doing some heavy breathing, too, if you get my drift. Do you really want to disturb them on a hunch?"

Rachel thought for a minute and knew how much she hated being interrupted when being intimate withe Mike, so she decided that she would tackle her first thing in the morning when Donna and Harvey arrived in the office. Donna was to take her new position, so Harvey would be escorting her to her new office that he had been renovating since the night she left.

"No, I don't. I just want to make sure she's happy and Harvey doesn't hurt her again."

"Rachel, Donna and Harvey have been at this complicated romantic love/platonic love thing for a long time. Let's leave them to work it out. Besides all we can do is to pick up the pieces if they become shattered. Ok? Let's say we go home now?" Mike logically stated trying to reassure his wife-to-be that everything would turn out like it was supposed to. Something that Donna had always tried to push on Rachel for many, many years.


	30. Chapter 30 - Moving Along

**HI! Everyone especially my new followers! I have the next chapter half way written so you should not have to wait so long. Ok. "The Fertility Quilt" I placed in this chapter is purely taken from the movie "The Proposal" one of my faves. It felt right so I thought I could put it in. Ok. Enjoy reading. Thank you again for favoriting and following and reviewing - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 30 - Moving Along

Harvey jumped at the sound of the alarm. He and Donna had collapsed after moving many of her things into his condo during the rainstorm yesterday. They both had been so exhausted after the trip home and doing physical work and then trying to catch up before heading into the office the next day that they almost forgot to eat. Luckily, Harvey had thought ahead and the refrigerator this time was stocked with food. He cooked them a little fish and pasta with a recipe sauce he had stolen from Marcus.

"Mmmhmmm, I am a lucky woman. Whoops, you didn't hear that," Donna quipped savoring a mouthful of the delectable Parmesan Tilapia with Elbow Macaroni dish Harvey had somehow magically produced from his kitchen.

"Too late. I heard it. I must agree. You are a lucky woman. You have me," Harvey said with his all too-inflated ego in tact.

Donna smiled at Harvey as he bent to kiss her. He then took a seat across from her at the small dining room table.

"Yes, I do. I am lucky because you like to cook and you're good at it."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Now how about you? When you are going to cook me something?" Harvey said putting down his wineglass.

"I have cooked for you!" Donna exclaimed under lowered eyebrows. She winked at him in a most seductive way which caused Harvey to prematurely swallow his bite of food.

"Not since we got married."

"Seriously? Well, I don't think you're ready yet for the full "Donna" dinner."

"Well, if I remember the last time you cooked was for that "God awful dinner party." Harvey said fighting back a giggle by sipping his wine.

"Was it that long ago? Well, anyway, I will decide when you're ready for the full Donna treatment. I do solemnly vow that I will share the cooking in this marriage but don't expect it. We both have champagne tastes when it comes to food and I know I can't exceed those expectations. Especially after the recipes that Marcus has given you over the years."

"Donna, you can do anything you want when you put your beautiful head into it. I am sure you are, for once, underestimating yourself. Don't worry. I will give you plenty of chances to try," Harvey said looking seriously at her.

"I bet you will, too. I do promise you will get the full "Donna" meal soon. Now, let's finish this wonderful meal."

They ate quietly and hungrily. Donna had taken her last forkful of the delectable dish and with a sudden burst of amorous energy, Donna desired to devour more than Harvey's culinary labor of love. She wanted to devour him. She placed her fork on her empty plate and placed her napkin next to it and then placed a well manicured finger lightly on her husband's wrist and stroked him lightly. They had had a busy couple of days and they had not had much time together alone. She gave Harvey a most seductive look and rising from her seat came over to Harvey's seat and began to kiss his neck and run her hands down his torso. Harvey, bent his head back and enveloped Donna in a deep kiss. Her hands ran down to the crotch of his tight jeans and she could feel his desire was running as deep as hers..

"Don't you want to finish dinner?" Harvey whispered deeply with little kisses to Donna's lips and feeling himself shiver and his hardness further down. He reached up and Donna came around to lightly sit on his lap while they continued to kiss and nuzzle each other.

" I am finished with the food. How about getting cleaned up?," Donna said into his ear. She could see the gooseflesh she caused and he could feel her shiver as his hand stroked her back. Harvey silently answered her comment, and they rose together from their seat at the table and kissing all the way walked into the bathroom while they waited for the large tub to fill with warm scented water. They undressed and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"This is kinky," Donna said.

"You mean you never watched yourself having sex?" Harvey asked surprised but trying to invite his wife to like what she was seeing.

"Of course, I have," Donna said not wanting to think that she had not been as egotistically sexually experienced as her husband. She remembered the hotel that Stephen Huntley had stayed at when he and she were having their brief affair. The bedroom was filled with mirrors. One on the wall across from the bed and one, kinkily enough, on the ceiling. She watched herself before having sex and found it distasteful. However, this time she would be making love with the man who loved her and made her feel safe. He would never ask her to do something that was uncomfortable for her. Well, he did in the past. She was almost one hundred percent sure he would not put her in the uncomfortable place again.

"Ok, come here," Harvey said. "Let's get a bath first and see where this leads."

Harvey climbed in first and then taking Donna's hand he helped her into a sitting position.

They then sat down across from one another.

"Come here. Sit in front of me. I want to wash your hair," Harvey said deeply taking her shampoo and putting a little of the thick scented liquid on his hand.

Donna scooted to sit in front of Harvey between his legs. She began to play a silent tune with her fingers on his uprighted thigh. She could feel his hardness against her rear. She then leaned down one side against his inner thigh and began to stroke him under the water. She lean on his chest as she felt the cool shampoo hit the warmth of her scalp. Harvey's fingers were magnificent as he massaged the scent filled shampoo through her hair.

"Mmmm."

"Geez, Donna, do you want me to wash your hair or not? Mmmm...that feel so good," Harvey sighed deeply almost stopping in his washing of Donna's air to take in a deep breath.

"Oh, you like that. Good," Donna said.

"I wonder why you've never wanted to wash my hair before?" Donna asked as she heard Harvey groan as she ministrated to him.

"Oh my God, Donna, how am I...Ah..."Harvey moaned. He decided he could not do anything with her making him hard like that. He took his hand with the shampoo and rinsed his hand in the tub.

Donna turned around and went under the water on her knees and began to suck on him hard. The soap came out of her hair when she did that. Harvey sank further into the tub causing Donna attached to his penis rise out of the water. She took a breath and then resumed her motion.

"Donna, look. Don't stop just move your eyes across the bathroom...the mirror," Harvey said through gritted teeth. The rush was coming over him and he could not hold off much longer, but he wanted to see Donna's expression as she watched herself love him. Harvey found the whole thing fascinating and only increased his coming orgasm.

Donna saw the remnants of the soap still in her soaked hair and her mouth around Harvey's girth. She smiled as she saw not only the look on Harvey's face across from her but face to face as her eyes turned back to him. He was breathing heavily and his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Immediately before she knew he would explode she stopped and manuevered her body as he impaled her. She moved up and down quickly increasing the friction and the water as an addition to their rhythm sloshed and slapped as it echoed in the large bathroom.

Donna was so close now that she stole a look in the mirror and saw how her breasts actually increased in size as Harvey took one into his mouth.

"Oh...I love your tits," Harvey moaned and then rising up from the tub kissed Donna to which she responded by opening her mouth.

"No, not yet," Harvey removed Donna from him and had her lay in the tub. She opened her legs and he went down in the water to lick at her scent filled clitoris and teased her labia into a swollen quivering mess.

"Oh, Harvey..." Donna moaned. Harvey lifted her legs again and then he reinserted himself into her while Donna fiercely grabbed one side of the tub with one hand and braced herself with the other arm over Harvey's shoulder as they could look at each other when they climaxed.

One final kiss and Harvey scooted to the other side of the tub and taking Donna with him held her against him and lightly played with her nipples as she stroked his head and neck with an outstretched arm behind her.

They almost fell asleep they were so exhausted and the water which was still warm lent a soothing comfort and peaceful sound now slowing lapping as they moved so slowly.

"Donna," Harvey said kissing the corner of her head. "I think we need to really get washed so we can go to bed. You do need to start your new job in the morning."

"Yes, you're right. I wouldn't want to piss off the boss this soon by being incredibly late."

Harvey laughed at that remark. "I think the managing partner could forgive you for once. Especially after that performance."

Donna rose and turned around while on her knees she straddled her husband and kissed him deeply.

"First one in gets the quilt."

"Ah, the fertility quilt or so named by my mother when she gave it to you on our wedding night," Harvey remarked. "You know there is no hard evidence that any Specter generation was conceived while that quilt was on the bed."

"I'm not a lawyer, but I think circumstantial evidence can say a lot for a situation. Don't you, counselor?"

Harvey's answer was incoherent as Donna took the shower head and started to clean Harvey's hair.

So, the next morning found Harvey and Donna sleeping so soundly that Harvey had jumped at the sound of the alarm. Donna continued to sleep enveloped in the sheet with the "fertility quilt" on top of her. Normally, Donna would have been up before Harvey, but since they had such a physically trying time with moving stuff and eating and then making love in the tub Donna was blissfully oblivious to the alarm. Besides, the alarm was, for once, on Harvey's side of the bed.

He bent down and kissed her nose as she lay on her back. She wrinkled her nose and rubbed it with a swift hand and opened her dark emerald eyes.

"Good morning, wife," Harvey smiled as he was thrilled to greet her as thus at home at last.

"Good morning husband," Donna said stroking the side of Harvey's face with a touch.

"Time to start your new job," Harvey said.

"Yep. Do you want to hit the shower first or do you just want to wait until later. I don't think we're all that dirty after last night," Donna said as Harvey lay down on his stomach and placed his arm around her waist. Donna shifted until he lay between her legs.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just hoping we could continue where we left off."

"Then how will I start my new job on time. Won't the managing partner be pissed off because his newly appointed operations manager isn't in her office yet?"

"Oh, now you see, that's how lucky you are I happen to know the managing partner intimately," Harvey said kissing Donna deeply and moving his free arm down the side of her body.

"Ok, come on, hotshot. Ok. Do you think you can be quick about it? We really do have to get to work. Besides I want to see my new office you keep bragging about."

"You got it, Mrs. Specter. Let's go," Harvey finally acquiesced after kissing her and making her giggle a little more.

They walked into PSL hand in hand. Everyone knew they had been a couple before Donna's mysterious second disappearance, so that gesture would not say anything about their current marital status. They smiled at one another as Harvey strode by his office and they both said a 'good morning' to Missy.

"I'm just going to show Donna her new office. I will be right back," Harvey said.

Donna said, "Missy, we need to talk a little later. How about lunch?"

Missy dreaded the day Donna was returning to the firm because she knew that either Harvey or Harvey's mom had mentioned Missy's faux pas to her, so she knew Donna would say something to her. She just hoped she was not going to be fired. Donna hired her, but she was not sure if Donna could now fire her as well.

Missy lowered her head and said softly, "Ok. You'll have to ask Harvey when I can go since you know how he is."

Donna nodded and looked at her now secret husband. "Yes, I know. About 1:00 pm? Is that ok with you, Harvey?"

Harvey had not known that Donna was definitely going to have words with Missy, but he figured she would not let the 'incident' lie.

"Donna, do you think that's a good idea?" Harvey asked. He felt kind of sorry for Missy. Donna was going to hammer her.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey looked at Missy who looked back at him questioningly. He looked back at Donna and her impatient looks and said, "No. No problem. You're free to have lunch with Donna at one."

"Good," Donna said. "Thanks, Harvey."

Turning away from Missy and Harvey's office, they both walked in the direction of Harvey's old corner office which was now Mike's office.

"Hey, Donna, it's good to see you back. You look gorgeous. California must have been good for you," Mike said rising from his chair and rushing over gave Donna a hug.

"Yes, I must say it was good for the soul. Glad to be back. Did you have anything to do with my new position?" Donna asked Mike directly while Harvey had stopped to speak with another new partner.

"No. It was all Harvey. You've made him very happy. I guess he did the same for you or you wouldn't be back here, right?" Mike said attempting to cross examine Donna into revealing about what happened in California.

"It's not going to be that easy to get me to talk pretty boy. Let's just say Harvey and I are in a good place right now. So...not to change the subject...well, I am. Are you all ready for your bachelor party tonight?"

"Yes. I just hope it won't be too raucous or you might not have a boyfriend in the morning."

Donna looked back at Harvey who was still in avid conversation with the new partner. She swung back her focus on Mike.

"I'm not worried about him. Harvey is Harvey. I know what I have."

Mike just smirked and hoped that Donna was right as always.

Harvey and Donna arrived at her new office.

"I see we will have to change the name on the door already." It read 'DONNA PAULSEN' FIRM OPERATIONS MANAGER.

"Well, I know the reasons why you left, so I though this would give you your own identity. Once people saw the "Specter" they would figure it out."

Donna smiled as she went into her office. The glass window behind her faced a different side of the city than Harvey's. She was close enough to his office so she would see him when she went past on various errands. She was far enough away from him so she would be happy to see him and he her as well when the occasion arose; and, of course, when they went home.

She sat down behind her desk and then Harvey handed a box to her.

"Harvey, this office is beautiful and I love it. Thank you," Donna said taking the box from him.

"What's this?"

"Just open it," Harvey said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down in front of her desk in the chair placed there. Harvey had allowed Missy to adorn Donna's office per his loose instructions, so simultaneously they both noticed the beautiful bouquet of roses that sat in front of Donna as she sat down in her executive chair. She inhaled their beautiful scent and sat back on the cushiony chair feeling the thick leather underneath her fingertips. She wondered briefly if Harvey had given direction or if Missy had thought of this all her own. She would be surprised at some of the strict instructions Harvey had given his secretary to meet his wife's needs because it was him who provided her the chair who ordered it himself especially for her.

Harvey had taken stock of how Donna had always attended his needs whether just as a friend or his in her professional capacity as his assistant. So, Harvey thought he should carry the same consideration when decorating his wife's new office. Donna could always tweak the accoutrements if she did not like something. Harvey would not be offended. After all he had not had Donna's input as to her specifications.

"The roses are beautiful," Donna said as she opened the lid of the box and staring up at her was a gold engraved nameplate that read: DONNA PAULSEN SPECTER Firm Operations Mgr.

"This was Goldworthy's work, wasn't it?" Donna asked knowing that was one of Harvey's smaller corporate clients. Donna had always called Goldsworthy when engraving was needed whether for business or personal items.

"Yeah, I knew a guy. I called him while I was on the train back with you and the folks, and I had Ray pick it up this morning before he picked us up."

"Hence the extra shower time this morning and waltzing in at 8:30 am." Donna smiled at Harvey thinking how wonderful and continually kind he had been to her. She was so glad that after all they had suffered including marriage to her had not taken that from him yet. She prayed it never would. She loved him so much.

Just then Louis knocked on the door and Donna quickly dropped the box with the nameplate in it to the floor behind her desk.

Louis came in and gave Donna a hug.

"I am so glad you're back. Since you now handle this type of stuff officially, I need you to make some changes to the Mens' bathroom. It really is a horrible experience to do your stuff in there."

"Louis, we talked about this. The men's bathroom is not exactly in Donna's job description," Harvey said embarrassed at that being Louis' first order of business for Donna.

"I'll take care of it. I had contacted someone before I left. I just need the managing partner to sign off on a few contracts. We'll talk later, Louis, ok?" Donna said trying to hurry Louis out of her office before Harvey lost his temper.

Louis nodded and then practically skipped down the hall.

"Donna, that is not what you are to be doing. I can handle that issue," Harvey said apologetically.

Donna stepped out of her office for a moment and looked back and forth to see if anyone was near. Seeing no one she closed her office door and kissed Harvey and held him tight.

"No, Harvey, that is my job. I will take care of it. Thank you so much."

Harvey's arms held her a little closer. He whispered into her hair. "See you later, Mrs. Specter. I love calling you that."

"I love hearing it."

Donna smiled into his shoulder pulling him close. She finally realized what the phrase "Waiting to Exhale" meant. Shaking herself out of the tender moment she kissed Harvey one more time and then opening the door of her new office proceeded to kick him out and commanded he go back to work.

"I love when you take control." Harvey smiled as he left his wife's office.

About 2:30 pm, Donna was just adjusting her calendar when she picked her head up after hearing a soft thudding knock on her door.

"Rachel!" Donna rose speedily from her chair to hug her gal-pal. "I am so sorry that I haven't seen you since I got back. I figured I would see you tonight at your party."

"Oh, that's ok. I was in court with Katrina this morning anyway. She asked me to be the associate and second chair on this case. So I wasn't here anyway."

"Come on. Sit down. I go for my fitting on Friday. You are coming with me, right?"

"Of course, I picked out your gown and I want to see it on you when it fits perfect. Thank goodness, my aunt can do any alterations overnight."

"You're lucky there. So, are you excited for tonight? I have a lot planned." Donna said and then noticed Rachel's face had turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Donna wondered. _I hope she didn't figure out that Harvey and I eloped while were in California. I really don't want to spoil her day._

"Donna, the last time we talked before you left California and before Harvey got there you were planning to come home anyway. I'm just worried that Harvey coerced you into coming home under false pretenses and that subjugated all the conviction you held in our last conversation."

"What? Where's this coming from?" Donna wondered. She was always so good at hiding anything personal in her own life by coaxing openness from others. However, it looks like Donna is the one now that must come clean.

"Did Harvey bribe you into coming back by giving this newly formed position and office? I know you wanted more for yourself, so I can't see what a little change in the position of the firm would..."

"Rachel! Everything is ok. I'm still auditioning for parts and I feel great that Harvey loves me enough to realize a need around here that I can fill. A real position of my own," Donna blurted.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "I can't believe your need is so easily satisfied. I just worry about you. I don't want to leave you behind. I want you to be happy as I am."

Donna came back from around her desk and took Rachel's hands in her own.

"Rachel, look at me," Donna said as she met Rachel's eyes. "I'm happy. Harvey and I love each other and we're not afraid to show it anymore. He understands me more than he ever did. He grew up. He finally realized that the whole world does not revolve around Harvey Specter. He makes _me_ happy. So please let's just focus on your last couple of weeks of being single, ok?"

Rachel looked up into Donna's face. _Her eyes are a sparkling dark green. She still looks so fragile like she did when she was waiting for Harvey to recover from his accident. Her color is off; however, she is a red head and very pale. I will have to take her word._

Rachel released Donna's hands and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, I heard from Harvey that you took Missy to lunch," Rachel said.

"Yes, I had to let her know where I stand..or where she stands with my guy."

"So did you give her a verbal whiplashing?" Rachel asked. Verbal whiplashing was one of Donna's most adept skills.

"I threatened with logic. I told her that Harvey had just as much right to claim sexual harrassment as she did. I know that a managing partner would never do such a thing. They wouldn't have to. So when she said she didn't believe me, I said 'try me.'"

"Then what did Missy say?"

"She decided I wasn't kidding. Then we changed the subject and ate lunch."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get a black eye or vice versa."

Donna laughed. "I'm sharper than that. You know I work with subtlety."

"Ok. I'm convinced. You are happy with Harvey."

Donna smiled wide and came back and took Rachel's hands again and looked straight into her dark eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Rachel said quietly and then hugging her gal pal left Donna's office to get ready for her party.

Later that night Harvey and Mike sat at the bar of the club where Donna had booked Mike's bachelor party. The room was dimly lit and most of the attendees were avidly awaiting the floor show. They were finishing their initial Scotch while Mike looked around at the tastefully raunchy Gentlemen's Club where Donna booked Mike's party about a million years ago. Mike did not really patronize these places and neither did Harvey but once in a while the men had to be let out of their cages and be men.

"So, Donna and you are back together. How did that happen?"

Harvey turned his head to look at Mike.

"What do you mean 'how did that happen'?" Harvey took another sip of his Scotch. He was sworn to secrecy by his wife and he even put his newly minted wedding band in his pocket. However, Mike would know something was afoot if Harvey, the newly minted husband, did not play along with the festivities. Harvey could play it close to the vest. Besides, strippers were never his type anyway. If policy served him correctly, no one was allowed to touch the dancers let alone take one home.

"Come on, Harvey, she was pretty pissed and I remember you were pretty pissed, too."

"Mike, don't get into it. Just know everything is fine. Hey, this is your night. You can one day yourself share some sage advice, but for now have a little fun."

"Ok, Harvey. No more questions...for now," Mike said and toasting clinked his glass with Harvey's.

Soon the girls came out to the stage. Dressed in suits with loose fitting button down shirts with which their ample breasts were barely contained began to dance up and down the poles and strip off their clothing. Harvey himself knew that neither Mike or himself could ever fall for a woman who showed her body for a living. However, for a night's entertainment, it was not so bad. Besides Harvey hoped to distract the "Boy Wonder" long enough so that Harvey could say his goodnights and get himself home to his own wife and share experiences about how they dodged blurting their secret to their two best friends.


	31. Chapter 31 - Dealing with Separation

**Hi! Thank you to all you are sticking with me through this long tale I am telling. It will end soon. Happy Fourth of July!**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 31

Dealing with Separation

One week later Rachel and Mike were finally united in marriage and unbeknownst to them their two best friends had been married for almost a month. How Harvey and Donna managed to maintain secrecy from not only their two best friends but from the whole firm was just beyond credibility. The firm was still not up to the standards it once had been, yet it was rebuilding and gaining more employees everyday. Perhaps the continued deception was attributed to that. Most of the people who had always suspected that Harvey and Donna's relationship was more than boss and secretary had left a long time ago.

The most incredible thing was how Louis had not discovered it yet. Not that Harvey did not want to shout his marriage to Donna from the rooftops. The fact remained that Louis still envious of Harvey for many things. One of them was the fact that he had Donna back as his secretary before she left and as his fiancee/girlfriend. Louis was always half in love with Donna and would constantly remark how lucky Harvey was to have her. Eventually Louis will find out but for now and for the sake of the peace in the firm between the two name partners and the friendship between Donna and Louis Harvey and Donna's marriage must remain quiet.

As for the outcomes of the bachelor and bacheorette parties, Harvey was actually hit on by one of the dancers. She resembled Donna: tall, shapely, with green eyes, but on closer inspection her red hair was from a bottle. He politely declined her far from subtle advances and invitation stating he was happily married and then drifted off to see how the groom had been faring.

Donna also had been approached at Rachel's shower. Donna was not approached by a man, but a woman whose name was Leila. Leila was a fellow student from Columbia Law School and had graduated with Rachel's class. Donna had remembered seeing Leila's name on the guest list but the thought had not crossed her mind that some of Rachel's friends could be homosexual or bisexual.

Donna was no way offended and let Leila know that she was happily heterosexual and engaged to a man. "However, if I ever decide to swing for the other team, you will be my first call." Leila and Donna began to talk about the theater as Donna found Leila also once an aspiring actress.

Now that the long awaited nuptials of Mike Ross and Rachel Zane had come to pass, the time came for Harvey and Donna to rekindle their engagement and then really make long awaited wedding plans. Donna, her mother, Roberta, and Harvey's, mom, Lily all wanted to help Donna with the long list of items needing to be completed. It was now second week of June and Donna had thought that a December wedding would be romantic. So she and Harvey agreed to be married on Christmas Eve.

One late Saturday night Donna received a call from her agent Ian Geffenfelder back in Los Angeles.

"Hi Donna!"

"Ian, how are you? How's California?"

"Less bright without you. I assume you didn't get that part in New York?"

Donna bowed her head for a moment. "No, they wanted someone a little bit younger for the lead, but they told me I might be right in the future for something else. So, to what do I owe this call?"

"Well, out here there is a new movie being made that needs a woman who would fit your description to a tee. I thought maybe you should be out here and audition for it. You're not pregnant yet, are you?"

"No, not yet. We're not exactly working on it. Many people here still do not know we are married. We have, however, become engaged and are planning a Christmas wedding."

"Well, you may not make your wedding, if you get this part," Ian said.

"Look, Ian, I know I want to make a go of my acting career, but I now have a real prescence in the firm. I am the first to hold this position so I think I can set a precedent."

"Donna, you could set a precedent with this role. It is the lead in a film about a woman going through transition...much like yourself."

"What is this? A remake of "An Unmarried Woman?" Because if it is Jill Clayburgh did well enough. I don't want comparisons."

"Not exactly. It's more like "Mahogany" only with a tall, beautiful, red head born on the wrong side of the tracks instead of a poor black woman born in Detroit's projects"

"Do I sing, too?"

"Yes, there are some opportunities for that. However, it isn't a musical. It's a serious drama with some comedy thrown in for good measure."

Donna sat on her and Harvey's bed not wanting to disturb Harvey and Mike in the living room as they watched the Yankees game on TV drinking a beer together. Rachel would have accompanied Mike, but she was visiting her parents as she had promised.

"I'll have to tell Harvey first. He's not only the managing partner of the firm, but my husband; and I promised him that I would be honest with him in situations like this. So when do I have to be out there?"

"Auditions are in a week for that part. I will express mail the script to you so you can read it and see if you are excited about it as much as I am. Just a word of warning to you, at your age you can't be too picky about recreating a suspended acting career. Private plays can keep you satisfied for a while, but I think the world needs more women like you in Hollywood."

Donna rolled her eyes because she had been hearing that speech since she started acting for any part right out of college.

"Yes, Ian, I know. I appreciate the thought. I will look forward to getting the script. Thank you," Donna said saying goodbye.

"No, thank you. I think once you read this you will see how right you are."

"Goodnight, Ian."

"Goodnight, Donna."

Donna hung up the phone. She continued to sit on the bed before returning to Harvey and Mike. She put her phone to her chin and sat there with the air conditioning freezing her thinly covered arms. She wanted to be excited, but she realized that now Harvey's support would be really tested. She did not get that part in New York, but the audition and the play itself would have been mostly in Manhattan so they would still be together somewhat. This was in California and there was no telling yet if the movie would be filmed in California or some other place. She decided as was her duty that she would keep Harvey abreast of any and all details beginning with the opportunity itself. She would wait until they were alone and Mike had gone home. She rose and carrying her phone returned to the living room slipping next to Harvey on the couch where she summarily placed her head in his lap.

"Excuse me? Make yourself at home, Donna."

"Well, don't mind if I do. What's the score?"

"Everything ok? Who was that on the phone?"

Donna looked up at her husband and said, "I'll tell you later."

Harvey knew that the phone call had made her agitated. They had always been close. They were now even closer and although Donna had been able to judge Harvey's body language for a long time, Harvey was just beginning to observe little nuances in Donna's body language. This time he knew the call she just fielded had been exciting or troubling as he noticed from just the little difference in her walk and body vibration when she plopped her head in his lap. He put down his drink as he examined her face and rubbed her thigh as she lay on her side with her head in his lap. He took her hand and she clasped it tight and laid her other one on top of it. The sparkling diamond in her engagement ring shone.

Mike had sneaked a look at them from across the coffee table. He was so happy that they were finally going to seal the deal. They were now very easy with each other but their need and fire for one another still burned brightly. Mike smiled at the bit of affection between them and recognized again at how much Harvey had changed from the man he first knew when Harvey hired him. Harvey seemed now a complete man not the emotionally unavailable man he once was. Harvey could still be rough around the edges, but these were not from any personal angst but from the job itself.

"What's the score, Harvey?"

"It's 10 -2 Phillies. I can't believe how much the Yankees are getting their asses kicked by this team," Mike complained.

"I thought you were a Mets fan," Donna asked Mike.

"I am. However, I am watching a Yankees game; and I don't want to piss off the boss by rooting for another team." Mike said in a fake whisper.

"Ok, ok," Harvey said.

Conversation died down until the last out of the ninth inning and the Yankees having lost 10-7. Donna had woken from her catnap and accompanied Mike to the door. Harvey and she stood in the doorway wishing a goodnight to Mike and telling him to give Rachel their love.

After Harvey had closed the door of their condo, he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and stroked them.

"So are you going to tell me who that was on the phone and why you were so agitated when you came back to the living room?"

Donna stopped at the kitchen bar and took a swig of a long forgotten drink she had poured some hours ago. She sat down at the bar stool as Harvey swung around the other side putting away some odds and ends from their snack time. He eyed her as he put things away.

Donna looked up as Harvey's hands came to rest over hers.

"What's going on?"

"That was my agent, Ian, from California on the phone."

Harvey coaxed Donna into looking at him. With the creases in his forehead raising with his concern, Harvey asked, "So what's the problem?"

"He says there is a movie role out there for an older red head like me. He told me I would be perfect and that he wants me to audition for it in a week. He's fedexing the script to me, so I can read the part myself and go over the contents of the movie."

"Donna, as your lawyer, I want to be sure you are being treated fairly. So if you do go out there, I want to negotiate your terms. Now, as your husband, I want to look at this script, too, because I don't want to be without you for many months without a good reason."

"What about as my employer? This was one reason why I didn't get involved with men with whom I work."

"That's not a problem. You have an assistant and he's very good or you would not have hired him, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. We could just say you were on an extended leave if you get the part."

Donna remained quiet and then when she looked at Harvey she had the slightest tears in her eyes.

"Ian said that if I get the part I wouldn't be able to have our wedding in December."

"So what? We can have it postponed. We are really married, you know," Harvey said as he removed his hands from Donna's and resumed wearing his wedding band which had been hidden in his shirt pocket the entire time Mike was here.

"You're missing something, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said as he found the ring jar Donna kept on the kitchen bar to safekeep her wedding ring and engagement ring in the event she had to remove them. Harvey retrieved the wedding band from the jar and placed it back on Donna's finger.

"That's where it belongs."

"I know that, Harvey. You really want me to audition for this part?"

Harvey did not hesitate. "Of course, I do. I said I would support you if you still wanted to pursue your acting career. I would be going back on my promise and I don't welch at bets and I don't go back on promises to you-especially you," Harvey emphasized with a kiss.

Donna smiled. "Thank you, honey. I am just going to read this script and my part. I'm not getting excited just yet."

"Hi, Donna, honey, when are you coming home?" Harvey asked anxiously.

"In a couple of days...I know I was only to be out here for a couple of days, but I have had to go back and read ensemble which means with other people to see how if we have connection on screen. I'm sorry," Donna apologized.

It had been two weeks since she had gotten the call from Ian. Upon reading the script and showing it to Harvey, Donna immediately phoned Ian to say she would be out in time to audition so he could put her name forward on the reservation list. Ian was certainly glad and Harvey acted proudly. However, after two weeks, of being separated from not only his wife but his operations manager was starting to take its toll on the managing partner -Donna's husband.

Harvey stomped by Donna's dark office. He insisted that her assistant, Nick, work from his cubicle. He was not allowed to work from Donna's office. Nick understood that and had no problem obeying that rule.

"Harvey," a voice said from behind Harvey's back as he stood in front of the dark office with only small illumination from the dim sunlight seeping in through the blind.

"Mike? What's up?" Harvey asked turning around and seeing his favorite junior partner.

"Donna's coming back."

"I know she is. But I miss her," Harvey said and then looked at his feet.

"Did she get the part?" Mike asked excitedly. He was happy for Donna, but he also knew that her absence was causing major separation anxiety for Harvey. Since Harvey was never good with change, Mike was surprised at how actually mature and supportive Harvey had been during Donna's whole absence. Everyone knew, though, from the moment Donna left until he day she comes back that they tread carefully when confronting Harvey. He had stomped by Mike's office on the way to Donna's. The rush of air caused by Harvey's swift movement was what woke Mike from his thoughts and caused Mike to confront Harvey.

"Not exactly. If she did she has had to re audition with another group of prospective cast members. She says she still going to be another couple of days."

"And she will come back, Harvey. You're wound so tight your nostrils are going to burst," Mike joked not really liking the color of Harvey's face. Harvey was not exactly pale and he was not exactly ruddy. Harvey looked like he was ill again. Maybe it was just that he missed his woman. Mike knew what that was like for certain.

"I miss her. That's all," Harvey said almost in a whimper which was so uncharacteristic of the great forceful spoken Harvey Specter.

"Well, look who has a heart," Mike joked again and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, I've been where you are. It'll be ok. Donna will come back and before you know it it will be Christmas Eve and you'll be on your way to becoming an old married man. Like me."

Harvey turned his head slightly to look at Mike. He sniffed a laugh and said, "Yep, I sure will."

Donna, in the meantime, was getting a little tired of reading the same six lines with every Tom, Dick or Harry that came along the pike for an audition. The casting director, Christina Slater, practically gave her the part of " Monica Dellatoro" the minute she read for it. How many times can one we read the same lines with a different actor and make the part still jump off the page? If one did not do that, however else would one cast the correct" Trevor Gannon"? Chemistry between the two main stars has to be the driving force of any story whether visual or literal.

"Ok, thank you for coming," Ms. Slater said as they latest "Trevor" waved his thank you's, winked at Donna, and then summarily exited the building.

"Donna, you can go home now. I think we've enough to go on," Ms. Slater said.

Donna hesitated for a moment and then rolling up her script approached the casting director.

"Ms. Slater?"

"Yes, Donna," Ms. Slater said turning around to face the actress.

"I just wanted to ask if I have this part for sure because I have obligations back in NY."

Christina looked at Donna. "Well, we have not made our final decision but you are definitely the best candidate we've seen so far. We just want to see one other person with the cuts made from the Trevor auditions. You should stick around for at least another week."

Donna bit her lip and said her thank yous and then went back to her old apartment which Ian had maintained knowing she was to return for the right part.

Donna was just coming out of the shower, wrapped in a long thick towel, when she had retrieved her phone to answer it.

"Harvey?"

"Lily," Lily said from the other end of the phone in reality the other end of the country.

"Lily, is Harvey ok?" Donna asked anxiously. Why else would her mother-in-law be calling her?

"As far as I know, I haven't talked to him since last week," Lily said. Donna had texted Lily to say that she had to be returning to California for a short audition opportunity and if she would not mind maintaining a watchful eye on her son for her she would appreciate it.

"Oh, good, I thought you were going to tell me he got sick again," Donna sighed deeply. She sat on her bed still wrapped in her towel. Across from her bed, she could see herself on the phone wrapped in the towel. Donna rubbed her belly and noticed a thickness she had not known before. _Lord, I have to stop eating out while I'm here. I'm going to be fudgy face Monica Dellatoro before the movie starts shooting._ Donna thought to herself.

"How's the audition? Why are you still out there? Harvey told me you would have been home by now. I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I just worry that's all," Lily said.

"You and my mother. My mom called me 15 times since I've been here. She's working on some of the other wedding plans like flowers, place settings, invitations. Things I would normally handle and things that Harvey has no clue."

"Of course. We know that. Is there anything I can do to help? I have a vested interest in this wedding happening. In fact, I think I am the cause it is happening in the first place."

"So, Lily, in recognition of coercing your son and myself to take the plunge privately and publicly, I redeem you from conscientiously working on the wedding. In other words, you did enough!" Donna laughed. She was glad to speak to someone from her family.

"If you insist, then, I will restrain myself. Oh, but Donna have you thought of photography?"

"Mike is a very good photographer. However, I think he is recruiting someone to help. He is partnered with my sister, Julia, in the wedding party; so he will have to do some double time."

"I've been working on something special for your wedding, but I need to know if you two plan to get a house after your public splash."

"Why?"

"Well because I have to know measurements," Lily said trying not to give too much away.

Donna hesitated because she really did not know. "So much isn't resolved, Lily. My part in this movie let alone my real job back at the firm. Have you asked Harvey?"

"Partially, yes, but he gives me the same stilted answer you have."

"Will that be a problem?" Donna asked removing the towel from her hair and then standing up removing the one from her body.

"No, I don't think so. It just won't be as easy. No big deal, Donna," Lily said. She looked at her watch. It was 8:00 pm in Boston. Four or five in LA.

"Well, I have to get some lesson plans finished for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, dear."

Harvey heard a bang coming from his front door. The walls in Harvey's condo-in-the-sky were usually almost soundproof. No one could usually hear clear as a bell anyone coming in the front door from the bedroom; therefore, the security system was the best in the industry. Of course, in the recent past, people have bought themselves past that security surprising Harvey when he walked into the living room part of his condo. Once or twice it was Jessica, once Scottie, and now Donna had infiltrated his living space more than once. Now that they were married, Donna was known to all in the building as Mrs. Specter. He thought she was a pitbull in the firm not allowing anyone in his office while he was not there. She was twice the pitbull when it came to their joint privacy.

Harvey popped his head up listening for any additional noises. All of a sudden someone in the dark kissed him fiercely.

"Donna!" Harvey exclaimed breaking the kiss and then quickly turning around and sitting up in bed took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her deeply a little more tenderly.

"Harvey," Donna said. She then took his hand and held it. She lowered her eyes.

"Donna, how are you here? What time is it?" He was full of questions. Donna pulled her eyes back to his and she clapped on the light next to him.

"I took the red eye from Los Angeles a few hours ago. Called Ray ahead of time so he could meet me at the airport. He insisted that I do that. It's 3:00 am. Eleven o'clock LA time."

He kissed her again.

"Oh Harvey. I have missed you so much," Donna said kissing him again.

Harvey took Donna in his arms and said, "I don't care what you have to tell me, Mrs. Specter. It can wait. I haven't made love to you in three weeks."

Donna quietly let Harvey do what he wanted.

The next day was Thursday. Harvey had not been told yet, but Donna was due back at the studio for publicity and her beginning shoot on Monday. It gave them a few days together, so Donna could wrap up her real job from which she had taken a temporary leave of absence. Donna had checked in with Nick a few times to be sure he was on the top of the thing she had left and he was not pissing off Harvey.

"Donna, I got this. Harvey is just ten times the bully when you are not here to calm him down and talk sense to him," Nick had told her about a week into her leave.

"Ok. Call me first if anything pops up. It shouldn't except for the change in procedure for the partners' buy-ins. If you need anything for that call me before Louis. He is the financial partner, but I am handling the change in policy. OK?"

"Of course, Donna. Have a good time in California," Nick had finished.

"Thank you, Nick," Donna said as she hung up her phone.

It was Friday afternoon, Harvey and she had come home from the firm early. Donna was technically on leave, however, she saw Nick and spoke to her friends. She did not confide in them that she was leaving for a five month stint which is what the studio told her would be the length of time to shoot the movie and then have her do a couple of preliminary interviews for getting the word out there about the movie coming soon.

Harvey came out of the bedroom into the living room rubbing his hair with a towel. He had decided to stay in his bathrobe. Although they had been in air conditioning most of the day, they decided to take a walk in Central Park before Ray picked them up. It was a hot July day and both of them had been sweating in their office garb. Donna again looked at herself and felt her belly and noticed that little swelling she first saw in LA a couple of days prior to coming home.

Donna sat at the table looking over her shooting and publicity schedule. She was due for voiceover for her narration of the movie first thing on Tuesday morning at six am. Harvey had been so happy and loving to have her back that she almost wanted to give up her role and stay there forever with him. However, she knew that if she did not complete this opportunity then she would forever wonder what would have happened had she not seized the day. She dreaded telling Harvey, though. She was afraid he would react like he did many months ago. Now that they were married being separated could be a lot more complicated.

Harvey came up behind her as she sat at the table. He placed a hand on each silk clad shoulder and squeezed. Donna had decided also to stay comfortably dressed after her shower.

"What's that?" He asked as he examined the paperwork lying on the table in front of Donna. He knew it must have been important because she had been immersed in it and hardly knew he was hovering about.

"Sit down, Harvey. We need to talk," Donna said.

Harvey took the chair next to hers He looked at her with concern and love in his big brown eyes.

"You did know that it was temporary my being here, right?" Donna said laying a hand on Harvey's blue velour covered arm.

"Yes. How long do we have and how long will you be away?" Harvey asked quietly. He dreaded her leaving him again. Every time she left she ripped a part of himself away with her. Harvey would never admit that to anyone; however, everyone knew how much he loved and depended on Donna. One only had to look in those big brown eyes and see.

"I have to be on the movie set at six am on Tuesday. I have to leave Monday night. I will be gone a total of five months and then I will have to go back for publicity in a year."

"Five months? That's brings you back in December, right? Just in time for our very public wedding you have been planning," Harvey asked hoping that she would agree with his calculations.

"Yes, if everything goes according to plan. However, they told me to plan for contingencies. I told them I was getting married and then I argued with them because they know I am already married. I almost got fired, so I negotiated coming home for a few days to wrap up my loose ends."

"Am I loose end, Donna? I'm your husband. I thought I meant more than that to you," Harvey's voice lowered in tone and raised in volume slightly.

"No, of course not. You mean everything to me. However, you know what this movie means to me. You said you would support me like I support you and have supported you in your career." Donna reasoned.

"Donna, that was different. You were my secretary..."

"I was more than that, Harvey, and you know it. We were former lovers and very good friends. I gave up my acting career because I loved you and I could not bear to be without you. You know this!" Donna knew getting Harvey to see her side of things was going to be tough; however, she did not think that he had erased all her care of him for the last 13 years from his mind.

"Yes, but above all, you were my secretary. What about your new job at the firm? Are you giving that up completely? I created that role for you, so you would feel more independent and not just my secretary."

"I thought I would just allow Nick to take over. He has done a terrific job as far as I can tell." Donna saw Harvey's face grow a little colder.

"Donna. That is your position. I said you could take a leave of absence for a few weeks not indefinitely."

"Ok. Who am I speaking with? My husband or the managing partner of Pearson, Specter Litt," Donna asked. "You're beginning to sound officious which is really beginning to piss me off. I knew working at my husband's firm was going to have conflicting loyalties, but I really thought the position had been affirmed because there was a need not a creation of the formidable Harvey Reginald Specter to get his on again/off again fiancee back! This is why I had that rule for so many years! Home and firm gets twisted and before you know it we won't have either!" Donna wanted to burst into tears, but she knew that would get nowhere with her husband. He had grown emotionally but he could still be cold and uncaring when he detected anything like weakness.

Harvey suddenly rose from his chair and threw his towel into the bedroom. He then followed the towel and dressed in his khakis and a golf shirt.

Walking back to Donna, he said, "I'm going out."

"No, you're not. You are not running away because it's too emotional. I am your wife now. You can't just walk out on me!"

"That's what you are doing to me...again!"

"Not because I want to. I have to. This is my one shot at a dream and if I don't take it, an opportunity like this will for sure not come again at my age. Can you understand that? Are you still too selfish to see me!"

Donna then stood up straight and with a flicker of revelation she said, "You never thought I would get the part, did you? You thought that the same thing that happened to me in New York would happen to me in LA? Admit it!"

Harvey opened his mouth to deny her accusation but he knew in his heart of hearts that it was true.

"No, Donna, I can't deny it. You're right. I thought for sure you wouldn't get it."

"So you never thought I was good enough. So all that talk of supporting me if I happened to get the part or some other acting opportunity was bullshit!"

"Donna. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I know you are good enough for any acting opportunity that would present itself. However, I wanted to deny this and I told myself it couldn't happen. There? You see? That's it. I never doubted you or your ability. Like I told you once. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. When you married me, I was so happy that I thought my being your husband would be enough. That you would somehow forget about your acting career and immerse yourself in your new position at the firm and in my life."

Donna came up to Harvey and took him into her arms and held him tight. She closed her eyes and tried to will her resolve into him and her love for him to let him know he was her life. She had just wanted this one opportunity to do this. She thought he would be proud of her. He always had been proud of her before.

"Harvey?" Donna asked pulling back from their embrace trying to see through his hooded eyes. He looked up at the sound of her voice saying his name. He loved the sound of her saying his name in that soft tone she reserved for only him. Donna could see his eyes which were now red rimmed and tears that refused to fall.

"Please don't go. Let's talk about this. We only have a few days until we separte again. Maybe during the five months you can come out to California and spend a weekend? Our time apart will go quicker if we can spend some time together, right?" Donna stroked his hair behind his ear and silently begged for him to not leave but stay with her so they should not waste the little time they had to be together.

Silently, he embraced her and squeezed her tightly.

"Donna, I love you."

Then he let released her and slowly walked out the door of their condo-in-the-sky.


	32. Chapter 32 - Audacity

**Hi! My new and old followers and favoriters! I am so grateful for all of you! I get so eager to read your reviews and comments! This update is a bit long, but we are on the home stretch! Thank you so much - Carebearmaxi**.

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 32 -

Audacity

Harvey opened the door to his childhood home. His mind was suddenly filled with memories of his childhood. They were not good memories. Since Donna had returned to California, Harvey had decided to take a few days off to find himself again. Louis was left as temporary managing partner but again Louis assured Harvey that he would contact him if the firm's life hung once again in the balance. At least Mike was there now, so Harvey felt a little reassured that Mike would not allow Louis' hunger for power do something stupid.

When he crossed the threshold to the kitchen and the now cold fireplace, he suddenly remembered one of the passion filled nights last winter that he spent here with Donna. Here where his mother had thought he would like to make new memories. Here where his father had told his mother to leave the house to Harvey. Here where his brother, Marcus, had lived with his own family keeping it safe and full of love for Harvey's time.

The last few days he had spent with his secret wife to everyone but Lily and Bobby were not as happy as they should have been. They tried desperately to be happy in each other's company, but each knew that separation was imminent although it lended a heightened passion to their love it also lended a sorrow. _Five months! Five months at least, Donna said. She's not even sure if she would be here for our wedding celebration which was when we would celebrate our love for each other in front of all our friends and families. Then, maybe we would have revealed we already had been married , maybe not._

 _Oh, Donna! The promises I made when I left you at the airport I meant. I support you in this endeavor because I want to see you attain your dreams. You deserve this chance. I don't like being separated but I have to accept it if I accept that you are my wife. I know I did not promise that I could get away one of these weekends during our separation, but I promised I would try._

Harvey's cell phone rang.

"Hey Harvey, it's mom," Lily said.

"I know it's you, mom. What's up?"

"Are you in Boston?"

"Yes," Harvey frowned. "How did you know I would come here after Donna went back to California."

"Just a hunch," Lily said. "I know we may have not been close for twenty years but I still know my son. I thought you would want to come back here to find who you are again because of all the complications between you and Donna."

"I swear you and Donna are more alike than I care to think," Harvey said shaking his head. "You and she are omniscient...at least she used to be when it came to me."

"Harvey, are you physically feeling well?" Lily asked with concern. She had talked to Donna before she left and Donna thought maybe Harvey was having trouble with his head again because he stumbled twice when walking through the office. Of course, Harvey had fluffed it off saying he was fine and that the carpet was to blame, but Donna knew that path like she knew herself and there had never been any wrinkles in it to cause someone to stumble.

"Of course, mom, why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure you were physically well."

There was a few moments of silence on the line. Harvey, never much of a talker anyway, was quiet and pensive.

"Say, Marcus and his family are coming for dinner tonight and I'm sure they would like nothing better than to see you. How about it?"

Harvey was near tears at the invitation. He felt so alone. He knew he had his biological family back. However the one person who had been a part of him from the first night they met was causing him the most pain. Harvey never believed in love at first sight, but he had come to believe the night Donna and he had met in the bar after his big win as an ADA was as close to love at first sight as it comes.

"Ok, mom. I would love to. What time?"

"Around 7:00 pm. By the way, I made your favorite dessert."

"Strawberry pie. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Now do you like Chicken Parm again or do I need to adjust the menu as well."

Harvey laughed with his mom's sarcastic quip. "No, I do love your Chicken Parm. See at you seven."

"Good. Can't wait."

Meanwhile Donna had started shooting the first scenes of her movie. The producers still had not worked out a title, but they made sure everyone pampered her while on the set. She had her own trailer and wardrobe consultant and hair and makeup people. Donna came on the set at 5:00 a.m. and was dressed and ready to shoot by 6:00 a.m. and if she was lucky they would get a break for lunch at 12:30 p.m. and then wrap up by 7:00 p.m. The staff were amazed at Donna's stamina and affability. They never knew that to work 11-12 hour days was the normal daily routine in her former position. Donna had never been spoiled herself except that Harvey would give her carte blance (almost) with his corporate card and augmented her salary by taking directly out of his own.

After about a week, she, her co stars and the crew were traveling to Santa Monica, San Diego, and Las Vegas for some location shoots. She arrived in Las Vegas and was to rise at the usual 4:00 am and her stomach lurched. She stuck her head in the toilet and proceeded to vomit the contents of her stomach from the night before. Donna felt much better after throwing up and decided she had probably caught a bug. As she ran her hand down her belly she noticed that it was not flat. In fact, the swelling had actually grown a little bit.

 _I can't be pregnant, can I? If I am I can't be that far along that I would feel swelling, would I? Oh Lord, what if I am? What does that mean for the movie shoot?Harvey will kill me if I find out I'm pregnant and don't return home. What am I going to do?_

After these fleeting thoughts, she shook her head and shook off the thought of being pregnant. She dressed for the studio and was done just in time as the car pulled up in front of her hotel to take her to the location shot in the middle of the dessert.

They were filming this movie disjointedly like most movies were made now. Sometimes the first scene was shot last or the last scene was shot first. It all depended now on budget and availability combined with the director's vision of the interpreted work. The scenes in Las Vegas were not amounting to many, but they were an integral part of the picture. This part of the plot was where Monica having just moved to Las Vegas to take an executive job finds herself saying goodbye to her current husband. Monica's husband, Trevor, had traveled to Las Vegas to beg her to come back to him and Los Angeles wherein he promises things will change. The plot ends with Monica saying a painful goodbye to her husband by not giving up her dream job. She did not want him to change just because she had. This job was the type of which she had dreamt all her life-kind of like Donna's plight only Donna very much wanted to stay married to Harvey-her dream man.

They had been shooting now for five hours. It was now getting toward noon and although she was protected by an enormous sun umbrella and constantly given water Donna thought she was going to faint.

"Ok, Donna, we need you for a shot," the director said. Hurriedly the makeup and hair people went to where she sat to make sure all was still in place. Donna's hair had so much hairspray in it she thought birds could live in their peacefully and she never would have known.

Donna came out from under the umbrella and fell to the soft sand. The director, and most of the crew ran to her to see what happened. It was finally Mark Briello who played her husband decided to pick her up and carry her to her trailer.

"Donna...Donna..."

"Harvey?" Donna had said coming out of her fainting spell.

"No, it's Mark. Not Harvey. Do you need me to call him for you?"

"No, Mark, I'm ok," Donna said sitting up. Mark was still holding her hand and patting it. She carefully removed it from his grasp.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Donna blurted. She had not intended to say anything to anybody until she knew for sure but the fainting spell had dictated Donna's brain and tongue.

"Pregnant?" Mark asked. Mark Briello was a handsome man the same age as Donna. He was also married but his wife was in show business as well. She was a lighting director and she was working on a movie being shot not far from where they were in Las Vegas.

"That's great! My wife and I just became parents last year," Mark stated to Donna smiling widely showing a perfect set of beautiful white even teeth.

Donna laughed for a minute and then asked him. "If you don't mind my audacity, Mark. Are those real?" She pointed to his chompers.

Mark laughed. "No, they are capped and some have been replaced altogether. My own teeth were ruined from smoking which I gave up when I got married. How about those?" He pointed to her full bustline.

Donna taking the question in the right spirit answered unequivocally 'yes, they are'.

"They are awesome by the way. Just like me," Donna said.

They both laughed so hard that the director came in and told them to get back to work.

Harvey came in the door of his mother's house earlier than the appointed time. He carried presents for his niece and nephew, of course. Harvey found he enjoyed spending time with Lynnie and MJ. He loved spoiling them. Somehow he wanted Donna to get pregnant right away. They both knew they may not be able to conceive because Donna was in her forties like him. However, there had been no signs of that yet. Coupled with Donna's new career, having a baby was probably the last thing she wanted.

After the scrumptious dinner and decadent dessert his mother had made, Harvey spent a little time with his niece and nephew. He had a tickle fight with M.J. on the floor to which his mother kept admonishing them. He then listened to Lynnie tell him about how a boy was mean to her in school because he did not like the way she looked at him. Harvey imparted some wisdom to them both. Lynnie and MJ gave their Uncle Harvey the best hugs he had ever received.

After Marcus and his family left pleading an early day the next day, which was Saturday, traveling to the seashore, Harvey sat on the couch in Bobby's Man Cave. Lily looked at him for a moment before she walked into the room. The couch faced the television on the far side of the room, so she was standing behind him. She approached him with soundless steps. She saw that Harvey's head was hung, his smile which had been bright while he played with the children had left his face leaving it sad and unquiet. His hands were in the pockets of his Docker's and his legs were crossed at the ankles.

"Are you ok, honey?" Lily asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Harvey turned his head to look at his mom. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just miss my wife and I am trying not to be mad at her."

"Donna will be back in time for your wedding, right?" Lily asked quietly. She had spoken to Donna a few days ago but Donna had not revealed too much of her itinerary these next few months. This was probably because Donna did not know herself.

"She's says yes, but she isn't sure. What am I going to do?" Harvey said quietly rising and turning to the left side window. The air conditioning made the house very chill on this very muggy late July night. Harvey had worn a light sweater over his white t-shirt.

"Well, why don't you plan on going out there every so often while she can't get away?"

"Because I have a firm to run and I'm neglecting it enough by not being there right now. Earlier this year I neglected it for my head injury."

"By the way, you haven't had any symptoms of a reoccurrence, have you?"

"That's the second time you've asked me within a short period of time. Is there a reason? Do you see something, I don't?" Harvey asked turning around swiftly giving his mother the same look when he cross examined a witness on the stand.

"No reason. I'm just concerned..."

"No, mom, that's not it. Why are you asking me again?" Harvey began to get alarmed.

Lily sighed heavily and said, "I talked to Donna a few days ago and she said she noticed you were stumbling again. She wanted me to keep an eye on you because she knew you would deny any symptoms as nothing."

"Because they are nothing, mom. I stumbled because of the carpet in the building. It's old and well worn and needs to be replaced."

"Not according to Donna. She's just concerned."

"Then if she is so concerned, she should have stayed with me and not gone flitting back to California to make her movie."

"Harvey! Listen to yourself! I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to be totally honest," Lily said rising herself and turning her son to face her.

"Mom, not now. I am really not in the mood for this totally emotional talk."

"Do you love your wife?"

"Of course, I do. That's why being apart from her is so hard."

"How do you love your wife?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I think you need to analyze why and how you love your wife and how you want to love her."

"Mom, I am not in the mood for an emotional and philosophical argument on how and why I love or am in love with Donna!'

"Harvey listen to me! Please." Lily said quietly begging him to see how much he really needed to talk with her.

"Mom, I really appreciate you wanting to help. However, I think I need to do some analysis myself."

"Harvey, please?"

Harvey stood there looking at his mom. Her hair was graying yet she retained such a youthful figure. Her fingers which grasped each of his upper arms were a bit crooked and knarled stemming from arthritis and holding brushes and charcoal while creating beautiful and not so beautiful drawings and paintings.

Harvey and Lily sat down on the couch and turned to face each other.

"Ok, why do you love Donna?"

Harvey looked far away for a moment and then said, "Because she understands me. She makes me laugh and she makes me upset. She's beautiful and sexy and sassy and she knows how to hand me shit. She's a challenge and I love a challenge."

"She also has always supported you in your career. She was your secretary for many, many years and she was always at your beck and call."

"She was also my friend and my family for many years. I could always come to her if I needed to talk except when she was the problem like when she went to work for Louis. She's incredibly wise and smart and sharp. No one gets around her."

"How do you love her?"

Again, Harvey thought about the question before he answered.

"She is the only woman for me. I have had plenty of women, but I always came back to her. Especially when I realized how jealous I get when she's with any other man. She broke up with her boyfriend she had late last year because she said she couldn't picture a real life with him."

"But she could with you," Lily quietly stated.

Lily continued, "When you love someone Harvey you want the best for them. Sometimes what's good for them is not always in our best interest."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you promised Donna you would support this dream of hers. Why can't you focus being happy for her and allowing her the freedom long enough to enjoy this for as long as it lasts. Donna always comes back, right?"

"She has, so far, no matter how mad she has been with me."

"Do you think your love for Donna is selfish?"

Harvey rose at that statement and turning around vehemently admitted. "Of course it is! I need her. Not only do I need her to do her job, but I need her support of my endeavors and to be my sounding board and my conscious when I think I've been crossing the line."

"Well, in this instance, do you think you could allow Donna's love for you to be a little less selfish and share some of that enthusiasm for her that she has for you."

"I promised I would never let anything happen to her. I obstructed justice so she would not have for certain gone to jail on a felony fraud charge. Did she ever tell you about that?"

"Yes, she did. She was so grateful and happy that you cared that much for her that you would risk your position as an officer of the court just so she would not go to prison."

"I could never have stood it if she had gone there. I can't take when she's scared or when someone hurts her. She's given so much to me that the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but I know I have. I am having a hard time not allowing her to be happy."

"See, you already know what you have to do. So figure out how you want to approach this and then call Donna when you're ready and give her the most supportive, loving call you have ever given anyone."

Harvey smiled. He came over to his mother and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Harvey."

August 14, 2017

Dear Diary:

It is now been almost a month since I came back here to shoot this movie. I love the work and so far the "dailies" have come back with great reviews. Mark is a hoot of a co-star with a great sense of humor. He and I have a relationship much like Harvey and I did before we actually fell in love.

Harvey called me last night. He sounded so different. He was full of support and praised me for being such a great actress that the movie needed me. He would be ready and waiting for me to come home and marry him all over again.

I suppose I ought to tell him that my pregnancy was confirmed by Brenda's doctor out here. I'm about four months along which explained the swelling of my belly. Why I never noticed I didn't get a period doesn't surprise me. I went off the pill about a year ago thinking I didn't need to worry about it, but it took this long for my body to betray me and allow us to conceive.

I plan to tell the powers-that-be that I am with child. I hope that doesn't cause a ruckus about shooting this movie. I know have a sex scene coming up, so I had better tell them to do some body doubling or something. Plus Harvey doesn't know I was going to be nude in a scene or two. I didn't know either diary until I saw the rewrite the other day.

Well, I need to eat something soon or I will be puking up my guts for another three hours.

Goodnight, diary. Goodnight, Harvey. Goodnight little Sweet Pea.

Donna was not on the shooting schedule for the day, however, she decided to confront the director and producers with her pregnancy. She wanted to confirm that everything was all right and that they could shoot around it. By the time she had arrived at the studio, it was 4:00 pm and almost quitting time.

"Cathy, Darrell, could I speak with you for a moment?" Donna asked between takes of a shot that did not require her presence.

"Sure. Give us a minute. Mark's doing terrific and we don't want to stop his pace."

"No sure. I'll be in your office," Donna said turning around in that direction.

"Ok, be there shortly," Cathy said.

Donna entered into the trailer that stood for Cathy and Darrell's offices. They shared the office. Cathy's desk near the door and Darrell's desk diagonally across. Darrell Brannock, the director, was one of which Donna had had some knowledge. She had watched the oft interview with him on television and thought he was a fair type of boss but insistent on _his_ vision being portrayed. He did not like surprises and he did not like ad libbers unless he called for ad libbing.

Donna sat on the edge of the couch where she could face both their desks. She was a tad afraid of Darrell's reaction because this child was a surprise for her as well. Cathy, being a mother herself, would be more compassionate. Cathy was the Executive Producer and a fair person or so Donna thought.

Cathy and Darrell walked into their trailer and took their respective seats behind their desks.

Darrell asked first, "Ok, Donna, do you want to tell us why you've come here on your day off?"

Donna looked at Darrell and then at Catherine. "Well, I just thought you should know that my fainting was not because of it being too hot in Nevada. It was because I'm pregnant."

Darrell and Cathy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh my God... this could not happen at a worse time," Cathy said.

Donna who was not expecting this reaction asked, "Why? I thought most of the major photography was over except for the sex scene I have to shoot tomorrow."

"Stand up, Donna," Darrell commanded. "Turn to the side. Smooth down your blouse over your belly."

Donna did as commanded. She felt the round little bump and smiled. However, Darrell was not smiling when she turned back.

"Oh my God, you're showing! How far along are you?"

"The doctor said about four months. I have irregular periods, so that's why I didn't know sooner," Donna pleaded as she saw the look of outrage on the director's face.

"Well, you know this goes against the contract you signed," Cathy said.

Donna's head turned to face Cathy so quickly Donna's vision blurred.

"What contract?"

"The one we had your agent, Ian, give you before you agreed to shoot the movie," Cathy said. "Now, personally, I am happy for you. My two children have brought me nothing but joy. However, the timing is horrible for this."

"Can't you shoot around the bump? It's not that big yet," Donna said.

"Donna, you did understand that this sex scene involved you being completely naked and actually having sex with Mark, right?"

"No, I read the script and that is not called for. Besides I am not a pornographic actress. I am a Shakespearean theater actress. I never needed to do that kind of acting. Despite what you think to what that contract obligates me, real sex with another man on screen was not for what I signed!"

"Nonetheless, that's what I vision for the scene and as you know I get my way."

"There's only one thing to do," Cathy said. "Since this breaks your contract in that you will have your appearance change, you need to get rid of this baby or we can delay shooting for a few months wherein the lost time and money will be taken out of your pay and you can have the baby, lose the weight, and come back to finish."

"I am not crazy about either one of those options. My husband is a lawyer, you know, and I know contracts can be broken in other ways. I also know that you can be countersued for items like neglect and substandards of a working place or labor abuse or any other ground that a lawyer can find. So I am not getting rid of my baby or delaying my wedding celebration or my life in any way! I am grateful for the opportunity you afforded me, but I quit!"

Darrell rose from his seat and said, "Well, expect legal papers from the studio for Breach of Contract. Your husband is a corporate lawyer. What does he know about Hollywood anyway?" Darrell sneered at Donna.

"My husband is "the best closer in Manhattan". He may not be well known here but he has many clients in show business and, especially, sports business. I know exactly who they are since I was his secretary for the last 13 years. You don't know a lawyer until you see Harvey Specter at work."

"Expect those papers, Mrs. Specter. Have a good trip back to New York!" Darrell exclaimed as he slammed the door behind Donna before she had even stepped off the trailer's narrow step.

Donna never felt more exhilarated or elated since she found out she was pregnant. The first thing she did was cancel her lease with her landlord who understood all about fickle Hollywood actresses. She called her agent and broke all ties with him and then she called Brenda, her friend.

"Brenda," Donna said shaking with relief, stress, and excitement as she held the phone to her ear.

"Donna! I'm surprised to hear from you. How's the shoot going?"

"It's not. I quit. Before you say another word, I know all the legalities; but I don't care. My doctor's appointment at your OBGYN gave me some wonderful results. I'm pregnant!"

Brenda screamed on the other end of the line simultaneously with Donna sharing her joy.

"Does Harvey know yet?" Brenda asked.

"No, I didn't find out until last week. I was going to coerce him to see me this weekend and spring it on him, but now I don't have to. I quit the movie and I'm going home to be with my husband and resume my job as Firm Operations Manager!"

"You're going to get sued you know for Breach of Contract."

"Let them try, Harvey knows people out here. Hell, I know people out here. I'm not worried. They sue for money. It's not criminal this time. Do you know I was expected to abort my child because it didn't fit into their movie schedule? They also expected me to have real sex with my co star! Can you imagine what Harvey would do when he saw that?!"

"Did Ian not tell you to read the contract carefully before you signed? I'm surprised you didn't let Harvey see it. They are going to sue the pants off you and you will never find work here again after this! You do realize this, don't you?" Brenda was vehement. She was so sorry for her friend. Donna was such a talent and this would have been a breakthrough for her. Instead it will be the end for her.

Donna shook her head as she spoke.

"I don't care, Brenda. I have a husband whom I love and who loves me and finally came around to supporting me on this venture. I'm going to have his baby which makes me the luckiest and happiest woman in the world. My husband is a lawyer and he is the best. If he can't fight it, we have connections here to find the best damn lawyer to fight or settle. Above all, I'm going home to him and I'm going to resume acting in the theater in New York which is my real love and resume what I'm really good at. Working at Pearson Specter Litt as its Firm Operations Manager. Nothing you can say will stop me. Thank you for your help, Brenda. I'm just sorry it was all for naught."

Brenda was fairly crying at the other end of the phone. She was not crying for the losses that her friend were to suffer but that she finally realized what would make her happy and that it was all she really had. Donna had so much beside her talent: a firm which appreciated and loved her work and herself; her husband who loved her so much he had finally realized what it meant to love someone; and now a baby an achievement that Donna had thought may not happen.

"Then go Donna. I will be in your corner no matter what that stupid studio or stupid Ian say."

"Thank you, Brenda. I'll keep you posted on Sweet Pea."

"That's his name, Sweet Pea?"

"For right now, we're definitely going to formalize it later."

"Love you, Donna," Brenda said from her heart.

"Love you, too, Brenda," Donna hung up and thought how happy and surprised Harvey would be when she suddenly appeared at the house in Boston: barefoot and pregnant.

Donna knew, as she usually did, that Boston was where Harvey would be.

Before Donna boarded her plane to Chicago with connections to Boston, Lily called her.

"Lily? Is Harvey ok?" Donna asked feeling her stomach drop to her feet when she saw who was calling.

"He's fine for now. He has missed you. I was just wondering what's happening. I wanted to check on you myself."

"That's sweet of you, Lily. As a matter of fact, I'm great. I'm coming home for good!" Donna said excitedly. She knew Lily would be happy for her pregnancy plus her own mother would be happy as well.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Harvey will be so happy. You do know he's here in Boston, right?"

"Of course I do. He didn't call me but I had a feeling he would be up there frequently after I left."

"Yes, he is more sentimental than he likes people to know. You knew that, though, didn't you?"

"A long time ago. One of the reasons why I love him. His heart is always in the right place and he does what it takes to do the right thing for deserving people."

"Of course he does. So when does your plane land? I want to meet you at the airport and bring you to the Boston house myself."

"Well, the connection into Boston won't land until at least 1:00 am. I was just going to call an Uber or a cab," Donna said.

"Nonsense! I am off tomorrow and so is Bobby so we'll both come and then we can all surprise Harvey."

"Well, I have surprise for you, too, but I want to wait until I see you first."

Lily with a mother's instinct knew Donna was to tell her she and Harvey were expecting, but Lily wanted to wait until Donna told them for sure. She did not want to spoil the joy she could hear in Donna's voice.

"Ok, I'll see you around one a.m. I won't tell Harvey either," Lily said and then hung up as Donna said her plane to Chicago was boarding.

Lily did not think to ask Donna what she meant when she said she was coming home for good.

.


	33. Chapter 33 - I Have Two Surprises Dear

**Ok, so we have started the new Season of SUITS. How many of us Darvey fans are really, really disappointed and outraged at Harvey and his therapist? I have ranted on Facebook and I think another social media board. So let's just say I hope Aaron K and co have some surprises up their sleeves. I mean, really? Anyway a shout out to AnonymousDH - I love your tumblr Specter Family At Christmas - I saved it and hope you don't mind. Also I am having a hard time keeping up with this fic now that I am a tad disappointed. Anyhow, keep enjoying our fantasy anyway. Here's the latest! Let me know your thoughts! XXXX000 Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily

Chapter 33

Donna dragged her bags through Logan International. She was so tired. The pregnancy was contributing to that fatigue. That she was told by the doctor when he confirmed she was pregnant. She would be suffering from some symptoms that, perhaps, she had never had experienced previously. Such is the beginnings of motherhood and one of the best times in Donna's life, she hoped.

As she had finished the last leg of her trip from Chicago, she realized how much baggage she was bringing home to her husband. Not only a baby but a possible lawsuit from the studio and/or producers. She felt so sad all of a sudden. However, at the sight of her in-laws and Lily's outstretched arms and warm smile from Bobby, it soothed the weariness in her body and made her hopeful to see her husband. The joy she felt was almost as if it were her own parents standing there.

"Donna, honey. I am so happy you're home," Lily hugged her while Bobby took her bags.

"Where's your luggage?" Bobby wondered which carousel contained Donna's big suitcases she took with her to LA when she was preparing to leave again.

"Oh, I called someone. I'm having the rest of my stuff shipped to Harvey's...our place in New York."

Lily caught her eye when Donna said 'Harvey's'. She hoped her son had not made his wife unwelcome in his once bachelor pad. When Donna corrected herself, Lily suddenly hugged her again and then without permission opened Donna's trench coat which Donna had with some difficulty pulled out of the overhead compartment when she started to get chilled during the flight.

Lily noticed Donna's small taut bump which Lily had never seen before.

"You're going to have a baby! Was this the surprise you were keeping?" Lily said. Her hands flew to her face and her eyes were lit up with happiness.

"Donna that's wonderful!" Bobby said. "Harvey will be over the moon!"

"Do you think so?" Donna asked still a little doubtful.

"Yes. Absolutely," Lily said clasping Donna's hand which Donna squeezed tightly in return.

"If this is it, then I guess we should get you home," Bobby said holding out the few pieces of luggage she had carried with her.

"Home. Harvey," Donna said quietly to herself. She smiled. She was going home to Harvey and their life together.

Harvey had been dozing in front of the TV watching one of his old favorite James Bond movies when he heard a clunk hit the door. He shot up from his seat wondering who was at his door at 1:30 in the morning.

"Donna!" Harvey exclaimed. He could not believe his eyes. His wife, as beautiful as ever, a little tired looking though, fell into his arms and he held her tightly to himself.

"Harvey...oh Harvey!" Donna said muffled from his shoulder.

"Get in here!" He pulled her inside and kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss deeply and Harvey laughed and Donna laughed.

"Just hold me."

"I am holding you and never letting you go," Harvey said kissing her again. Then he stopped and looked at her in his arms.

"Why are you here? In the middle of the night? How did you get here? How did you know I'd be here?"

Donna shut him up with a kiss.

"Can we just go to bed? I will tell you one thing why I'm home and then all the other questions can be answered when we've both gotten a little more sleep," Donna said sleepily. She stroked his cheek. Her hand came to grasp the side of his strong jaw.

"By the way, I want your entire beard back," Donna said and then kissed him one more time before Harvey picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bed.

They lay spooned together with the large thread count sheets tangled between them. Harvey woke first. His arm around Donna's waist. For him it was almost deja vu. It was reminiscent of the first time back in January when they first stayed here. Harvey had not been sleeping in the Master bedroom. He felt more comfortable in his boyhood bed and room. This is where he lay with Donna close to him. His arm around her tight.

He gently kissed her chilly cheek. The air conditioning was very cold. So cold they only noticed when they were not tangled with the other's body heat. He looked at Donna and smiled. He could barely believe she was here in his arms.

Donna clasped his hand around her waist and moved it a little lower.

"Do you feel that bump?" Donna asked sleepily.

"What is that? I felt it last night while we were making love. You don't have a tumor do you?"

"You're not serious with that supposition, are you, Counselor?" Donna said looking at him sideways. Then she decided to turn over holding his hand against the bump.

"It's not a tumor but it is sort of medical condition."

"Donna..."

"It's our baby, silly." Donna stated with a huge smile.

Harvey's mouth went agape and his hand which had been still started to rub Donna's belly. He then kissed her belly and began to talk to her stomach.

"Hey baby, it's daddy," Harvey's smile was so bright it rivaled the summer sun coming in through the window.

"A baby? Our baby? How did that happen?" Harvey softly wondered aloud to which Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," Donna said sarcastically and then she smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I knew I would be pleased when you became pregnant, but I never thought I would be so happy. God I love you." Harvey kissed her again and gathered in his arms. He came to gently put his head on Donna's belly. Donna rubbed his head and smiled.

"Besides the beard, I don't want you to use any more hair gel. I don't care how puppy doggish you look."

After a little more conversation, they decided to get up and get breakfast. Donna happened to glance at the clock on the wall on the way down the stairs.

"Eleven O'Clock? Boy I must still be on California time," she said as she followed Harvey down the stairs.

"No, I just wore you out early this morning..." Harvey smiled back at her with the biggest shit-eating grin. He was suffering from overly sufficient ego now that he was told Donna was pregnant. He knew other men were proud to become fathers, but he had to be the proudest.

"Listen, pretty boy, I think this baby has a lot to do with it. You have no idea. You're lucky you missed the fainting spells and the mornings I spent throwing up in my trailer."

Suddenly Harvey turned around and Donna who was watching the steps in front of him almost collided with him.

"Donna, that's normal, right?"

Donna looked up at her husband's concerned face and smiled to assure him. She placed some hair behind her ear and then took his arm.

"Yes, Harvey, that is perfectly normal." She kissed him on his cheek and said, "Thank you for being concerned and for being happy."

He put his arm around her waist and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. That's my son you're carrying. Harvey Reginald Specter, Jr.!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, I think this baby created a daddy monster!"

They both laughed at the primary sounding word as they finished descending the staircase together.

Despite the light banter and the happiness in becoming parents, Donna and Harvey ate in silence.

While he was chewing the remnants of his pancake, Harvey asked, "You're very quiet. Not like you at all. You usually regale me with something I haven't done or faced."

"Harvey, I may be getting sued from the producers and/or the studio for Breach of Contract," Donna said quickly summoning all the courage she had to tell her husband that they may have an issue.

"So? We'll settle with them," Harvey said hastily. "By the way, why didn't I see this contract before you signed it?"

"I was in California and I had to sign it right there or I wasn't getting the part."

"We got'em, honey," Harvey said.

"What do you mean we "got'em"? Donna asked looking at her husband kind of liking how he sounded.

"The contract is not valid if we can prove it was signed under duress. That goes in any state. I'm sure even in the great state of Californee-ye-a," Harvey said in his best Arnold Schwarzeneggar impersonation.

Donna laughed. "I have a copy in my bag. Would like to see it now, Arnold?"

"Ya! I wood," Harvey said continuing his banter.


	34. Chapter 34 - Stress

**A/N: Welcome to my new followers and favoriters! I so appreciate that. As all of us Darvey fans are cringing along the season with Harvey and his lost mind I still need to finish this story. I'm working on a Mr. and Mrs. Specter story which resembles Donna wanting more only after she's been with Harvey for a while, so I will be publishing that soon. Meantime, enjoy! Love you - Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 34 -

Stress (If It Don't Kill You, It Will Make You Stronger)

After Donna had arrived in Boston, they stayed at their Boston house only a couple of more days. The firm it seemed was falling around everyone's ears and they needed the firm's resident power couple back in their respective roles. The Managing Partner and his Firm Operations Manager. However, when they returned the crisis was not that big and bad and a few well written documents by Harvey Specter coupled with a few machinations from the firm manager settled the crisis with their client.

The first thing Donna did upon her arrival back at the firm was congratulate Nick on the great performance he had accomplished while she was away. She authorized a raise for him and Nick was happy to resume his assistant position.

The second thing she did was hide her pregnancy as best she could. Donna started to wear loose-fitting blouses with showing her cleavage which was becoming quite pronounced with the swelling of breasts from the pregnancy.

"You are going to keep them underwraps, right?" Harvey asked as they were getting dressed for the office one day in early August.

Donna lowered her arms from fixing her hair and said, "Why? I never did before. It never rattled you this much previously."

"Donna, you're my wife...well, ok, no one knows that except you and me. However, you're going to be my wife and mother of my child. I don't want every creep at the firm looking down your blouse."

Donna turned around and just stared. "You hypocrite! That's all you did for 13 years before you decided you wanted me again."

"You didn't seem to mind."

"No, I didn't. However, I'm trying to conceal my little bump here..." Donna said as put one had on top of her protruding belly and one hand under. "If I can keep the focus on my tits no one will be asking about my weight gain."

"Why are you hiding our baby?" Harvey wanted to know.

"One because I'm just not ready for the whole world to know that I'm actually having my husband's baby and not my boss's baby. Two...well, I don't want people to think I failed. I have a reputation to protect."

"Don't tell me. You're Donna and you're awesome." Harvey said. Then he saw Donna begin to pout as if she were going to cry. He felt badly after that insensitive remark.

He stopped doing his tie and came over to her and took her into his arms. He placed his head on top of hers.

"Hey, I know you're awesome. Who cares what anyone else thinks? You are not only Donna, but you are Mrs. Harvey Goddamn Specter. That alone can make people intimidated besides your reputation of being awesome."

"I'm sorry. This pouting is just hormones."

Donna then laughed and put her arms around him.

"I am so glad I came home."

"Me, too," Harvey murmured into Donna's hair as he held her.

So, life at Pearson, Specter, Litt rambled along. Harvey and Donna's wedding celebration became more real. Although life was happening for them, they still waited with bated breath for the lawsuit to come. In the meantime all was booked for the December 24th Christmas Eve Wedding. Donna's due date was late December, so she was cutting it close with the wedding.

In early September, Donna could keep her pregnancy a secret no longer. She and Harvey breezed in the office one early morning as they had for many months now, but as Donna passed Gretchen's desk on the way to her office, Gretchen had remarked.

"Red, it's about time you gave that baby some breathing room. Who did you think you were fooling? You've been glowing ever since you came back."

"Gretchen? What are you talking about?" Donna said barely containing her smile at finally being caught.

"Uh-huh. Congratulations to Harvey and you. When are you due? If I guess right around your wedding?"

"Man I thought I was good. You're good, too," Donna remarked.

"Damn, skippy," quipped Gretchen taking a sip of her coffee.

Suddenly Amy came running down the hall to them both. "Call 911. Harvey's collapsed!"

After that there was nothing left but chaos and confusion.

Harvey was just regaining consciousness when the paramedics started to work on him. Donna sat on the floor with Harvey's head in her lap. He awoke fully when he heard Donna's voice desperately calling his name.

He struggled against the IV that the paramedic started to insert.

"I don't need that!" Harvey shouted as he kicked away the intravenous line and practically kicked the paramedic who was inserting it.

"Mr. Specter, you need to go to the hospital. The IV line is saline. You have to have this in the event you need medicine."

"I'm not going to any hospital. I'm fine! My wife is pregnant and I'm having sympathy pains that is all it is," Harvey said through gritted teeth and managed to stand up and straighten his suit and tie.

"Now this has all been a huge mistake..." Harvey said and then started to fade. Luckily the paramedic was there to catch him so he did not take Donna down with him.

The other paramedic looked at Donna and asked because she obviously was pregnant, "Are you Mrs. Specter?"

Donna said, "Yes, I am."

She did not see in all her worry for Harvey the curious looks of those who stood gaping.

"Good you can ride in the back of the ambulance with him," the paramedic said as Donna held Harvey's hand as they rolled him out on the stretcher. Louis breezed by, and Donna with a pursed expression on her lips waved her hand in a "not now" gesture.

Louis was shocked. He had been gone for a couple of days visiting his parents. He always talked about Harvey and Donna and what great friends they were to him when Louis visited his parents. Louis and Donna genuinely loved each other because they were such good friends. However, Louis and Harvey's relationship had been prickly at best; however, all the trouble that Harvey had experienced this year was not something Louis would have wished on his greatest enemy. _I hope Harvey is not suffering from bleeding in the brain again. Donna's looks pregnant?!_ Louis thought horrified. _Sweet Jesus_ , _we need our prayers answered now!_

Considering that Louis was a practicing Jew, his last thoughts were a tad ironic.

Louis traveled back the way he had walked and found Gretchen by the doorway to the elevator.

"Gretchen, what the hell just happened? Is Donna pregnant?"

Gretchen said emphatically, "I don't know. Harvey collapsed. In answer to your second question, yes, Louis. Donna is pregnant. She and Harvey are having a baby. So what?"

Louis did not know what to say after that. He just said, "As soon as you hear from Donna give me a call." He walked hurriedly to his office. One did not know whether he was upset about the circumstances or just shocked.

Donna sat by Harvey's bedside. The baby must have known its daddy was in trouble because he or she had not relented in kicking her mother black and blue from the inside. Donna placed a hand on her belly and the baby seemed to calm although it turned out that when the baby got rambunctious it was Harvey who would calm him or her. He would place his hand on her belly and whisper "you're wearing mommy out" and the baby would immediately calm.

"Calm down, sweet pea, daddy's going to be ok," Donna whispered.

The doctor came in accompanied by Lily and Bobby.

"How long have I been here?" Donna asked seeing Lily and Bobby.

"We came as soon as Rachel called," Lily said hugging Donna. Bobby placed a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder.

The doctor cleared his throat and said," Please come out here. Mr. Specter needs his rest."

The doctor accompanied them down to the small waiting area.

"Please all sit down," the doctor said.

"Mrs. Specter and parents," Dr. Julian started. He was a different doctor than previously treated Harvey but he was just as good.

"Mr. Specter is in no danger. We ran the tests thinking, perhaps, bleeding had resumed someplace. However, the MRI shows none of that. We thought then his heart may have played a part, so I called in my cardiology colleague Dr. Watson. He assured me that Mr. Specter has a strong heart and he is in great shape considering his profession. He is just dehydrated. His body has had a little too much stress on it right now. His blood pressure is a tad elevated to which we immediately gave him medicine to help reduce. We have also sedated him and he is on a saline drip so he can get some fluid back in his body. However, if he should wake up tomorrow rested and relaxed, he can go home."

"So I guess he should take some time off?" Donna asked thinking sarcastically to herself how happy that would make Harvey. He was finally seeing rewards from his new position and the firm was growing again. Harvey had never had so much time off since when he was fooling around at Harvard Law. The only black cloud that awaited him and Donna was the anticipation of the arrival of the dreaded suit to come from California. Donna figured the producers were too busy shooting the movie with another actress to worry about her. The real test is when the movie premieres. If Donna could judge these people correctly, they would say that the movie profits would have been higher if Donna Paulsen had remained in the lead role.

"He doesn't necessarily need to take time off. He just needs to be reminded to take things a little bit easier."

"Doctor, Harvey's father died of a sudden heart attack when he was just a few years older than Harvey. Do you think this could be a genetic symptom?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Perhaps, but I would have to know what kind of lifestyle Mr. Specter's father led."

"He was a musician and a sometimes car mechanic. So, he spent most nights in bars with smoke and he drank somewhat but not to excess," Lily said trying not to feel like she was to blame for the additional stress Gordon Specter experienced.

"It's hard to know at this point," Dr. Julian comforted. "Right now. I think it'll be safe for you all to go home and get some rest. Especially you, ." Dr. Julian said looking at her swollen pregnant belly.

"Sure. I would like to stay with him if there's room," Donna asked.

"I can check with the nurse and let them get back to you shortly. In the meantime, if you'll excuse me, I do have another patient on this floor to see."

"Of course, thank you, Dr. Julian," Donna said shaking the doctor's hand.

Donna turned to her in-laws.

"I'm going to see if I can't stay with him. There's no one in the bed next to him," said Donna fishing in her purse for the key to their condo.

"Here," Donna said handing the key to Lily. "Are you planning to go back to Boston?"

Lily and Bobby shook their heads.

"No, we thought we would stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense. Here is the key to our condo. The guest bedroom still has a twin bed in it or take our bed. I know Harvey won't mind. I changed the sheets this morning before we went to work."

"Donna, I know you want to stay. However, in your condition..."Lily began

"What? If I should go into premature labor, I'm in the best place. I just want to be near him. We've been separated so much this past year that I want to make sure he wakes up and he knows I'm here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do."

Donna wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Donna, we'll go over to the condo and bring you back some clothes, ok?"

"No need. I called Ray and he already accommodated me. I can call him.."

"I'm here, Donna," Ray said. "Rachel called me and told me to stay around. I don't mind."

"Ray?" Donna asked turning around and seeing the man whom Harvey trusted more than sometimes he trusted her. "Your wife is either very understanding or hates our guts."

"She's very understanding. After all the boss accommodates us very well, too."

"I know. He's very generous," Donna said nodding.

"Mrs. Specter, this envelope came while you were in with Mr. Specter," Ray said handing her an official looking packet of papers. Donna could guess what it was. _I guess they weren't waiting until the movie premieres after all._

"Thank you, Ray. I will look at the contents when I return to Harvey's room."

After kissing her in-laws goodbye and Ray left having discovered that the attendants had made up the bed next to Harvey's, Donna returned to the hospital room. She walked over to the bed where Harvey lie, and sat down on the chair next to him. She took his hand in hers and kissed it and brought it to her face. She knew he was heavily sedated so he would not wake. Donna's tears of relief ran down her cheeks wetting Harvey's hand. Simultaneously this must have stirred the baby within because he/she moved.

"Hey, Sweet Pea, I don't know whether you heard. But daddy's fine. He's just a little tired and stressed out," Donna soothed while rubbing her belly back and forth. Then she did something that anybody else would have thought rather silly considering the man was passed out cold and not feeling or hearing anything. Standing up, Donna placed Harvey's hand on her belly. She remained like that for a few minutes until the baby calmed. Donna then kissed Harvey's hand and placed it back next to him where she found it and taking her night things went into the bathroom and changed.

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Donna decided to open the packet that Ray had handed her earlier. There was a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed in which she anticipated sleeping. She turned it on. It was very dim. She lie down on the bed and moved the bed into an upright position and removed the voluminous stapled stack of legal papers something she knew of all too well. Then she began to read for what those producers were actually suing her.


	35. Chapter 35 - Should I Stay or?

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 35

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

"Mike Ross," Mike answered his phone as Amy had gone home for the night.

"Mike, it's Donna."

"Donna! How's Harvey? Rachel told me that Lily called her to say that he was just suffering from dehydration and stress." He looked at his watch. It was 10:00 pm.

"Hey expectant momma, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mike asked hoping that Donna was not neglecting herself as she worried for Harvey.

"I'm fine. Baby is kicking away. Listen I won't be able to sleep unless I tell you something."

"Sounds serious. What's up?"

"I don't know if Rachel or Harvey ever mentioned it to you, but when I found out I was pregnant I left the movie studio and the producers in the middle of production. The two executive producers threatened a suit against me, but when one did not come a short time after I came home I thought they might wait until the movie opened..."

"You just got served with the papers, right? Sons of bitches," Mike said. "So what did you want to ask me? If Harvey knows I am sure he'll countersue for more money than they think they will get from you. What would you like me to do?"

"Mike, we have legal contacts in California. Harvey went to school with a couple and one of them used to work in the D.A's office when we were there. However, I don't want Harvey actually doing anything with this because he is already stressed and needs to work here in Manhattan. He doesn't have the time, nor do I want to ask him to fly to California to meet with these lawyers. I can call them because I have met them and the one I think I would want is the one for whom I used to work before I moved to Harvey's desk back in the D.A.'s office."

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?"

"Of course, you'd better clear it with your wife."

"I will, but don't you think you should clear it with your intended?"

"Mike, he's my husband. We eloped when he came to California. Lily and Bobby were there as well."

"Well, I know congratulations are a little late, but you have them. Why the secrecy?"

"Initially we didn't want to take the focus off your wedding to Rachel. Then no one suspected anything, so we just kept it secret. I still want to have my big wedding. I still want the world to know that Harvey belongs to me. I know that sounds silly."

"No, not at all. It just seems anti-climatic because anyone who ever met either one of you and saw you two together would realize that you belong together."

"Well, thank you for that. However, you are the only other person who knows besides Lily and Bobby. Rachel doesn't know, but you can, of course, tell her."

"Ok, if Harvey says it's ok, then I will meet with his friend the ex ADA and plan your suit strategy. Now don't worry or you'll be in the OBGYN wing having that baby. Good night, Donna."

"Goodnight, Mike. Thank you."

Mike half smiled and then hung up.

Harvey awoke and looked around at the strange surroundings. He realized with a sudden jolt that he was not in his spacious king-sized bed in his condo. Looking over, though, he did see his beautiful redhaired wife sleeping peacefully. Her hand lie dormant on her belly where there baby was spending his developmental time. It must be rather early because there was hardly any noise except for the nurses coming and checking their patients.

Harvey rose out of bed and took the one step over to where Donna lay. She looked a little tired but absolutely beautiful like a woman from one of Botticelli's paintings. Plump with their coming child. He rubbed her cheek with one finger and then kissed her forehead.

He sat down on the chair where Donna had sat the previous night holding Harvey's hand. This time he placed his hand on hers. She was quick to wake, so he did not want to wake her. She needed her rest. In a couple of months they would be parents and their marriage would be celebrated and revealed to all their friends and family.

Harvey stared lovingly a few minutes more and then spotted a manila envelope sitting next to Donna's bag near the far side of the room next to the bathroom.

 _Oh, it's probably something from work..._ Harvey thought. Then again, he decided to just take a quick glance and make sure it was something that did not require his legal attention.

As he approached it, Donna had awoken and saw him. "Harveee"! was all that ventured out of her mouth as she watched him retrieve the manila envelope and begin to read the papers she had left outside of their envelope.

"Donna...is this the suit from the producers?"

Donna sat up in the bed as best she could. She took the bed controls and brought the bed to an upright position. She then swung her legs over and got out of bed. She came over to Harvey and took the papers from him. He was reluctant to release them at first and then he acquiesced. However, he wanted to know what her plan was. He knew she had one. This was Donna. She always knew what to do.

Donna took the papers and walked back to her bed. Harvey walked back to his and sat on the side looking across from her.

"So, how bad is it?" Harvey asked.

"They are suing me for one million dollars," Donna said softly.

"One million dollars! What scheister lawyer do they have?"

Donna chuckled. "It's funny to hear one lawyer call another one a scheister."

"Well, it's the truth. California...pompous state!" Harvey exclaimed. "I assume we're going to California armed and ready. I read that contract. There is no way we're settling for that kind of money. They were impuning your rights. You signed it under duress. They wanted you to have sex on screen with your co-star. They baited you and then switched the terms. If we can't show they were not being open about your job then there is something wrong with me!"

"Harvey, calm down. I think there is something you should know before you want to jump on a plane to LA."

"What is it?"

"I've asked Mike to come with me. I've already made a phone call to Madison Reilly. He is willing to meet with Mike and me a week from tomorrow."

"Donna!"

"Harvey, I would trust you with my life and have. It's not that, but I don't need you to be missed again at the firm. Lord knows, I don't want to be separated from you especially now."

"Then don't...you want Mike to go with you? You always have all your exes defend you in court cases?"

Donna bristled at that remark. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You didn't think I knew that you wanted to come to my desk all those years ago because Madison was a sleaze and would sexually harrass all his secretaries promising to date them and then fire them when they tried to press charges. Him?"

"We did date and that's when I came up with that rule. I knew I was falling for you and I knew you were a good man and would abide by that rule. However Madison is a just as tenacious about justice as you are and Mike is. That's why I want him to help me settle this out of court."

"Donna..."

"Harvey," Donna said taking a step forward to him and put his arms around him. "I love you so much. I love this baby so much. I don't want you to overwork and get stressed out and die of a heart attack on me."

"There's nothing wrong with my heart, Donna."

"Yes, but you have high blood pressure. You need to stay out of stress for a while."

"Like I'm not going to be out of stress while Mike and you are in California? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ok. Let's make a deal," Donna said coming to sit beside him on the bed. She placed one arm around his shoulders and the other snaked around his waist and her head on his shoulder. She loved feeling the solidity of him in her arms. When she held him or he held her, she felt like she could conquer the world.

"If you let Mike and I go meet with Madison, I'll put you on via cell phone conference. Then you can still stay here and put your two cents in if you would handle a settlement a different way."

"But Donna, I am the best closer in NYC and LA."

"I know you are, but you taught Mike very well. Any other time I would beg you to be by my side, but the firm needs you right now. Besides, Mike won't let anything happen to me or us. Like I said, you can be there via conference."

"Ok, fine. However, if he really mucks it up, I'm on the first plane out there to Madison and relieving him of his duties."

"Deal." Donna said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, is the doctor coming to release me or do I have to walk out without his blessing?" Harvey wondered.

Donna just smiled.

Lily did not have to be back at school for another couple of weeks. She and Bobby had not seen Donna and Harvey for a few months now and they had arranged to visit them in late August early September. Plans, however, change quickly so Lily and Bobby's visit was not going to happen until perhaps October. Then when Rachel called that changed everything back.

Harvey came home to a warm welcome from his mom and Bobby whom he was not surprised was there.

"Mom, I didn't think we'd see you until October," Harvey said hugging Lily and then shaking Bobby's hand who then pulled Harvey into a manly hug.

"Well, you collapsing just allowed us to move up the timetable," Bobby said.

"I'm fine. I'm just dehydrated. I'm sure Donna told you," Harvey said smiling.

"Yes. Now sit right here and you can have the lunch I prepared for you...Where's your wife, honey?" Lily asked looking around for her.

"She went to see Mike Ross about the suit that the producers brought."

"She's not consulting you? You're not only the best lawyer in town, but you are also her husband. You're condoning this?" Lily asked aloud.

"Yes, mom. Donna knows I should not leave the firm right now. She has Mike going with her and then she is having one of our old ADA's be her counsel. However, she said I could be on Skype at the meeting."

"Oh, ok. This doesn't bother you?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't," Harvey agreed pursing his lips in a flat line. "Donna needs me and she doesn't want me there because she says the firm needs me and that I taught Mike well enough for him to help her."

"What about the other lawyer?" Bobby asked.

"Other than being a sleazy human being, he's a good lawyer," Harvey said excepting a glass of water and a couple of Advils. Harvey had a headache from all his thoughts and his almost fight with Donna. He was so tired although he had rested and slept deeply for eight hours.

"Mmmm..." Lily said.

Bobby looked over at her and knew she was plotting something. Lily always had this sneaking busy look about her eyes when she was planning something. Bobby watched Harvey lie down on his couch and then approached Lily where she stood leaning against the kitchen bar.

"What are you plotting, Lily?" Bobby inquired softly. He did not want to disturb Harvey with this foreboding feeling he was experiencing.

"I'm not planning. I just want to talk with Donna when she gets home, that's all."

"That's what I was afraid of. Please don't alienate our daughter-in-law."

"Ok. But I am not making promises."

Bobby looked skyward and silently thought _Lord Help Us._

Donna came home a few hours later. She thought everyone out until she spotted Lily sitting on the couch with a large glass of Cognac in her hand.

"Lily?" Donna said as she removed her coat.

"Where's Harvey and Bobby?" Donna asked after Lily gave her no response.

"Harvey and Bobby are at the bar. I sent them away because I wanted to speak with you."

"This is about why I don't want Harvey to be my lawyer in California, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! Donna, are you crazy? That man would go to the ends of the earth for you. He's your husband as well. Why would you not want him there?"

"Lily. It's not that I don't have faith in Harvey's abilities. He's not the best closer in Manhattan for nothing. I get that. However, Harvey needs to be at the firm right now. I would never question it, but some are beginning to wonder whether Harvey is using excuses not to do his job."

"How do you know this? It's not just idle office gossip is it?" Lily asked tilting her head to face Donna who had taken a seat next to her on the couch.

"I was speaking with my assistant and catching up when he brought up a couple of situations which could have used his attention instead they were stuck with Louis."

"Louis? Louis swore to Harvey that he would contact him if anything earth shattering happened."

"Well, Louis is Louis. He's not always going to keep his word. He wants Harvey to think he can do Harvey's job."

Then Donna sat back and thought aloud, "Sometimes I wonder if Harvey can do Harvey's job."

"What?"

"Well, he has not had time to really process that he has to make all the tough decisions. It was fine when Jessica was there because he could rely on her sound judgment. Our situation hasn't helped him that I know."

"So, you think that if he doesn't go to California and help you that he will be able to do his job and not think about what's going on out there?"

"Lily, I know you're trying to help. Harvey and I both appreciate it, but I think we'd better work this out between ourselves."

Lily took a swig of her Scotch. She was feeling a little unnerved at the statement Donna just made. Hell, Harvey and Donna would never have become a couple without her interference. There was just too much stubbornness between them to ever have let go the complications without her intereference. Now there was a baby on the way. Was she being too intrusive in this situation? Lily looked at her brandy glass and swirled the amber liquid.

"You know normally I never drink, but lately Harvey and you are driving me to it."

Donna just stared and Lily stared back for a moment and then they broke up into paroxysms of laughter.

Later that same evening, Harvey and Bobby came into the condo. Harvey slammed his keys down on the counter as he walked by. As Bobby protested he said not to wake Donna if she was asleep.

"Too Goddamn bad! She's going to get up whether she likes it or not!" Harvey yelled. His voice echoeing in the vast open space and seemingly reverberating off the walls.

"Harvey, what are you shouting about? I'm up!" Donna said rising out of bed with some difficulty. She was dressed in her yellow maternity nightshirt that had "A Star Is Born" printed on it in cursive writing. She rubbed her eyes and awoke immediately as Harvey held her by the upper arms.

"Harvey, that hurts! Are you drunk?" Donna asked crouching a little bit to see if she could find her husband in those dark glaring eyes.

Harvey let go. Donna rubbed her upper arms.

"What is it?" Donna asked again a little more sternly. She did not appreciate being woken out of a sound sleep.

"Donna, I was out with Bobby and he made me understand a few things about myself that I think you were the only other person who had."

"Oh, and what was that?" Donna asked rubbing her belly lightly. The baby must have been disturbed by the harsh noises outside the comfortable cocoon in Donna's womb.

"You know, going to California and not wanting me there! If for not being your husband, I am Harvey Goddamn Specter and Madison knows what that means. Why do think he turned tale after the DA's office and headed west? Because he knew he could not compete with me!"

"Harvey, we've been through this. I want you to be there, but right now the firm needs you. There's at least five cases that have been filtering through some of the partners and are need of guidance. Katrina has been helping as much as she can, but even she doesn't have enough faith in Louis to ensure we don't lose those clients. Not to mention that shit going on with the Robert Zane's firm as well Bratton Gould. You do realize that they have been taking advantage of your absence."

"Donna, I don't care! For once, I am choosing you instead of the firm. Just like what a good husband and lawyer should do."

Donna then looked at Harvey who was looking a lot less Harvey of PSL and more like the Harvey she knew in California. His beard had grown in and he had not kept it in check. He was wearing relaxed clothing and his hair was not gelled to spikieness. She rose from the edge of the bed where she had taken a seat listening to his reasons for not wanting to stay at home at the firm which bore his name but be there with her who also bore his name.

She rose and lightly stroked her tummy and blew out a breath. She came up to Harvey and kissed him.

"I was waiting for this. I wanted you to fight me. There's the Harvey I love. I knew you couldn't keep away. You're not going for me, but going for yourself because you like a good fight and you want to win so bad you can taste it."

Harvey smiled.

"You were tricking me. You wanted me to fight, so you made up this story about Madison, right?" Harvey smirked from the side of his mouth.

"Not exactly. I did employ Mike to accompany me, but I did not contact Madison. He had contacted me a few weeks back. He happened to have a condo down the street from where I was and he saw me outside while I was walking."

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"You know the usual... how's Harvey? Is he rich now? How many women has he banged in the last couple of years? Madison even gave me his number because he thought I was still available."

Harvey kept smiling. He was finally feeling more like himself. He had always been amused by Donna.

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. Yes, Harvey's rich now. He's only banged a couple of women in the last couple of years and I'm one of them. I'm his wife and then I showed him my rings."

"You didn't!"

"I did. I then proceeded to tell him what he could do with his sleazy invitation."

Harvey smiled and took Donna in his arms and kissed her.

"You are an amazing woman."

"I know. Now can we please go to bed?"

Despite Donna's warnings, Harvey appeared in his office bright and early. He kissed his Firm's Operations Manager on the cheek as she lay sleeping and told her to not come in for at least an hour because she needed her rest. Donna told the Managing Partner to have a good day and she would see him in an hour. Then giving the baby bump a pat and saying a swift goodbye to his mom and stepfather who would be leaving for a hotel later in the day, jumped in the Lexus where Ray happily drove him to the office.

The elevator pinged and Harvey strode out onto the 50th floor. He was now PSL Harvey again: clean shaven, hair coiffed to the hilt, and impeccable power suit draped perfectly on his frame. He walked with determination into the other name partners' office who was currently having a meeting with Katrina (Louis' protege and senior partner), Rachel (Harvey's third year associate) and Mike (junior partner and Harvey's protege).

"Good morning all. Louis, may I have a word alone with you?"

Louis said, "Well, Harvey, this is actually a strategy meeting so I think whatever you have to say can wait."

Harvey's face looked a little pinched. His nostrils started to flare a tiny bit and his fists became a tad clenched.

"No, it's okay, Louis," Mike stated knowing that look on Harvey's face having been on the receiving end of the acid tongue contained in that face. "We all know what's happening. We're good, right?"

Katrina and Rachel nodded positively and hurriedly left Louis' office. Rachel shut the clear glass door as she left since she was the last one out.

Harvey waited until the door swung shut completely. He stood over Louis' desk. Louis sat with bent elbows on his desk and almost imperceptibly chewing a fingernail.

"So are you ready to be managing partner now or do you have some other physical ailment or has Donna gone into labor yet?"

"Louis, so help me, I want to be good to you and work with you because we have been through some shit together. However, every time I think I can rely on you your ego gets in the way and then you machinize some shit and PSL is sitting right in the middle of it."

"Well, someone has to run this place while you've been having some personal shit go on. First it's Donna and you and your love problems, then you're out with some hematoma crap and then you decide to faint once you and Donna come back and decide to make your situation permanent. It seems that lately your focus as been someplace else. Not on this firm! What would you have me do?"

Harvey took a seat. Before sitting down he unbuttoned his jacket, he looked down and told Louis.

"You're right, Louis," Harvey said shaking his head back and forth vigorously. "I have been focusing more on my personal life than I have this firm. Do you want to know why?"

"Not particularly," Louis said in a jealous tone. Louis had been losing more and more of his professional self since Tara left him taking the baby he was looking forward to fathering with her.

"I'm sure Donna told you about my reconciling with my mother and family many months ago."

"Yes. I was glad that that happened. You needed your family, Harvey. I understand that."

"I know. Then Donna and I finally happened which was fraught with its own complications. However, I know that's no excuse. You've done your best. I see that, so I need you to fill me in with the problems that the firm is facing. I hear that Bratton Gould is poaching and Zane is coercing his daughter to leave. Has Rachel come to you?"

"Harvey. I know Donna heard from Nick what's been happening. I would have come to you but you really weren't in any position to help."

"Yes, but I am now..."

"Except that you have to go back to California with Donna to help fight that suit that her producers brought."

"Well, she actually asked Mike to go with her and I am thinking that he's enough like me not to let us lose. I do need to stay here. I know there's another problem suit coming up from the ranks and I really need to be here. I told Donna that I would go with her but I am thinking that Mike should really handle it."

"So, why are you coming to me?" Louis asked feeling like the last one again to be allowed at the adult table.

"Because you are my partner and you have stepped up to do my job when I could not. I may not have agreed how you handled these situations but I am back now and I think we could work together to solve these issues."

Louis smiled and said, "No, Harvey, go with Donna. She needs you there. However, I can show you what's been done so far with the situations you heard of. Nick is a bit on the gossipy side so I wouldn't put much stock in what he's heard."

"He's Donna's assistant. I trust her, so I trust him. Amy is a good informant as well."

"Ok, Harvey, you made your point. I do need some of your strengths with some of these issues."

"Good. Now since I'm here do you want to dive right in?"

Louis said, "Sure, Harvey. Let's do it."

Harvey rose and put his hand out over Louis' desk offering a handshake on the deal and hopefully the end of the bitterness between them.

Louis took Harvey's hand in his and shook it firmly.

After Louis and Harvey had had their meeting with their game plan for the firms aiming for their firm, Harvey went to Mike's office to talk to him about strategy on Donna's suit. He walked in only to find his wife there and not his youngest junior partner.

"Donna!" Harvey exclaimed as he was surprised to see her in there. He looked at his watch and it was 9:30 am. He went over to where she stood against the window and gave her a kiss and a squeeze.

"Hey, I was only joking when I said you could sleep an hour," Harvey said smirking. "You should have taken the whole day."

"No. As for your knowledge, I was here at 8:00 am. So I only took a half-hour. I came in here to talk with Mike and tell him that you were going instead of him."

"About that, Donna. You see, I really listened to what you told me previously about how much the firm needs me and that Mike is as good as me to help you."

"So now you don't mind if Mike accompanies me?"

"Yes, I was just coming in to talk strategy and break down that contract with him."

"Oh, well, I need to jump on a call in about two minutes. I'll be next door if you need me."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Mrs. Specter," Harvey whispered and then kissed her deeply.


	36. Chapter 36 - Discovery

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 37

Discovery

Mike had deplaned with Donna in sunny California a week later. They decided to take the first night easy and just enjoy some of the places that Donna frequented when she lived there those few months. They set up shop in Donna's old apartment which the landlord was more than happy to rent back to her for about a month. However, he looked at her condition and was worried that there would be a new tenant before the month was up.

"No. Doctor said it was ok for me to travel. The baby is all tucked in nicely. I still have a couple of more months."

The landlord said he was glad to hear it and wished her well. It was in all the papers what was happening between her and the producers. He was surprised she had not been hit with papparazzi at the airport. Donna shook her head and said in her most intimate way, "I'm not that famous." The landlord again wished her well and hoped that everything would go well.

She thanked him and he went on his way.

Mike had been sitting at the small kitchen table waiting for Donna to finish with the landlord.

"So what did you do with yourself while you lived out here?"

"Same thing I did in New York. I went to work, dined with friends, went to an occasional show and then came home and went to bed and did it all over again the next day."

"So when did you sign this contract?"

"When I first came out here in a highly emotional state. My agent, Ian, and my friend, Brenda, who is a casting agent urged me to sign it."

"Do you know if they received any kickbacks from you signing it?"

"Other than the 15% my agent got when I signed it which is his contractual terms. No. At least I don't think so."

"Did Brenda cast you or others for the film?"

"No, but she did know one of the producers because she worked with them on other films," Donna said taking a seat at the table across from Mike.

"Donna?" Mike asked seeing Donna's facial expression take on a look of incredulity almost as if she remembered something bad and finally placed it and could not believe what she now knew as fact.

"You know, Mike? I don't really remembering signing that contract."

"What?"

"No, I know I signed a contract, but I don't remember reading those bits and pieces about altering my look, or it was understandable that I was to have sex with my costar on screen, or even the fact that if something that would change their production that I owed them money for it."

"What did you do with the signing bonus money?"

"I never cashed the check. I didn't need it, so I just put in my top..." Donna suddenly leaped as best as a seventh months pregnant lady could leap from her chair and tear to her bedroom. The bureau was still there and Donna remembered suddenly she had stashed the check in an old jewelry box which she had found at a second hand store that she particularly liked.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a minute," Donna called back to Mike.

While Donna was busy in her bedroom, Mike's cell rang.

"Hey, Harvey," Mike said. "Why are you calling me instead of your wife?"

"Because I wanted to ask you if she told you any more regarding the circumstances of her signing that contract than she told me."

"I just found out she never cashed the signing bonus they gave her. She's looking for the check now."

"That's great, Mike. Don't tell Donna I called. She thinks I can focus on the firm while she's away. I will tell her later there is no way in hell I can do that."

"Sure, Harvey, I understand. There may be something else I'm onto as well. I just have to confirm with Brenda, Donna's friend."

"Well, what is it?" Harvey asked regretting he was not there with Donna.

"Donna has a mind like a steel trap even if she's been emotional, right?"

"Yes. I have never seen her rattled, well, may be a couple of times but that was when her freedom was in question."

"Exactly, so she told me that she doesn't remember the parts of the contract wherein those specific statements pertaining to authentic sex scenes and altering her appearance actually existing in the contract that she supposedly breached."

"Are you thinking fraud or bait and switch?"

"Yes. However, I also want to talk with her friend, Brenda, because I think there was money changing hands embroiling Donna into a situation that she was not aware of."

"Well, let me know the minute you find anything additional, ok?"

"Of course."

"Take care of my girl or girls or...son," Harvey did not know what to say.

"I got it. 'Night Harvey," Mike hung up his phone.

Donna came running into the kitchen. She held her large baby bump with one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"I knew I didn't cash it. Here it is," Donna said breathlessly as she handed the check to Mike.

"That's great. We can negotiate with this. Also is it possible to talk to Ian and Brenda about this?" Mike held up the contract.

Donna said, "Not tonight. Brenda told me she's casting for a late night TV movie and she told me that she's been working early into the am."

"What about Ian?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked in with Ian since I left."

"Do you mind if I try him in the morning after we seen Brenda?"

Mike said, "I know we promised each other we weren't going to talk shop right now. So since what I have in mind I can't possibly do tonight, let me take you and that beautiful baby bump out for a steak dinner?"

Donna said, "I like what you're saying. I know exactly where we can go."

"Good. Because I have no idea how to get anywhere here in California. This is my first time here."

"Then let's try to accomplish two things on this trip. Get this contract crap gone for good and for you to have some good stories to share with Rachel."

Mike gave a snortful laugh. "Thanks for insisting I come instead of Harvey."

"Don't tell Harvey that," Donna said as they left her apartment.

Harvey worked into the night and when he got back to his home he found a foiled cover aluminum pan with a note attached.

I know you probably won't eat between worrying about Donna and working at the firm, so this is for you.

I Love you,

Mom

Harvey, gratefully surprised, smiled and removed the foil. Mom made his favorite dish "Chicken Parm". That was a nice thing to do for him since she and Bobby were leaving for Boston in the afternoon. Harvey had said his goodbye to her and Bobby when they visited him at the office earlier in the day. He decided to warm it up in the oven and went to the bedroom and changed. He was just finishing donning his trousers when he heard a knock on his door.

He opened the door and his associate stood there.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to drop this brief off. I finally finished it."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to run it all the way over here," Harvey paused for a minute then asked, " Say, are you hungry?"

"Starving, why?"

"Then come in and help me eat my mother's Chicken Parmesan. I guarantee you that you have or every will have anything better."

"Thank you. I can't resist an invitation like that."

Harvey and Rachel sat quietly eating at his table. Harvey had opened a bottle of wine from his extensive liquor cabinet.

"Red Merlot Donna's favorite," Rachel observed.

"Yes, I am stashing it until after she has the baby and can drink it again," Harvey said taking a corkscrew to the bottle. Once he pulled the cork he poured a glass for Rachel first and then one for himself.

Rachel took a bit of her food. She had created a salad out of the vegetables stashed in Harvey's refrigerator. Luckily she found a bit of dressing still left in the container and brought it to the table.

"This is delicious. Your mother must have been quite a cook," Rachel said wiping the sauce from her lips.

"Yes...when she wanted to be," Harvey said quietly. He had taken a sip of his wine and had put down the glass.

"I talked to Mike. He and Donna arrived at her old apartment safely. He already thinks he has a way of shutting all this breach of contract shit down." Harvey mentioned before taking a bit of his tasty dinner.

"I know it was very hard for you not accompanying Donna back to California, but you know that Mike won't let anything happen to Donna or the baby."

Harvey smiled a little and then said, "I know he won't."

After a few minutes where each was savoring the meal and alone with their thoughts, conversation resumed.

"When I met your mom, I was surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Harvey asked giving Rachel a quizzical look.

"Oh, I am not sure what I expected and I have no idea what the issues were between you and your mother; but I thought she was lovely. Your stepfather is a fun guy. Donna told me about your plane ride home from California. I was surprised she and Bobby had a long standing bet about you two."

"That machination was some of my mother's best work, I gotta say."

"Thank God for her. Otherwise, you two would still be stuck looking longingly at each other."

"What? I never looked longingly at Donna or her me!"

Rachel just gave him a look.

"The looks were subtle and to a less observant party would have noticed nothing," she remarked a breathy, singsong voice

"Well, ok, I know what you mean," Harvey acquiesced and smiled.

Rachel suddenly held up her wineglass.

"Then I want to toast to Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter and their soon-to-come baby Specter."

They clinked glasses and Harvey smiled at Rachel and took a sip of wine. His mind suddenly remembered Donna and how much he missed her and wanted to desperately take the front line on this case. He figured he with Rachel's help could do a little sleuthing from this coast as well.

Two days later, Mike and Donna arrived at Brenda's apartment. Mike had contacted Ian in the meantime, but he was disappointed that the phone message said Ian had taken a Bermuda holiday and would not be back until October. Mike did not leave a message in return figuring that if things worked the way they should then they would all be out of here by the end of the weekend.

Brenda made them feel welcome in her apartment but at the same time Donna instinctively knew something was off about Brenda's demeanor. After about an hour of familiarizing Mike's association with Donna and Harvey, Donna examined Brenda.

"Ok, Brenda, cut the shit! What kind of payoff did they give you to convince you to cut and paste my signature on a fraudulent contract?'

"Donna! That didn't happen..."

"Bullshit!" Donna exclaimed standing up. "You never wanted me to be with Harvey. This explains your attitude when I told you I was pregnant. Did they make you payback the money?"

Brenda continued to protest, "No, it wasn't like that..."

"Donna, calm down," Mike placated holding his hands up and then taking Donna's hand and helping her back in her chair.

"Ms. Capellini...Brenda...what did you mean 'it wasn't like that'," Mike asked capitalizing on the slip.

Brenda started to cry in earnest. She looked up at Mike and Donna sitting uncomfortably on Brenda's deep soft couch.

"Donna, I just wanted you to have your chance and I owed these producers some good people. The last picture that I was contracted to cast was a bomb and these sharks took it out on me and blackballed me to most of the studios and executives around here. I had been out of work for weeks until you came to town. You were bound and determined not to go back to New York, so I thought you would be a safe bet and a way I could get my standing back as a casting director."

Donna shook her head.

"So, you just took what I confided in you about my situation with Harvey as a means to an end? You wanted to live vicariously through me? That was what your motivation was behind me taking that movie part and how you pushed me down the throat of Bernie and then Ian to take me as a client?"

Brenda sobbed. "Yes, I love you, Donna. I wanted everything for you!"

Donna did not know how to take that statement until she realized that the reason Brenda never had a man was because she was a lesbian and had a huge crush on her. That did not shock Donna, but it was disconcerting in itself. Donna calmed her tone to one containing a little more sympathy.

"What has happened to you since I left?"

"Nothing. I took a job as an executive assistant in a law office. I have some office skills and I can handle people, so the lawyer in question decided she I could work there on a trial basis."

"Oh, well, I know how that is..." Donna murmured thinking of the irony of the situation.

"Brenda, would you testify in court that you made a bargain with these producers to defraud Donna?" Mike asked.

"Would I go to jail?"

"Well, that would depend. I will try to not let that happen. The real criminals are the producers Cathy Larson and Darrell Darrick."

"Can you practice law in California being a New York lawyer?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, I made sure that there would be no impediments between the states before Donna volunteered me for this trip," Mike said with lots of feeling.

Brenda, of course, had not known all Mike had suffered being a fraudulent lawyer for many years; so she had no idea how relevant her question was to him.

"Ok, so here's my plan. I'm going to see these lawyers and try to reason with them and then if they don't go for it I will take them to court and claim their contract was fraudulent and that Ms. Paulsen did not sign the contract they are claiming she signed. Plus she signed it under emotional duress; therefore, her emotional state was in question and she could have been easily coerced."

"Do you think this strategy will work, Mike?" Donna asked.

"If your friend will testify for us. This situation became criminal when Brenda admitted that she did cut and paste your name onto this bogus contract. Do you have a copy of the other contract, Brenda?" Mike held the said contract in his hand as if it were unclean.

"They made me delete it from my computer, but I bet there's a copy in the business office which they may have shred. I will testify for you if they don't settle with you first," Brenda said. "I have alway loved Donna and wanted to be like her, but I am not Donna so I did what I thought I could do to make Donna a star and to help me return back to the prosperity I once had."

Donna who was still a bit pissed at her friend decided to rethink the situation and not project her humiliated feelings at the producers onto Brenda.

"Mike, are you going now to those lawyers?" Donna asked.

"Surely. Do you want to stay here with Brenda?" Mike asked seeing the sympathetic expression in Donna's eyes.

"I would like to go with you and tell those sons of bitches what I really think o them."

"Then no. You need to stay here then, ok?

"Yes."

"Good. I am putting on my best Harvey Specter stances and close these sons of bitches."

"If that doesn't happen, don't blame yourself, Mike. I know you're good but you are no Harvey," Donna quipped.

"You're just prejudiced. You'll see," Mike said standing up taller and straightening his jacket.

"That's my boy." Donna said as Mike walked determinedly out the door of Brenda's apartment.


	37. Chapter 37-Settlement

**A/N: I decided to update 2x's in one week. Hard to write this story with current storyline of the show (UGH! PAULA/HARVEY). Anyhow, I am going to continue with my other tribute to the current storyline with "Really, Harvey" shortly. This one is wrapping up soon! Hope you're still enjoying it! Thank you - Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 38 -

Settlement

When Mike left Brenda's apartment, he placed a call to the lawyers on the contract. They had many prior commitments, however, they were more than happy to see him at 6:30 pm two days later without an appointment. Mike looked at his watch and it read 3:00 pm now so this gave Mike a few hours to do some research work of his own.

Schwitzer & Learson were notorious Hollywood lawyers. They were notorious because they would take any case if they knew it could be twisted or not contested in their clients' favor. However, Mike had a little ruse he was going to try and see if he could scare these guys into settling.

Mike was shown into a conference room much smaller than any in the PSL offices. It was approximately twelve feet from one side of the room to the other in which they stuffed a large oblong table with folding chairs. A whiteboard on one wall, a old metal overstuffed filing cabinet in the corner against the other wall. The wall themselves were painted yellow but after years of people smoking in the room the bright yellow was dulling to beige. Mike declined any refreshment offered from the pretty young receiptionist and waited patiently for either Schwitzer, Learson or some other lawyer who was handling this case to enter the small room.

Finally after about a ten minute wait wherein Mike sent Rachel and Harvey each a text and called Donna to see if Brenda was able to locate the original contract, a man around Harvey's age came in. Like Harvey he carried himself with a little bit of arrogance and the knowledge that he was smarter than the other guy in the room. Because of Mike's boyish good looks and looking much more innocent than he was, everyone always underestimated Mike and his eidetic memory.

"Mr. Ross, I'm Earl Schwitzer, Jr., I am the one who drew up the contract which Ms. Paulsen breached," Mr. Schwitzer, Jr., shook Mike's hand who stood up and decided he could be polite first.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Schwitzer. I'm sure you probably know why I'm here," Mike said as he resumed his seat. Earl took a seat across the table from Mike.

"Well, I guess you would like to settle this situation out of court, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Schwitzer, however, I don't think this is the kind of settlement you were looking for," Mike said revealing nothing in his blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? Give me a number."

"You don't really need the money, Schwitzer, you and those producers just want to make a name for yourselves so no one ever tries to do what Ms. Paulsen had to do."

"She signed the contract. She knew what it said," Earl said.

"Well, I have some discovery of my own," Mike said.

"What would that be?"

Suddenly a ping sounded off on Mike's phone.

"Well, I think my partner can help you understand that."

The door to the small room opened suddenly and the receptionist stood there and following behind and pushing his way ahead and shutting the door closing out the receptionist who protested that he just barged straight through was Harvey Specter himself.

"Now, Mr. Schwitzer, my name is Harvey Specter and I am sure you're not going to like what I am going to say. However, if you continue to pursue this and harrass my wife, yes, my wife then it will be brought to light all the other falsified contracts that you have duped others into signing.

"Do tell, Mr. Specter," Mike said sarcastically.

Harvey's presence filled the room. Mike was glad that Harvey had continued to research after the conversation. It was also fortunate that Schwitzer and Learson had tried their Breach of Contract tricks on New York clients as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you married Ms. Paulsen, she still signed the contract," Earl said.

"Before you decide that you will win this case take a look at that," Harvey placed a piece of paper and a flashdrive on the table in front of him.

Harvey came and stood behind Earl. He leaned one arm on the table and insinuated himself between the chair and Earl himself.

"Now, contained on this thumb drive is a copy of every single one of these contracts and their signers on this list. No big deal there. All legit signatures on legit contracts at the time of signature."

"This proves nothing."

"Wait, Earl," Mike said holding up a finger.

"This flash drive contains paperwork which was then said to be the same contract signed by the contractees. That's not all, though. There is also a detailed analysis of the paper and signatures of those signers. It seems that you have done this little bait and switch of contracts more than just now."

"Where did you find that? Our secretaries are very careful in what they keep and what they shred."

"I don't think you paid those secretaries enough. You see, Ms. Paulsen, Mrs Specter, Donna was my secretary and she kept meticulous records. These signers are people that were in my wife's theater group and whom had been invited to California to sign a contract as well. It just so happened that with a little help from those same people we've been able to locate all the original contracts with original signatures."

"So?"

Mike then piped in, "Harvey, can I?"

"Sure. Why not jump in here and have some fun?"

"So, if you decide not to settle this issue with us and agree never to pursue this in any way shape or form, all these people have agreed to sue you and your firm in a Class Action Suit."

"What happens if I do sign? What prevents these people and I assume Donna Paulsen from suing my clients and my firm anyway?"

"Nothing. However, I can guarantee you that my wife will not pursue it. However, the other 100 people can go to another firm to represent their cause. We have no jurisdiction over their collective conscientious." Harvey just wanted to see this guy squirm. He was so glad that Mike allowed him on the case. This was Harvey's wheelhouse and it was Harvey's family. Those two items alone motivated Harvey to not listen to Donna and jump on the next plane to LA.

Earl, Jr., looked at Mike and then he looked at Harvey who continued to stand. His arrogance and confidence exuding from all of Harvey's pores.

"Where did you find all these original contracts?" Schwitzer, Jr., wanted to know.

"Is it important how we found them or that we found them?" Mike questioned Schwitzer, Jr.

Earl reached for the affidavit which after signing would settle the matter at hand, and Mike handed him the bonus check that Donna never cashed.

"What is this?"

"That is the check that Ms. Paulsen (Harvey coughed)...sorry, now Mrs. Specter never cashed when she signed the contract. Since wealth and fame were actually the least two items that motivated her into signing on to doing the movie in the firstplace."

"Well...thank her. That was good of her."

Then Harvey did something that he had every intention of doing. He plucked the uncashed check and placed it in his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Schwizter asked angrily.

"I'm making a husbandly decision. As both her lawyer and her husband, my wife was under duress when she accepted the check and under duress when she decided to give it back. So being that the check was not actually signed over to you, I am taking it back and putting it in our soon to be born baby's college fund."

Winking, Harvey said, "You have a nice day."

Mike rose from his seat and smirked out of the side of his face and was sure to take the affidavit with him followed Harvey out the door.

Once they left the office, Harvey looked at Mike and said, "That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Batman and Robin did it again," Mike said as they both high-fived.

Donna was sitting at her table going through some of the photos on her phone that she wanted to send to her computer and then print out for framing. Most of the pictures were of her and her friends at her Shakespeare In The Park group and pictures of Lily and Bobby and then the piece de la resistance pictures from her City Hall wedding to Harvey. Of course this was going to be nothing like the big splash they would be celebrating shortly before the birth of the baby. These pictures, however, were very special because they would be the first wedding pictures of her and Harvey.

Her back had been to the door of her apartment as she wanted to feel the sunshine on her face and feel the breeze coming in from her windows. So when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss between her neck and collarbone, she jumped until Harvey's soothing voice said, "It's ok I know your husband."

"Harvey!" Donna then jumped up and hugged him so hard that Harvey thought he would turn blue in the interim.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't stay away. You know that wasn't going to work. Me worrying about you here and physically being at the firm. Besides Mike needed some help from New York so Rachel and I dug and we found that these lawyers did not only scam you but a whole bunch of your friends from your theater group."

Donna's eyes lit up. "They signed authentic contracts and then they were switched?"

"Yes. Unfortunately we were only able to find a few, but Schwitzer and Learson don't know that. They signed this affidavit that they did, in fact, defraud you and about a hundred other people who signed with Darrick and Larsen. However, as long as you we did not disclose the bogus contracts, they would no longer pursue Breach of Contract charges. Case closed."

"Did Mike tell you about Brenda?"

"Yes, he did. I got something out of it for her, too. I'm not sure how much it will help her get back to casting again, but it can't hurt."

"You got them to print a retraction for all the blackballing, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did. So, do you want to tell Brenda or should I?"

Donna slid her arms around her husband's waist and said, "How about we go together?"

"Ok. Then maybe we can get something to eat. I've been here in LA for two days now and I don't think I've eaten anything more than the pretzels on the plane."

"Oh, poor baby, I can see you're starving." Donna pooh-poohed.

Donna smiled into his eyes and Harvey smiled back at her with all the love in his heart.

"We'll pick up Brenda and then we will have to get Mike or he'll complain to his wife that I didn't take care of him."

While they talked they walked toward the door, Harvey opened the door for Donna and she stepped forward before him. He closed the door and then Donna turned toward Harvey and kissed him deeply.

"I am so happy you didn't listen to me, this time."


	38. Chapter 38 - Back Home AgainFor Good

**HI! I have posted this chapter and the next. Thank you again for R &R! I love getting your reactions and opinions! **

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 39 -

Back Home Again...For Good!

After giving Brenda the good news about a possible new start after the retraction that Schwitzer and Learson promised to print, Brenda, Mike, Harvey and Donna all went to dinner. Brenda had apologized for the part she had played in convincing Donna to remain in California and pursue the movie role.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I did it. It allowed me to see where I really want to be."

Harvey turned to his wife and said, "Which is with me and the firm."

Donna took his hand that lay next to her and grasped it.

"Yes," she said emphatically. "I will be happy going home and returning as the Pearson Specter Litt's Firm Operation Manager and celebrating our marriage in the open and having this baby."

Then looking across the table at her friend she said, "By the way, do you think you'll be able to come to New York for the wedding?"

"You still want me to come after what I did to you?" Brenda asked. She felt that the dinner was just Harvey and Donna's way of telling her the good news about a possible career revival. She did not think she would ever hear from Donna again after the chicanery and coercion she used.

"Of course. I want to have you there," Donna said.

"Thank you. No matter what's happening I will be at your wedding with bells on," Brenda said happily.

"Good." Harvey said and then smiled.

Mike said, "Now on that note, I have plane reservations to make so I can go back to my wife."

Donna chimed in. "There's no need for that, Mike. I made us all plane reservations for the day after tomorrow. I thought, perhaps, you would like to experience a little more California before we head back to NY."

"Oh?" Mike said surprised. "Did you inform my wife when I will be home?"

"Yes, I called her the minute you texted me that everything went well. She was fine with it."

"How's the firm?" Harvey asked knowing that Donna would never let anything happen while they were all away.

"It's good. Nick and Louis told me there were no fires to put out just business as usual. Louis wanted to say that we could take our time coming home."

"Ok. How about we all have a little fun while we're here," Harvey said feeling peaceful and happy that the roadblocks to coming home were removed.

Later that night, Donna received a call from Lily.

"So, how did it go? Were you surprised that Harvey came?"

Donna laughed as she said, "Did you somehow convince him not to listen to me?"

Donna could not see Lily's face or her head as she slowly bobbed it from side to side. "I like to think I had something to do with it. He loves you so."

"I know that for sure now, Lily. Thanks for all you've done to help Harvey and me."

"So, are all the plans completed?"

"No, I still need to get invitations out," Donna said. "I think they are due in to the office on September 15th."

"So you're getting married at the little church up the street from you, correct? Where's the reception?"

"The condo and then we are going to escape to the Boston house. We plan to use it as a weekend getaway or when we just want to be a family."

"Maybe, someday, you could convince him to move his practice to Boston?"

"Well, I don't think the time is right now, but someday, maybe. Remember I work there, too, and I happen to enjoy my job."

"I know. Hey, the family gathering. Does that include us?" Lily wanted to confirm somehow feeling she knew the answer.

"It includes all the Specters and the Paulsens we can gather," Donna said.

"I'm so happy everything in California turned out well." Lily said very glad that all the obstacles to Donna and Harvey becoming a real family with the coming baby seemed to be gone.

"Thank you, Lily, for everything you've done to help us." Donna said smiling.

"You're very welcome. With that, I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lily. Love you," Donna said feeling it. Harvey came out of the bathroom and was removing his undershirt when he called from the distance "love you, too, mom".

"Tell Harvey the same back."

"Will do. Goodnight."

Then Donna hung up the phone. Harvey was getting ready for a shower but before that he invited Donna to sit back in his arms while they watched the DVD they never finished. The one of her playing Catherine in Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew._

Harvey lay propped up on pillows and Donna lay with her head on his chest.

"Your mom said "love you" back. I just thought you should know," Donna murmured putting an arm around Harvey's waist. His arm was around her shoulder and she lay very close to him.

"I'm rethinking it's a girl. That kid has some strong legs there. I can feel him against my hip."

"Yes, _she's_ been squirming all day. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Do you want to call the doctor?" Harvey asked a little concerned.

"No, not yet. Besides I have a doctor's appointment when I get back to New York."

"Oh, ok," Harvey said and scooted down the bed a little bit.

Suddenly after quietly watching the DVD, Harvey said, "You are really a great actress. I hope you don't give up once you get back to NY."

"I wasn't planning to," Donna said and then fell asleep in Harvey's arms.

"Good." Harvey kissed the top of Donna's head and quietly watched the rest of the play. Although he was inept in really understanding Shakespeare's writing pattern, he really liked the play. It may have been that his wife was the star, and Harvey liked thinking that and proceeded to hold Donna little closer while she slept.

A couple days later Mike and the Specters arrived home. Rachel met Mike at the airport, and Harvey had Ray come meet them. Mike carried home a big stuffed Minnie Mouse for Rachel. He had won it at Disneyland. Harvey and Donna had a field day with jokes about it to him, but on the inside they both thought it a sweet and loving gesture.

As Mike, Donna, and Harvey approached Rachel in the exit of the terminal Rachel smiled and put her eyes down. She really loved it and thought Mike's expression was so cute when he handed it to her.

While they reunited with the new "stuffed" member of their family, Harvey and Donna walked arm in arm through the terminal to the baggage claim.

"I am so glad we're home, Mrs. Specter." Harvey said as he retrieved their luggage. Since it was not a long trip there was only a few pieces.

"Did you tell the landlord you would not be coming back this time?" Harvey asked as Ray took the bags from Harvey once he made it to the Lexus.

"Thank you, Ray," Harvey said.

"No problem, Harvey. You're going home?" Ray asked never really knowing sometimes being surprised by the quick change of either Donna or Harvey's mind.

"Yes, Ray, home. Thanks," Donna said.

She crawled into the Lexus' backseat and Harvey followed closing the door behind him.

"In answer to your question, yes, I told him for sure that I would not be subletting or renting the apartment again."

"So you left your furniture there and your belongings?" Harvey asked.

Donna looked at Harvey and said, "You know me. Do you honestly think I didn't think ahead?"

"You're pregnant. That can cause some women to not be so perfect," Harvey said looking at his wife sideways seeing her reaction.

"Pfff! I'm Donna and I'm awesome. The items I wanted to keep I had shipped to the office because there are some items I'm going to adapt for my office since I don't need them at home."

"Well, can I surprise you with something?" Harvey said reaching into his carry-on bag which lay next to his feet in the car.

"Sure. I love surprises although I receive so few." Donna said primly.

Harvey picked up a stuffed Ariel Little Mermaid that he got while they were in Disneyland.

"Oh, Harvey, I love her. She's got my favorite hair color," Donna said kissing him.

"Mine, too. I figure we can decorate the baby's room with those colors if it's a girl."

"What did you get if it's a boy?"

Harvey pulled out a stuffed Mickey Mouse in a tuxedo.

"Not sure where you're going with that," Donna said smirking while she held it up in the dim light.

"What can I say? I'm convinced we're having a girl, so I had a hard time trying to get something for a boy. I'm sure I will be better planned the next time."

"The next time? Are you planning for us to have a large houseful?" Donna asked smiling. She loved this Harvey the best. The one where he had no reason to play the arrogant know-it-all attorney. The one who showed who he was inside with his big heart and sometimes goofy but sweet attempts at romance.

Then when Donna thought he was completely finished giving her gifts he sat there holding a small rectangular box in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might like this after the baby is born," Harvey said.

Donna took the box and opened it. Harvey turned on the light in the car so Donna could see it a little better than in the passing streetlights and dim moonlight coming into through the car windows.

In the box was a gold necklace on which hung a gold heart shaped locket. Donna took the necklace out and opened the locket. It opened to a picture of Harvey on the left side and a blank to be filled in later.

"It's beautiful, Harvey. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figure you can wear it at the wedding or after the baby comes or both whichever happens first.

"Shh! Don't tempt fate! Can you imagine our baby's birthday and our wedding anniversary on the same day?"

"Well, that's one way to remember it," Harvey said and they both chuckled before Ray came to a stop and they disembarked saying their goodnight to Ray and going back up to their home in the sky.


	39. Chapter 39 - Wedding and Bedded Bliss

**HI again! We're getting close to the end and I hope you all have enjoyed this big arc. Thank you for reviewing every one of these chapters and letting me know how you like or are getting worried about the events! Well, here's the latest. Please R &R! Thanks - Love Carebearmaxi**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 39 -

Wedding and Bedding Bliss

It was finally here! Donna's wedding day! Although she and Harvey were officially married months ago, Donna was excited. She looked in the mirror as her mother was fixing her hair.

"Maybe I should have done this after the baby came," Donna said depressed at how she looked in her wedding gown. Her mom stood behind her attempting to finish the updo with bobbypins while Donna stood in front of the full length mirror.

"You look beautiful. You look even more beautiful because you have that mother's glow. Your hair so full and thick. It's been almost difficult to curl. There...perfect." Roberta Paulsen stepped back and examined Donna in her wedding dress which did not hide the fact she was eight months pregnant. The ball gown had a plunging neckline, long sleeves, an Empire waist with tulle skimming to the floor. It was winter so around the neckline was faux fur which matched the cuff of the sleeves and the edges of the train. Donna's veil was simply a comb with long flowing netting with embedded pearls attached to the updo underneath the big bun of red hair. She had some drop curls framing her rounded face and chandelier earrings of white overlay gold filigree.

Rachel, the matron of honor, entered the prep room area of the church. Rachel had insisted that Harvey stay the night at their apartment. Rachel knew they were already married but she always thought traditions should remain traditions. Rachel remembered her first aborted wedding to Mike wherein he saw her before the ceremony. It really did not matter this time, but Rachel knew that her friends' first wedding was romantic but this one would be remembered with pictures and good times by friends and family.

Following behind her was James Paulsen, Donna's father, looking at his watch and pretending that his eyes were not filling with tears at seeing his favorite daughter dressed and prepped for her groom.

"Ahem, it's almost time ladies. The men are out there waiting," Jim said as he approached Donna offering his arm.

Roberta left stating she had better get out there. On the way she ran into Lily who had just arrived at the church. Their flight had been cancelled the previous night due to snow, so this one was the fastest and earliest flight they could get. Lily would have come with Marcus and his family, but Lily always hated long car rides and felt better if she and her husband came by plane. They were lucky because after all it was Christmas Eve and many people were being inconvenienced by this bride and groom.

"Roberta!"

"Lily! You're just in time. Hi Bobby. Does Harvey know you finally arrived? He tried to see Donna to get reassurance but we wouldn't let him."

"Yes, Marcus just went into the vestibule to tell his brother we made it. Whew! Merry Christmas by the way!" Lily said leaning in for a brief hug before they ventured into the sanctuary.

"Yes, you, too."

Donna's sisters, Carol and Julia, waited in the vestibule for their time to move forward. Kate, Marcus' wife, also came out of the other side with Lynnie who was their Flowergirl and M.J. dressed all in a tuxedo carried the pillow with Harvey and Donna's "real" wedding rings tied to it.

Mike came out then and said, "Without further ado, let's do this!" He held out his arm for Roberta to take his arm so he could escort her to the front pew signalling that it was time for he ceremony to begin.

Once Roberta sat next to her ex-husband, Lynnie, echoeing Donna's dress only smaller, entered sprinkling winter white rose petals along the path. Marcus, Jr., with his hair all slicked up like Uncle Harvey's carried the pillow with the rings with a solemn look on his face taking his job very seriously.

Then came Carol dressed in dark red and then Julia dressed in dark green versions of Donna's gown. Rachel entered next smiling at her husband who stood at the altar third man left to the groom because Mike and Rachel would walk together upon exiting the church. Rachel's gown was dark teal green like the head of a Mallard duck. The light reflected and bounced off the material. Interspersed with her Matron of Honor bouquet were holly leaves and berries in reference to the season.

Then the Bridal March played a la sound system and computerized by Benjamin from the firm announcing Donna's arrival on the arm of her father. The whole church was staring at her and for once Donna was not happy about it. They could all tell she was pregnant and heavily so.

"You look radiant, honey," Jim Paulsen said patting his daughter's hand trying to calm her nerves. "Look, Harvey, looks like he's going to cry looking at you."

Donna then brought her attention to the altar and confirmed what her father told her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok, you can always back out now.'

"Dad, I have a confession to make. We've been really married for the last several months. This wedding splash is just for me," Donna said then leaning up kissed her father's cheek.

Looking at his daughter, Jim said, "Well, I guess it is too late to turn back now."

"Wouldn't if I could. I've waited too long to share the fact that Harvey Specter loves me and chose me out of all the other women he could have had."

"Ok. Let's do this," Jim Paulsen said. He really felt Harvey had Donna's best interests at heart, but time would tell. Jim would keep a watchful eye on this union because it would break Donna' s heart if Harvey ever hurt her again.

With Donna's hand firmly tucked in the crook of his bent arm, Jim Paulsen escorted his daughter to marry again the man she loved more than life itself.

Later that night after the joyous celebration of Harvey and Donna's marriage had been toasted and cheered, the second time newlyweds sat in bed next to each other. They toasted Sparkling Cider in champagne flutes one more time. Tomorrow they would escape to their Boston house and stay until after the Christmas holidays.

Harvey kissed Donna deeply. They moved down the bed together. Harvey held Donna in his arms and turned her on her side so they lay spooned together.

"I want you, Mrs. Specter," Harvey whispered kissing her neck.

"Mr. Specter, I want you, too, but you do realize making love at this late stage of my pregnancy could bring on labor. Do you want your child born on Christmas Day?"

"I don't care when she's born. I just think that my pregnant wife is incredibly sexy and I want to show my apprecation," Harvey murmured into her mouth turning Donna back on her back and kissing her deeply. He then turned and took Donna with him so she straddled his thighs.

"Oooo, honey, you do want to show your appreciation. How about I try to show you mine?" Donna whispered with a wink of her eye. She could feel his hardness at her back. She rearranged herself and slowly impaled herself on top of him. She then slowly moved back and forth.

Harvey half sat up and said, "Here let me help. He moved his thighs and she could feel him within her move and start to create that rhythm.

Donna moaned quickening the friction at their conjoining. Finally coming a little early because of her condition, she removed herself from Harvey. She lay on her right side and gazed into the deep brown eyes of her husband.

"Did I ever tell you that I hope our baby has your big brown eyes?"

"Did I tell you I hope she has red hair?"

Donna smiled. "Who would have thought all those years ago we would wind up here?"

Harvey shook his head and looked into Donna's big green eyes and rubbed her naked belly.

"If my mother had known you all those years ago, she would have agreed with my father and coerced us into getting married."

"So, Gordon always wanted you to marry me," Donna said smiling and stroking Harvey's face.

"Yes, when he would call me at the office, and you would tell me he was on the phone; the first words out of his mouth would be: 'Harvey, would you marry that woman already? She's gorgeous and she won't let you get away with anything.'"

"What can I say? He was right."

"You had your rule!" Harvey exclaimed vehemently but quietly smiling the entire time. He leaned over and kissed her and the baby in her belly. Donna yawned and turned over clasping Harvey's hand around her bump encouraging him to spoon with her.

Before she fell asleep, Donna whispered, "I love you, Harvey."

Harvey spooned with her and whispered back, "I love you, too, Donna."


	40. Donna Meets Lily - Chapter 40 - Boston

**HI! I'm almost at the end of this long encounter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is almost finished. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and favorited and followed. Even those who don't like the fact that I had Donna become pregnant. Most women like all the voids in life to be filled: love, motherhood, career and luckily God (however you believe) gives us the strength and the know how to balance it all. Just a tad bit more and then this will be at an end. Thank you, Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lily -

Chapter 40 -

Boston

They arrived at their Boston house around midday the next day. They planned at least a couple days by themselves and to prepare for the birth of their child. Donna and Harvey decided they wanted their baby to be born in Boston at the house. Donna's pregnancy had been uneventful and she planned for a home birth with a midwife. She regularly saw a doctor but wrote her own birth plan and engaged a midwife which happened to be her sister, Carol.

Harvey started a fire while Donna put away some groceries. She placed her hands behind her back and bent back trying to relieve the pressure in her back.

"You're almost done cooking sweet pea. You're not a pea anymore, though. You're a full fledged baby in there.

Harvey was puttering around trying to straighten a few things outside, so Donna decided to go the stairs to the room which Harvey had redecorated as a nursery for the coming baby.

Donna looked around at the small room and could hardly believe that how different this room looked last year. Last year it still contained Harvey's twin bed which somehow or another they were able to sleep and make love together. The walls still contained pictures of baseball heroes both old and new since this had also been Marcus, Jr.'s room while Marcus and his family lived here.

Now the walls were yellow and bare just aching for someone to paint designs on them. Since they were waiting to be surprised at the birth, Mickey Mouse in a tux and Ariel the Little Mermaid shared the space.

"So, we don't have long to wait until she's here," Harvey said from behind. As he approached Donna, she was smoothing the sheet in the already made white wooden crib. It was an updated version of an old fashioned design. This, however, was made so the baby as it grew could not get their head or hands stuck between the posts. There was a white knit blanket draped on the end of the crib and a little white quilt with a rainbow stitched on it.

"Have we decided to go with the rainbows or something neutral like Sistine Chapel," Harvey joked watching Donna.

"Neither. You know sometimes, I stand either here or in front of the bassinet and wonder what the baby will look like," she said.

"I haven't gone that far. I'll love her or him no matter what they look like," Harvey said and put his arms around Donna from behind.

"I'm just glad we got through the wedding and reception without him/her making an appearance," Harvey joked and rubbed her belly.

The next morning Donna woke up early. She was feeling a little crampy in her back and decided she would rise and venture to the bathroom. It was still dark. She peered at the alarm clock with the big red numbers and it read "3:30 AM". As she rose, she disturbed Harvey who sleepily said, "Hey, did you wet the bed?"

"Harvey, I think my water broke," Donna said not excitedly or worriedly just stated it as a fact.

Harvey was in panic mode now. He lit the lamp on the nightstand which clearly showed evidence of moisture on Donna's side of the bed. All at once there was a sploosh! sound and Donna's pajamas were soaked. She suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Harvey, I'm having contraction. Call my sister," Donna still went to the bathroom to get out of her wet pajamas and ran the spigot into the bathtub so her early labor could be eased somewhat by the warm water.

Harvey came in with his phone and talking to her sister, "No, I don't think she was able to time it. Her water just broke." He remarked as his feet squished on the soaked throw rug beneath him. _Well, that's going out for sure!_

 _"What's she doing now?" Carol asked sleepily but excited because she was going to be an aunt._

"She's running the bath."

 _"Let me talk to her," Carol said._

Harvey handed the phone to Donna who he had helped into the tub.

"Hi, Carol," Donna said sitting carefully while experiencing a contraction, but she still had the capacity to hold a conversation.

 _"Hi, honey, how are you doing? Have you been able to time one yet?"_

"Yes, they are about 10 minutes apart and they not real strong yet. Ooooo, let's strike that we're down to seven here comes another one...oooo!"

 _"Ok, I'll be over soon. You're still early yet. I'm sure you will have plenty of time."_

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," Donna managed to say as she blew out a breath.

While Donna labored in the bathtub, Harvey had suddenly become an operator. Between Donna's phone where her sisters and parents had called and his phone wherein his mother called, he suddenly realized what an amazing job Donna had done when she manned the phones outside his office all those years. _How do you do this and not piss anyone off?_

 _"Is Donna ok? Where is she?" Lily asked Harvey over the phone._

"She's in the tub. We were thinking of a waterbirth, but Donna nixed it at the last minute. She just wants to rest her back while she's in early labor. We're expecting Carol here any minute to help her along with this."

 _"So what are you going to do?"_

"I don't know. Donna didn't want me to film it and I agreed with her, but I am going to cut the cord, I think if my hands don't shake too much. Mom, I'm scared for her."

Lily smiled on the other side of the line.

 _"Harvey, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't worry. Donna's strong and in good health and she's had a pretty uneventful pregnancy. Women are built for this. Even one as old as Donna. I know that's what you're thinking."_

Harvey, one of the most arrogant men in the world when it came to his own abilities, began to worry about having the baby at home without the equipment and personnel a hospital could afford. It was not that he did not trust Carol as Donna's midwife. She had all the credentials and had delivered hundreds of babies in her long career, but this was _his_ wife and _his_ child. He suddenly realized, not for the first time, in many of those court cases how parents felt when their own were in trouble.

Donna called him from the bathroom. He put the phone in the pocket of his sweat pants and ventured off to see what she needed.

Donna lie in bed with her knees up and separated pushing the baby out and screaming her pain because she was being stretched and it burned like hell. Donna was glad, though, that she had not asked for pain relief.

"This is why I'm having only one baby!" She screamed and then felt a great release. Donna looked down between her legs to where her sister, Carol, held the baby jerkily moving while she suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth. The baby cried loudly and lustily announcing its arrival into the world.

Both Donna and Harvey smiled from joy and relief to hear their baby cry.

"Does daddy want to come cut the chord?" Carol said as she had clamped it while the chord still quivered with life.

"Uh...sure. I think I can do this," Harvey said wiping a tear away. This had been, by far, the most emotional situation he had ever experienced. He would not have traded this feeling for anything in the world.

"Well, come over here, daddy. Here you go," Carol handed him the pair of curved scissors used to snip the umbilical chord.

"Ok, cut between these two clamps and then we'll get her cleaned up," Carol said watching Harvey as she held the baby.

"It's a girl, Donna," Harvey said.

"Yes, I got that. That's what we thought."

Harvey looked once at Donna who was sweaty and exhausted but pleased and proud to see Harvey want to cut the chord connecting their child to her.

Harvey took the scissors and placed it between the clamps as Carol had showed him.

"This is more difficult than it looks. There."

"You did it! I think he may have missed his calling," Carol joked as she placed the baby on Donna's chest and continued to rub her with the blankets. Donna had decided to give birth naked as she was so hot. The privacy of their bedroom with only her sister, the dula, her husband and herself afforded Donna the freedom that she would not have experienced in the hospital.

"Ok, Harvey, take your daughter while we get this placenta. Ok, Donna, honey, this will dispel but it may need a little help and I don't want to tear it out or you'll hemorrhage; so let's do this together.

Donna was hardly listening to her sister. She looked over at Harvey holding their daughter and realized that she had a new rival. One that she was so glad to have and one she thought she would never have.

Donna started to cry with joy while Carol massaged her uterus and encourage the placenta to deliver.

"Ah-choo!" Donna suddenly sneezed. She realized she was getting a little chilly. "I'm cold."

Harvey found the a clean sheet and pulled it up over his wife covering her shoulders and breasts.

"Is that helpful?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, thank you," Donna said wearily.

"Well, that did the trick. It's out. All's good here. I'll get you cleaned up and then you can get back in bed to nurse and rest."

Just as a now cleaned Donna was getting back into bed.

"Knock, knock," Lily said standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "We're back!"

Lily and the rest of the grandparents had traveled over to Harvey and Donna's house about 6:00 am to see what was happening. Donna had just gone into hard labor and she was progressing but Carol said they probably would not see anything for a few hours yet because Donna was still dilating but it was not far enough yet for them to sit around and do nothing but be bored. Besides Donna was specific that she wanted neither her mother nor Harvey's mother around until after the birth. She wanted the birth of their child to be almost as private as the conception had been. Carol smirked at that when Donna wrote it into her birth plan.

Just behind Lily was Bobby and then Roberta and James Paulsen behind them. It seemed all the grandparents arrived back simultaneously to see newborn Ariel Lily Specter.

Donna's mom had come into help both daughters. Roberta Paulsen frequently aided her midwife daughter, Carol, after a birth. So Roberta was very excited this time to help.

"Donna, she's beautiful. You can tell she's got the red hair."

"She was great, mom. I don't think I fared so well when I had my kids," Carol said proudly as she continued to put away the contents of her medical bags.

"Julia's the one who will really be tested when it's time. She can't stand to get a cut on her finger let alone stand the pain of having a baby without drugs," Donna said. Their younger sister, Julia, had never withstood too much pain without crying out her eyes and overreacting to anything resembling pain, blood, or both.

Donna blew out a breath. "Oh, I am so tired, but I am so happy. Did you see Harvey? He's forgotten all about me since he held Ariel."

Suddenly Harvey returned. He still had not relinquished custody of their daughter.

Roberta remarked, "Were your ears burning?"

"Why were you talking about me?" Harvey said as he just peered with standing tears in his eyes at his daughter. The child he and Donna created out of their love. He never felt so proud.

"Well, you're doing well, little sister. You can get out of bed, but if you start to bleed profusely go to the hospital. I'm going to pack up and get out of here and go home."

Carol looked at her watch. "Hey it's lunchtime! Maybe I can catch my hubby at home with the kids."

She came over to the bed and hugged and kissed her sister. Then she came over and looked at the chubby red haired baby and put an arm around Harvey and squeezed.

"She weighed in by the way at 9 lbs even," Carol said as she continued to gaze at the thick bush of red hair on little Ariel's head.

Then reacting to the fact that the baby was her niece and brand new to Harvey and her sister. She passed on a pearl of wisdom. "She'll make everything worth it, Harvey."

"I think she already did," Harvey said and handed little Ariel back to her mother who took her gratefully.

"Thank you, Carol, for everything," Harvey said and hugged his sister-in-law.

"You're very welcome. Just let me know when you're having the next one so we can do this again."

"Very funny," Donna said.

"Too soon?" Carol asked while Harvey and Donna burst into laughter waking little Ariel.


	41. Chapter 41

**HI! It took a little while to finish this story, but here we are at the end. Thank you for reviews, likes, and dislikes. The use of the word "propinquity" I borrowed from Winston Graham's Poldark character Demelza from The Angry Tide. I felt the situation of Donna and Harvey merited it. Look further in the dictionary for a clearer understanding of the word. Enjoy! Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Donna Meets Lily -

Epilogue

Harvey and Donna slowly opened the door to their house. They knew instinctively that the children were still not in bed. The lights were on and they could hear childish laughter.

"I'm glad this porch is finally finished," Harvey remarked in hushed tones silently stomping on the wooden floor of the enclosed porch.

"Yes. Tomorrow, Lowe's is delivering the wood burning stove we ordered. It will be great in the fall. We can sit out here on a cool night, burn the stove, and share a romantic glass of wine," Donna said also in hushed tones into her husband's closeby ear. She was not sure her husband heard her, but they had talked about it when they ordered the special stove a month ago.

"We can sit out here comfortably and watch the kids play," Harvey said continuing the thread of listing advantages of having the enclosed porch finally finished. It was a late August evening, so they were astonished that their little ones were still awake and jumping around.

They gradually and silently opened the door to the living room bending their heads to keep from disturbing the situation. Grandma Lily was sitting on a stool painting on a canvas. As she painted she told the children the story of their parents, how she helped in getting them together and then stating the best blessing was when their mother came home from California expecting a baby.

"It still wasn't smooth sailing because your mommy had to leave her movie star job in California and they did not like the way she left her job. She told them 'I'm having a baby and if you don't like it my husband is Harvey Specter, a super lawyer, and he'll come back and get you.'

Little Ariel, fours years old now, wrinkled up her nose looking just like her mom and said, "Mom was really a movie star, Mum-mum? By the way, mum-mum, Daddy's a lawyer. There's no such thing as a super lawyer!"

"Oh, yeah," Lily said turning around and looking at her granddaughter. "Ask your daddy. He can tell you how many times he has to put on his cape. Yes, your mom is a terrific actress and she was almost a movie star. However, she decided she had a much more important job to do," Lily said putting her arm around Ariel and kissing her little freckled cheek.

"Oops, looks like mum-mum got a little paint on your cheek," Lily remarked as she removed the spot of paint from Ariel's porcelain skin.

"Mum-mum, you're so funny," said Ariel's little brother of two and a half. If Ariel was the spitting image of Donna, Gordon Harvey Specter was mini-Harvey with blonde haired with big brown eyes that immediately brightened when he laughed.

Lily turned back to her picture and then told them about the day each of them was born.

"As you already know, Ariel, you were born right here in this you were born Ariel, your dad brought you in here and all four of your grandparents were here. We wanted to hold you, but your daddy held you so tight he wouldn't let us!"

"Me! mum-mum," Gordon shouted loudly pointing to himself.

"You, my little jellybean," Lily said pausing another moment in her painting to tickle her grandson's little bare belly. Little Gordon had pulled his shirt up and his Grandma could not help but blow on his exposed belly. This made him giggle. Ariel then joined in and hung her arms around her Grandmom's neck.

"Ok, kids, I was telling Gordon about his time," Lily said as she disengaged herself from the kids' all encompassing embrace. "You were a surprise! Your mommy didn't think she was having anymore babies. Then one day while your mommy and daddy were at work, Mommy came into your daddy's office and said she was in a lot of pain. Well neither one thought they were going to have a new baby, so they rushed your mommy to the hospital and then ten minutes later...Pop! Out came baby Gordon."

"Who was Gordon again?" Ariel asked.

"Your other Grandpop who lives in Heaven. He is your daddy's real father and he would have loved you two so much. But Grandpop Bobby loves you to pieces as well. Give Grandma another hug!"

Ariel and Gordon rushed onto their Grandma almost upsetting the easel with the unfinished portrait sitting on it.

Behind the door, Donna whispered in Harvey's ear, "Lily knows how to tell a story. If I hadn't lived through it I would have asked her to finish."

Harvey smiled. He looked at his children with their arms around his mother's neck and then wondered what she was painting. In fact he was rather surprised that his mother was painting at all. She still taught part time and helped at the Senior Center, but with her arthritis holding a paint brush or charcoal was painful. When Harvey and Donna had married, Lily had presented them with a beautiful portrait of their wedding picture. The portrait hung at the top of the stairs. The photograph portrait hung in their apartment in Manhattan.

Harvey and Donna listened a little while longer while Lily told them both how long their parents had known one another and how Lily was so excited to help their parents get together. By the time she finished the entire saga, Ariel had her head on a pillow laying on the couch and little Gordon had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor surrounded by his junior Hot Wheels.

Looking up, Lily spotted Harvey and Donna coming in the door.

"Just in time. They just fell asleep and I have finished the portrait."

"Mom, I thought you said it was painful for you to paint," Harvey said giving his mother a hug. "Thank you for taking them tonight. We just needed a date night."

"I totally understand. Well, look," Lily said as she turned the picture around to show Harvey and Donna.

"It's beautiful. You must have been working on this for a long, long time."

Donna gave Lily a hug and she said, "No, not really."

"I know exactly where to hang it. Should I let it dry a little?" Harvey asked. He wondered how he wound up in the law when his father had been a musician, his mother, an artist, and his brother, a cook and business owner. Harvey was just glad that his practice finally paid for a real life and not just hot cars, rich poker games, and hot women.

Donna watched Harvey as he set the portrait on the fireplace ledge.

"The story of Gordon's birth was a little over the top, don't you think?" Donna asked.

"No, not at all. I almost wrote into that show: "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant". He was a surprise."

"Yes, it's true I did not know I was pregnant with him until almost the end. I just don't want Gordon to feel his birth was less special than Ariel's"

"I don't think you need worry about that, hon," Lily said turning around simultaneously with Donna and watched Harvey as he gathered his son in his arms and then bent down to kiss Ariel's little cheek. He signaled to his wife and his mother that he was taking Gordon up to bed and then he would be back down for Ariel. Donna nodded and then continued to talk with Lily.

Lily looked around at the renovated home where she raised her children and noted the similarities and the differences. The iron muscial staff with three quarter notes still hung by the front door. It was really a coat rack, but people seldom used it as such even now.

"I just think that if you never told Harvey to come to Boston and reconcile with us all those years ago, none of this would be in my life."

"I don't think Harvey and I would ever have come together if you had not extended the invitation to your 65th birthday celebration," Donna said putting an arm around her mother-in-law.

"Propinquity. That's what it was. By the way, you're welcome."

"Propinquity? What's that?"

"I think the meaning is a coming together of two people who are obviously in love and right for each other," Lily said as she watched Harvey descend the stairs and then kissing his daughter carried her up to her room.

"Thank you, Lily," Donna said quietly. Lily rubbed Donna's arm silently.

Harvey came up behind them and examined the portrait of his and Donna's children: Ariel with her red curls and lightly freckled skin and Gordon with his huge brown eyes and Specter smile like his father's.

Harvey took a step back and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"You are right. None of this would ever have happened if Donna had not coerced me into reconciling with you and the family," Harvey teased.

"For the record, I did not coerce. I coaxed very heavily."


End file.
